<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arise by Kiwi6498</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638929">Arise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi6498/pseuds/Kiwi6498'>Kiwi6498</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU HBP, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi6498/pseuds/Kiwi6498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after leaving Hogwarts, the fight against Voldemort is still in motion. The Order is scattered across the country, while Hermione is pulled and placed into Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, Hermione continues the fight on a different front.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own any recognizable characters, settings, etc., and am not profiting from this work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger frowned when she heard someone knock at her front door. Only a few people knew where she lived and she wasn’t expecting anybody.</p><p>She peeked through the peephole and opened the door.</p><p>“Minerva?”</p><p>“Hello Hermione,” she greeted as she entered. “When did you get back?”</p><p>“A few hours ago,” Hermione replied.</p><p>“Perfect timing then! I promise I won’t stay too long.”</p><p>“Tea?”</p><p>“Yes,” McGonagall replied and followed Hermione into her kitchen.</p><p>In a few minutes, the two women were seated around the table, each with a cup of tea.</p><p>"I take it that your last mission went well?" McGonagall asked.</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Yes, actually quite better than I had planned."</p><p>She smiled. "I’m glad to hear.”</p><p>“How is Hogwarts? Are you ready for the new year to start?” Hermione asked.</p><p>McGonagall sighed. “I must say with sadness that Professor Flitwick has decided to retire."</p><p>"Is he alright?"</p><p>McGonagall waved her hand. "Oh yes. He wanted to spend more time researching and developing new spells."</p><p>"Who is replacing him?"</p><p>"Well, I was rather hoping you would."</p><p>Hermione blinked. "Does Alastor know?</p><p>McGonagall waved her hand. “Never mind him.”</p><p>"Whose idea was this?"</p><p>"Mine. Albus’ portrait and I have discussed it and we believe that it would be the best course of action. After the problems we had last school year with the older students, Albus thinks that it's wise to implement more Order members in the school.  Remus is reprising his role in Defense. Besides, I heard that you have had quite a few accomplishments in charms."</p><p>Hermione flushed.</p><p>"And I have personally thought that your intellect was being put to waste running around in caves and abandoned houses with the rest of them."</p><p>"Minerva-"</p><p>"It's true. There are enough people running around looking for Horcruxes."</p><p>"I've done other things-" Hermione was cut off.</p><p>"If you were to take over as Charms Professor, I would be assured that the students would be learning everything from Professor Flitwick and more. You would also have the time to work on those research projects for the Order and have full access to your labs. It will also help me to sleep better at night knowing that there are more Order members nearby. The other professors can only be told so much."</p><p>Hermione's eyebrows rose. "I can link my labs to my quarters?"</p><p>The older woman chuckled. “That would be the only thing you heard. Yes, seeing as your house is under the Fidelius Charm and we enact a few more wards."</p><p>Hermione grinned. "I think you have found yourself a new Charms Professor."</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>The warm wind whipped against Hermione as she walked towards the giant doors of Hogwarts.  She had only been in the castle for a few hours setting up her quarters, when she was sent away to check on a lead in France.  The lead turned up nowhere and Hermione wondered if Moody only did it to spite McGonagall.</p><p>She gave a small smile as she glanced up at the brightly lit towers.  After four years, she was finally coming back to Hogwarts. The wind tousled her hair as she paused at the entrance. Sighing, Hermione slowly climbed the stairs and pushed open the doors to the Entrance Hall.</p><p>The hall looked the same; it was comforting to find some familiarity. Hermione was split from Harry and Ron early in their travels after Hogwarts. After a short stint of Horcrux hunting, Hermione was pulled and Harry and Ron were sent off with another small team to continue. The Order had whittled away some of the Horcruxes, but Hufflepuff’s Cup, something of Ravenclaw’s, and Nagini remained.</p><p>Hermione quickly slipped through the staff entrance and paused as she looked for an empty seat. The closest seat was conveniently placed between Remus and Snape. Without a moment’s hesitation, she made a beeline for the seat and was glad when she saw that students were still slowly filing into the hall.</p><p>“Good evening, Remus, Professor Snape,” Hermione greeted.</p><p>“Ms. Granger,” Snape replied.</p><p>Hermione’s interactions with the Potions Master after Hogwarts and Dumbledore’s murder trial had been sparse, at best.  Snape had become a permanent fixture at Grimmuald over the summer months, but preferred to stay in the library or locked in his room when people were present.</p><p>“Hermione!” Remus exclaimed. “I was beginning to think you had a change of heart.”</p><p>“Hello, Remus. I had an unexpected trip to France.”</p><p>“Ah,” he replied. “Anything good?”</p><p>Hermione shook her head. “Nothing.”</p><p>The hall immediately went silent when the first years were led in by the current Transfiguration professor and Head of Ravenclaw, Maxwell Reinhart. He was a tall wizard, sported rectangle glasses, and his brown hair was beginning to turn grey.</p><p>The beginning of the feast passed by in a blur. McGonagall gave her speech about the Forbidden Forest and that Hogwarts needed to present a united front in the face of these trying times. The Sorting Hat’s song was rather brief this year, but its message was the same as McGonagall’s:  a united Hogwarts would not fall and there was no room for enemies within the castle’s walls.</p><p>The incoming class was rather small, a mere twenty-seven students. Hermione watched as the group was sorted; seven to Gryffindor, six to Ravenclaw, nine to Hufflepuff, and five to Slytherin.</p><p>“Minerva said that this year’s class is almost half the size as last year’s,” Remus said.</p><p>“Hogwarts is one of the safest places you can be,” Hermione replied.</p><p>“The numbers have been dwindling down since Dumbledore. Hogwarts’ reputation precedes itself.”</p><p>Hermione sighed.</p><p>“It actually wasn’t until the three of you attended did it have a reputation,” Remus quipped.</p><p>Hermione elbowed him. “We weren’t the <em>only</em> three.”</p><p>“Only three that continuously made the papers.”</p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p>The rest of the feast passed pleasantly enough. The staff genuinely seemed excited to have Hermione back. As the students started to file out, McGonagall tapped Hermione on the shoulder.</p><p>“Hermione, before you leave, can you please meet me in the staff lounge?”</p><p>She nodded. “Sure.”</p><p>Hermione bid goodbye to several staff members and quickly made her way down to the staff room, only to find that she was the last one to arrive.</p><p>McGonagall was already there with Sprout, Reinhart, and Snape.</p><p>“Welcome to another exciting year!” The Headmistress began. “As House Heads-”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Hermione blurted.</p><p>“Didn’t you get my letter?” McGonagall asked.</p><p>Hermione shook her head.</p><p>“Well, now you know. Remus was going to take the position, but he thought it was in Gryffindor’s best interest if he declined. There’s just one thing for tonight that I want to relay to you – please keep a close eye on your houses this year. We need to find those that need help, guidance, and also keep an ear out for those who talk about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As House Heads, we need to promote unity to the students and the rest of the staff.</p><p>“That’s all I wished to talk about tonight. If nobody has any questions, then I’ll let you get to your houses!”</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. Her first seventh year class was about to arrive, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.</p><p><em>You faced dark wizards for a living and you’re worried about a class of students, </em>Hermione thought, as the first students filed into the classroom.</p><p>“Welcome to Charms,” Hermione greeted, once all students were seated. “This is a N.E.W.T. level class and with some hard work and studying, you will be well prepared for the exam. Professor Flitwick has shared with me the past curriculum, so I know exactly where you left off. Unfortunately, the first week will be a review, but I’m confident that it will pass quickly.</p><p>“I’m sure many of you may remember me from several years ago. My name is Professor Granger, and if you haven’t guessed by now that I’m your new Charms Professor, we’re in trouble. I know many of you may have some questions, so I want to take a moment to see if I can answer them for you. Please be respectful with your questions and understand that there are some questions I will not be able to answer.”</p><p>Hermione smiled at the class and waited several moments, before a hand slowly went into the air.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“What did you do after Hogwarts?” A girl in Gryffindor asked.</p><p>“I traveled for a little bit and worked on my Charms Mastery.”</p><p>A boy in Hufflepuff was the next to raise his hand. “Did you know what you wanted to do right out of school?”</p><p>“I thought I did,” Hermione said. “But it changed—And that’s alright. Your plans can change. You want to do what makes you happy.”</p><p>“Do you miss your friends? When’s the last time you saw Harry Potter?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen Harry in a while. He’s off doing his own thing, but I miss them.”</p><p>She looked around the room. “Any other questions?”</p><p>A boy in the back of the room slowly put his hand up. “Why did you come back? Was it for safety?”</p><p>Hermione regarded the boy carefully and shook her head. “No. I came back because Professor Flitwick retired and I love charms. Hogwarts <em>is </em>the safest place for you, but it has not always been the safest place for me. You are incredibly safe here, but that is not why I came back.”</p><p>The boy looked down at his desk.</p><p>“If no one has any other questions, we can move on to the syllabus. If you think of any other questions, please feel free to drop by my office. My office hours can be found on the first page of the parchment, underneath your class meeting dates…”</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>The rest of the week went well. No students complained when Hermione passed out pretests in all of her classes and the students seemed to be taking to the reviews well.</p><p>Friday found Hermione marking papers during her morning break. She nearly jumped out of her chair when her office door banged off the wall and a student ran in.</p><p>“Professor Granger, you have to come quick! There’s a group of students fighting by the library. They’ve gone to get Professor Snape, but you have to beat him there!”</p><p>Hermione followed the student out and they set off quickly through the corridors.</p><p>“What happened?” Hermione asked as they made their way.</p><p>“Some Gryffindors were leaving the library and that group of Slytherins were walking by.”</p><p>Hermione didn’t need to guess which group of Slytherins she was talking about. There was a group of four Slytherins who ran around like they ruled the school and started fights for their own entertainment.</p><p>“Some words were exchanged and before I knew it, spells were flying everywhere. I left after someone shouted about Professor Snape.”</p><p>As they turned a corner, Hermione heard shouting. As they turned another corner, they were met with a crowd of students and spells flying everywhere.</p><p>Hermione whipped out her wand and froze the group. “That is enough!”</p><p>Students’ eyes watched as she made her way to the group, Snape running up behind them.</p><p>The two professors observed the scene:  the Slytherins had spells shooting from their wands, while the Gryffindors were dodging and trying to shield. One Gryffindor boy had a Slytherin pinned to the ground.</p><p>“What is going on?” Snape asked, his voice deadly.</p><p>The eyes all shifted to him.  The group had grown in size; there were four Gryffindors and five Slytherins in the foray.</p><p>“Well, I guess you’re all in trouble now. Professor Granger is going to unfreeze you and no one is going to move.”</p><p>He looked at Hermione, who nodded.</p><p>“No one is going to talk or argue,” Snape continued. “You’ve all earned yourself detention with Filch.”</p><p>“And twenty-five points from each of you. Fighting like this is not tolerated at Hogwarts,” Hermione added and unfroze the group.</p><p>“Your detention will be tonight. I’m sure Filch will be delighted to have weekend help,” Snape said. “Now leave, before I take off more points.”</p><p>The students quickly took off down the corridor.</p><p>Hermione turned to the Potions Master. “I forgot that there’s never a dull moment here. Have a good morning, Professor.”</p><p>He inclined his head. “Ms. Granger.”</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Hermione was thankful when she made it back to her office without another incident. As she rounded the door to her office, she froze. Her office chair was turned around and the top of someone’s head was visible.</p><p>“If this is meant to be funny, you’re in for a loss of House points.”</p><p>The person sighed. Suddenly, the chair spun around and Hermione nearly dropped her wand.</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>The wizard smiled at her.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Hermione walked over and hugged him.</p><p>“I’ve come to visit for a while.”</p><p>“What’s a while?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Not sure, indefinite?”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“We were ambushed last night by a group of Death Eaters. They brought me to the Infirmary a little after midnight. Something happened to my leg or my knee, I can’t keep up with them anymore. It kept giving out last night. McGonagall agreed that this is the best place for me, while they figure out what’s wrong. While I’m here, she wants me to start the first years on flying, since she hasn’t filled the position yet. I didn’t know Madam Hooch was offered a professional referee job.”</p><p>“I heard it was sudden,” Hermione replied. “She left last week.”</p><p>“Like Flitwick?”</p><p>“Sprout told me that he gave his notice months ago. She’s not sure if they couldn’t find anybody or that McGonagall sat on it, in order to get what she wanted.”</p><p>Harry grinned. “I’m sure I know which one really happened. Are her rows with Moody still fantastic?”</p><p>Hermione nodded. </p><p>“Wonderful. There’s something to look forward to then.”</p><p>“Well, you can look forward to lunch. Want to join me?”</p><p>“You had to ask?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted the next day, as he let her into his quarters.</p>
<p>"Sorry I'm a little late," Hermione said. "I got distracted planning."</p>
<p>He grinned. "Of course you did. What else is there to do on a Saturday? Have you planned until Christmas yet?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm not that far," Hermione defended as she sat down.</p>
<p>"How far are you then?" Harry asked as he sat across from her.</p>
<p>"November. I'd be further along, but I wanted to have back-up plans."</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "Dobby was nice enough to bring us tea and plenty of biscuits. He won't let any other house elves in here."</p>
<p>"I bet he's thrilled you're back."</p>
<p>"You have no idea. How have you been doing?"</p>
<p>"Good," Hermione replied. "It's been a change coming here. I didn't realize how much I missed having a routine."</p>
<p>"No Horcrux hunting?"</p>
<p>Hermione made a face and Harry laughed again.</p>
<p>"I knew your heart was never in it, Hermione. You did the Auror thing, because it was the right thing at the time. I think that time has passed for you."</p>
<p>After the trio left Hogwarts, Moody and Tonks pulled strings and were able to put Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a shortened, six month Auror training program.</p>
<p>"I was glad when you were sent on other missions," Harry continued. "Tonks and I used to talk about how it wasn't fair that they kept you cooped up with us. You could be doing so much more. When it's all over…Do you think you'd want to stay teaching?"</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged. "I like it so far, but you know me and education. I love learning."</p>
<p>"How's it been here? You can finally put that master to good work."</p>
<p>"It's been rather nice to be back. I didn't realize how much I've actually missed Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"The staff still seems the same. There's a few new faces, but I've only talked to Reinhart," Harry said.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "They're all great, but Alethea Ellery rubs me the wrong way. She's very nosy and a bit demanding. I've only been around her a few times, but that was more than enough for me."</p>
<p>"What does she teach?"</p>
<p>"Muggle Studies."</p>
<p>"How's Snape? I haven't really had the…pleasure of talking to him yet."</p>
<p>After Dumbledore died, Severus Snape fled the castle with Draco and the Death Eaters; the only glimpse anybody saw of him was in the papers. Summer was nearly over by the time Dumbledore's portrait woke up. The former headmaster spent the better part of three months trying to prove to the Order that Snape only acted on his orders. It took several bottled memories and written letters that Dumbledore had stashed away to finally sway the Order.</p>
<p>Snape stayed tucked away, until the Christmas holidays during the trio's seventh year. Two days before Christmas, Hermione's parents were murdered and she was taken, despite the many safeguards on their house. After the news was reported to the Order, Harry, in all of his 'shining knight glory,' stormed off to where she was being held. Several members of the Order went after him, but by the time they arrived, Snape was already running to the apparition point with Harry and an unconscious Hermione in tow.</p>
<p>The trial Snape underwent for Dumbledore's murder was long and extraneous. When Snape returned to Order Headquarters with Harry and Hermione, he was rather surprised when no one killed him on sight. After his departure from Voldemort's hideout, he was immediately marked as a traitor to the Death Eaters and was placed under house arrest with help from McGonagall. It took months of evidence, testimonies, and memories to convince the Wizengamont that Severus Snape had acted on Dumbledore's orders and that the old wizard was already dying. It also helped that Dumbledore found an antiquated law tucked away deep in wizarding archives that supported the Potions Master. Snape narrowly escaped with a slap on the wrist and was publicly cleared.</p>
<p>The day after the trial finished, McGonagall ambushed Snape at his home to offer the "poor, poor, stupid boy" his job back at Hogwarts. Slughorn refused to teach potions another year at the school and McGonagall wisely offered the protection of the castle. It took a lot of convincing, but the promise of keeping the Death Eaters at bay won out and Snape resumed his job as Potions Master.</p>
<p>"He's fine," Hermione replied. "I try to talk to him. I don't think a lot of the staff do."</p>
<p>"The whole killing Dumbledore thing probably doesn't help his case," Harry said.</p>
<p>"Everyone knows what happened," Hermione countered. "In a ridiculously publicized trial."</p>
<p>"People just want an excuse to hate him," Harry replied. "He doesn't make it hard either."</p>
<p>"Either way, he's been fine. So how's Ron?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"He's good. He really likes doing the undercover stuff. I think when all this is finally over, he'll be promoted to a strategist," Harry said.</p>
<p>"And you?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "I don't want to spend my life doing the only thing I've ever done. It's always been track down dark wizards." Harry paused. "The office is so corrupt. I'm glad Kingsley is my head. I think I'd like to play Quidditch. I'd love to be on a broom again. I wouldn't do it for long, but I've always wanted to try."</p>
<p>"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, and Quidditch star. That's quite a resume."</p>
<p>"Shut it, Hermione."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The next week brought with it a barrage of <em>Daily Prophet </em>articles that made the staff wish students didn't subscribe to the paper.</p>
<p>"<em>New Security at Hogsmeade" A containment bubble was erected around the small town to ensure safety of Hogwarts students. Shopkeepers and citizens are made to jump through hoops to enter their village. Turn to page three for the story.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Potage's Cauldron Shop" in Diagon Alley exploded last night, sending cauldrons and shrapnel into the streets. Death Eaters are suspected in the attack.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Shops Closed in Diagon Alley" Following the attack on Potage's, many shops have closed their doors for the immediate future. Obscurus Books, Slug and Jiggers, and Sugarplum's Magical Sweet Shop have all taken extended vacations.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Stamford Jorkins, spokesperson for the Ministry of Magic, was found dead in his home Wednesday. Sources close to Jorkins have expressed their worry that the Death Eaters have been trying to recruit him. Turn to page six for more information.</em>
</p>
<p>Friday morning, Hermione walked up to the staff table during breakfast, when she noticed that Snape was reading something. She paused; she couldn't take another <em>Prophet</em> article this week.</p>
<p>Hermione slowly walked closer and scowled.</p>
<p>"That section is nothing but rubbish. The magazine discredits itself by leaving it in there," she continued as she sat down.</p>
<p>Snape peered over the top of his paper. "Well, it's a good thing I only read it for my amusement then."</p>
<p>"I stopped my subscription."</p>
<p>Severus nodded towards McGonagall. "I received a year subscription last Christmas."</p>
<p>"Even she should know better."</p>
<p>"She does," he replied. "She'll be receiving a subscription to <em>Teen Transfiguration </em>in her stocking this year."</p>
<p>"Like the <em>Many Moons</em> calendar and lunar photography book you gave me?" Remus chimed in.</p>
<p>"You're not serious," Hermione said.</p>
<p>Remus nodded. "At different times too."</p>
<p>"It's been a while since you've seen the moon properly," Severus replied.</p>
<p>"Severus!"</p>
<p>The three turned to see McGonagall leaning over the table.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad you're enjoying your subscription."</p>
<p>"It's thrilling," Snape commented dryly.</p>
<p>McGonagall smiled.</p>
<p>"She's getting <em>Transfiguration for Trolls </em>too," he muttered, once the Headmistress leaned back.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"I missed you at breakfast," Harry said after Hermione's last morning class filed out.</p>
<p>Hermione looked up from her desk. "Yes, that's what happens when you don't get up at a reasonable hour."</p>
<p>"Did you hear McGonagall finally filled the flying position?"</p>
<p>"So she decided not to have you teach it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. It will interfere with Defense when Remus is out. She said rearranging the schedule now would be a mess."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "I can see that. Who did she hire?"</p>
<p>"Angelina."</p>
<p>"Johnson?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I'm sure Fred is happy to have her here."</p>
<p>"They've been good for each other. Angelina has loosened up a bit with him," Harry said.</p>
<p>"When does she start?"</p>
<p>"I'm meeting with her after lunch to fill her in on how lessons are going. Some of the students...Well, she's going to need some help with them."</p>
<p>"There's a few characters in that class," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"Speaking of lunch..."</p>
<p>"Didn't you just eat breakfast a few hours ago?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"Yes, alright. I'll come with you."</p>
<p>"I'll even help you grade some papers later."</p>
<p>"I'll take a pass on that."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione was surprised how quickly she became friends with Angelina. Since Harry was the only person on the staff that Angelina knew, Hermione found that their duo soon became a trio. Angelina was also quick to find out how much Hermione loved Quidditch—which was not at all. By the end of Angelina's first week, she relayed all Quidditch information to Harry and left Hermione blissfully uninformed.</p>
<p>Hermione was glad that Angelina had taken the position at Hogwarts. She had seen Angelina sometimes at the Burrow, since she was dating Fred, but nothing except pleasantries had ever been exchanged between them. Angelina preferred to play Quidditch at parties, while Hermione liked her feet planted firmly on the ground. It was nice to finally get to know her and she did a great job with distracting Harry with Quidditch. Harry seemed a bit down lately and always perked up when Angelina asked him for help on the Quidditch Pitch.</p>
<p>That Thursday, they left Hermione alone in the staff lounge to help the Ravenclaw Quidditch team practice. Hermione was halfway through grading a stack of essays, when the door flew open and bounced off the wall.</p>
<p>"You grew up muggle, I'm sure the students would appreciate your view!"</p>
<p>Hermione looked up to see Alethea Ellery at Snape's heels.</p>
<p>He spun around to face her. "I highly doubt the students would <em>appreciate</em> my input into muggle life. I unfortunately do not have any plans that line up with your class. I believe Ms. Granger has more experience in the muggle world. Perhaps it would be more suitable to ask her."</p>
<p>Ellery glanced at Hermione over Snape's shoulder. He took the opportunity to take a step back from the Muggle Studies professor.</p>
<p>"The students already have plenty of views from a muggleborn-"</p>
<p>"It is in my experience that they have the most to share with wizarding children."</p>
<p>"Yes, but I'm missing the male perspective-"</p>
<p>"Reinhart would love to lend his experiences to your class. I seem to recall that you enjoy listening to him speak."</p>
<p>Alethea turned pink. "I-"</p>
<p>"Besides, I doubt the students would want to hear about my exploits through Dark Magic before the age of eleven."</p>
<p>"You're impossible," she hissed, turned on her heel, and quickly left.</p>
<p>Snape turned around to an amused Hermione.</p>
<p>"Enjoy your entertainment?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes. Reinhart and Ellery?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"She finds a new staff member to follow around each year. Last year, it was Reinhart."</p>
<p>"I'm sure he's glad to have passed the torch on to you."</p>
<p>"He sent me a bottle of whiskey with the note, 'You'll need this.' He was too nice to tell her to bugger off."</p>
<p>"Not everyone can be as eloquent as you are. Tell me how it ends up working out for you. It sounds like you may need to find a new approach." Hermione smiled at him.</p>
<p>"You've gotten cheekier, I see," he commented.</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged. "Only on occasion. So how is it with Slug and Jiggers closed? Were they the main provider for Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>Snape stared at her for a moment. "Yes. Fortunately, we have enough supplies to last through the winter."</p>
<p>"Have you seen the latest advancements in transfigured ingredients? There's a great book that just came out about blending transfigured ingredients with standard ones."</p>
<p>"No, I tend to skip over transfiguration articles," he replied. "If Minerva catches wind of your interest in them, you'll never hear the end of it."</p>
<p>"It's not like McGonagall is omniscient. I'd rather contribute that to Dumbledore."</p>
<p>"Even in portrait form, Dumbledore is still a nuisance. Two portraits are not even enough for him." Snape paused to pick a packet of parchment up off the counter. "Have a good day, Ms. Granger."</p>
<p>"You too, Professor."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Saturday brought with it the first Quidditch match of the year. McGonagall and Hermione walked down to the Quidditch Pitch together, decked in scarlet and gold.</p>
<p>"The Headmistress is supposed to be un-biased," McGonagall began. "Since Albus always teetered the line, I decided to break it."</p>
<p>Hermione laughed as they began to climb the stairs to the Quidditch stands.</p>
<p>"I like how we extended the season further across the school year. I always enjoyed scheduling the first games," the older witch commented. "Albus always took the blame. It took Severus a bit to piece it all together. He's always mad when the first game of the year is Gryffindor versus Slytherin. I do it on purpose now," she said, as they stopped at the top of the staff grandstand. "Perfect, we'll sit right behind him."</p>
<p>"I could see all of that ridiculous scarlet and gold a kilometre away," Snape commented, not bothering to turn around as the two took their seats.</p>
<p>"Next time, I'll need to aim for two," McGonagall retorted. "I wager Gryffindor will make it to the Cup this year. Five galleons, Severus."</p>
<p>He partially turned around. "Slytherin will all be in detention this year."</p>
<p>"Where's your confidence in your House, Severus?"</p>
<p>"I have confidence that they'll end up in detention after a match. I've already spoken to them about the season and there's a handful of them who are vengeful little shits-"</p>
<p>"Severus!"</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll take your bet."</p>
<p>An hour later, Gryffindor led 50 to 30 and the snitch was still nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>Snape sighed loudly when one of the Slytherin beaters let go of their bat and it whacked a Gryffindor chaser in the back of the head.</p>
<p>Angelina blew her whistle immediately, as the Gryffindor chaser struggled to stay on top of her broom.</p>
<p>"Severus," McGonagall began. "I think the Slytherins are going to set a new record for the team disqualified the quickest."</p>
<p>Snape wiped his hand down his face. It was going to be a long year.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The next night, McGonagall was looking through a stack of parchment on her desk, when she sighed and took her glasses off. She had just finished reading through the detention logs from the last two weeks. After Minerva became Headmistress, she brought back the requirement that all detentions had to be logged. She had hoped that it would deter a certain Potions Master from assigning so many.</p>
<p>"You'd swear he charms his quills for these," McGonagall murmured.</p>
<p>"Severus at it again?" Dumbledore's portrait asked from behind her.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, but he's not the only one. Lots of students jinxing each other in the corridor. I want one night when nobody loses points or gets detention."</p>
<p>Dumbledore looked thoughtful.</p>
<p>"I thought about pick-up Quidditch games or a dinner party," McGonagall said. "There needs to be some fun for everybody."</p>
<p>"A ball."</p>
<p>McGonagall turned around to face the portrait.</p>
<p>"It's been a while since Hogwarts has seen one. I think enough time has passed since the Yule Ball."</p>
<p>"That's a long way off, Albus."</p>
<p>"A masquerade ball on Halloween. Students can have some anonymity."</p>
<p>"That has merit to it. It can be a night without house affiliation, including revoking chaperones' rights to remove house points."</p>
<p>"It is in my experience that students can surprise you, if given the opportunity."</p>
<p>"Yes, I think this will be splendid! We can have an early Hogsmeade weekend and I will announce it next week." McGonagall grinned as she began scribbling down her plans.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>On Monday morning, Hermione walked up behind Snape during breakfast and plopped a book down in front of him.</p>
<p>"I believe the polite thing to do would be to hand the book to me," he announced dryly as Hermione sat down next to him.</p>
<p>"It's the book that I mentioned about blending transfigured ingredients."</p>
<p>He opened the book and a periodical fell out.</p>
<p>"And an advance copy of <em>Potente Potions.</em>"</p>
<p>"How did you get this?" Severus held up the magazine.</p>
<p>"I believe the polite thing to do would be to say 'thank you.'"</p>
<p>Severus glared at her; Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>"You're welcome."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>A few days later at dinner, Severus unceremoniously tossed a book onto Hermione's empty plate.</p>
<p>She quickly picked it up; it was the book she had given him earlier in the week. She opened it and an article fell out.</p>
<p>"<em>Binding Ingredients Together through Transfiguration: The Benefits and Blow Ups</em>," Hermione read. "This looks insightful. Where did you get it?"</p>
<p>"A thank you-"</p>
<p>"Thank you. Did you read it?"</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"How was the book?"</p>
<p>"It had its merits."</p>
<p>"You can admit that you liked something. It's not going to kill you."</p>
<p>"That's what you think," he replied, as he took his seat.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>That Thursday, Hermione met Hagrid at his hut for tea. Hagrid was excited to show her his new menagerie that McGonagall converted out of an old greenhouse for him.</p>
<p>"McGonagall did a great job converting the greenhouse for you," Hermione said as she sat down at Hagrid's table in his kitchen.</p>
<p>The Headmistress placed expansion charms on the greenhouse, so that it looked like a forest.</p>
<p>"She did. I don' know why I never thought of it."</p>
<p>"And you're doing a great job. The students will love it."</p>
<p>"I hope so."</p>
<p>Hermione enlarged a box that she had in her pocket. "I brought some biscuits. They're some of my favorites."</p>
<p>"That's so nice of you, Hermione!" Hagrid said, as he poured them each a glass of tea. "I wanted ter talk to you 'bout somethin' else too. It's 'bout Harry. He was down here yesterday fer tea and he doesn't seem like himself. Did you know Angelina booted him from the benches at the game?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"It was 'cause he was showin' too much enthusiasm for Gryffindor."</p>
<p>"He didn't come up to the staff stands."</p>
<p>"He left," Hagrid replied.</p>
<p>"He did <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>"Harry left the pitch. He said he went walkin' around the grounds and followed some threstrals."</p>
<p>"But he knew what happened at the match," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"He said he could hear the match from where he was at."</p>
<p>"I'll keep an eye on him and find a good time to talk with him," Hermione assured.</p>
<p>Hagrid gave a small smile. "I tried talkin' ter him. He said he was adjustin' to the new potions Madam Pomfrey put him on. He said they're workin' for him."</p>
<p>Hermione wrinkled her nose. "We talked about them. They don't cause any side effects."</p>
<p>"I figured as much. Harry said that they don' have a quick fix fer him. The Skele-Gro won' work on him. Jus' keep an eye on him, will ya?"</p>
<p>"Of course, Hagrid."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Severus Snape was not having a good week. It was the Friday after the first Quidditch game, where Slytherin lost 230-70 and racked up six penalties. He had reamed the team afterwards in the locker room for disrespecting their House with their "abysmal playing."</p>
<p>In short, the entire house of Slytherin had gone rotten for the week. So on Friday during breakfast when McGonagall stood up and silenced the hall, he knew it wasn't going to be good.</p>
<p>"Good morning, everyone!" McGonagall said cheerfully to the half full hall. "I hope the school year has been off to a great start! I have a surprise for everyone–both students and staff! This Halloween, we will be having a Masquerade Ball!"</p>
<p>The hall erupted and Snape groaned.</p>
<p>"To accommodate, we will have a Hogsmeade weekend <em>next</em> Saturday. However, the dance is only open to fourth years and above. "</p>
<p>Many let down students expressed their feelings.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you will all let your missing friends know about the event. I hope you all have a very studious weekend!"</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione grabbed Harry after lunch the next day.</p>
<p>"Are you busy?"</p>
<p>"No," Harry replied. "I don't think I ever am."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "Good. It's such a nice day out, I was hoping we could go for a walk on the grounds."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"I'll take that as a yes." Hermione didn't leave room for an argument.</p>
<p>"How are you?" Hermione asked, once they made it down to the lake.</p>
<p>Harry looked at her quizzically. "Fine?"</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>He sighed. "They can't fix my knee right now. The Skele-Gro won't work at the location. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey have managed to set up this potion and charm concoction. They work together to cushion it. Pomfrey is going to look into muggle remedies."</p>
<p>"That's partially good news," Hermione said. "You're walking much better now."</p>
<p>"Yeah, the trial and error we did was rough."</p>
<p>"I could imagine."</p>
<p>"So what else is bothering you?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>Harry looked confused. "What d'you mean?"</p>
<p>"I think you know," Hermione said. "You've been avoiding people. Since when do you leave Quidditch games?"</p>
<p>Hermione watched as Harry picked up a rock and skipped it across the lake.</p>
<p>"And you're just not yourself," Hermione finished.</p>
<p>Harry skipped another rock. "I'm not supposed to be here."</p>
<p>"Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>He picked up several rocks. "Yes. I wasn't supposed to get hurt like this." He skipped another rock. "It's not <em>fair</em>."</p>
<p>Harry forcefully threw a rock into the lake and then finally turned around to face Hermione.</p>
<p>"It's my fight and I can't be out there fighting. It's my job to finish and I can't even keep up with everybody anymore. I'm a <em>liability</em> in the field. <em>Me</em>, Hermione. I'm useless here."</p>
<p>Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not useless, Harry. I don't think you've realized the impact you've had since being here. There's hope for the students. They don't know why you're back, but they see you. With you here, the students know they're safe. And that's just with your presence. Imagine if you did something."</p>
<p>"Did something?" Harry echoed.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "You should start a Defense Club, like Dumbledore's Army. You can teach the students the things they need to know to protect themselves. Give them the tools to defense that they aren't learning in class."</p>
<p>"Hermione—that's brilliant. See, <em>you</em> belong here helping peo-"</p>
<p>"Harry Potter!"</p>
<p>Harry's eyes widened as he turned around. A figure was approaching them quickly.</p>
<p>"Ginny?" He turned towards Hermione. "What's going on? I thought you've been tied up with work?"</p>
<p>"I took a day off," Ginny said, as she walked up to them.</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Hermione had the good sense to write to me. And with a bit of charm work today, I'm glad to know what's going on. What's this about you feeling sorry for yourself?"</p>
<p>Harry looked between the two. "Err…" He turned towards Hermione.</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged. "Someone had to do it."</p>
<p>Ginny pointed a finger at Harry's chest. "Alright, you need to listen to me, Harry Potter. <em>You</em> are the last one who should feel sorry for a 'change in assignment.' Voldemort marked <em>you</em> and since then, you have been in the middle of everything. Your childhood was shite and you <em>always</em> have to look over your shoulder. You're upset that you can't run around the country, hiding in caves and safe houses? Don't answer that—Everything will continue as if you were still there. You can change things <em>here</em>."</p>
<p>Ginny turned to face Hermione. "Did I get everything?"</p>
<p>"Knight," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Oh!" Ginny spun to face Harry again "And frankly, now they don't have to watch out for you to keep you safe. You have to be everyone's knight in shining armor all of the time and constantly run off to confront danger.</p>
<p>"What's left for me? Why can't you just be <em>my</em> knight in shining armor?"</p>
<p>Harry opened his mouth and shut it a few times.</p>
<p>"That was everything, right?" Ginny asked Hermione.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>"Sound good?" Ginny asked Harry.</p>
<p>"Yes." He replied.</p>
<p>"You sure?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Now that I'm finally free from that awful paper, I say we finally celebrate Hermione's birthday."</p>
<p>"Oh no, I'm-"</p>
<p>"Zip it, Hermione."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That Sunday morning, the staff filed into the staff lounge for their first meeting. Many looked very tired.</p>
<p>"Good morning all and happy October!"</p>
<p>Several people murmured in response.</p>
<p>McGonagall looked around the room. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Hermione glanced around the room; Remus looked haggard, Sinstra and Vector appeared weary, and Snape was glaring.</p>
<p>Sprout raised a finger. "Minerva, I think that announcing the dance on a Friday <em>morning</em> might have been in poor taste. I...<em>We</em> think that it might have been better suited at dinner."</p>
<p>"The students were a bit…restless," Remus chimed in.</p>
<p>McGonagall looked around the room. "Everybody?"</p>
<p>The staff nodded.</p>
<p>"They were all trying to find dates in class," Hermione said. "Passed notes, arguments, and even charmed messages on the board."</p>
<p>"Twenty exploded cauldrons-"</p>
<p>"<em>Twenty</em>?" McGonagall repeated.</p>
<p>Snape nodded.</p>
<p>McGonagall drummed her fingertips on the table.</p>
<p>"There have been fights in the common rooms too," Reinhart said, earning nods from Hermione and Pomona. "The younger students are upset as well."</p>
<p>McGonagall sighed. "I told Albus more needed to be done."</p>
<p>"Of course this was his idea," Snape commented. "This has his name all over it."</p>
<p>McGonagall ignored him. "I think we should do something for the younger years. A special dinner for them, perhaps? We can use one of the larger classrooms."</p>
<p>Several members of the staff nodded.</p>
<p>"This would be great for building unity too! Great! I'll work on it. Now, Hogsmeade. I'm sure that most of you are aware that many of the castle's protections have been expanded onto the village. We'll try a Hogsmeade weekend for only those interested in the dance. I think we need to show the students that even though we come from different houses, we are all unified."</p>
<p>Snape could feel a headache coming on.</p>
<p>"That's why the chaperones for this weekend will be the House Heads. Staffing assignments for Hogsmeade weekend and patrol will be given out later this week."</p>
<p>Harry patted Hermione on the back. <em>Have fun,</em> he mouthed.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>When McGonagall meant that more information about Halloween would be later, she meant the next afternoon. It became widely known throughout the staff that the Headmistress was having far too much fun with planning the event.</p>
<p>Right before lunch the next day, McGonagall posted several parchments in the staff room. When Hermione came in, she found the room buzzing.</p>
<p><em>Masquerade Ball, October 31</em> <em>st</em> <em>, 7:30pm.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Doors open at 7:00pm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For security purposes, we must regretfully keep the castle sealed to all outside guests.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For students fourth year and above, younger students may be brought as a date.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Attendance for students is not mandatory. Dinner served promptly at 7:45pm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Full face masks and pranks are prohibited.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Fright Feast, October 31</em> <em>st</em> <em>, 5:30pm</em></p>
<p>
  <em>All students not attending the ball are welcome to attend!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Costumes are encouraged!</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes traveled to the other parchment.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chaperones for the Fright Feast:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reinhart, Trelawney, Binns, Vector, Sprout</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After the Fright Feast, staff will patrol the corridors.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All other staff will chaperone the ball.</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione glanced around the room and saw a sour looking Snape sitting in the corner.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Are you going to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Hermione asked Harry as he sat down for dinner.</p>
<p>"Are you mad?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"This weekend will rival Valentine's Day," Harry said.</p>
<p>Hermione's face fell. "I didn't think about that."</p>
<p>"I can't believe McGonagall only has the House Heads chaperoning."</p>
<p>"She's going too."</p>
<p>"Still. I have plans."</p>
<p>Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Plans?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Hagrid asked if I could help him in the morning with his menagerie. Then Angelina and I are going through the Quidditch equipment after lunch."</p>
<p>"That sounds nice, Harry."</p>
<p>He smiled. "And for dinner, I'll be waiting to hear <em>all</em> about your day at Hogsmeade."</p>
<p>"You're making it sound like it's going to be awful."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "We'll see."</p>
<p>The next morning, McGonagall passed out slips of parchment to all of the house heads. Hermione looked down at her parchment.</p>
<p>
  <em>H. Granger – Hogsmeade Supervisor</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dress and Clothing Shops</em>
</p>
<p>"Sounds like you're going to have fun," Harry commented.</p>
<p>"Will you stop reading over my shoulder?" Hermione asked. "It's getting a bit annoying."</p>
<p>"Hey, Snape's got it too," Harry said, straining to read across Hermione.</p>
<p>Snape glared at Harry. "Privacy, Potter."</p>
<p>"I've shared a room for the last ten or so years, so…" Harry trailed off when he saw the look Hermione was giving him.</p>
<p>"Has she always assigned areas?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Occasionally," Snape replied.</p>
<p>"Do you suppose we should team up?"</p>
<p>Snape stared at her.</p>
<p>"That way, we can hit both sections of the store at once. And Hogsmeade is a bit dull by yourself."</p>
<p>"I have a feeling that even if I say no, you're still going to tag along. Isn't Potter going?"</p>
<p>"No, he's not. There aren't that many dress shops."</p>
<p>"Very well."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "Great. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in twenty minutes."</p>
<p>Harry and Snape watched as she got up and left.</p>
<p>"Well, time's a ticking, Professor."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Come to think of it, I don't ever recall you chaperoning a Hogsmeade trip before," Hermione said, as she and Snape walked into the village.</p>
<p>"I usually trade night patrol with Hogsmeade duty. It seems most of the staff prefers Hogsmeade than corridor rounds."</p>
<p>"Sounds like most of the staff is sensible, then."</p>
<p>"It should come as no surprise to you that I avoid interacting with the staff for any longer than necessary."</p>
<p>"Yes, I have noticed that."</p>
<p>"Surprisingly, you are one of the more…tolerable staff members."</p>
<p>"Are my ears working?" Hermione slowed down in front of a clothing shop. "That might be the nicest thing you ever said to me."</p>
<p>"Don't get used to it," he replied and kept walking.</p>
<p>Hermione paused in the doorway to the store. "Aren't you coming?"</p>
<p>He stopped and stared at her.</p>
<p>She pointed above her head towards the sign. "It will be faster if we both tackle it."</p>
<p>He sighed and reluctantly followed her into the shop.</p>
<p>"Looks like you have your work cut out for you," Snape said and motioned towards the back of the store, where a group of girls had ducked into the intimate clothing section.</p>
<p>"I'm sure-" Hermione stopped as he quickly turned on his heel and went the other way. "Well, this will be fun," she muttered and set off through the racks of clothes.</p>
<p>Hermione was just about to turn the corner to the back of the shop, when the three girls suddenly appeared and bumped right into her.</p>
<p>"Oh! Professor Granger-"</p>
<p>"Bloody hell-"</p>
<p>"We were just leaving, Professor."</p>
<p>"Yes, took a wrong turn."</p>
<p>"No dressing rooms in there."</p>
<p>Hermione furrowed her brow. "Ladies-"</p>
<p>The three slipped past her and made a beeline for the exit.</p>
<p>Hermione continued and cautiously turned the corner when she heard her name. She took a few more steps and paused—McGonagall was in the corner looking through a display.</p>
<p>"You're the one the girls saw," Hermione said as she walked over.</p>
<p>"All I did was say hello," McGonagall said. "I haven't seen looks like that since Ronald Weasley was at Hogwarts. But I'm glad you're here. I'm afraid I need a bit of help."</p>
<p>"Minerva-"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, it's not for me. My great niece is getting married and I'm looking for a gift."</p>
<p>"Are you sure that you want this as your gift?"</p>
<p>"It's been a tradition in the family, but her mother is a prude. She refuses to continue the tradition. My niece is around your age. I'm not sure what's <em>in</em> right now."</p>
<p>"<em>In</em>," Hermione repeated. "I'm sure she will love anything you pick. The shop is very modern. What's her favorite color?"</p>
<p>"Blue, I think. She was in Ravenclaw."</p>
<p>"What about her fiancé?"</p>
<p>"He went to Durmstrang."</p>
<p>"Well…You can go with-"</p>
<p>"<em>Merlin</em>. Severus!"</p>
<p>Hermione looked up; no one was there.</p>
<p>"Severus!" McGonagall exclaimed.</p>
<p>Snape slowly appeared from around the corner.</p>
<p>"You are the last person on earth I thought I'd see in here! I'm so glad you've finally decided to take Hogsmeade duty seriously."</p>
<p>"I'll be taking my leave now," he said.</p>
<p>"Just a minute," McGonagall said and turned to Hermione. "Did you bring him in here?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "I figured we could cover more ground."</p>
<p>"While you're here, I think I need a man's-"</p>
<p>"No," he stated.</p>
<p>McGonagall picked up a hanger and thrust the garment towards him. "What about this one? Severus, do-"</p>
<p>"I'm leaving," he growled.</p>
<p>"Come now, surely you have an opinion."</p>
<p>Snape turned on his heel to leave and nearly bumped into the sales witch.</p>
<p>"Are you finding everything alright, sir?"</p>
<p>"Just ignore him," McGonagall called. "He won't let me honor his impending nuptials with a gift."</p>
<p>"If you need any help, I'll be more than happy to assist." The witch smiled sweetly before walking back out.</p>
<p>"I have too much fun with him sometimes," Minerva said. "You can go ahead. Make sure that he doesn't disappear back to the castle. I think I have it from here."</p>
<p>"Good luck with your shopping," Hermione bid and left the shop.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione found him leaning up against the shop's wall with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>"If you wanted to shop-"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have asked McGonagall to come with me."</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"She was shopping for her niece and scared the students off. Any students on your end?"</p>
<p>"Just a few looking through dress robes and the group you encountered. They encountered a loss of points for improper language."</p>
<p>"Ms. Connors?"</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"She had some colorful comments when she bumped into me too. Hopefully they're too embarrassed to start rumors. I could only imagine how they can spin why the three of us were in there together."</p>
<p>"This is the last time I'm attending a Hogsmeade weekend," Snape replied.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"The teachers are <em>every</em>where," Emilia Ross complained as she looked out the window of Gladrags Wizardwear. "It doesn't even feel like a Hogsmeade visit."</p>
<p>"Security," Lynnie said from behind the dressing room door. "I'd rather be here than in the castle today. I'll take it. Is Olivia still searching?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I mean, they are every place we go. I can't believe Sprout ate lunch next to us."</p>
<p>"I'd take her over McGonagall," Lynnie replied. "Can you believe we ran into McGonagall at Persephone's?"</p>
<p>"McGonagall? What about <em>Snape</em>?" Olivia asked, walking into the small alcove with a dress.</p>
<p>"And Professor Granger? Talk about rotten luck." Lynnie said.</p>
<p>Emilia popped her head out. "The three of them…together in the same shop."</p>
<p>Lynnie shrugged. "Are you done yet? I've been waiting for ages."</p>
<p>"Not all of us can alter whatever clothes we want," Emilia said and disappeared again.</p>
<p>"Oh!" Olivia exclaimed and smacked Lynnie on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"<em>What</em>?"</p>
<p>Olivia pointed out the window. Professor Snape had just walked out of the bookshop, followed by Professor Granger.</p>
<p>"You're too nosey. Go try on your dress already."</p>
<p>"They're heading into The Three Broomsticks-"</p>
<p>"<em>Finally</em>, it's a place we've been to already."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>That night found Hermione, Harry, Angelina, and Ginny in a restaurant in a small muggle neighborhood.</p>
<p>"I'm starting to like these muggle places," Angelina said, as the host was showing them to their seats.</p>
<p>"Hermione's our resident restaurant finder," Harry replied, as he slipped into the booth.</p>
<p>"This is way better than The Three Broomsticks-" Angelina paused as she was handed a menu. "Bloody hell. This place serves all of this?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Great, isn't it? Muggles like to come here to watch sports."</p>
<p>"We came to one of these during a football match once—It was insane," Ginny said.</p>
<p>"Could you imagine Quidditch games?" Angelina asked. "Too bad we don't have television cameras."</p>
<p>"Maybe in another hundred years," Ginny quipped. "You'd think that after moving photographs, a movie would be no big deal."</p>
<p>"Alright, I'm changing the topic before it gets too beyond my reach," Harry said. "Hermione! How was Hogsmeade? You've been awfully quiet."</p>
<p>"It was good," Hermione replied. "Only a few minor incidents with students, and I was able to get some shopping done."</p>
<p>"Shopping? Did Snape stay with you the entire time?"</p>
<p>"Yeah-"</p>
<p>"Wait, Snape?" Angelina asked. "How did this happen?"</p>
<p>"McGonagall assigned us the same areas, so I figured it would be easier if we tackled the shops together."</p>
<p>"And you went shopping for…" Angelina motioned for her to continue.</p>
<p>"Books."</p>
<p>"Ha, you should have known that," Harry said.</p>
<p>Ginny elbowed him.</p>
<p>"You spent the whole day together? And you're in one piece—Wait, is <em>he</em> still in one piece?" Angelina asked.</p>
<p>"Is it that hard to believe?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Hermione and Snape talk all the time," Harry said. "Or argue about potions. I think she goads him sometimes."</p>
<p>"Isn't Hogwarts' motto 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon?'" Angelina asked.</p>
<p>"I'd pay money to see Hermione tickle Snape," Ginny commented.</p>
<p>Harry nearly choked on his drink.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Oh good! You're just the person I was hoping for!"</p>
<p>Hermione paused in the doorway of the staff lounge. The Hogsmeade weekend was surprisingly tame and the next few days were relatively uneventful. Hermione hoped her luck wasn't running out. McGonagall was sitting to her left, waving her over.</p>
<p>"You haven't done anything wrong. I need to pick your brain."</p>
<p>Hermione sighed in relief and sat in the seat across from the Headmistress.</p>
<p>"I was hoping we could try something new for music for the ball," McGonagall said. "I don't want to bring in a band, because we don't know of their allegiances or let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hear wind of it."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "I don't think wizards have grasped the DJ concept yet either."</p>
<p>"DJ?"</p>
<p>"Disc jockey, it's a muggle thing. They play all sorts of music for parties. They bring music and usually party lights and speakers."</p>
<p>"Do we have any of that?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head.</p>
<p>"Of course not," McGonagall said. "Could you put together something?"</p>
<p>Hermione thought for a moment. "Yes. Would it be alright if I involved the students?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely."</p>
<p>"I'm going to ask them for music. That way, we'll get a good mix from everybody."</p>
<p>"I think that's a marvelous idea. I told Albus that we wouldn't need a Warbeck."</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes widened. "Celestina?"</p>
<p>"No, she's finally on the road to retiring. She has children, who are all musically inclined. The family was close friends with Albus."</p>
<p>"Did you need any other help with the ball?"</p>
<p>"I think just with charming the jack-o-lanterns, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>"Not at all."</p>
<p>McGonagall smiled. "I think this is shaping up to be a wonderful idea."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"I have a project to share with you!" Hermione began the first class with the next morning—Hufflepuff and Slytherin sixth years.</p>
<p>Many students groaned.</p>
<p>"Oh, come now. It's not terrible. Some would say it's fun."</p>
<p>The students looked at her wearily.</p>
<p>"I need your help with planning part of the ball."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled; <em>that</em> got their attention.</p>
<p>"Headmistress McGonagall has put me in charge of organizing the music. I must confess, I've fallen a bit out of the loop on popular music. That's where you come in.</p>
<p>"By one week from today, I would like you to bring me your favorite songs. Let's say no more than five each. If you have the media, I'd love to borrow it, to make sure it's played. The only stipulation is that it's school appropriate."</p>
<p>A Hufflepuff girl raised her hand. "Do we get extra credit?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "No it's optional. If you don't mind what music is played, you don't need to worry about it. I want you to know though, that the professors have a list of music <em>they</em> want in the staff room."</p>
<p>"Blimey," someone exclaimed.</p>
<p>"You can bring your lists to class or my office all week. I need your lists by one week from today. Sound fair?"</p>
<p>The class nodded.</p>
<p>"Great! Let's move on to breathing charms. You'll want to pay close attention today, because next week when you come in, this room will be filled with dungbombs!"</p>
<p>The class groaned.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The next day at lunch, Harry handed Hermione a slip of paper.</p>
<p>"What's this?" She opened the parchment.</p>
<p>"My music suggestions."</p>
<p>Hermione blinked. "That was quick. I don't think you've ever done an assignment this fast before."</p>
<p>"Jest all you wa-"</p>
<p>"Wait. This is <em>all</em> Weird Sisters."</p>
<p>"They're classic!"</p>
<p>"<em>Classic</em>?" Hermione repeated. "They are <em>not</em> classics."</p>
<p>"Where else can you get a cello and bagpipes in one band?"</p>
<p>"Well, there's probably a good reason for that."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you had Weird Sisters posters while you were here," Angelina said.</p>
<p>Harry looked appalled. "What do you take me for, a teenage girl?"</p>
<p>"Could have had me fooled," Snape commented, from the other side of Hermione.</p>
<p>Angelina burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"More drama surrounded you sometimes than my roommates," Hermione said. "I can see his point."</p>
<p>"Hermione-"</p>
<p>"And that hair you had a while back," Angelina added.</p>
<p>"Ha ha," Harry said dryly, as he stood up and pushed his chair in.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Angelina asked.</p>
<p>"McGonagall asked to meet with me after lunch."</p>
<p>"I'll add your songs to the list," Hermione said, as Harry walked away.</p>
<p>Angelina turned to Hermione. "Does he really have a meeting?"</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione was sitting in the staff lounge when Harry appeared the next day. She snapped her book closed, getting his attention. His eyebrows shot up and he quickly turned around to leave.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare leave, Harry Potter."</p>
<p>He froze.</p>
<p>"You've been avoiding me all day. Are you still upset about the ribbing we gave you yesterday?"</p>
<p>"It was a real busy day. The students are all going crazy with this dance-"</p>
<p>"Harry-"</p>
<p>"And McGonagall proposes this dumb idea-" Harry stopped when Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>McGonagall sent a memo to the staff that morning stating that all staff members were to chaperone the dance in pairs. If they did not find a partner by the dance, she would assign them one.</p>
<p>"You're going with somebody already, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Er…McGonagall already cornered me."</p>
<p>Hermione narrowed her eyes. "McGonagall?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "It was rather confusing, That's why she asked to meet with me yesterday. I still didn't know what she meant, until I saw her parchment. I can't even remember exactly what she said. I know it's only because I can't really dance. She wants an excuse not to-" Harry stopped when the door behind them opened and Remus stumbled in laughing.</p>
<p>"Remus?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Oh Merlin, this is just too good. Alethea is stalking Severus throughout the school, trying to ask him to the dance."</p>
<p>"Is that why he was in the kitchens this morning?" Harry questioned.</p>
<p>Remus nodded. "He's been trying to avoid her all day."</p>
<p>Harry elbowed Hermione.</p>
<p>"Harry-"</p>
<p>The door whipped open and Snape ran through and slammed the door.</p>
<p>"She's not in here," Remus said.</p>
<p>"I know. She's at the other end of the corridor. I was hoping Minerva was in here, she owes me a favor," Snape replied.</p>
<p>"Too bad Harry is already taking her to the ball," Remus said.</p>
<p>The Potions Masters' eyes looked between Harry and Remus, before stopping on Hermione.</p>
<p>Remus saw where Snape was looking. "Don't worry, Severus. I'll take care of Alethea."</p>
<p>"You'll be next year, Lupin."</p>
<p>Harry laughed, following Remus out. "I'd pay to see that."</p>
<p>"I heard you're the man of a manhunt," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Ellery is embarrassing herself all around the castle," Snape replied.</p>
<p>"I see your plan isn't working."</p>
<p>"I think her brain shuts off when she hears the word 'no.'" He paused. "Would you accompany me to the blasted ball?"</p>
<p>She blinked.</p>
<p>"A…small favor, if you will. Unless you already-"</p>
<p>"Oh no, I don't have a dat—someone to go with. Yes, I'll go with you."</p>
<p>His shoulders relaxed. "Thank you, Miss Gra-"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the door was thrown open behind them.</p>
<p>"Severus Snape! Finally! There's nowhere for you to run—don't think I don't know what you've been doing all day."</p>
<p>A flustered looking Alethea stood in front of them, an apologetic looking Remus poking a head in behind her.</p>
<p>"Some people are rather busier than others," Snape said. "Now excuse me, I have other business-"</p>
<p>"The ball," Ellery interrupted.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm going with Hermione."</p>
<p>"Oh yes," Hermione said. "Severus was kind enough to accompany me."</p>
<p>The older woman narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "You asked him?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "Minerva had already roped Harry, so I was hoping Severus would help me out."</p>
<p>Snape glanced at her.</p>
<p>"How…nice of him."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "If you're still in need of a date, I heard Hagrid is pretty down about not being able to invite Madame Maxime."</p>
<p>Ellery made a face. "I think I'll look in other directions." She turned towards the Potions Master. "Severus, save a dance for me, will you?"</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. "Not likely."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Thanks for coming along with me," Angelina said, as they began their walk through Hogsmeade. She had somehow convinced Hermione to go shopping for the ball with her.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "It's no problem. I could use some time away from the castle."</p>
<p>"At least you can go to meetings."</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged. "There hasn't been many. I mostly listen—it hasn't been something to look forwards to. Moody runs the meeting and doesn't really ask for our input. A handful of people get to contribute to the conversation, but he just relays what he and others have planned."</p>
<p>Angelina was quiet for several moments. "Do you have a dress yet?"</p>
<p>"I have dresses, but I'm not sure which one I'm going to wear."</p>
<p>Angelina stopped walking. "So you don't have anything."</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "I was just going to alter one I already have."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, we'll fix that. Let's go this way." She grabbed Hermione's arm and led her into a dress shop.</p>
<p>"Angelina, I'm not trying to impress anyone," Hermione said as soon as she saw the dresses hanging on the racks.</p>
<p>Angelina poked her face around a dress stand. "That doesn't mean you can't look nice. And you're going with Snape. It's like you're dressing up for two people."</p>
<p>Hermione sighed. "I've never cared much for dressing up."</p>
<p>Angelina ignored her comment. "These dresses won't do, we'll go over here. What color are you planning on?"</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged. "I was going to go with something different, more Halloween. I was debating about a dark red-"</p>
<p>"What if Snape wears green? You'll look like the Christmas pair."</p>
<p>Hermione stared at her. "Angelina, we're not color-coordinating. I think he'd murder me."</p>
<p>"Alright, but I veto red for you."</p>
<p>Hermione reluctantly agreed; it was going to be a long afternoon.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Nearly two hours later, the two witches were finally making their way to dinner. As luck would have it, they both found dresses. Angelina picked out a red gown that was accented with silver threading and beads. Hermione opted for a long black masquerade gown that had tasteful gold accents across the bodice that cascaded down one of the gown's sides.</p>
<p>Although Angelina loved Hermione's dress, Hermione's favorite purchase was her mask. It was a black Venetian style mask that was webbed for most of the mask, instead of solid; shining crystals decorated the webs and spirals. On the left side of the mask, right under the eye, hung three gold chains that extended from the side of the mask up to her nose.</p>
<p>After their purchases were finished and much to Angelina's disappointment, the two returned for dinner in the Great Hall.</p>
<p>"Your defense club is creating quite a buzz," Hermione said as she sat down next to Harry.</p>
<p>Harry looked excited. "Really?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "The students are excited about it."</p>
<p>"You know, I was thinking, would you like to come tomorrow? Remus and I were going to do a lesson on the importance of defense. I thought that maybe you could spar with us a little."</p>
<p>"Sure," she replied.</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Remus has tried to get Snape to come, but he kept making up excuses. I tried once and he just walked away."</p>
<p>"He might come around. What have they been working on?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"We've been focusing on protection and counter-curses. We want to start introducing them to dueling situations, at least to the older students. Tuesdays are the first through third years. They're not ready for dueling yet."</p>
<p>"You and Remus are going a great job," Hermione complimented.</p>
<p>"I hope it will make a difference," Harry replied.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it will. Dumbledore's Army made a huge impact while we were in school. You're doing a great thing, Harry."</p>
<p>He smiled widely. "Thanks, Hermione."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all of the kudos and reviews! I really appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sighed and looked at her clock again; there was just enough time to get dressed. Before anyone knew it, the Masquerade Ball arrived. Angelina had just left, after insisting on doing their hair together. Snape informed Hermione that he would pick her up from her rooms promptly at 6:30pm. Hermione surmised that this gave them enough time to completely avoid Alethea Ellery in the corridors.</p>
<p>Truth be told, Hermione was rather glad that if she couldn't go with Harry, she could go with Snape. It was easier talking about topics with him than Remus, and Merlin forbid, Hagrid. Not that Remus wasn't interesting, but there was only so much she could hear about Tonks and the Order. Hermione looked forward to meals on days that were particularly trying, because she knew that she could distract herself by talking—or arguing with the Potions Master about a recent publication or his view on literature.</p>
<p>Hermione quickly slipped into her dress and summoned her mask. Once she was dressed, she looked in the mirror. The face mask paired with the glittering gold on her dress was definitely the highlight. She almost wished that McGonagall would throw Masquerade Balls more often, just so she could wear the mask more.</p>
<p>At 6:30pm on the dot, there was a quick knock at her door. Hermione stowed her wand and greeted Snape.</p>
<p>He stared at her; the dress was very fitting and looked quite lovely on her.</p>
<p>"Good evening, Professor-"</p>
<p>"Severus," he interrupted her.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "Severus. Punctual, as usual."</p>
<p>"Eagerly waiting then?" He asked, as Hermione stepped into the corridor.</p>
<p>She stole a glance at Snape; he was wearing formal dress robes. A black jacket covered a black vest, black shirt, paired with a forest green tie that was tucked away.</p>
<p>"You look dashing, Severus," Hermione complimented.</p>
<p>Severus paused. "And you, charming." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"</p>
<p>Hermione took his offered arm.</p>
<p>"How many times has McGonagall done this?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"There hasn't been a ball since the Yule Ball. She once tried a communal dinner with smaller tables. She never tried after that."</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"Someone tried to start a food fight," he elaborated, as they began their descent down the stairs. "There weren't enough spots for students to sit with their houses."</p>
<p>"And Merlin forbid they sit with another house," Hermione said. "They can get along outside of classes and meals, but never during."</p>
<p>"You forgot about Quidditch."</p>
<p>"No I didn't."</p>
<p>"How could I forget about your fondness for the sport. You looked positively enthralled at the last match."</p>
<p>"Slytherin did lose," Hermione replied, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.</p>
<p>"Don't remind me. Gryffindor doesn't have a chance at the cup this year. I'm afraid Ravenclaw will take the honor."</p>
<p>"You give up hope too easily," Hermione said, as they used the staff entrance to the Great Hall. "Oh!"</p>
<p>McGonagall definitely outdid herself on decorating the hall. There were lit pumpkins hovering and bats fluttering around the ceiling; black, purple, and orange decorations were scattered throughout the hall. The tables were moved off to the side, each decorated with skeletons, pumpkins, and candles.</p>
<p>"Were you recruited to decorate?"</p>
<p>"No," Hermione replied. "She just wanted help with the jack-o-lanterns. I bet she enlisted Filius. They were scheming over tea last week."</p>
<p>"Next year, she'll move to the corridors," Severus commented, as they joined the small group of staff members already there.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be surprised," Harry said, as he appeared next to them.</p>
<p>"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Too long. You look nice tonight."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Harry. You do as well."</p>
<p>Harry was wearing a navy blue vest and tie under his robes.</p>
<p>"McGonagall was a bit disappointed it wasn't red," Harry said. "She's more Gryffindor than Godric himself."</p>
<p>"That's being too nice," Severus replied.</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "She should be happy. Angelina and Remus are wearing red. McGonagall is wearing, as she called it, 'neutral black.'"</p>
<p>"That woman is anything but neutral," Severus said.</p>
<p>"Yes, good to see you too, Severus," McGonagall greeted. "I'm glad you're not suffering from a mysterious illness this time."</p>
<p>"Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor. You'll need it when Ravenclaw wins this year."</p>
<p>"That's what you're hoping for. I do believe that everything is in order for tonight. Remember, no House points are to be taken off, unless absolutely necessary." McGonagall looked pointedly at Severus. "I think the students will enjoy themselves tonight. Hopefully those that did not like the idea of the ball stayed in their common rooms.</p>
<p>"What they don't know that if there's any physical contact outside of the Great Hall tonight, they might feel a little shock."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes went wide. "Are you taking lessons from Professor Snape?"</p>
<p>"If she was," Severus started. "I doubt it would have been a <em>little</em> shock."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, we can't all be in the corridors, especially when students go to the loo," McGonagall responded, when a chime sounded across the hall. "Speaking of the students, take your places! I'm going to let them in."</p>
<p>Snape crossed his arms. "They don't pay me enough for this."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The ball was nearly over and Severus retreated back to the shadows. Hermione ventured off to teach a few fifth year girls how to do some dance. He watched as Angelina excitedly joined them; he hoped Remus wasn't nearby.</p>
<p>The music wasn't as dreadfully awful as the last few balls, albeit there were some atrocious decisions in Severus' opinion. He would never understand how talking fast was considered music. How Hermione managed to get through it all was a question he was definitely asking.</p>
<p>"I'd thought I'd find you here."</p>
<p>Severus mentally cursed.</p>
<p>"Lupin," He acknowledged.</p>
<p>"Is that a bit of green I see?"</p>
<p>"Be careful, people would think you were staring."</p>
<p>"I think Minerva did a great job," Remus commented. "Hermione did superbly on the music, the students are really enjoying it. I heard rumors of Trastian Warbeck, Celestina's son."</p>
<p>Severus stared at him.</p>
<p>"Thankfully, it ended up being just a rumor."</p>
<p>Trastian Warbeck followed in his mother's footsteps of becoming the next popular artist. Unlike his mother, Trastian sang mostly wizard pop music, only occasionally covering his mother's songs. His good looks had girls from all over swooning and his voice only aided him in the task.</p>
<p>Severus was relieved when he saw Hermione and Angelina walking back towards them.</p>
<p>"Done so soon?" Remus asked.</p>
<p>"I think they have the gist of it," Hermione replied. "The song is nearly over now anyways. Brace yourselves for the next one, it was on nearly all of the students' lists. And it <em>might</em> push what McGonagall thinks is school appropriate."</p>
<p>Remus and Severus gave her questioning looks. Before Hermione had the chance to elaborate, the song changed and as soon as the students heard the first beat, the hall erupted in shouts.</p>
<p>"I think you're going to be the new favorite professor, Hermione," Angelina said.</p>
<p>"Is he even making sense?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"Oh no," Remus muttered, pointing at the large circle of students that had appeared.</p>
<p>"It's just a dance circle…" Angelina trailed off when some of the male students started taking their outer robes off.</p>
<p>"Did you listen to the song?" Severus repeated.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>"McGonagall is going to <em>kill</em> you," Angelina said. "Did you do this to get out of her asking you for help again?"</p>
<p>"No. They won't-"</p>
<p>"There go the ties."</p>
<p>Hermione groaned and turned away from them. "I don't see anything."</p>
<p>"You're just going to let them-"</p>
<p>"Yes. As long as no one goes starkers, they're technically not doing anything <em>wrong</em>," Hermione said. "I asked McGonagall to elaborate and that's what she said."</p>
<p>"They're just having a bit of fun," Remus commented. "Merlin knows that they need it."</p>
<p>Severus had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Hermione glanced around the room and noticed that the professors were all taking the same stance as the rest of them. Luckily, they were spared a minute later when McGonagall stood up and silenced the hall.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid it's almost time for the ball to come to an end. We do have time for one more song! Find the person you came with and if you came alone, grab a friend or someone you'd like to get to know. Professors! This includes you too!"</p>
<p>Hermione felt Severus tense up beside her.</p>
<p>"It won't kill you," she whispered.</p>
<p>Severus offered Hermione his arm and led her out to the dance floor.</p>
<p>She watched as he tried to discreetly cast a notice-me-not on the students.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"I don't want their attention," he said as he took her hand.</p>
<p>"I didn't think their opinion mattered to you."</p>
<p>"It doesn't. I'd rather not deal with it in class for the next week."</p>
<p>"I would imagine our opinions were the only ones that mattered at the moment." She smiled. "I haven't run off."</p>
<p>He was silent for several moments. "Did you know about this?"</p>
<p>"McGonagall asked me to play this song last. She didn't elaborate. I figured she just wanted the last say."</p>
<p>"She spends too much time with Dumbledore's portrait."</p>
<p>"Maybe. Although if I had known, I don't think I would have told you."</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"You're rather good at disappearing just at the right moment. It's like your hidden talent. A bit of self-preservation for me, if you will."</p>
<p>"How very Slytherin of you."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "I think most of us can easily fit into another house. I wondered for a while about why I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw."</p>
<p>"I doubt a Ravenclaw would have trapped Skeeter in a jar."</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Potter can never keep a good story to himself."</p>
<p>"I should have known." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think Gryffindor would suit you."</p>
<p>"Be careful, you're on the verge of insulting."</p>
<p>"That comment is insulting. From everything that's happened, that's definitely the house I would choose."</p>
<p>"Thought about it, have you?"</p>
<p>"A bit, but don't feel too special. I've thought about others as well," Hermione said, as the song ended. "Thank you for the dance, Severus."</p>
<p>He nodded, as McGonagall lit more candles around the hall.</p>
<p>"I hope everyone had a wonderful evening! Thank you for attending the Masquerade Ball. At this time, you will be dismissed back to your common rooms with your head of house."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're all finally here," Harry said the next day at lunch.</p>
<p>Hermione regarded him carefully as she sat down.</p>
<p>"McGonagall has invited us to celebrate the ball tonight at The Three Broomsticks. She's giving a 'get out of rounds' free card tonight to the first few people to agree to go out."</p>
<p>"So she feels the need to bribe us to go out with her?" Angelina asked. "Sure, I'll go. You couldn't pay me to do rounds this weekend."</p>
<p>"Hermione?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>Harry leaned over Hermione towards Snape. "What about you, Professor?"</p>
<p>The Potions Professor narrowed his eyes at Harry.</p>
<p>"No rounds," Harry added.</p>
<p>Snape glanced at the three, who were all staring at him.</p>
<p>"On the condition that McGonagall doesn't talk about the ball all night," he finally replied.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's a good one," Angelina said. "We need to have you negotiate with McGonagall more often."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "I'll let her know after lunch."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>McGonagall smiled as Harry, Angelina, and Hermione approached her corner table at The Three Broomsticks later that night. Remus was already sitting across from the Headmistress and motioned for them to sit down. Angelina took the spot next to McGonagall, while Harry and Hermione sat next to Remus.</p>
<p>"Where's Severus?" McGonagall asked. "He didn't come with you?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "I haven't seen him since lunch time."</p>
<p>"I'd be surprised if he actually came," Angelina said. "What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Ten to seven," Remus replied. "He has timed his entrances down to the second lately. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up precisely at seven."</p>
<p>Angelina looked around the table. "Did anyone tell him what time?"</p>
<p>"Oh…" Harry trailed off. "I forgot to mention that earlier."</p>
<p>"I told him," Hermione said. "I saw him on the way down to dinner."</p>
<p>Several minutes later, the conversation froze when McGonagall began waving over her head. Hermione and Harry turned around to find Snape making his way towards the table.</p>
<p>"You're going to make him walk out," Angelina said.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad that you decided to join us, Severus! It's not often that one sees you outside the castle."</p>
<p>"I heard that you were treating tonight," he responded, as he sat in the chair next to Hermione.</p>
<p>"Yes, well, don't get used to it," Minerva said.</p>
<p>After the table received their drinks, McGonagall led the conversation, until she and Angelina got into an argument.</p>
<p>Hermione was rather surprised when Severus turned to her and started their own conversation.</p>
<p>"I've heard Potter roped you into his little club."</p>
<p>"It's just for two weeks," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"The students have been buzzing about your dueling capabilities. I daresay some might even be afraid of crossing you."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "Oh good, maybe they'll all do their assignments on time."</p>
<p>"Good luck with that."</p>
<p>"The defense club had nearly ten more students sign up today," Hermione said. "I think they're waiting for next week."</p>
<p>"Next week? Is Weasley coming?" He asked and picked up his drink.</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "I was rather hoping that you would."</p>
<p>He set down his glass. "I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>"I believe I spoke clearly, Severus."</p>
<p>"No. I've told Potter and Lupin the same thing."</p>
<p>"Ah, but I'm not Harry and Remus."</p>
<p>"My answer stays the same."</p>
<p>"A small…favor?"</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>"Good! It's Thursday in classroom three in the dungeons. Harry had to move it, because it had more room."</p>
<p>"I'm sure he's thrilled."</p>
<p>"Just a bit. He's hoping it will make a difference."</p>
<p>Severus held back his retort. "Speaking of the dungeons, where have you been doing your research?" He went through the empty classrooms in the dungeons, but found no trace of Hermione or her experiments.</p>
<p>"My lab," Hermione replied simply.</p>
<p>"Your lab," he repeated.</p>
<p>She nodded. "I have a lab at home and McGonagall was kind enough to link the two. I split my charms lab after I started traveling. I was able to gather quite the collection of ingredients."</p>
<p>"Travel?"</p>
<p>"Order business," Hermione said softly.</p>
<p>Severus vaguely remembered them sending her places.</p>
<p>"Yes. I acted as a liaison a few times and went undercover others. The longest was a two-month trip to Brazil. Neville and I posed as sibling herbologists, while we tracked the whereabouts of a few targets. A good number of ingredients came from there."</p>
<p>"Longbottom? They sent Longbottom?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "He'd rather be a full time herbologist, but he can hold his own now. Luna's given him quite the confidence."</p>
<p>"Lovegood?"</p>
<p>"She's the only Luna I know."</p>
<p>Severus was saved from a reply when Remus turned around and addressed Hermione.</p>
<p>"Hermione, thanks for coming on Thursday. A few students today asked me if they can see an entire duel next week."</p>
<p>Hermione glanced at Severus and saw his eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>"We stopped it before either Harry or I were disarmed," she clarified and then smiled. "They might get their wish."</p>
<p>"They're motivated now, for one thing," Remus said.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "Good, it will give me a chance to keep my dueling skills sharp."</p>
<p>"I'm sure they don't need any sharpening," Harry commented. "I'm sure you've dueled more on your time away that the entire time Ron and I were 'camping.'"</p>
<p>Camping had become their nickname for Horcrux hunting while in public.</p>
<p>"Still sore?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Mentally and physically," Remus supplied. "He's already given Dumbledore's portrait an earful over it."</p>
<p>Harry narrowed his eyes, when Hermione's watch went off.</p>
<p>"Oh!"</p>
<p>"What-"</p>
<p>"I have to go. I have something that needs my attention."</p>
<p>Angelina finally looked back.</p>
<p>"Hermione, not again!"</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry, I couldn't avoid it. I promise it won't happen next time."</p>
<p>The group watched as Hermione quickly left the pub.</p>
<p>Severus furrowed his brow. There wasn't a reason for him to be at the little get together anymore and he was stuck.</p>
<p>"I hate how she experiments alone," Harry said, garnering the table's attention. "She's not afraid to blow up a cauldron or test a new spell."</p>
<p>"She's not worried about her supplies?" McGonagall asked, and glanced at Severus, who was being unusually silent on the matter.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "She has connections from all of her assignments. If she runs out of anything, she just sends an owl. She has a good supply, but I'm not that well versed on potion ingredients."</p>
<p>Severus made a noise that sounded an awfully a lot like a snort.</p>
<p>"I'm sure she'll be fine, Harry," Remus said.</p>
<p>Angelina took the opportunity to change the subject. A short while later, Severus excused himself from the table with the excuse of a potion needing boiling.</p>
<p>"Five galleons say he doesn't have a potion brewing," Angelina announced, once the Potions Master left the pub.</p>
<p>"I'm rather surprised he came at all," McGonagall said. "He wasn't scheduled for rounds tonight."</p>
<p>Harry and Angelina shared a look.</p>
<p>"Severus and Hermione-"</p>
<p>Angelina cut Remus off. "<em>You</em> know?"</p>
<p>"I was your date at the ball," Remus remarked dryly.</p>
<p>"Severus and Hermione what?" McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>"They're developing a thing," Angelina answered.</p>
<p>"A <em>thing</em>." The older woman repeated.</p>
<p>The three nodded.</p>
<p>"Do they know it's a thing? We are talking about these two."</p>
<p>"We're still trying to figure it out," Angelina said. "Snape will never admit to anything."</p>
<p>"What happened at the dance?" McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>"They danced awfully close."</p>
<p>"Did you watch them all night?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"No," Angelina defended. "I only stole a few glances."</p>
<p>"Who asked whom to the ball?" McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>"Snape asked Hermione," Angelina said.</p>
<p>"But she was going to ask him too," Harry added.</p>
<p>"Severus was getting hounded by Alethea again," Remus supplied.</p>
<p>"How do I know none of this?" McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>"We just know what to look for," Angelina replied.</p>
<p>"Or you're incredibly nosy," Remus countered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all of the kudos - I appreciate them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long before Severus arrived outside of Hermione's quarters. After knocking several times without an answer, he took out his wand and made quick work of the wards. Perhaps Potter was right after all.</p>
<p>Severus slowly opened the door and peeked inside, everything was dark. He cast a quick <em>Lumos</em> and shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>"Hermione?" He called.</p>
<p>There was no answer, but he could hear the faint sound of music.</p>
<p>Severus slowly walked towards the door and turned the door knob. It twisted, but as soon as it did, he was propelled backwards and knocked over Hermione's table.</p>
<p>A moment later, the door opened.</p>
<p>"Severus?"</p>
<p>He slowly stood up.</p>
<p>"Oh! I'm sorry! Sometimes I forget that ward is up. Are you alright?"</p>
<p>She watched as he cast a quick <em>Repairo</em> on her table.</p>
<p>"A hidden ward?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "Underneath a layer of charms. My place is under the Fidelius, so I had to do a bit of charm work on the door to allow sound."</p>
<p>"The moment I walk through this door, the wards on my quarters change. The main wards shift to my lab door and are virtually undetectable, unless you're standing right in front of it and are actually looking for them. McGonagall knows."</p>
<p>"Merlin forbid she opens the door."</p>
<p>Hermione moved her wand in a pattern. "There, now you're added. No more knockbacks for you. McGonagall is keyed into the wards and the Fidelius." She waved her wand again and a piece of parchment appeared in her hand. "Read this and remember it."</p>
<p>He followed Hermione into her lab; it was a nice size. The area had high ceilings and there were several work stations set up in the middle of the room. To Severus' right, there were shelves that contained various vials, before running into an empty doorway. Directly across from him, there were three doors, with tables set up in between them. To his left were shelves full of various cauldrons.</p>
<p>Hermione motioned towards the doors. "They lead to my house, wash room, and ingredients, respectively."</p>
<p>"Is this your basement?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "Although when you open the door, it brings you to the first floor. I'm quite proud of that bit of charm work."</p>
<p>"I take it that Minerva asked you to come back, because you're more than adept at charms."</p>
<p>She grinned. "Being a Charms Master might have something to do with it."</p>
<p>"You had time to do that?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "I've become quite good with 'foolish wand waving.'"</p>
<p>"I'll have you know, I didn't use that exact phrase this year."</p>
<p>Hermione grabbed her heart and feigned shock.</p>
<p>"The first year class was small enough that we tried putting everybody in one class. Needless to say, it did not work out," Severus said.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, I heard something about that. That's too many students just waiting to make a mistake for my tastes."</p>
<p>He nodded and Hermione motioned for him to follow. She led him to the door on the far right.</p>
<p>"This is my ingredient closet," she said and she flicked her wand and the lights went on.</p>
<p>She watched as Severus slowly walked down and read the labels on the boxes. He stopped and pulled a box out.</p>
<p>"Where did you get all of this?"</p>
<p>"Brazil. Bulgaria. Viktor Krum agreed to pass information along during Quidditch season. I met him a few times to gather information from him. Some of it I collected myself, others Viktor gave me for making the trek to meet him."</p>
<p>"Ah yes, you and Krum. I had forgotten about that."</p>
<p>"It's better left in the past, I think." Hermione replied. "It's been terribly hard trying to keep in touch with everybody during the war. You can have some, if you'd like." She pointed at the ingredient box.</p>
<p>"I believe I will take you up on that," Severus said and pulled out another box.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Is this your experiment?" Severus asked some time later, after his pockets were full of ingredients.</p>
<p>"Yes. The other is <em>Felix Felicis</em>. Minerva requested it to be stored for the students, in case the castle is attacked. She was going to ask you, but she said she didn't want an earful."</p>
<p>"And this new Skele-Gro does what?"</p>
<p>"Skele-Gro regrows bones, it doesn't repair them. It also doesn't work on cartilage. I'm hoping that this will repair both, even if it was spell damage."</p>
<p>"Potter."</p>
<p>Hermione sighed. "Yes, but it will help other people too."</p>
<p>"Is this Order business?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "No. All of the tests done on Harry point towards spell damage on his knee cartilage. No one has been able to reverse it yet."</p>
<p>"What about surgery?"</p>
<p>"They won't hear anything of it, until after Voldemort is gone. Poppy said afterwards, she'll use her connections to get his knee repaired. Now he's using cushioning charms and potions."</p>
<p>"What do you have so far?"</p>
<p>"The base is set. I have a few set ingredients—dittany, scarab beetles, and dragonfly thoraxes. I can't get the murtlap tentacles to blend."</p>
<p>"Did you try shrivelfig leaves?"</p>
<p>Hermione blinked. "I tried using the flowers."</p>
<p>"Do you have your notes?"</p>
<p>Hermione set off towards one of her tables, Severus following closely behind.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione yawned at breakfast the next morning.</p>
<p>"Late night?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Or an early morning," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"Hermione, it's Sunday and I'm at breakfast. It's not that early."</p>
<p>Angelina laughed on Harry's other side.</p>
<p>"I think I made some headway on my potion last night."</p>
<p>"That's great! Don't forget that I'm always here to lend a hand."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Harry," Hermione replied, as Severus sat down next to her.</p>
<p>Angelina tapped on Harry's elbow. "Alright, I'm just going to keep talking to you and all you have to do is nod every once in a while. But I want you to ignore me and listen to them," she said and discretely motioned behind them.</p>
<p>"Angelina-"</p>
<p>"What? I want to know if we're right."</p>
<p>"Fine," Harry replied and strained to hear the two behind him.</p>
<p>"…I think that ground star grass will help with the healing," he heard Snape say.</p>
<p>"I was also thinking about adding fairy wings, because it's a main component in Skele-Gro," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"We need something that will trigger cartilage, perhaps an aquatic animal."</p>
<p>"Ah, I'll check the library after breakfast. Want to meet me at eleven then?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Is that enough time for you to check the library?"</p>
<p>"Ha ha. Forget it. We'll see what we have in our ingredient stores and meet when we're done."</p>
<p>"Raiding my stores now?"</p>
<p>"I won't even be in your stores," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>Harry turned his attention back towards Angelina.</p>
<p>"Well?" She asked.</p>
<p>"He definitely went over there last night."</p>
<p>"What do we do now?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," Harry stated.</p>
<p>Angelina stared at him.</p>
<p>"And we certainly don't tell anybody."</p>
<p>Angelina sighed. "Fine."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"The students are buzzing about the meeting tonight," Harry said to Hermione at lunch on Thursday.</p>
<p>"It'll be exciting. Oh! I completely forgot! Severus is coming."</p>
<p>Harry dropped his fork.</p>
<p>"I asked him when we went to the Three Broomsticks last week."</p>
<p>"He's been denying Remus and I for weeks!"</p>
<p>"That's why I asked-"</p>
<p>"Keeping him all to yourself, are you?"</p>
<p>Hermione's cheeks went pink. "That's not it at all."</p>
<p>"Ah ha!"</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes widened and she discretely waved her wand.</p>
<p>"Don't want anybody to hear me now, do you? Because I'm right."</p>
<p>"You're impossible," she replied.</p>
<p>"Impossibly right." Harry looked quite proud of himself. "So when did it start?"</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"I was waiting for you to come out with it since last week."</p>
<p>Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Alright, so it was sort of since the ball. But nothing has happened and nothing is going to happen. I'm being rather silly."</p>
<p>"Mm-hm."</p>
<p>Hermione elbowed him.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione and Severus made it to the dungeon classroom shortly before the students started to arrive. They stood off to the side talking as students finally began to spill into the room. It took several minutes for them to realize that their Potions Professor was in the room and when they did, whispers broke out among the students.</p>
<p>"It seems they have finally noticed you," Hermione commented.</p>
<p>"I was wondering how long it was going to take."</p>
<p>"You'll be the talk of the castle tonight."</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll scare them into all doing their homework correctly for once," he said.</p>
<p>They waited a few minutes until the last few students trickled in and Harry walked to the center of the room.</p>
<p>"I'm glad everyone found the new room," Harry said. "Tonight we have a special treat for you. Professor Snape has agreed to come in and demonstrate a little for us. He's very knowledgeable about defense. I think with him, you now have access to the best defense instructors in the Wizarding world."</p>
<p>"I bet he liked that one," Remus murmured.</p>
<p>"How about we have everyone split into groups and warm up a bit. We'll have the demonstrations and then split up into some one on one duels."</p>
<p>The students quickly scurried to form small clusters throughout the room, while Harry made his way to Snape.</p>
<p>"The warm up only lasts for a few minutes," Harry explained to him. "It's just simple disarming and shields. I found that it helps them get into the frame of mind. They need a little transition period."</p>
<p>Snape nodded, but didn't comment.</p>
<p>"Aright, that's enough," Harry called out to the room after several minutes. "Good work, everyone. Let's form a circle around the center of the room."</p>
<p>"Why did I agree to this again?" Snape asked Hermione.</p>
<p>"Because you want to instill a certain fear your Potions Professor demeanor can't bring."</p>
<p>"I never found 'bat of the dungeons' particularly fearsome."</p>
<p>"Neither do I."</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow as Harry started speaking again.</p>
<p>"There is a protective ward placed around the middle of the room, so no spells will come into contact with you. Professor Snape and Professor Granger are going to demonstrate a duel for us that you might face outside of school. This is where the usual rules of the duel do not apply. There will be no bowing to begin. You must defend and offend-"</p>
<p>Harry was cut off as a spell whirled passed him and went right towards Hermione.</p>
<p>She deflected the jinx with a flick of her wand.</p>
<p>Harry and Remus jumped out of the way and Hermione sent another spell back at Snape, who was able to quickly defend himself.</p>
<p>"See, wordless magic is a skill very useful to have," Harry announced to the room. "It is a particularly difficult skill to master and you won't be introduced to it in class until your sixth year."</p>
<p>None of the students spared a glance to Harry.</p>
<p>Severus and Hermione danced around the room, sending colorful jinxes at each other, while deflecting and dodging out of the way of others.</p>
<p>"What they don't know," Harry began. "Is that I'm going to add another component." He waved his wand and it began to rain just over the inside of the circle. "Professor Lupin is also going to be casting spells at the pair. If you're stuck in a duel, be prepared to face more than one person or the wayward curse."</p>
<p>Hermione shot a slicing hex that caught Severus in the upper arm, cutting right through his robes. He shot a purple jinx at her and she slipped on the wet ground from trying to avoid it. As she fell, Hermione shot off another jinx and quickly rolled to the side to avoid the hex that Severus sent her. With a circle of her wand, Hermione sent a tornado of rain towards Severus, but it was quickly obliterated from a bright light shining through his wand.</p>
<p>Remus sent two jinxes out; the one aimed for Severus just skimmed passed him, but Hermione's hit her on the elbow. Instantly, her feet were glued to the floor. Hermione twisted out of the way of Snape's spell and unglued her feet, before quickly dropping to the floor to avoid another curse. A series of spells were shot out rapidly, many of them singeing and slicing their opponent. Severus managed to send Hermione flying backwards and sent another spell to stop her, before she hit the floor.</p>
<p>Harry waved his wand and the rain stopped.</p>
<p>Hermione slowly got to her feet as Harry took down the protective ward.</p>
<p>The students were all staring at the two professors.</p>
<p>"There you have it!" Harry exclaimed. "How about a round of applause for Professor Granger and Professor Snape?"</p>
<p>The room exploded in applause.</p>
<p>"Now, I want everyone to split into groups of four. There are several rings around the room behind you. Once in the rings, it will keep any spells you use within your own ring. Defense Club rules still apply! The Professors and I will be walking around the room to check on your progress and to offer assistance."</p>
<p>Harry turned around and smiled to group of professors.</p>
<p>"That was brilliant. I almost made it snow, you know."</p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks for the rain," Hermione replied sarcastically.</p>
<p>Severus waved his wand and the two dried off.</p>
<p>"That's going to keep them talking for days," Remus said. "Are you both alright?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "Nothing a few potions and spells won't heal."</p>
<p>Severus glanced at his shoulder where Hermione's slicing hex had hit him.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that," Hermione said. "Here, let me get it."</p>
<p>Before Severus could stop her, her wand was resting on the fabric of his sleeve and she whispered a quick spell. Severus watched as the skin slowly came back together. With another quick charm, his sleeve repaired itself.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks for stopping me before I hit the ground."</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>Harry beamed. "That was wonderful. If it was easy, I would have you two do a healing session. Feel free to walk around. I'll probably stop them in a half an hour to discuss everything with them."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded and left Severus and Remus standing alone in the center of the room, before she was lost among the students.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione and Severus managed to escape right before the students did. they quickly ducked down a secret passage, before the sea of students swallowed them.</p>
<p>"I didn't expect you to stay the entire time," Hermione commented, as they made their way up the incline.</p>
<p>He didn't reply immediately. "Have you found a way to counter the toxicity of the puffer fish for the potion?"</p>
<p>"I have a few ideas. How about finely slicing up bezoars? It's the easiest way and bezoars are notoriously neutral when it comes to other ingredients."</p>
<p>"The potion will have to be cooled then to room temperature for the bezoar to have its full affect," Severus replied, as they cut down a corridor.</p>
<p>"That would be worth testing. I have a small batch we could test it on."</p>
<p>"Do you have an extra?" He asked as they turned another corner and stopped at the hidden door to Hermione's quarters.</p>
<p>"Yes." Hermione lead Severus through her quarters and then through her lab. "I left the notes in my library," she explained, as they entered her house and went down a hallway. Hermione turned left and they entered her library.</p>
<p>The room was filled with nearly floor to ceiling bookshelves on three quarters of the walls. The front wall housed a lovely fireplace with large rectangular windows on each side. A table covered in papers sat in front of the fire with a few chairs and a couch assembled around it.</p>
<p>"This was my grandmother's house," Hermione explained. "She left it to me in her will."</p>
<p>"My apologies," Severus said.</p>
<p>"It was a few years ago," Hermione continued. "The house is lovely, it's in the country. I magically added a few rooms and the lab. I haven't really touched the library, besides adding a few shelves and my books. She was a bibliophile too, I believe it's where I got it from."</p>
<p>"Muggle literature?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "There are quite a few gems. Most of my notes are on the table. This bookshelf's middle three shelves," Hermione motioned to one on the far left, "contain the books I've been looking in."</p>
<p>Severus walked over to the bookshelf and began browsing the titles. "What are these books on battle and spell lore?"</p>
<p>"Just some research I was doing before," she replied.</p>
<p>Severus pulled a book off of the shelf and a packet of parchment slipped out. He started to flip through it, when Hermione looked over.</p>
<p>"What is—Oh! I lost this ages ago! It must have gotten caught in between the pages! You can leave it on the table."</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"Notes on a spell I was researching."</p>
<p>"What does it do?"</p>
<p>"There have only been a few cases of it, so I was trying to figure it out. It was just something to keep my mind busy on missions. My intent was the war, but I didn't know where I put my notes."</p>
<p>Something on the parchment caught his eye.</p>
<p>"Can I read these?"</p>
<p>She waved her hand. "I don't think you want to. There's nothing really to go on, just speculation."</p>
<p>Severus set the notes on the table; he was definitely going to make a copy of them later.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Later that night, Severus sat in his quarters looking through her copied notes. She must have been on to something with the amount of writing she accumulated on the subject. He narrowed his eyes as he came across a section for possible war triggers. Next to that included an alternative plan, "How to control direction."</p>
<p>Severus slipped through the notes, but couldn't find a definite incantation. Hermione had written down various Latin phrases that could be possibilities, but there was nothing concrete. There were also brief notes about the few times the spell happened throughout history, but not enough was written to understand the history of the spell. The only clear information Severus could see was that the spell only had a fifty percent success rate.</p>
<p>One thing was for certain - she wasn't getting out of discussing this again.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The next day, Severus found Hermione in the staff room, reading the latest charms magazine. He took the notes out of his pocket, before crossing the room and dropping them on the table next to her.</p>
<p>Hermione glanced over. "My notes?"</p>
<p>She looked up and saw Severus towering over her. "How did you get my notes?"</p>
<p>"They intrigued me yesterday," he replied evenly.</p>
<p>She put down the magazine. "I didn't-"</p>
<p>"I want to talk about them."</p>
<p>She furrowed her brow. "Talk about what? I don't have anything concrete on-"</p>
<p>"I think you have plenty concrete, enough to create plausible scenarios."</p>
<p>"Is that why you're in a huff? Those scenarios aren't current."</p>
<p>"But the idealism is the same. You can't unleash that type of raw magic without killing yourself."</p>
<p>"I believe it's possible to survive. There has been a scenario-"</p>
<p>"Scenario or a real case?" He cut her off.</p>
<p>"Case-"</p>
<p>"That you don't have recorded."</p>
<p>"Severus, will you let me talk? Did this fester all day, until you caught me alone?"</p>
<p>He crossed his arms. "I have better things," he paused when the door opened and McGonagall came in, "to do."</p>
<p>"I take that as a yes, then."</p>
<p>McGonagall glanced in their direction from the tea pot at the front of the room.</p>
<p>"I would like to go over the research with you, to see if we came to the same conclusion," he announced.</p>
<p>Behind them, McGonagall nearly snorted into her tea cup.</p>
<p>"Severus, that almost sounded polite," Hermione commented.</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at her. "I have class. I'll see you at dinner."</p>
<p>Hermione watched as he quickly left.</p>
<p>"What's bothering him now?" McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, he thinks he's right. He's not."</p>
<p>"Good luck with that," McGonagall replied. "He's a stubborn ox."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>At dinner that night, Hermione was surprised by how unusually quiet Severus was. The number of jibes he missed towards Harry and Remus had not gone unnoticed.</p>
<p>"Is he sick?" Harry whispered halfway through dinner.</p>
<p>"No," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"Severus," they heard Lupin say. "Did you see the article in the <em>Prophet</em> about cauldron prices inflating?"</p>
<p>The Potions Master immediately turned towards his colleague.</p>
<p>"That should do it," Harry said.</p>
<p>"He's mad at me," Hermione whispered. "He found some old research on a spell that I was working on a long time ago and he doesn't like it."</p>
<p>"What kind of spell was it?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"An offensive spell that I came across, but there isn't an incantation for it. I was looking through old books to keep me busy when I was in Brazil."</p>
<p>"Ah."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm going to try and slip out while he's talking to Remus," Hermione said and stood up to leave. As she turned her back, someone grabbed her elbow.</p>
<p>"I gave my detention to Filch."</p>
<p>"Well-"</p>
<p>"I'll meet you shortly."</p>
<p>Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic look, before she disappeared from the hall.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>True to his word, Severus was at Hermione's door hardly five minutes later. She silently let him in and sat down in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p>"Well, has it festered enough yet?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't call-"</p>
<p>"You've been a right prat all day. You ignored me in the corridors, you were off during lunch and then you accosted me in the staff room."</p>
<p>"Are you done listing my crimes?"</p>
<p>"Are you done being a git?"</p>
<p>Severus crossed his arms.</p>
<p>Hermione sighed. "It was research for the Order. I started it while camping. I obviously had a lot of time on my hands."</p>
<p>"You don't deserve to die," he stated.</p>
<p>"And what, you do?"</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"Have atoned for what you did. You more than enough repaid any debt you've ever owed, so don't give me any of that horseshit."</p>
<p>He stared at her. "We wouldn't have-"</p>
<p>"You made a mistake when you were seventeen. We all make mistakes at seventeen, yours was just dumber than others." She paused. "Now, why were you a right git this morning?"</p>
<p>Severus looked like he was going to rebuke her and then sighed. "You can't try to save the entire battle yourself if it's going to shit. That is not something to die for. There's no guarantee."</p>
<p>She smiled. "Worried about me now?"</p>
<p>"We're-"</p>
<p>"Friends."</p>
<p>He stared at her.</p>
<p>"Friends, Severus. You can say it, it won't kill you. I was tasked with researching possible offensive spells, if Harry couldn't pull off the killing curse."</p>
<p>"Do you think he can?"</p>
<p>"Now? Yes," Hermione replied. "Then? No. He knows there can't be any room for error."</p>
<p>"You don't have any doubts?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "No. We've worked on it."</p>
<p>He regarded her carefully. "He's not the only one prepared, I take it."</p>
<p>"He's not, but he's supposed to be the one to do it." Hermione shrugged. "We can't take any more chances."</p>
<p>"No, we can't."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again for your reviews and kudos - I really appreciate them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday morning found Hermione waiting for Severus in the Entrance Hall. McGonagall decided to continue with their regularly scheduled Hogsmeade visits, after the relative success of her impromptu one earlier in the year.</p>
<p>"There you are. I was starting to think you'd gotten lost," Hermione said, once she saw Severus walking down the stairs.</p>
<p>"No," he replied.</p>
<p>"Good. McGonagall told me that you had to do something for her."</p>
<p>"She tried cornering me with Dumbledore again. Where did the students go?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"McGonagall and Angelina took them," Hermione replied, as they left the castle. "Hagrid and Reinhart went with them too."</p>
<p>The walk to Hogsmeade was unusually quiet. When they were finally in the town, Hermione spoke.</p>
<p>"McGonagall's not making all of the staff stick together this time, there's not enough of us going. I don't think I'll ever understand what goes on in that head of hers. At least we'll have a more enjoyable time than last. Students won't be sneaking around," Hermione said. "Is there anywhere you want to go?"</p>
<p>"Not particularly."</p>
<p>For a while, the pair walked around Hogsmeade, while Hermione pointed at things in shop windows and occasionally yelled at groups of students, who kept trying to sneak into some of the pubs on the street. A little after lunch time, they decided to stop somewhere to eat, when they were interrupted by a student taping at the restaurant's glass window.</p>
<p>Severus sighed once he saw who was standing outside.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's just a squabble with a few students," he replied as he stood up.</p>
<p>"Do you want any help?"</p>
<p>Severus shook his head. "No, I'll be back as soon as I'm finished."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, as he left the restaurant to meet the student.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>After thirty minutes passed, Hermione started to get a little worried. She quickly paid for the things they ordered and left to search outside. Luckily, she turned a corner and nearly ran right into the boy that interrupted them at the restaurant.</p>
<p>"Mr. Fistler, could I take a moment of your time?"</p>
<p>The boy stopped and waited for her to continue.</p>
<p>"Do you know where Professor Snape went? Professor McGonagall has been looking for him," Hermione lied.</p>
<p>The boy shrugged. "The last time I saw Professor Snape was outside of Honeydukes. He was with one of the older Slytherin boys."</p>
<p>"Do you know if they went back to Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "The last I heard was Professor Snape yelling at him…The other student told him that there were others trying to sneak into the mountains."</p>
<p>Hermione crossed her arms. "But you don't know who the other student was?"</p>
<p>"No, I don't talk to him."</p>
<p>"What about the two sneaking off?"</p>
<p>"Parker…Myrtle Parker and Jeff Finley."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "Thank you. You can return to whatever you were doing."</p>
<p>Hermione watched as the student walked down the street and disappeared.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Two hours passed and there was still no sign of Severus. Hermione walked up and down the streets of Hogsmeade and even hovered around near the restaurant for a bit. Right when she was about to walk through Honeydukes, she heard someone call her name and turned around.</p>
<p>"I haven't seen you all day!" Angelina said. "Where's Snape at? Did you give him the slip?"</p>
<p>"No…I can't find him anywhere."</p>
<p>"Looks like he gave <em>you</em> the slip-"</p>
<p>"He had to take care of a few students, who were causing problems," Hermione defended. "Except he's been gone for-"</p>
<p>"Severus left his post?" McGonagall asked, suddenly appearing behind Angelina.</p>
<p>"No, he went to take care of two students sneaking off, but he's been gone for a few hours now," Hermione said.</p>
<p>McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Who were they?"</p>
<p>"I believe Myrtle Parker and Jeff Finley," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"Those two again?" Angelina asked. "They're always snogging in dark corridors and under the Quidditch stands."</p>
<p>McGonagall's face changed. "Ms. Parker was not able to attend the Hogsmeade visit, because she is sick in the Hospital Wing. Who told you that she was sneaking off?"</p>
<p>"Brian Fistler," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Thank you for telling me this, Hermione. I'll keep an eye out for Severus, but I'm sure he just went back to the castle. And I'll be sure to keep an eye out for Mr. Fistler, who has earned himself a one way ticket back to the castle."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione spent the remainder of her time in Honeydukes and the bookstore. When the time came to walk back with the first group of students, she volunteered. After the students dispersed from the Entrance Hall, Hermione immediately went to the Potions Classroom to see if a detention was going on. Unfortunately, the classroom was empty, just like his office and quarters.</p>
<p>Hermione returned to her quarters and checked the Marauder's Map. She was glad that she had the hindsight to add extra charms on the map during her mastery.</p>
<p>"Severus Snape," she said and tapped the open map.</p>
<p><em>Severus Snape is not in Hogwarts</em> the map read.</p>
<p>Hermione frowned at the map and someone knocked on her door. She opened the door to find McGonagall on the other side.</p>
<p>"Did you find Severus yet?" The headmistress asked.</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "No. He's not at Hogwarts. Remember that map?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"It's not sensing him anywhere."</p>
<p>"And you're sure it works for the entire castle?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Very well. Please keep me informed."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Albus," McGonagall called, as soon as she walked into her office. "We have a bit of a problem. Severus went missing at Hogsmeade this afternoon. He is currently not in the castle."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.</p>
<p>"According to Hermione, they were having lunch at Hogsmeade, when Mr. Fistler told Severus that there was a problem with a few of his classmates. Severus left to confront them and he hasn't been seen since.</p>
<p>"Another issue is that Mr. Fistler claimed that Ms. Parker was one of the troublemakers, but she has been under the care of Poppy all day. And the only other times that he's up and left was for those meetings."</p>
<p>Dumbledore was quiet for several moments. "Please send for Mr. Fistler to come up here."</p>
<p>"He's already on his way up. Do you know what happened?"</p>
<p>"I feared that this wasn't over yet," Dumbledore said. "I'm rather surprised they have not made a move for him prior to this."</p>
<p>McGonagall gasped. "You don't think…"</p>
<p>Dumbledore shook his head. "No, he has something else planned. We're not even sure if that's the case though."</p>
<p>"It's the only logical one," McGonagall countered, when they heard a knock at the door. "Enter."</p>
<p>A nervous looking boy walked through and shut the door.</p>
<p>"Have a seat. Would you like a ginger snap?"</p>
<p>The boy shook his head.</p>
<p>"Mr. Fistler, we need to talk about what happened at Hogsmeade and what you told Professor Snape."</p>
<p>Brian sat down. "I told Professor Snape that there was a problem with a few students by Honeydukes. There were a few students trying to sneak off to the mountains. I left when he started to yell at an older student."</p>
<p>McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Why were you so eager to rat out another member of your house?"</p>
<p>Brian Fistler seemed to squirm in his chair for a moment, before finally speaking. "Because another student said that he'd give me five galleons if I told Professor Snape exactly what he said."</p>
<p>McGonagall's face darkened. "Who bribed you?"</p>
<p>"Bradley," the boy replied.</p>
<p>"Bradley Kenneth?" McGonagall questioned.</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr. Fistler. You may now return to your common room after you've found Mr. Filch for your detention tonight," McGonagall said.</p>
<p>McGonagall watched as he left the room and turned back to Dumbledore.</p>
<p>"It's going to be a long night, Albus."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>It turned out that the interrogation with Bradley Kenneth went nowhere. The seventh year played stupid to the entire thing. McGonagall hoped that a while cleaning out bed pans in the Hospital Wing would change his mind, but he stayed quiet.</p>
<p>It was now a little after eleven that night, and Hermione was staring blankly into her fireplace. It wasn't long until she started to doze off, when she was startled by a soft knocking at her door. Hermione didn't even bother looking to see who it was, before flinging the door open.</p>
<p>"Severus!" She exclaimed, until she saw he was clutching the door frame.</p>
<p>Once Hermione got closer to him, she noticed that he looked exhausted.</p>
<p>"Oh my gods! Are you alright?" She asked.</p>
<p>He started to shake his head, before he nearly collapsed, had Hermione not caught him.</p>
<p>"Severus, what happened?" Hermione asked, as she brought him inside and shut the door.</p>
<p>"He…the Dark Lord…" He trailed off, as Hermione placed a hand on his back, only to have it covered in blood.</p>
<p>"Who did this to you?" She waved her wand and his outer layer of robes vanished.</p>
<p>"He…he…New Year's Eve…"</p>
<p>"Why can't I see any wounds?" She questioned, after raising his shirt.</p>
<p>"Planning to attack," he said softly, starting to lose consciousness.</p>
<p>Hermione waved her wand again and any concealment charms were lifted and she gasped.</p>
<p>"Charms," he muttered.</p>
<p>"Severus-"</p>
<p>"I…I'm-"</p>
<p>"Don't start that. You're not going anywhe-" She stopped when he shifted and she saw the severity of his injuries.</p>
<p>She bit back her lips and tried to keep her voice from quivering. "You're going to be fine…I promise."</p>
<p>"I…I-" He started, but lost consciousness.</p>
<p>"<em>Expecto Patronum</em>!" Hermione shouted and an otter appeared to float in front of her. "Madam Pomfrey…McGonagall…Severus is back and he's badly injured."</p>
<p>The otter disappeared as she started running her wand over his body and then summoned a pillow to put under his head. Within hardly any time at all, Hermione's fireplace exploded in green flames and McGonagall came running out.</p>
<p>"Dear Merlin," the older witch murmured, as the fireplace erupted again and Madam Pomfrey came bustling out.</p>
<p>"How is he doing?" The mediwitch asked.</p>
<p>Hermione didn't look up. "Not well, but I was able to stop the bleeding. There's a lot of bruising, scrapes, lacerations…I think a few broken bones and a lot of spell damage."</p>
<p>Poppy knelt down next to Hermione and began running her own diagnostic spells. She briefly glanced at Hermione's hands.</p>
<p>"Hermione, dear, why don't you and Minerva go back to her office to discuss what happened."</p>
<p>McGonagall looked at Madam Pomfrey, who looked at Hermione's hands.</p>
<p>"But I-"</p>
<p>"She's right, Hermione. There's things to sort out and people to contact."</p>
<p>"But I really-"</p>
<p>"Nonsense, Poppy needs space to work…and light."</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry," Hermione said, waved her wand, and the room lit up.</p>
<p>"Now, let's get going," McGonagall said, as she placed a hand on Hermione's back, but Hermione didn't move. "Hermione-" she stopped when she saw Hermione looking at her hands covered in blood.</p>
<p>Hermione looked down to find her shirt covered in blood and started to shake.</p>
<p>"Oh dear," McGonagall said and quickly waved her wand over Hermione, instantly cleaning her off. "Let's go. Severus is in very capable hands."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"He'll pull through," McGonagall said, as they rounded a corner. "Severus is strong and I don't think whoever did this wanted to kill him."</p>
<p>Hermione remained silent.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you and Severus are friends."</p>
<p>"Took him forever to admit it," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"I've seen a change in him. Did you know that?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"He's…How should I put this? He's not really stalking the corridors every night for students out of bed and I haven't seen Gryffindor with as many points this far into the year in a long time. I'm glad that he's finally found a good friend."</p>
<p>They walked the rest of the short distance to the gargoyle in silence. Once they were safely sealed away from the corridor, Hermione turned towards the Headmistress.</p>
<p>"Voldemort got a hold of Severus."</p>
<p>McGonagall froze. "Why do you think that?"</p>
<p>"Severus tried talking when he got back…He mentioned him," she said as they stepped off the spiraling staircase.</p>
<p>McGonagall lead Hermione into her office and motioned for her to sit across from her desk.</p>
<p>"Severus is back," McGonagall told Dumbledore's portrait. "You-Know-Who was responsible."</p>
<p>"How is he?" The portrait asked.</p>
<p>"Poppy is with him now. He was in rough shape when he got back to the castle." McGonagall paused for a moment and glanced at Hermione. "Hermione found him and sent a patronus. He'd been tortured something terrible, Albus."</p>
<p>"Are we sure it was Voldemort?"</p>
<p>McGonagall motioned towards Hermione.</p>
<p>"Yes," Hermione said. "He said it was Voldemort when I spoke to him. He also said that Voldemort was planning to attack on New Year's Eve."</p>
<p>McGonagall gasped.</p>
<p>Dumbledore was quiet for several long moments.</p>
<p>"This will be the Final Battle. Minerva, you need to alert Alastor as soon as we're done here."</p>
<p>"That leaves less than two months to prepare," McGonagall said.</p>
<p>He nodded slowly. "We need to have all of the heads in the Order meet tomorrow. We have been preparing for this for some time now, but we need to start putting things together." Dumbledore turned towards Hermione. "I must not ask you to tell Harry and Ron yet. We can't afford them heading out on their own."</p>
<p>"Of course," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"Why on New Year's? And why send a warning?" McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>"Tom is confident that he will win. He believes that when he does, it will be on New Year's—A new year, a new world. It's also his birthday. I don't think he intended for Severus to survive past sending his message. Let's hope he keeps underestimating us. I-" Dumbledore stopped when the fireplace erupted in green flames.</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey's head appeared in the fireplace.</p>
<p>"Poppy!" McGonagall exclaimed. "How is he?"</p>
<p>"He'll make it. He's going to be sore and have still have some bruises tomorrow. I'm afraid he'll add another scar to his collection. They were not kind to him. If it wasn't for Hermione's quick spellwork, I'm not sure if we would be having the same conversation."</p>
<p>"Thank goodness you're both here," McGonagall replied.</p>
<p>"Yes. We're back in the Hospital Wing. I was able to get him stabilized enough to move him back. I have him under until at least tomorrow afternoon, but then it's up to him."</p>
<p>"Thank you. Please keep me updated."</p>
<p>The mediwitch nodded. "Goodnight Minerva, Hermione."</p>
<p>"Goodnight," they chorused and the floo call ended.</p>
<p>McGonagall sighed. "It's late. I think we all call it a night. Albus, I'm afraid that notifying Alastor will need to wait a few hours. He's going to want an immediate meeting with the Order heads and we need to be at our best for that."</p>
<p>Dumbledore inclined his head. "I agree. Goodnight Minerva, Hermione."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Hey, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry turned around so fast, he nearly fell out of his chair.</p>
<p>"Ron? How'd you get here?"</p>
<p>Ron sat down next to him. "Moody pulled all field operations for the time being."</p>
<p>"Did he tell you why?"</p>
<p>Ron shook his head and started piling his plate with breakfast. "Not yet. He said he was needed at Hogwarts, so I came along with him. He's up with McGonagall now."</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"Do you know when you're going back?"</p>
<p>Ron shrugged. "Not within the next few days, I think. Thank Merlin. I could really use some real food and a bed."</p>
<p>"Are you staying here?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"No, I'm going back home tonight and then we'll be at headquarters until we leave again. How's Hogwarts? And your knee?"</p>
<p>"It's weird not being out there anymore," Harry admitted. "It took me a while to get used to it. My knee is alright, not perfect. I've got a lot of things helping me for now."</p>
<p>"Where's Hermione? I thought she'd be here. I passed Angelina and asked her and she said that Hermione was around…but she said it with one of those weird smiles."</p>
<p>"She's in the Hospital Wing," Harry said.</p>
<p>"<em>Hospital Wing</em>? Is she alright?"</p>
<p>"She's fine, she's just visiting-"</p>
<p>"<em>Snape</em>?"</p>
<p>"How do you-"</p>
<p>"I heard there was an accident in passing. I didn't ask, because well, he's Snape," Ron replied. "What's she visiting Snape for?"</p>
<p>"That's what friends do," Harry said. He knew this was not going to go well.</p>
<p>"She's friends with him?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"Why is she friends with him? He's a slimy git. He's never been nice to us, he's-"</p>
<p>"I get it, Ron."</p>
<p>"Is this one of her projects?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"She's always had a thing for helping out…You know, like the house elves and Buckbeak."</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. They're friends and House Heads together."</p>
<p>"As long as it stays that way."</p>
<p>Harry was quickly becoming annoyed. "And what if it didn't?"</p>
<p>Ron laughed. "C'mon, Harry. Let's be serious here."</p>
<p>"I am being serious, Ron."</p>
<p>Ron finally stopped eating and looked at his friend.</p>
<p>"No, Hermione would never. She wouldn't do that, she knows."</p>
<p>It was getting harder for Harry to remain polite. "Ron, as your best mate I have to tell you that I think that was over a long time ago."</p>
<p>"You'll see Harry," Ron said. "So how is the Quidditch season going? Is Gryffindor in the lead for the cup?"</p>
<p>Harry was grateful for the change in subject. Now all he needed was for Hermione to stay clear of the Great Hall and he'd be set.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione was on her way down to lunch when McGonagall passed her and let slip that Severus had woken up. Hermione immediately changed course and headed to the Hospital Wing.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled when she saw Severus sitting up in bed. "Glad to see you're alive," she said.</p>
<p>"Yes, I heard I gave you a good scare. Poppy has already given me a lecture," Severus replied.</p>
<p>Hermione sat in the chair next to his bed. "Well, I have more news for you. The bezoar didn't work like we thought it would. I added the next ingredient and the thing exploded. It's still unstable."</p>
<p>"Did the toxicity go down?"</p>
<p>"Not quite…"</p>
<p>"And it exploded?"</p>
<p>"Yes—I had an antidote on hand though. I was fine."</p>
<p>He gave her a hard stare. "When did you have time to do this?"</p>
<p>"Last night."</p>
<p>"Last night," he repeated slowly.</p>
<p>"But I think I know what the potion needs," Hermione continued.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to like this, am I?"</p>
<p>"Eh…I believe it needs an essence of silver clover," she said.</p>
<p>"You do know those take seven years to grow and are incredibly rare?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I think it's perfect. Not only will it aide the bezoar, but its stability properties are fantastic. And the great thing about it is that you only need a little bit of it, because it's so powerful."</p>
<p>"And you don't have any."</p>
<p>"No," Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>"You-"</p>
<p>"Ah, Severus! You are alive!" McGonagall greeted.</p>
<p>"Finally had time to see me?" Severus asked. "I was beginning to think that you had signed me off as dead."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humor," the older witch continued. "Hermione, good to see you."</p>
<p>"Minerva," Hermione nodded and stood up. "I'll just leave you two. I have to finish grading a few essays," Hermione said.</p>
<p>Right as Hermione was about to leave, Severus spoke.</p>
<p>"Thank you, by the way."</p>
<p>Hermione turned and flashed him a smile. "You're welcome."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus sighed and sat in his armchair. He was glad to finally be out of the Hospital Wing. However, he was less than pleased that his classes had been cancelled for the next two days, but it gave him the chance to catch up on the research McGonagall had given him the other week. She had been pestering him for his answer, but since he knew Dumbledore was behind it, he kept putting it off.</p>
<p>In true Dumbledore fashion, McGonagall gave him only a short preface and a scroll full of words for him to string together. Filius was having trouble piecing phrases together and since Severus had more experience dealing with spells of a 'dark' nature, he was nominated for the job.</p>
<p>Severus' eyes slowly traveled down the list…<em>Anguis…Anima…caetera desunt…</em> If Flitwick was supposed to be working on a dark spell, he wasn't doing a good job of it.</p>
<p><em>Incertisque</em>.</p>
<p>Severus' eyes narrowed; unless the spell was trying to combat dark magic. <em>Horcruxes.</em></p>
<p><em>Vivit anima tua in morte</em>...<em>exitium…</em></p>
<p>His eyes scanned the parchment a few more times, his mind working quickly.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell," he cursed and snapped the parchment shut.</p>
<p>Severus threw on his teaching robes and shoes before setting off on a quick pace to the Headmistress' office.</p>
<p>"Enter…Severus! To what do I owe this pleasure? I didn't think you were supposed to be out and about yet."</p>
<p>He slammed the parchment on McGonagall's desk.</p>
<p>"Calm down…I'm sure whatever has you this incensed was not my doing."</p>
<p>Her brow furrowed as she examined the scroll. "This is the list I gave you for your opinion."</p>
<p>Severus caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. "Don't you dare, Albus. This has <em>you</em> written all over it!"</p>
<p>McGonagall looked perturbed. "I haven't the slightest-"</p>
<p>"Potter is a Horcrux and nobody thought to mention it?"</p>
<p>Minerva blinked at him. "No, that can't be possible."</p>
<p>"Potter is a Horcrux, that's why he's trying to create a spell to separate a Horcrux from its container. This whole time, Potter was going to have to die."</p>
<p>McGonagall's eyes were wide when she turned to Dumbledore's portrait.</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you've come to care for Harry now, Severus."</p>
<p>McGonagall's eyes narrowed at the painting.</p>
<p>"Dammit, Albus! How long have you known?" Severus demanded.</p>
<p>"Your concern is rather touching."</p>
<p>"He's not the one I'm concerned about," Severus retorted.</p>
<p>"Potter is a Horcrux?" McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>Dumbledore slowly inclined his head.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>McGonagall gasped.</p>
<p>"How long have you known?" Severus asked again.</p>
<p>"I began to suspect in Harry's sixth year. That's why there's a connection between their minds…Why he can talk to snakes."</p>
<p>"You've known all this time?" McGonagall asked. "What have you been doing?"</p>
<p>"Filius has been working on spells-"</p>
<p>"That's why you let her get her Charms Mastery," Severus cut Dumbledore off.</p>
<p>"Yes-"</p>
<p>"Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed.</p>
<p>"She has unknowingly laid all the groundwork for Filius' current work. Her research was quite remarkable."</p>
<p>"I cannot believe you," Minerva whispered. "I always thought…I always thought you had everyone's interests at heart. You only have one interest and you seem not to care who needs to die to achieve it."</p>
<p>"Took you long enough to catch on," Severus said.</p>
<p>The older witch turned to Severus. "And he's been doing this to you for years."</p>
<p>"More or less."</p>
<p>Dumbledore was frowning.</p>
<p>"Albus, you are lucky you're not alive right now." McGonagall was glaring.</p>
<p>"It was not my intention for Harry to die," the portrait finally said. "I don't want the boy to die. I have been trying to find ways to <em>save</em> him. Have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?"</p>
<p>"The fairy tale?" Severus asked blandly.</p>
<p>"It's not a fairy tale, but a legend. My original intent was to make Harry the Master of Death."</p>
<p>Severus made a sound of disbelief.</p>
<p>"We have all three-"</p>
<p>"You managed to trace down a wand that's been lost through stories and legends?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded. "It was my wand-"</p>
<p>"Of course it was."</p>
<p>"—The stone in the ring that cursed me is the Resurrection Stone and Harry's cloak is <em>the</em> cloak."</p>
<p>"You intended to give him these items?" McGonagall questioned.</p>
<p>"I did. I destroyed the wand. The wand in Voldemort's hands would be unthinkable."</p>
<p>"He was not the master of the wand," Severus said. "Draco would be."</p>
<p>Dumbledore held up a finger. "But would Voldemort see it that way? Or would he see it as the man who killed me?"</p>
<p>Severus remained silent.</p>
<p>"I don't want people to die," Dumbledore stated. "Can we talk about Filius' work now?"</p>
<p>McGonagall sighed. "Of course. Let me get my notes."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Severus left the office later that night in a haze. Dumbledore's manipulation knew no ends. Even beyond the grave, he was finding ways to meddle with people's lives. He wasn't sure why McGonagall seemed shocked when he cursed Dumbledore's portrait upside down for the next day as he left. Although he could have sworn he heard her say "You're lucky that's all you got" as the door was shutting behind him.</p>
<p>And Hermione. Did she know why she was allowed to complete her mastery? And more importantly, was he going to tell her about Potter being a Horcrux? There was a very good chance that she might suspect something already, but he never heard her mention it.</p>
<p>Filius was on the right path with creating an extraction spell that would hopefully not kill Potter. However, there was no way to test it on him to know if it would work. The whole thing made Severus' blood boil with anger. Severus looked up when he came to a doorway at the end of the corridor. He had walked all the way up to the Astronomy Tower without realizing and silently cursed himself. He hadn't been in the tower since Dumbledore died.</p>
<p>Severus slowly walked up the remaining steps and stood in the doorway. His eyes scanned the room, before stopping on that wretched spot.</p>
<p>The spot where everything had changed<em>. </em>Although, to Severus, that might have been when Dumbledore couldn't leave well enough alone and couldn't wait to get to that blasted stone. Severus tried to put himself in Dumbledore's shoes; would he have done that for Lily? Not now. She was nothing but a memory that he didn't like to dwell on. Years ago? Yes, but <em>after</em> he had checked the stone for curses.</p>
<p>It was then that Severus realized that he didn't despise Dumbledore for putting him in the position, but because he fell to such a foolish mistake.</p>
<p>Severus sighed, turned on his heel, and began his descent. Perhaps now he could finally have the conversation with Dumbledore's portrait that the painted man had been trying to corner him in for years.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione looked up from marking essays the next day, when she heard a soft knock at her door. A small Gryffindor stood in the doorway looking very hesitant.</p>
<p>"Hello Ms. Rue," Hermione greeted.</p>
<p>Samantha Rue was a bright second year student.</p>
<p>"Professor Granger, can I speak with you?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Hermione said, setting down her quill.</p>
<p>The girl shut the office door and slowly made her way to one of the available chairs in front of Hermione's desk.</p>
<p>"My sister said that if I ever needed somebody to talk to, you were the one to go to…Even if it wasn't about school."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>Amber Rue, Samantha's older sister, had been a prefect at Hogwarts when Hermione was Head Girl.</p>
<p>"Do you know when the war is going to be over?"</p>
<p>Out of all the possible questions running through Hermione's head, that was not one of them.</p>
<p>"It's just that my parents are getting worried. And my sister. She got a job at the Ministry. I know she's not safe there. Some of the older students are worried and they talk about it a lot in the Common Room. My friend, Ellie, her parents want to take her and move far away. Is it safe here anymore?"</p>
<p>"I'm glad you came to me," Hermione said. "I want you to know that right now, Hogwarts is the safest place that you can be."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely," Hermione replied. "There are many enchantments that keep everybody safe. The Common Rooms are the best place to be."</p>
<p>"What about the Ministry?"</p>
<p>Hermione chose her words carefully. "Although the Ministry isn't as secure as Hogwarts, I do know many people who work there and work hard to keep it safe."</p>
<p>The girl looked relieved.</p>
<p>"I don't really know when the war will be over, but there are a lot of people who are working hard to keep as many people safe as they can."</p>
<p>Samantha nodded.</p>
<p>"I hope that helps," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"It does, thank you." Samantha stood up.</p>
<p>"If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."</p>
<p>She smiled. "Thank you, Professor Granger."</p>
<p>Hermione watched as the young girl left and sighed. There were too many children who couldn't be children anymore.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Have you seen Hermione?" Angelina asked Harry at dinner that night.</p>
<p>"I haven't seen her for a few hours. She's a bit upset," Harry replied.</p>
<p>"What—Oh, Professor Snape! Nice to see you out and about." Angelina stopped Snape as he was passing behind them. "Have you seen Hermione?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Angelina and Harry shared a look, as Severus continued to his seat. "She had a student come to her today asking when the war would be over," Harry started. "Hermione was really bothered by it. I need to talk to the Defense Club. She said that a lot of the older students are alarming many of the younger ones in the Common Room."</p>
<p>Angelina frowned. "I've checked the library and the Common Room, she must not have gone to talk to the students yet."</p>
<p>"She didn't mention if she was," Harry said.</p>
<p>"Thanks. I'll keep my eyes open then. I'll stop by her office and see if she lost track of time. Send word if you see her, alright?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>It was shortly after dinner when Severus found himself walking across the grounds. Hermione was absent at dinner and according to Potter, she wasn't at her house. He listened in when Potter questioned Hagrid and heard that Hermione had visited him earlier. Severus was just about to turn left, when a figure by the lake caught his eye. Someone was sitting on the rocks by the lake.</p>
<p>He silently made his way over to Hermione. When he was almost standing behind her, she spoke.</p>
<p>"I see you haven't lost your touch."</p>
<p>"How did you know it was me?"</p>
<p>"If it was Harry or Angelina, they would have given up themselves long before," Hermione replied. "The visitor charm works well too."</p>
<p>"You missed dinner."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"Your friends are worried about you."</p>
<p>"Are you the search party?"</p>
<p>"They don't know I'm here," Severus said. "I take it that this is because of your student visitor earlier?"</p>
<p>"Did Harry tell you?"</p>
<p>"Potter and Johnson were talking about it."</p>
<p>"I can't say that I'm surprised. Yes, it is about the student. It's bothering me more than I thought it would." Hermione paused. "I don't think I really realized how close to home everything has become, in a manner of speaking."</p>
<p>Hermione looked across the lake "What was going on immediately affected me and those I was close to, because of how close I am to Harry. But now, it's much bigger. It doesn't matter. The children now, unless growing up muggleborn, can't be ignorant of the situation anymore. They don't have the chance to <em>be</em> children. Are their parents going to come home from work? Is their sibling going to make it back from Diagon Alley? It's terrible."</p>
<p>Severus wasn't quite sure how to reply.</p>
<p>"We can give them the protection of Hogwarts," Hermione continued. "But that doesn't stop their fears. Or their guilt that they're safe and their families aren't."</p>
<p>It was quiet for several moments before Severus spoke, "We've relocated several Slytherins."</p>
<p>Hermione turned to look at him.</p>
<p>"Students that don't want to be involved with their family's business. It's given the Order insight and those students were sent on apprenticeships or given job opportunities far away."</p>
<p>"I didn't know that," Hermione said, as they started to walk back to the castle.</p>
<p>"One or two have offered to spy, but they were turned down immediately. The Order has perhaps more connections abroad that don't wish to fight, than they do here."</p>
<p>"It must be hard for you to be the Head of Slytherin."</p>
<p>"It has its moments. If anything good has come out of being burned, it's that the students who don't want to be a part of that life come to me now with their concerns. Slytherin House has become a big gamut. There are the students that are heavily into what the Dark Lord and their families believe in, some who just stay for the protection, the neutrals, and then the ones that want out."</p>
<p>"I'm glad they have you to turn too. I couldn't even handle one student today."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, the more it happens, the easier it gets to compartmentalize. It doesn't get any easier listening to the stories, but it will get easier to store them away," Severus replied, as they walked into the Entrance Hall. "Are you going to the kitchens?"</p>
<p>"No, I'll probably just have Dobby bring something up. Last time I went to the kitchens, Dobby handed Winky over to me to talk to her about the dangers of drinking too much butterbeer."</p>
<p>"She's at it again?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes, so I've been avoiding the kitchens. See you at breakfast?"</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Severus."</p>
<p>"Goodnight."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Two days later, Hermione groaned and turned over—it was a lot brighter outside than it should be. She slowly reached for her watch and checked it.</p>
<p>"Shit." Hermione dropped the watch; it was lunch time.</p>
<p>Never before had she overslept so drastically; her alarm never went off.</p>
<p>"Oh good, you're up," Harry said, as he walked into her room, carrying a bowl of soup.</p>
<p>"How did you get in here?"</p>
<p>"Dobby," he replied. "Catching up on some sleep?"</p>
<p>She put her head in her hands. "My alarm didn't go off."</p>
<p>"Sicker than you thought, eh?"</p>
<p>"Please don't tell me that you had something to do with this."</p>
<p>"You fell asleep in the lounge and were burning up last night," Harry said and handed her the soup.</p>
<p>"I missed my classes."</p>
<p>"We had it covered."</p>
<p>"<em>We</em>?" Hermione echoed.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Snape and I. I came down last night and turned off your alarm and then found him. He was going to let you teach and then drug you, but he liked my plan as well. We covered your classes this morning."</p>
<p>"You both…Severus…covered my class."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, no one died." Harry grinned. "I think he even refrained from using the phrase 'foolish wand waving.' And you don't have to worry. Your lesson plans were great and McGonagall is covering your seventh year classes this afternoon."</p>
<p>"That won't be necessary."</p>
<p>"I beg to differ. You can either stay here or in the Hospital Wing. The last thing you need is to get sicker. Snape also said you're not going to be an infecting beacon, because he is not getting sick."</p>
<p>"So you're the only brave one?"</p>
<p>"My immune system is rock solid. And I took a potion last night to ward off your germs."</p>
<p>"How thoughtful."</p>
<p>Harry pulled out a vial from his pocket. "This is also for you. Snape said it will hopefully make you feel less like death."</p>
<p>"Well, thank you for being my mother."</p>
<p>Harry smiled. "Someone has to. You're too stubborn."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione woke up later that day to a cool cloth on her head. She slowly grabbed her wand and cast a tempus charm. It was a little after six and she still felt like a truck had hit her.</p>
<p>Hermione looked up when she saw a shadow in her doorway.</p>
<p>"I thought you didn't want to get sick."</p>
<p>"I took precautions," Severus replied and held out a vial. "You're burning up."</p>
<p>"I thought I had this earlier."</p>
<p>"It wasn't very strong. I came down to drop off another and your fever was high."</p>
<p>Hermione sighed. "I've slept most of the day away."</p>
<p>"That's the only way you're going to get better."</p>
<p>"I have too much to do."</p>
<p>"You don't have anything to do, until you get better. I'm sure that's a part of why you ended up sick anyways."</p>
<p>Hermione crossed her arms. "I like to think that it was in part of being in an environment with new germs."</p>
<p>"Did you get sick the first time you came here?"</p>
<p>"Well, no, but—Don't give me that look. Fine."</p>
<p>Severus turned around and grabbed a tray off Hermione's bedside table. "Potter dropped this off for you."</p>
<p>Hermione took the tray. "Would you mind getting me the stack of papers on the table by the fireplace?"</p>
<p>Severus raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Please? It won't be strenuous, I promise."</p>
<p>He turned on his heel and returned shortly with the stack.</p>
<p>"Thank-"</p>
<p>"Essays? I thought you said nothing strenuous."</p>
<p>"I can think of plenty of other <em>strenuous</em> activities and grading essays is not one of them." Hermione held her hand out for them.</p>
<p>Instead of handing them over, Severus brought them closer and read from the first paper.</p>
<p>"Cushioning charms are very important, because they have many uses, like a pillow for your butt. There are also many types of cushioning charms, including catching when someone falls and charms to make sure broomsticks stay where they're <em>supposed</em> to."</p>
<p>Hermione nearly choked on her soup.</p>
<p>Severus sat down in the chair next to Hermione's bed. He waved his hand and a red quill flew into it.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Mr. Sanders' essay is too good to pass up."</p>
<p>He flipped through a few more essays. "Elliot Smethwyck created the most well-known cushioning charm in 1820, because even people back then didn't like sitting on broomsticks and classroom chairs."</p>
<p>Hermione set the tray next to her. "You're going to grade them."</p>
<p>Severus scratched something out on the essay. "Well, if I don't, you'll do it as soon as I leave."</p>
<p>Hermione sighed. "Can you read them out loud?"</p>
<p>He regarded her over the papers.</p>
<p>"Humor me."</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>The first half of the stack went smoothly. Severus read the essays, occasionally stopping to write feedback in the margins.</p>
<p>"I don't understand the fascination with cushioning charms and posteriors," Severus remarked, as he slashed across another parchment.</p>
<p>When there was no response, he looked up. Hermione was asleep, propped up against her pillows.</p>
<p>"Pity. I have a feeling the best comments have yet to come," he commented, as he wrote another comment on the paper in front of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's a bit of a shorter chapter, but everything starts picking up with the next one! Thanks again for your support!</p>
<p>Latin phrases (that I found scribbled in the margins of my notebook, thanks to Google) -</p>
<p>Caetera desunt - the rest is missing<br/>Anima - soul<br/>Vivit anima tua in morte - soul lives in death<br/>Incertisque - rejoin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the next week, Harry renewed his research on Horcruxes, with some gentle prodding from Hermione. Over the previous weekend, news came in that they were able to locate and destroy Hufflepuff's cup. Harry started meeting with Remus every night after dinner to map out possible last Horcruxes and locations. He was getting increasingly frustrated and on Thursday gave Dumbledore's portrait an earful.</p>
<p>Hermione was setting up for her last class on Friday, when her classroom door burst open and banged off the wall.</p>
<p>"Hermione, it's Ravenclaw's diadem! I've been doing research and it's been lost for centuries—And I bet he found it! He's all about treasure…He found it, when nobody else could!"</p>
<p>"Harry-"</p>
<p>"It fits perfectly! We just have to find it…"</p>
<p>"He probably hid it where no one else would dare to look—he wouldn't risk someone finding it again."</p>
<p>Harry looked thoughtful. "Hermione, I think it's here."</p>
<p>She stared at him. "Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "He's been hiding things in places important to him. What's more important than Hogwarts? Think about it!" Harry was starting to get really excited. "Hogwarts was the first place that truly accepted him…It was his first home. It taught him everything—without it, he'd still, well not still, but he'd have been in that orphanage. If I had a Horcrux, I would definitely hide it here. It's only the diadem and the snake. And we know where the snake is. It's here, I know it is."</p>
<p>"But when did he hide it here? I don't think he made Horcruxes until he left."</p>
<p>Harry started to pace.</p>
<p>"He came back, Hermione! He wanted to get a job here…"</p>
<p>Hermione watched as Harry suddenly paused. "Where do you go when you don't want anyone to find you, or something? It's in the Room of Requirement! I bet anything," he exclaimed and turned around.</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>"It's there, it's in there!"</p>
<p>Harry ran towards the door and ripped it open.</p>
<p>"Harry, where are you going?" She asked, following him out of her office.</p>
<p>"Hermione, it's right where I hid my potions book!" He yelled, turning a corner. "I saw it!"</p>
<p>It was a chore trying to keep up with Harry, who was taking two stairs at a time. Suddenly, his knee gave out and Harry nearly hit the floor, but he caught himself on the railing.</p>
<p>"Harry! Slow down!"</p>
<p>"I can't. Hermione, we're so close! I had it in my hands!"</p>
<p>They ran passed a bunch of confused-looking students, who were on their way down to charms class. Once they reached the draperies, Harry started pacing back and forth.</p>
<p><em>I need to find my old potions book. I need to find my old potions book. I </em>need<em> to</em>-<em>"</em></p>
<p>Harry paused when the door appeared. In an instant, he whipped the door open and sprinted inside, before coming to a halt in front of the aisles.</p>
<p>"Do you remember which aisle you went down?"</p>
<p>He looked across the room. "I was so busy trying to hide the book from Snape, I have no idea. I just remember putting it in a cupboard and stuck some raggy statue of a wizard on top…I put the wig with the diadem on top of it. All I remember is a troll…"</p>
<p>"Do you remember which way you went at all?"</p>
<p>Harry closed his eyes. "I think this way," he said, pointed down an aisle, and started walking.</p>
<p>He turned around when Hermione stopped.</p>
<p>"Harry, my class is starting."</p>
<p>"Hermione, please. I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't mind for this."</p>
<p>Hermione walked up to him. "I guess I'm too late now—Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years. I'm sure the Slytherins will have gone by the time I get there."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "So you'll stay?"</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>"Hermione, I really don't know what I'd do without you."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Severus was walking through the dungeons when he saw a group of Slytherins sneak back into the common room. However, he knew for a fact that the students he just saw had class, specifically <em>charms class</em>, because Hermione always had problems with them.</p>
<p>He soundlessly found his way behind the group of students and waited until they sat down.</p>
<p>"Mr. McCallum," Severus drawled. "Can you tell me why you aren't in class? I hope you're not ditching again."</p>
<p>The boy stood up. "No, Professor Snape...Gr-Professor Granger did not show up today."</p>
<p>"Instead of waiting for her, you left."</p>
<p>The boy nodded.</p>
<p>"It never occurred to you that Professor Granger was running late?"</p>
<p>He remained silent.</p>
<p>Severus turned to the rest of the group. "It didn't occur to any of you?"</p>
<p>No one spoke.</p>
<p>"Five points from each of you and I will personally escort you back to class," he stated and turned around, not waiting for them to catch up.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>When they reached the classroom, Severus found it nearly empty, save for a few Gryffindors and one Slytherin student.</p>
<p>"Where is everybody?"</p>
<p>His voice made all of the room's occupants jump.</p>
<p>"They left, sir. Professor Granger never showed up," piped up a Gryffindor. "Bentley said he saw Professor Granger and Professor Potter running the opposite way through the corridor."</p>
<p>Severus glared at Bentley Braums, who nodded quickly.</p>
<p>His eyes scanned the room. "Class is dismissed. Let your classmates know that if they left, they lost their house five points each."</p>
<p>Severus watched as the remaining handful of students filed out, before going to Hermione's office. Both her office and he quarters were empty.</p>
<p>He resorted to stalking through the corridors, when Angelina nearly ran into him.</p>
<p>"Oh! Hello, Professor."</p>
<p>"Ms. Johnson, have you seen Hermione?"</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrow. "No, is everything alright?"</p>
<p>He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "She never showed up for class."</p>
<p>"That's not like Hermione."</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at her.</p>
<p>"I was in her office earlier and Harry came in."</p>
<p>"Did they talk about going somewhere?"</p>
<p>Angelina shook her head. "No, he seemed a little upset when he came in. He said he still couldn't figure something out and he needed Hermione's help. Did you check the library? You know how she loses track of time in there."</p>
<p>"No," he replied. "Thank you, Ms. Johnson."</p>
<p>Angelina looked dumbstruck.</p>
<p>"Any time, Professor," she muttered as he walked away.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Harry, did you say you passed a troll?" Hermione called.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"There's a stuffed one right here," she said and heard quickly approaching footsteps.</p>
<p>"That's it!" Harry exclaimed, and shut his eyes. "I think I turned…I remember seeing the Vanishing Cabinet."</p>
<p>Hermione's face fell. "That was removed years ago."</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "I know."</p>
<p>Hermione grinned. "But we're closer!"</p>
<p>Harry brightened. "I'll go that way," he said, pointing behind him. "And you can take that way!"</p>
<p>"So do you think they sent the dogs after you yet?" Harry asked after a few minutes.</p>
<p>"Possibly. I wonder how long the students stayed for."</p>
<p>"Gryffindors and Slytherins? I doubt the Slytherins stayed very long—I wouldn't have even stayed very long, to tell you the truth."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Harry," she said, turning down another aisle.</p>
<p>"Of course I'd wait for you though."</p>
<p>"Nice try."</p>
<p>"I would, though. You're a great teacher and they should know you're always on time…Sort of like Snape."</p>
<p>"Harry," she began as she turned to another aisle.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't think a lot of people realized that Snape was a good teacher at the time. They were too stuck on the fact that-"</p>
<p>"<em>Harry</em>!"</p>
<p>"Alright, I'm sorry-"</p>
<p>"Come here!" Hermione cut him off.</p>
<p>Harry turned the corner to find Hermione pointing at an old statue.</p>
<p>Harry quickly climbed up to the cupboard and hoisted the figure up.</p>
<p>"THIS IS IT!" He shouted, and came down. "Hermione, you found it!"</p>
<p>"You knew where it was," Hermione countered.</p>
<p>"We found it!" He exclaimed, hoisting the statue in the air.</p>
<p>Harry carefully set it down and hugged Hermione.</p>
<p>"Hermione, I really don't know what I'd do without you! It would've taken <em>forever</em> to find it by myself!"</p>
<p>Hermione smiled, as Harry cautiously picked up the diadem.</p>
<p>"And to think, it's been missing for centuries! Once they know we have it, do you think they'll drop the sword off?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Not right away…But I think a little trip might be in order."</p>
<p>Harry looked confused.</p>
<p>"I think it may be time to take another trip to the Chamber of Secrets," she continued.</p>
<p>"Hermione, that's brilliant! There's a boatload of teeth down there! Why are we still standing here? Let's get rid of it before we start acting weird," he said and reached for the cupboard. "Might grab this while I'm at it."</p>
<p>Hermione watched as Harry grabbed his old potions book, shrunk it, and shoved it in his pocket.</p>
<p>"I think Snape might want this back," Harry replied to her glance, as they walked back through the aisles.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"I hope nothing happens with this one," Harry said, as they stepped onto the second floor. "Ron said when he had to destroy the locket, it put images into his head. He seemed really put out by them. The diary tried to kill me and we know what happened with the ring. I'm not sure about the cup."</p>
<p>"Hermione!"</p>
<p>The two turned to see Angelina walking towards them.</p>
<p>"Where have you been? Snape's been looking for you since he found out that you didn't go to your last class."</p>
<p>"She was helping me sort out a problem—we actually got <em>lost </em>in the Room of Requirement. Can you believe that?"</p>
<p>Angelina raised her eyebrows. "If you're going to lie, at least make it more convincing. Hermione ditched class. Snape won't buy that one."</p>
<p>"Do you know where Severus went?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>She shrugged. "I think he's checking the library for the tenth time."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Angelina."</p>
<p>"Hope you come up with a better excuse for him," she replied, and bid them goodbye.</p>
<p>"Harry," Hermione began.</p>
<p>Harry already knew what she was going to ask. "Alright, let's go get him."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled brightly.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>When they finally reached the library, there was no sign of Severus.</p>
<p>"Do you think he could be in the dungeons-"</p>
<p>"Hermione."</p>
<p>They stopped and Harry whispered. "Did you luck out or what?"</p>
<p>Hermione turned around and smiled. "Just the person I was looking for!"</p>
<p>Harry slowed down; Snape did <em>not</em> look pleased.</p>
<p>Hermione opened up one of the vacant classroom doors on her left and went inside. Once the three of them were safely in the room, she spoke again.</p>
<p>"You won't believe what we found!"</p>
<p>"I hope it's good." He seemed really mad now. "You've been missing for over an hour."</p>
<p>"Harry, show him."</p>
<p>Harry unwrapped the diadem and held it up triumphantly.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. "An old tiara?"</p>
<p>"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem," Harry said.</p>
<p>"Why-"</p>
<p>"It's a Horcrux, Severus! Harry realized it was in the Room of Requirement."</p>
<p>Harry gave the Horcrux to Severus, but as soon as he touched it, he snapped his arm back.</p>
<p>"Severus?"</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>"Do you think he knows?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "I think I would know the second he figured it out—I'd probably pass out."</p>
<p>Severus glared at him. "What happened to closing off your mind?"</p>
<p>Harry was in too good of a mood to argue with Snape. "Eh, sometimes things slip through the cracks. Good, now that he knows, let's go!"</p>
<p>Severus looked between the two. "Go where?"</p>
<p>"To destroy it in the Chamber of Secrets! There are loads of basilisk teeth down there. It's Friday and we, well, Hermione wants you to come."</p>
<p>He was quiet for several moments. "How are we going to get back up?"</p>
<p>Harry smirked. "<em>Accio </em>Firebolt and Nimbus Starlight! We fly out."</p>
<p>Hermione groaned.</p>
<p>"I'm sure we can figure out an alternative. Hagrid has lots of creatures with wings," Harry said.</p>
<p>"No…brooms are fine."</p>
<p>"Excellent," Harry grinned at the same time both brooms knocked against the classroom door.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Harry, you can't be serious," Hermione said, eyeing the hole in the floor.</p>
<p>"Yeah, just jum-"</p>
<p>"Oh Harry," Myrtle's sickly sweet voice sang. "The offer still stands if you don't make it back."</p>
<p>"Er...I'm sure we'll be fine, Myrtle."</p>
<p>She continued to float above them, her googling eyes locked on Harry.</p>
<p>"It's like a slide—you'll bottom out at the bottom and shoot out on level ground. It'll be fun!" He said, as he shrunk both brooms and put them in his pocket. "Ready then?"</p>
<p>"No," Hermione said instantly.</p>
<p>Harry grinned as he approached the hole. "See you down there," he exclaimed and jumped down the hole.</p>
<p>Hermione crinkled her nose.</p>
<p>"Not so daring now, are you?" Severus teased.</p>
<p>Hermione twirled around.</p>
<p>The corner of his lips were pulling upwards. "Do you want me to go with?"</p>
<p>"No," she replied, creeping closer to the entrance. "Harry said they landed in a pile of bones."</p>
<p>"Then go," Severus said and 'accidentally' bumped her.</p>
<p>"Severus!" Hermione yelled as she slipped down the pipe.</p>
<p>"That wasn't very nice," Myrtle chided.</p>
<p>"No one asked you," Snape commented, and slid down the entrance as well.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"You made it!" Harry greeted as Hermione slid across the ground. "I cleared away the remaining bones."</p>
<p>Hermione stood up and dusted herself off.</p>
<p>"You can put them back for <em>him</em>. He pushed me!"</p>
<p>Harry couldn't help but laugh, as Severus came down the chute.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you were complaining about," Severus said once he joined them. "It wasn't that bad."</p>
<p>"C'mon then," Harry beckoned, and started to walk down the corridor.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Once they reached the inside of the chamber, Hermione gasped. "I can't believe this is down here!"</p>
<p>"It's been a long time, Reckon we should visit Lockhart?" Harry saw the two looks he was getting. "Maybe a gift basket, quills to sign autographs with?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "That thing was huge," she stated, pointing towards the snake's skeleton.</p>
<p>Harry approached the snake. "I guess it's not as scary now." He looked around. "My blood is still on the ground."</p>
<p>"Because that's something to be proud of," Severus said dryly.</p>
<p>Harry ignored the comment and walked to the basilisk's mouth.</p>
<p>"This thing had some nasty teeth," he commented, raised his wand, and severed a tooth from the skeleton.</p>
<p>His scar tingled a little, but he paid no attention to it.</p>
<p>He turned around to find Hermione and Severus behind him.</p>
<p>"Can you hold this, Professor?"</p>
<p>Severus held out his hand and took the tooth and Harry unraveled the diadem.</p>
<p>"You're sure it's the Horcrux?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>Harry brought the object near the tooth, and it started to grow hot.</p>
<p>"I'm sure. I'd say it has to be stabbed through the middle jewel," Harry replied, and the diadem started to shake.</p>
<p>Severus held out the tooth, but Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>"I think you're supposed to do it, Professor."</p>
<p>Severus eyed Harry, but somehow knew that he was right.</p>
<p>He nodded and Harry set the object on the ground.</p>
<p>"Professor, all of the Horcruxes tried to prevent someone from destroying it."</p>
<p>"I think I'll be fine, Potter," Severus said, as he put a knee down in front of it.</p>
<p>Hermione drew her wand and Harry went to get another tooth, just in case.</p>
<p>As Severus lifted the tooth, his mark started to throb, but he ignored it. He brought his arm back, ready to strike, when he heard a voice.</p>
<p><em>Severus</em>.</p>
<p>He tried to ignore it, and brought his arm down swiftly, but stopped a fraction from the diadem. His left arm burned painfully and images started to flash before his eyes.</p>
<p>"Severus?" Hermione called.</p>
<p><em>People were running everywhere. Voldemort was walking towards him</em>.</p>
<p>"<em>Severus, I'm surprised you're still alive. No matter, it won't be for long</em>."</p>
<p>Hermione ran around to stand in front of Severus. His eyes were open, but he wasn't moving; wasn't seeing anything. His hand was still hovering over the blazing jewel.</p>
<p>
  <em>The scene flashed and Voldemort was right in front of him now. He couldn't move.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Severus!" He heard Hermione yell.</em></p>
<p>"Severus," Hermione said calmly, putting a hand on his left arm. "Harry, he's not moving!"</p>
<p>"Professor, listen to Hermione. Hermione, he has to do this on his own. I knew as soon as he touched it."</p>
<p>"Severus, stab it."</p>
<p>
  <em>Voldemort cackled in front of him and raised his wand high in the air.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He couldn't move.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Avada Kedavra!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, Hermione lunged in front of him and fell to the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>No!" He yelled, and Voldemort's cold laugh echoed throughout the grounds.</em></p>
<p>Hermione noticed Severus' eyes turning colors and he started shaking.</p>
<p>"Severus! It's not real! Whatever it's telling you, it isn't real!" Hermione exclaimed, hurrying behind him and wrapping her arms around his back. "It's not real, Severus. It's not real…"</p>
<p>
  <em>The scene flashed again and he was rushing to Hermione's still body. He turned her over and her lifeless eyes stared into his. He nearly fell backwards.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Her mouth moved. "It's not real, Severus</em>."</p>
<p>"It's not real," Hermione kept whispering over and over.</p>
<p>He blinked, the red slowly evaporating from his eyes. Suddenly, he slammed the tooth through the jewel. A piercing scream filled the air, and a thick substance flowed freely from the old relic.</p>
<p>Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as Severus fell backwards into a sitting position, bringing Hermione with him.</p>
<p>"Severus?" Hermione asked tentatively.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, the burning finally dissipating from his arm.</p>
<p>"You can let go now, Hermione."</p>
<p>"Professor, I think it's more so for her sake than yours now."</p>
<p>Hermione slowly withdrew her arms, and Severus got up.</p>
<p>"Whew," Harry said, as Severus picked up the broken diadem. "After we tell McGonagall, the first round of drinks is on me."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Harry handed Severus a broom.</p>
<p>"We'll just fly up there and I'll close the chamber. The entrance is just down the corridor, anyways."</p>
<p>Harry mounted his broom. "Just keep flying straight up, it twists and turns, so be careful. Hermione, can you conjure those blue flame balls for light?"</p>
<p>She nodded and sent the newly conjured balls into the pipe.</p>
<p>"Potter, I'm sure a simple <em>Lumos</em> would suffice."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "I think the blue flames will work great. You'll see." He said and zoomed into the pipe.</p>
<p>Severus got on the broomstick, Hermione hesitantly followed.</p>
<p>"I hate flying," Hermione muttered.</p>
<p>"I won't crash," Severus said.</p>
<p>"Severus, that's-"</p>
<p>"Hold on," he warned, and pushed off the ground.</p>
<p>Hermione's hands flailed, before they wrapped around Severus tightly.</p>
<p>"Hermione, I can't breathe."</p>
<p>"Live with it," she replied and loosened her hold a bit.</p>
<p>He suddenly brought the broomstick nearly straight up and Hermione screamed.</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to be sick."</p>
<p>"I think you should open your eyes to see where we're going."</p>
<p>Hermione opened her eye a crack. "Definitely not."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Enter."</p>
<p>The three walked in, Severus holding the wrapping containing the diadem.</p>
<p>"To what do I owe this pleasure?" McGonagall asked, looking at the three. "Hermione, you're looking awfully green. Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>"Professor, you'll never believe what we found!" Harry exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Merlin, is that Severus?" Dumbledore's portrait asked. "And it hasn't been six months yet?"</p>
<p>Severus ignored him, as he unwrapped the package and placed it on McGonagall's desk.</p>
<p>"The lost diadem-" she froze when she saw the cracked jewel; she and Albus finding it at the same time.</p>
<p>"All that's left is his snake!" Harry said. "The diadem was right here in Hogwarts!"</p>
<p>McGonagall looked aghast.</p>
<p>"<em>Where</em>?" They heard Dumbledore's voice.</p>
<p>"In the Room of Requirement—Where everything is hidden! I remember seeing it there years ago! It just clicked. Hermione found it and Sn-Professor Snape destroyed it."</p>
<p>Dumbledore peered over his painted half-moon spectacles. "How did you destroy it? The sword is not here."</p>
<p>"We went into the Chamber of Secrets," Harry rushed. "The basilisk's skeleton is still down there."</p>
<p>"Potter, this is-"</p>
<p>Dumbledore cut McGonagall off. "Harry, this is astounding! We must tell Alastor right away. He needs to pull the teams back in, which will help our planning efforts."</p>
<p>McGonagall nodded. "I'll get right on it."</p>
<p>Dumbledore smiled. "Good job, to the three of you. I can't tell you how much this helps."</p>
<p>Harry nodded back and quickly left the office, Severus and Hermione following closely behind.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Evening, Rosmerta!" Harry said joyfully, sitting down on a stool. "First round of drinks is on me, get them whatever they like!"</p>
<p>The older lady grinned and took their orders.</p>
<p>Once they received their drinks, Harry raised his glass. "To us."</p>
<p>The three clanked glasses.</p>
<p>"You know," Hermione began. "Why don't you two start calling each other by your proper names?"</p>
<p>Harry and Severus looked at each other.</p>
<p>"No," they replied in unison.</p>
<p>"Well, at least you agree on one thing."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "And we agree to disagree with you."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled and shook her head.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Nearly an hour later, Harry was recalling regaling tales from their past. Hermione stopped laughing when she saw Severus staring forwards.</p>
<p>"Severus, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>He shifted his attention back to her. "Nothing."</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes," he replied, talking a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>Truth be told, the only thing that kept coming to his mind were the images the Horcrux showed him. He knew it wasn't real, but the battle didn't happen yet and they could still become a reality.</p>
<p>"Professor Snape?"</p>
<p>He looked up to find Rosmerta standing in front of him.</p>
<p>She held out a letter. "This came for you."</p>
<p>"Thank you," he replied, taking the letter.</p>
<p>Hermione and Harry watched as Severus read the letter and quickly put it inside his pocket.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. Would you mind if I excused myself? There's something that I need to take care of."</p>
<p>"Do you need any help?"</p>
<p>"No, I should be fine."</p>
<p>"Good luck," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Professor, I'll make sure Hermione gets back." Harry grinned.</p>
<p>"She's not the one I'm worried about," Severus said over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.</p>
<p>Hermione turned to Harry as soon as Severus was gone. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"Although I ignore you most of the time, I'm still painfully aware of your comments."</p>
<p>"I'm sure he thinks I'm just being cheeky, annoying Potter." Harry cleared his voice and spoke in a lower voice. "Mr. Potter, I do not appreciate your juvenile behavior."</p>
<p>Hermione just stared at him.</p>
<p>"He actually said that to me in the staff room last week."</p>
<p>"I don't even want to know what you were doing."</p>
<p>Harry smiled. "You don't…But there was something that I wanted to talk about." Harry discretely cast a quick <em>Muffliato</em>. "About you know…my rash."</p>
<p>Harry had begun referring to Horcruxes outside of Hogwarts as "his rash." They were a growing problem that either stayed the same or shrunk in size.</p>
<p>"I did one too," Hermione said.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Snape seems more susceptible to the…rash."</p>
<p>Hermione blinked at him.</p>
<p>Harry narrowed his eyes. "Hermione? What did I say?"</p>
<p>"Susceptible."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. "I use big words for excitement. But Snape seems more quickly affected by them."</p>
<p>"I've been thinking about that as well. I think it's because of his mark. It's a direct link to him. At one time or another, he was heavily influenced by it."</p>
<p>"But wouldn't the dark influence the dark? Like the rash infecting the mark?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so," Hermione replied. "It doesn't hold the influence that it once did…Being <em>infected</em> was his biggest mistake. It took him a long time to get pardoned for Dumbledore, even with Dumbledore's memories and written statements. That whole process was positively obnoxious."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "From what happened to Ron, Snape's seemed a lot more extreme. Ron was irritable and it showed him stuff, but his eyes never changed colors."</p>
<p>"What did Ron see?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "I guess it shows you your fears."</p>
<p>Hermione didn't have a good feeling. "Harry, what did he see?"</p>
<p>"Er…"</p>
<p>"Harry…"</p>
<p>"He saw stuff about his family and he uh…He saw you."</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to need another drink."</p>
<p>"It took forever to get it out of him," Harry continued. "He saw you with somebody else."</p>
<p>Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>"I know. I don't know why he's still holding onto hope. I've tried talking to him. He thinks it'll all be different once Voldemort is gone."</p>
<p>"Well, he'll be in for a big surprise."</p>
<p>"I daresay, a heart attack," Harry replied. "Because once he finds out who you have your eyes on, I want a front row seat."</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. She rather hoped that Ron wouldn't find out for a while.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The next morning, Hermione woke up to find a small bottle next to her bed with an object in it. She slowly picked up the bottle and looked inside.</p>
<p>She gasped.</p>
<p>It was a silver clover.</p>
<p>She immediately got up and quickly dressed, before heading straight to Severus' quarters. As soon as Severus let her in and the door was shut, she enveloped him in an almost bone-crushing hug.</p>
<p>"I take it that you got it," he said.</p>
<p>"Where ever did you find it?"</p>
<p>"I was hoping Dobby put it in a good place."</p>
<p>"Severus."</p>
<p>"An older Potions Master that used to help me," Severus replied.</p>
<p>"But I thought that we contacted all of the ones in the area that you knew…" Hermione trailed off when she saw him shaking his head.</p>
<p>"There's an older one, who lives in Ireland. It's very hard to get a hold of him, unless you see him."</p>
<p>"You <em>went</em> to Ireland?"</p>
<p>Severus just stared at her.</p>
<p>"When?"</p>
<p>"Last night," he replied nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"You went all the way to Ireland last night?"</p>
<p>Severus nodded. "You make it sound like I did the impossible. I only apparated and walked up a hill."</p>
<p>"You <em>did</em> do the impossible. I thought it was impossible to find a silver clover."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The two were finally able to test the silver clover later that night. The Quidditch game earlier in the day was a cold and snowy affair, with Hufflepuff taking the win over Ravenclaw.</p>
<p>After they added an essence of the silver clover, the potion had to sit for two hours, before it would be ready for the next step. They went back to the library, when Severus noticed the books and parchment on the table. He started reading through the packets and his face fell.</p>
<p>"You're still not happy about this, are you?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"No. I'm not…pleased that you started researching this again."</p>
<p>She closed one of her books. "I'm not bringing it to the Order."</p>
<p>"You have an incantation."</p>
<p>"I'm not even sure if it's going to work. I'm not about to go and test it."</p>
<p>"You can't test it. It's a one-time thing that, according to your notes, happens under great duress. I can say the incantation out loud, wave my wand, and nothing would happen."</p>
<p>Hermione set her papers down and turned to look at him.</p>
<p>"Well, what would you have me do then?"</p>
<p>"Out of respect for the research, I'm not going to say burn it. Although, you already know everything that you need to know."</p>
<p>"I'm not planning on running out there and using the spell," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"If everything is going wrong, you can't use the spell."</p>
<p>"Isn't that when we need it? We need something to turn the tides in our favor."</p>
<p>"Not at the cost of your life."</p>
<p>Hermione was quiet for a moment. "What makes you so sure that this is going to kill me?"</p>
<p>"The survival rate of the spell is only about half. It is not worth the risk."</p>
<p>"Intent matters. I did a lot of work with intent for my mastery. If your sole purpose of doing the spell is to save others and <em>not yourself</em>, you become a victim too."</p>
<p>"It's a theory, Hermione. It's not worth the risk."</p>
<p>"But it's okay for you to die, Severus?"</p>
<p>"No-"</p>
<p>"But what? I'm sure there's a but coming."</p>
<p>"I don't expect to live through the battle. I'm not sure if I thought I'd make it this far."</p>
<p>"I'd take it as a sign."</p>
<p>"False hope is a dangerous thing."</p>
<p>"So what, you've given up before it's even started?"</p>
<p>"I didn't say that," he defended.</p>
<p>"You may as well."</p>
<p>"I don't <em>want</em> to die."</p>
<p>"Then do something about it. You keep saying that and yet, you're convinced you're not going to survive."</p>
<p>"I wasn't meant to survive the Dark Lord's latest torture."</p>
<p>"But you <em>did</em>."</p>
<p>"He told me that if I survived, he would make sure that I wouldn't survive to see the New Year."</p>
<p>"Since when do you care about what Voldemort says?"</p>
<p>"He has a habit of getting who he wants."</p>
<p>"He hasn't gotten Harry."</p>
<p>"Potter is the outlier. I have done a lot of things, Hermione."</p>
<p>"I know. We <em>all</em> know."</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>"Get over it, Severus. You have done more than enough to make up for your past discretion. You are <em>not</em> the same person as your seventeen-year-old self. Let. It. Go."</p>
<p>Severus stood up. "Don't presume to know things about me and my past."</p>
<p>Hermione jumped up and pointed a finger dangerously close to his chest. "You are more than your past, Severus Snape. So don't tell me that you can't have a future because of it."</p>
<p>"You're one to talk about having a future, Hermione. You're willing to throw your life away on a <em>chance</em> that it might work."</p>
<p>"At least I <em>have</em> hope." She took a step back. "I have hope that it will be the final battle. I have <em>hope</em> that we'll win this. <em>And</em> I have hope that if I use the spell, it will <em>work."</em></p>
<p>His nostrils flared. "You're not doing the spell, Hermione."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do." Hermione closed the distance between them. "You know damn well that if somebody else had the spell in their back pocket, you wouldn't be so concerned. I'm not even sure why you're so concerned about the possibility of me dying, when you plan on doing it yourself."</p>
<p>"I'm not killing myself, here."</p>
<p>"That's a pathetic excuse. Why can't you see that your life is worth living?"</p>
<p>"That's rich coming from you. You're possibly the most brilliant mind to come out of Hogwarts and you're throwing it away for people who will only remember what Potter did."</p>
<p>"That's what you think? The spell-"</p>
<p>"Fools rush in where angels fear to tread."</p>
<p>The room went silent when suddenly, a burst of magic shot from Hermione and threw Severus backwards into the bookshelf. A few shelves of books broke upon impact and fell on top of him.</p>
<p>Hermione waited for him to sit up, before she stormed passed him. "Finish the potion yourself."</p>
<p>Severus sat in the pile of books and watched as she slammed the door. He quickly got up and cast <em>Repairo </em>on the shelves, before following Hermione out the door.</p>
<p>The Potions Master swiftly went through Hermione's lab and quarters, only to find an empty corridor outside. He slowly made it back through to the library, where he picked up his drinking glass and stared at it. After a moment, he flung it into the fireplace, where it exploded on impact.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Luckily I ran into Angelina," Ron said, as he and Harry left the Room of Requirement. "She knew where to find you."</p>
<p>"Angelina does have a knack for knowing things," Harry replied, as they turned into a hidden corridor.</p>
<p>"So this is where the staff quarters are?"</p>
<p>"Just a few. McGonagall's is on the other side by her office. Hermione is down here with me. Remus jumped down to the fifth floor."</p>
<p>"You think Hermione is up?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Possibly, but you know her. She's probably knees deep in research."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right," Ron said, as he stopped with Harry outside of his room's door.</p>
<p>Harry waved his wand in a few patterns and his door open.</p>
<p>"What? Hermione?"</p>
<p>"Hermione's here?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>Harry stepped aside to let Ron in and then shut the door. He turned around to see Hermione sitting in one of his armchairs by the fire, with a tumbler in her hand.</p>
<p>Harry gave Ron the signal to wait.</p>
<p>"Hi Harry, Ron," Hermione said and took a sip of her drink.</p>
<p>"Everything alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, slowly walking towards her.</p>
<p>"I owe you a bottle."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. It wasn't full anyways. How'd you get in here?"</p>
<p>Hermione took another sip. "Dobby."</p>
<p>"I didn't realize you became good friends with him. You alright?"</p>
<p>"I just happen to fancy breaking into quarters and drinking all of the alcohol." Hermione finished the glass.</p>
<p>Harry knelt in front of Hermione. There were tear tracks down her cheeks. "Hermione, this isn't like you. What happened?"</p>
<p>She briefly gave a side-eye glance to Ron. He knew exactly what it was about.</p>
<p>"Has anyone died?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head.</p>
<p>"Is anyone hurt?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so."</p>
<p>Ron frowned. "She's not on about him again, is she?"</p>
<p>Harry stood and put his hands up in a back off gesture.</p>
<p>Hermione's head snapped to look at Ron. "What?"</p>
<p>"Ron-"</p>
<p>"Who am I <em>on </em>about again?" She stood up.</p>
<p>"Hermione-"</p>
<p>"Harry-"</p>
<p>Harry took the glass out of her hand.</p>
<p>Ron came forwards. "Hermione, you know we care about you. A lot. Is this about Snape?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me? That's none of your business."</p>
<p>"It kinda is-"</p>
<p>"C'mon, it's late and Hermione's been drinking," Harry interrupted. "Can we have a civil conversation about this tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"No, Harry. I want to hear this," Hermione said and then looked pointedly at Ron. "Well?"</p>
<p>"He's a git, Hermione. He was a Death Eater and I don't know why you're even friends with him."</p>
<p>"Ron, we've been over this," Harry said wearily. He just wanted to get this over with. "He's in the Order, every-"</p>
<p>Ron scoffed.</p>
<p>"He's done more for them than you ever have," Hermione said.</p>
<p>She had definitely struck a nerve; Ron's face turned as red as his hair.</p>
<p>"Yeah? I guess hiding in a castle counts now?"</p>
<p>"So is that what Harry and I are doing then?"</p>
<p>"No, that's different," Ron said quickly.</p>
<p>Harry looked between the two, filled Hermione's glass up, and downed half.</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"I don't even see why you're defending him," Ron skipped over the question.</p>
<p>"How is it different Ron?"</p>
<p>"I want to know why."</p>
<p>"<em>How</em>?"</p>
<p>"You're still trying to get extra credit, then?" Ron spat.</p>
<p>Hermione took a step forward and slapped him across the face.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell!"</p>
<p>"Shite," Harry exclaimed and threw the drink on the table.</p>
<p>"Next time, I'm aiming lower!"</p>
<p>Harry grabbed Hermione and sat her on the couch. He put the drink in her hand. "I'll be back."</p>
<p>"Ron, let's go," Harry said, as he pushed the wizard towards the door.</p>
<p>"Don't go anywhere," Harry said after he pushed Ron out the door.</p>
<p>Hermione glanced back at the door, before downing the rest of the glass.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Look what the cat dragged in," Angelina greeted the next morning. "I thought I missed you...Well, at least Hermione. This is your normal breakfast time, Harry."</p>
<p>"Good morning to you too," Harry replied.</p>
<p>Hermione remained silent as she sat down.</p>
<p>"Need some sunglasses there, Hermione?"</p>
<p>"Is it that obvious?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I just know that look."</p>
<p>"You guys should have invited me if you were having a party in your room. I see that Ron found you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, he found us alright. It was definitely not a party," Harry said, as he piled his plate with breakfast.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>Harry glanced at Hermione, who poured herself a glass of water.</p>
<p>"Has Snape been here yet?" He whispered.</p>
<p>Angelina looked confused. "No, why?"</p>
<p>"I'm right here, Harry. You don't whisper as softly as you think."</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"We'll just say that it was a rough night with a few fights," Harry replied.</p>
<p>Angelina's eyes widened. "So…"</p>
<p>"Well, it's Hermione's story."</p>
<p>"Alright, so what happened with Ron?"</p>
<p>"Ron was here with Remus yesterday and decided to stop by before he went back to the Burrow. He-" Harry paused when he saw Angelina look alarmed.</p>
<p><em>Snape</em>, she mouthed.</p>
<p>Harry turned to glare at Severus as he walked by and sat down a few seats away.</p>
<p>"Real subtle, Harry," Angelina commented. "So Ron found you?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Ron found me, and then we found Hermione. Ron put his foot in his mouth again and Hermione let him have it."</p>
<p>"Let him have it? Like, you know," Angelina made a fighting gesture.</p>
<p>"Pretty much," Harry said and then popped a piece of bacon into his mouth.</p>
<p>Angelina knocked Hermione's shoulder. "Nice, Hermione!"</p>
<p>"I'm rather hoping she got him a little too closely to his eye and he has a nice shiner," Harry replied. "I—Hermione, where are you going?"</p>
<p>"I'm not very hungry," she explained, as she pushed her chair in.</p>
<p>"We'll talk about something else," Angelina pleaded.</p>
<p>"It's not you. I'll see you both later."</p>
<p>Harry sighed as Hermione left the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Angelina leaned closer to Harry and whispered. "Is she alright?"</p>
<p>Harry glanced at Snape, who he was sure was listening to them. He cast a <em>Muffliato </em>underneath the table.</p>
<p>"Not really. They had a big row last night. Hermione blasted him into her bookshelf-"</p>
<p>"Her <em>bookshelf</em>?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "And then Ron was there."</p>
<p>"Damn. I'm glad it's the weekend."</p>
<p>"You can say that again."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione sat down in her quarters, with a cup of tea and a stack of essays, when someone knocked at her door. She frowned, as she set her things down and made her way to see who it was.</p>
<p>"Hey, Hermione," Harry greeted when the door opened.</p>
<p>"I'm not really in the mood to talk."</p>
<p>He smiled. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not here to talk!" He held up what he was holding.</p>
<p>"Is that popcorn?" Hermione asked slowly.</p>
<p>"Yes! Can I come in now?"</p>
<p>She stepped to the side and let Harry in.</p>
<p>"Where did you get popcorn kernels?"</p>
<p>"Kreacher."</p>
<p>"You had Kreacher get you popcorn."</p>
<p>"For movie day. I'm inviting myself over for movie day."</p>
<p>"That's…thoughtful of you, Harry. But I'm fine," Hermione said, trying to assure him.</p>
<p>"No, you're not," Harry commented. "We've been friends for ages. I know when you're not fine."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Lead the way," Harry said. "I'll even let you pick the first movie."</p>
<p>"How kind of you. You know, I haven't purchased any movies in a few years. I don't think I've even been in that room."</p>
<p>"That's fine. I'm sure I haven't seen them anyways. Can we order a pizza later too?"</p>
<p>"Don't push it."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this was my favorite (and hardest) chapter to write - Let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Thanks again for those that reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione went to breakfast early again on Tuesday. She had successfully avoided Severus the day before and was hoping for another day without seeing the Potions Master. As she was finishing, a lone owl swooped into the hall and dropped a letter next to her.</p>
<p>She picked up the letter and saw Ron's handwriting across the envelope. Hermione scoffed and shoved the letter into her pocket.</p>
<p>"I was hoping I'd catch you!" Harry said from behind her.</p>
<p>"I was just getting ready to leave."</p>
<p>"I'll make it quick. Angelina and I were talking with the Gryffindor Quidditch team and we came up with the idea of a no wands snowball fight either this week or next. I know it's only the beginning of December, but it's supposed to snow this week. If we get enough of it, we thought that would be a good way to blow off some steam before exams. And I wanted to ask you, because you're the Head of Gryffindor," Harry spoke rapidly.</p>
<p>"Well, I think I got all of that. That sounds fine."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "Did you think I was going to say no?"</p>
<p>"Er…I thought you would at least give me a hard time."</p>
<p>She smiled. "Not this time. I have some traps to set up for when the sixth years enter this morning. I'll see you later, alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll be around."</p>
<p>"Hey Hermione!" Angelina greeted, as she walked up to the heads table. "Hey Harry!"</p>
<p>"Hi Angelina," he replied, as she sat next to him.</p>
<p>"Are they still fighting?"</p>
<p>"Yep. She didn't even fight me over the snowball fight."</p>
<p>"Wow. Do we need anything else?"</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't try it."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Two days later brought a snowstorm to the Hogwarts grounds. Harry appeared at lunch that day smiling ear-to-ear. The snow was expected to last all day and continue through the night. During her classes the same day, Hermione heard several rumors about a "Hogwarts Grinch" that were going around the castle. She assumed that they were referring to Filch, who was tripling his lookout for all banned objects and collecting everything in sight that he could.</p>
<p>When her seventh years came in, she nearly dropped a rather large stack of papers when one of the students referred to Severus as the rumored "Hogwarts Grinch." Every time that he took points away, he would reply with "Merry Christmas" when students would complain. The Gryffindors were the noisiest of the houses, after having lost nearly sixty points since breakfast. Hermione tried to do damage control by awarding small amounts of points where she could, but she couldn't keep up with his large withdrawals. She even awarded a student extra points for their neat handwriting.</p>
<p>"Oi, Hermione," Angelina said, as she walked into the Charms Office during Hermione's office hours. "Did you see the hourglasses?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "Yes. I've been trying to keep up."</p>
<p>"I gave a student points today for not tripping down the corridor."</p>
<p>"I think Harry gave someone points today for not spilling their drink at lunch," Hermione added.</p>
<p>"So when are you two going to make up?"</p>
<p>Hermione frowned.</p>
<p>Angelina waved her wand and the office door behind them shut. "Have you even seen him?"</p>
<p>"No. The first few days, I just didn't want to deal with it…It was too much. Now, it's a habit I've fallen into."</p>
<p>"Don't habits take weeks to form?" Angelina countered.</p>
<p>"Fine. It's just easier."</p>
<p>"Are you ever going to tell me what the row was about?"</p>
<p>Hermione was quiet for a moment. "It was several things. We had a disagreement about battle magic. That lead to him saying that he doesn't plan on surviving the battle and he doesn't seem to want to do anything about it…Don't look at me like that, Angelina."</p>
<p>"I'll go down there right now and leave him hanging upside down, like the bat he is."</p>
<p>"Don't bother," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"What are you doing tonight? I have a bottle of wine with our names on it."</p>
<p>"I have rounds."</p>
<p>"I'm sure Harry will take them."</p>
<p>"No," Hermione said. "I'm not starting that."</p>
<p>"After?"</p>
<p>Hermione gave her a look.</p>
<p>"Alright, it's a school night. But the offer still stands."</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind."</p>
<p>Angelina smiled. "Good. I'll get out of your hair now. Have fun grading!"</p>
<p>"You know I will," Hermione replied, as Angelina left laughing.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione paused by the third floor windows on her rounds that night to look at the grounds. Snow had covered everything and it sounded like there were several centimetres already accumulated. Just in the last hour the flakes had grown twice in size.</p>
<p>She was about to turn around and continue on her way, when she heard someone approaching from behind her. A particular someone that she definitely did <em>not</em> want to see.</p>
<p>"Severus."</p>
<p>He stopped behind her. "You've been scarce all week."</p>
<p>"I gave a lot of projects."</p>
<p>"Hermione. Can you please turn around?"</p>
<p>She sighed and slowly turned to face him. Severus looked as awful as she felt.</p>
<p>"Can we talk?" He asked.</p>
<p>"In the corridor?"</p>
<p>"No one will hear us."</p>
<p>Hermione crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"I want to…apologize for what I said last week."</p>
<p>Her jaw nearly dropped.</p>
<p>"I lashed out and said some things that were very callous. I should not have done so. I still don't like the spell, but I trust you, so therefore, I should trust your judgement. I know it's not your first choice and I should have taken your word for it."</p>
<p>"Thank you. I know that took a lot."</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"Have you thought about the other part?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"So have I."</p>
<p>It was quiet for a moment.</p>
<p>"Ladies first," Severus said.</p>
<p>Hermione chose her words carefully. "Severus, it's Harry's job to take care of Voldemort. I'm worried that if you get too close to him, you'll be a recognizable target."</p>
<p>"I have come to a similar conclusion. It took some…introspection to see that it is not my job. I can make an impact in other ways."</p>
<p>Hermione almost wanted to smile, but she knew that "ways" meant people. And she was sure that he had a list.</p>
<p>"Have you been up to the fourth floor yet?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Seeing as you've signed yourself up for rounds tonight, you may as well come with me and clear out the library. I'm sure there are students in there still studying," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Are you speaking from experience?"</p>
<p>"Partially. I always knew enough not to get caught."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The next week passed in a blur of finals, grading, and castle preparations. The majority of the castle wards would be checked after the students went home for the holiday. Hermione wasn't sure how she did it, but McGonagall managed to send all students home over the break. Once all the students were sent home on the train, McGonagall gave the staff the weekend off, before they started working on the castle.</p>
<p>Later that evening, Hermione was frustratingly scribbling next to her notes.</p>
<p>"This is going nowhere. The silver clover is going to be all gone by the time we figure something out."</p>
<p>Severus looked up from a cauldron. "That's quite a lot of failures. Are you giving up already?"</p>
<p>"I don't know what else to try. It's not toxic anymore. The potion is stabilized, but we're not getting results anywhere close to what we want. We've tried components of stingrays, sharks, and fish. We-"</p>
<p>"Not merpeople."</p>
<p>Hermione's head snapped up. "That's…that's <em>genius</em>."</p>
<p>"I think that's the nicest thing you ever said to me."</p>
<p>"Shut it. How would we get access to anything from them? They aren't the most…accommodating people," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You aren't going to accost one, are you?"</p>
<p>"Accost one?" He repeated.</p>
<p>"They are people you know. You need to-"</p>
<p>"I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Hermione frowned as Severus disappeared. He returned a short while later and saw that Hermione was going through her notes at one of the empty potion tables.</p>
<p>Severus walked right up to her and placed a small container on the table in front of her.</p>
<p>Hermione immediately picked it up and looked through the clear bottom. "Is this what I think it is?"</p>
<p>Severus nodded.</p>
<p>"You have merpeople scales?"</p>
<p>"Finely preserved merpeople scales. As soon as one leaves the jar, it leaves the charm and is as fresh as the day it was given."</p>
<p>"These were given? To you?"</p>
<p>"No…Dumbledore. He gave me the jar."</p>
<p>"Well, I guess we'll just have to test them out." Hermione smiled and walked over to the bubbling cauldron.</p>
<p>"That one is ready. I think three scales should do it," Severus said. "We'll let it boil for two minutes, instead of the four. Then cast your charm."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded and handed him the scales. "You can do the honor."</p>
<p>He took the container and twisted it open. "Ready?"</p>
<p>Hermione pulled out her wand. "Go for it."</p>
<p>Severus carefully dropped in three scales and Hermione started her timer next to the cauldron. As soon as the two minutes were up, she waved her wand in a few complex patterns over the cauldron. A gold mist developed above the bubbling liquid as Hermione lowered her wand.</p>
<p>Her smile was positively radiant when she turned towards Severus.</p>
<p>"I have a very good feeling about this," Hermione said.</p>
<p>Severus nodded. "It looks promising."</p>
<p>"Well, it's never <em>sparkled</em> before."</p>
<p>"As it cools off, the color will hopefully change. Anything with an essence of merpeople will usually resemble a shade of green or blue." Severus extinguished the flames beneath the cauldron.</p>
<p>Hermione checked the clock at the far end of her lab. "I'm starved."</p>
<p>Severus glanced at the clock. "Well, we missed dinner."</p>
<p>"It's not late, let's get dinner. We can celebrate our achievement of not another failed potion."</p>
<p>"Get dinner?" He repeated.</p>
<p>"Yes. I know a great restaurant. But we'll have to dress as muggles."</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Yes. We'll meet by the gate in fifteen minutes."</p>
<p>Severus reluctantly agreed and was ushered out the door by Hermione.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Severus would never say it out loud, but he had an enjoyable time away from the castle. Hermione had taken them to a muggle restaurant from where she grew up. Afterwards, she dragged him into a small shop that she swore had what she needed for the best mulled wine, which led to his current situation.</p>
<p>He wasn't quite sure how he ended up on his sofa with Hermione drinking mulled wine and he wasn't quite sure <em>how</em> much wine they drank already, but he felt pleasantly light and wasn't going to complain.</p>
<p>"That's ridiculous."</p>
<p>"It's true," Hermione said. "You know, people used to use stones and shells for currency."</p>
<p>"So you used potion ingredients," Severus remarked dryly.</p>
<p>"I <em>traded</em> for potion ingredients," Hermione replied, as she got up to refill her glass. "Looks like we need to start another!"</p>
<p>Severus levitated his glass over for another refill.</p>
<p>"I traded information for potion ingredients."</p>
<p>"Have you learned from your parents?"</p>
<p>"Sorry?" Hermione asked, as she handed his glass back to him and sat back down.</p>
<p>"Getting information from you is like pulling teeth."</p>
<p>"Oh, ha ha, Severus. So we were there-"</p>
<p>"Brazil."</p>
<p>"Yes. We were under the guise of sibling herbologists volunteering at their institute. Bellatrix was spotted in the area several times, so Moody wanted a team down there."</p>
<p>"So they sent you and <em>Longbottom</em>."</p>
<p>"I dare you to find anyone that knows more about Herbology than Neville, besides Sprout. I was sent along, because Neville couldn't go alone and I would be as Moody called, 'the sponge to soak it all in and not look like an idiot.'"</p>
<p>"Well, he's not wrong."</p>
<p>Hermione's mouth opened in a perfect "O" and she reached over and smacked his shoulder.</p>
<p>"As I was <em>saying</em>, I traded knowledge for ingredients and started giving charms lessons. There were so many rare plants, I couldn't just take them without asking."</p>
<p>"You didn't have that much in your stores."</p>
<p>"I sold it."</p>
<p>Severus nearly choked on his wine. "You <em>sold</em> it?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>"You never thought to send it to Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged, as she took a sip from her glass. "I'd give them to you <em>now</em>. The Order was sending me everywhere and it's not like I made any money. Harry and Ron were on the Auror payroll, although Harry doesn't ever need to work again. Ron saw his Gringotts vault and nearly passed out."</p>
<p>"Speaking of Weasley, did you really deck him?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Johnson said you hit him," Severus said, as he got up and returned with the bottle.</p>
<p>"Well, it was more like a slap across the face."</p>
<p>"I'd say it was about time that someone knocked some sense into him."</p>
<p>Hermione snorted. "I don't think it knocked <em>any</em> sense into him. I'm not even sure a neon sign will help him."</p>
<p>"Weasley is daft, but even he can't be <em>that</em> troll-like. The rest of his siblings may not be my favorite, but they all had heads on their shoulders. I will never say this again, but the twins are quite brilliant."</p>
<p>Hermione stared at him.</p>
<p>"What? Have you started seeing double yet?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>Hermione pinched herself. "I thought I had passed out for a moment."</p>
<p>He looked amused. "Do I frequent your dreams then?"</p>
<p>"Now who's the one being cheeky?"</p>
<p>"That's one thing I've never been called before. You're evasive."</p>
<p>Hermione raised her glass. "I've learned from the best."</p>
<p>"Flattery will get you nowhere."</p>
<p>Hermione raised her glass. "Who needs flattery when you have potion ingredients?"</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>At nine-thirty the next morning, there was a knock at Severus' office door, letting a soft knock echo throughout his quarters. Awakened by the sound, Hermione shot up and narrowly missed kicking Severus in the face.</p>
<p>She looked around his quarters; the last thing she clearly remembered was betting Severus that he couldn't read sentences backwards in a book. "I <em>did</em> pass out," she murmured.</p>
<p>"Severus," Hermione said softly. "Severus," she repeated, gently shaking his shoulders.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes a fraction.</p>
<p>"Someone's at your office door."</p>
<p>"I know. Let them knock," he said and closed his eyes again.</p>
<p>This time, the knocking grew louder.</p>
<p>"They're at your quarters now," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"They'll-" He was cut off by Minerva.</p>
<p>"Severus!" The headmistress exclaimed. "I know you're in there. Wake up! It's not my fault if you were out partying last night."</p>
<p>Severus growled. "I'll be right there, Minerva," he said, as he and Hermione got off of the couch. Hermione quickly ducked into the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Severus," McGonagall greeted, as soon as he opened the door.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Minerva?" He asked.</p>
<p>She took in his appearance. "So you <em>were</em> out late partying."</p>
<p>"I may have been up late, but I was definitely <em>not</em> partying."</p>
<p>McGonagall glanced over his shoulder. "How many bottles are over there? I didn't get an invite."</p>
<p>Severus glared at her. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"I know I promised a weekend off, but Alastor insisted. He'll be here at eleven-thirty for an update."</p>
<p>"You couldn't have waited until breakfast?" He asked.</p>
<p>"You missed breakfast," she said, and looked him over again. "I'm glad now that I did decide to come when I did. He also has requested that Hermione be there as well."</p>
<p>"Why are you telling me?"</p>
<p>"She wasn't at breakfast either."</p>
<p>"Have you checked her quarters?"</p>
<p>McGonagall gave him a look. "I have not."</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're insinuating, but I assure you it did not happen," Severus said. "Where's Alastor going to be?"</p>
<p>"My office, at eleven-thirty," she said. "Please be there," she added, right before she left.</p>
<p>After Severus shut the door and locked it, Hermione came out of hiding.</p>
<p>"Did you hear?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm going to go freshen up then. Meet for breakfast in the kitchens?"</p>
<p>"Yes. While you're getting ready, make sure to bring me that vial of Occamy eggshells."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>He smirked. "I won the bet."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Severus and Hermione entered McGonagall's office to find that they were the last to arrive. Hermione took the seat next to Harry, while Severus remained standing as close to a corner as he could muster. Moody skipped the pleasantries and got right to business about the news for New Years.</p>
<p>After Moody told Harry that Voldemort was planning to attack on New Year's Eve, he went very pale and hardly spoke to anybody.</p>
<p>"We made the decision to wait to tell you until after term was over," Moody said, after he had finished filling Harry in on everything. "Some of us wanted to wait until after Christmas, but Minerva wanted you to have time to cope with the idea."</p>
<p>"So you've all known and have been talking about it without me," Harry said. "I could have helped."</p>
<p>"We wanted to make sure that you stayed here," Moody added.</p>
<p>"Alastor," the headmistress chastised.</p>
<p>"The Order's been running through plans and strategies every night. We don't know what time he's going to attack or <em>how</em>," he said, and then turned to Severus. "He didn't tell you anything else, did he?"</p>
<p>"No," he replied quietly.</p>
<p>"There will be an Order meeting the afternoon of Boxing Day. I hear Molly Weasley has planned a dinner that night. I presume research is still being done, correct?"</p>
<p>Severus nodded.</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>"The Order is currently as prepared as we can be at the moment," McGonagall said. "It is my understanding that you are prepared as well?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"Harry," Dumbledore's portrait spoke for the first time that afternoon. "Don't be angry that we didn't tell you…"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "I understand. I'm not happy about it, but I haven't really given you a reason to trust me in situations like this."</p>
<p>Dumbledore looked at Harry with sad eyes. "I am sorry, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry just closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"You can go now, if you'd like," Dumbledore's portrait said. "Hermione, why don't you walk with Harry?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded and followed Harry out of the Headmistress' office, Moody shutting the door behind them.</p>
<p>"For the holiday break," McGonagall began. "We were able to send everybody home. The wards will be checked starting on Monday. From our preliminary checks, everything seems to be in order. We are also going to start adding temporary wards around the castle before Christmas. Our hope is to get everything here done, before moving the inner Order to Grimmauld Place after the holiday. "</p>
<p>"Are you going to melt the snow?" Moody asked.</p>
<p>McGonagall inclined her head. "Yes. We don't plan on doing that until right before. We don't want to trigger any suspicions. The snow will be melted and mud dried."</p>
<p>"What of Hogsmeade?"</p>
<p>"Aurors are coming in to discreetly increase security and the wards. We're hoping that the village will remain untouched."</p>
<p>"Good. Everything is running as planned. Keep me updated if anything changes."</p>
<p>McGonagall nodded. "Have a good day, Alastor."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Harry handed Hermione a letter at lunch. She glanced at the writing and handed it back to him.</p>
<p>"I already got one, thanks."</p>
<p>Harry refused to take it back. It was from Ron. "I know. I also know that you haven't read it."</p>
<p>"What'd he do, charm it?"</p>
<p>Harry was silent.</p>
<p>"Of course he did."</p>
<p>"What'd you do with it?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Threw it into the fireplace."</p>
<p>"Hermione…"</p>
<p>"Harry."</p>
<p>"Look, what he did wasn't right. He didn't just insult you…but is this really the time to be fighting?"</p>
<p>She sighed. "Since when are you the voice of reason?"</p>
<p>He smiled. "At least open it. You don't have to write him back."</p>
<p>"Fine." Hermione flipped the letter open and started to read it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope this letter finds you and you're doing well. I wanted to apologize for my behavior that night. I didn't mean what I said, especially about you and Harry in the castle. I would have taken it too. I'm worried about you there and taking on too many things.</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione paused reading. "Harry, did you read this?"</p>
<p>"No. I'm trying to do better with not invading other people's privacy. I got an earful from McGonagall last week."</p>
<p>Hermione resumed reading.</p>
<p>
  <em>You still mean a lot to me, Hermione. I'm worried that you're going to become too attached to things at Hogwarts that won't be there after all of this is over. I miss being in the field with you and Harry. I hope after this is over, we can be a team again…</em>
</p>
<p>Harry watched as Hermione's face tightened as she read the letter. Suddenly, the letter erupted in flames.</p>
<p>"What'd you do that for?"</p>
<p>"He has some nerve. I can't believe him," she seethed.</p>
<p>"You couldn't have waited? I wanted to read it."</p>
<p>"Trust me, you didn't."</p>
<p>"Well, what did it say?"</p>
<p>"If I talk about it, I'll only get angrier."</p>
<p>Harry sighed. It was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure you don't want to go?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"You couldn't pay me enough to go willingly into a house full of Weasleys," Severus replied.</p>
<p>Christmas Eve found Harry, Hermione, and Snape gathered in the Entrance Hall. Harry and Hermione were on their way out to the Burrow, when they ran into Severus.</p>
<p>"We won't be there for long, anyways," Harry chimed in.</p>
<p>"Mmhm," Hermione said. "Ginny will be there, you know."</p>
<p>"Yes—Ah, don't give me that look, Hermione. The Weasleys are family. Angelina will be there."</p>
<p>"A house full of all my favorite people," Severus remarked. "I'll see everyone at breakfast then."</p>
<p>Hermione and Harry watched as he turned around and disappeared around the corner.</p>
<p>"He couldn't leave fast enough," Harry said.</p>
<p>"Shall we get this over with, then?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded and offered Hermione his arm, as they left the castle.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"I'm glad you escaped up here," Ginny said, as Hermione walked into her room. "I heard my mum asking for help and went the other way. Have you seen Ron yet?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "I heard he's helping your dad with something by the shed."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded. "Good. I told my dad that Ron's been a bit of a prat to everybody. He's determined to have a nice Christmas this year, since it's been a while that we've all been together."</p>
<p>"So you've talked to Harry?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes. He didn't tell me everything. Hermione, you should have written to me! I would have loved to teach him a lesson. Well, I still went at him a bit, even without all the information. I got the impression that it was over 'some bloke.'"</p>
<p>Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>"So, is this where the party's at?"</p>
<p>The two turned to see Angelina in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Harry told me where to find you. Remus grabbed him."</p>
<p>"I think Remus and Tonks were the pair we were waiting on," Ginny replied.</p>
<p>Angelina looked around the room. "Is Snape coming? I didn't see him downstairs."</p>
<p>Ginny's face lit up. "Ah ha!"</p>
<p>Angelina looked confused.</p>
<p>"You just answered my next question. The only person that would make Ron that mad is Snape!"</p>
<p>"You didn't tell her?" Angelina asked.</p>
<p>"No! Tell me what?" Ginny exclaimed.</p>
<p>Angelina shut the door and sat by the two.</p>
<p>"There's nothing to tell," Hermione brushed off.</p>
<p>"Well, I beg to differ," Angelina said. "See, it all started with the Masquerade Ball. McGonagall made this castle unity rule and all staff members had to go with another staff member. Snape didn't want to go with Ellery and she was chasing him around the castle."</p>
<p>Ginny snorted.</p>
<p>"So he asked Hermione, who waited too long to ask anybody. At the dance, Snape hung around in the shadows-"</p>
<p>"Not surprised."</p>
<p>"But then, McGonagall made everyone dance with the person they came with."</p>
<p>"I bet he's a good dancer," Ginny commented.</p>
<p>"Smooth like his billowing cape," Angelina replied. "And they were awfully close."</p>
<p>Ginny wiggled her eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Are we quite done discussing me?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Not quite," Angelina answered. "So the next night, a few of us went out for drinks. Snape came-"</p>
<p>"Oooo-"</p>
<p>"Ginny-"</p>
<p>"And Hermione had to leave to catch a potion. After she left, Harry brought up how he hates when you brew alone-"</p>
<p>Hermione groaned and wiped a hand down her face.</p>
<p>"And hardly any time after, Snape excused himself. Coincidence? I think not. I'm sure that part of him was using the excuse to finally see your lab that you kept dangling in front of his nose. Since then, they spend <em>lots</em> of time down there brewing potions together. I bet it gets hot down there. They even have heated debates sometimes during meals."</p>
<p>"Now it all makes sense with Harry's cryptic comments," Ginny said. "Did you make a move yet?"</p>
<p>"No-"</p>
<p>"Did he?"</p>
<p>"There's nothing going on."</p>
<p>"You're turning pink!" Ginny pointed at her face. "You totally like him!"</p>
<p>Hermione looked between the two, they were both staring intently at her.</p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
<p>Hermione bit her bottom lip, but remained silent.</p>
<p>Ginny grinned. "I'll take that as a yes, then!"</p>
<p>"You two are terrible," Hermione said. "What about your lives?"</p>
<p>"Completely boring."</p>
<p>"Utterly dull."</p>
<p>Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>"Dinner!"</p>
<p>"Great, I'm starving," Hermione announced and quickly jumped off the bed.</p>
<p>"For someone in black," Ginny muttered.</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes widened and turned around. "Can we please keep the comments from dinner? We don't need to give Harry an excuse to make any."</p>
<p>Ginny and Angelina shared a smile as they followed Hermione out of the room.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>According to Ginny, dinner was a festive event. Her mum's cooking was grand and it was a rare occurrence to have so many people for a holiday dinner. She was glad that only their part of the table could hear their conversation and Ron just so happened to be sitting in the middle of it, right next to her dad.</p>
<p>"So Hermione, how's Hogwarts? Students treating you alright?" Arthur asked.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "The dynamic has changed quite a bit, but everything is well."</p>
<p>"And the staff? There haven't been many staff changes in the recent years."</p>
<p>"All are good – very welcoming-"</p>
<p>"Some more than others," Ginny mumbled, making Harry choke on his potatoes.</p>
<p>"-And helpful." Hermione finished. "It's been great having Harry and Angelina there with me."</p>
<p>Ginny coughed loudly next to her, which sounded a lot like <em>bats</em>.</p>
<p>"Oh yes!" Arthur exclaimed. "I heard there were a few good Quidditch matches. And Remus mentioned a dueling club."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "It's been great. The students are really receptive to it."</p>
<p>"Harry has a lot of smart ideas," Angelina said. "He has members of the staff come in to duel."</p>
<p>"Well isn't that fun! I bet the kids were all enthused about that," Arthur replied.</p>
<p>"They talked about it for weeks," Angelina supplied. "Especially after Hermione and Snape dueled-"</p>
<p>"You got Severus to duel?"</p>
<p>"Hermione did," Harry said. "She's always had a knack for persuasion."</p>
<p>"That's no small feat. We can barely get him to stay after Order meetings."</p>
<p>"Not everyone likes to stay around and talk, dad," Ginny said. "Maybe he had plans or some<em>one</em> he needed to see."</p>
<p>Hermione elbowed Ginny.</p>
<p>"I don't think you ever told me who won," Ginny continued.</p>
<p>"Not me," Hermione said quickly. "Harry, how did your last club meeting go?"</p>
<p>"Real smooth," Ginny whispered to Hermione.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione was walking through the hall shortly after dinner, when Ron turned the corner and nearly ran into her.</p>
<p>"Ron-" Hermione paused – she couldn't move.</p>
<p>Hermione looked around; Harry was paying very close attention, but nothing seemed amiss.</p>
<p>Then she looked up.</p>
<p>Mistletoe.</p>
<p>Hermione whipped out her wand, but dropped it in shock when Ron grabbed her and kissed her. Hermione heard Ginny shouting as she tried to push him away, but Ron wouldn't let go.</p>
<p>"Ron, I swear to Merlin," Hermione growled and gave him the final shove, swiftly bringing her knee up for good measure.</p>
<p>Ron crumpled to the floor and she could have sworn she heard the twins cheer and high-five each other behind her.</p>
<p>"You should have taken my warning seriously," Hermione hissed, as Harry appeared next to her.</p>
<p>"You're incredibly thick," Harry said, as he hoisted Ron to his feet.</p>
<p>"Just what do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Weasley quickly turned the corner and grabbed her son by the sleeve.</p>
<p>"Mum-"</p>
<p>"Good thing Harry had the sense to fill me in. You don't <em>do</em> that!"</p>
<p>"But Mum-"</p>
<p>"You've gone and ruined Christmas! I don't care how old you are, you were brought up with better manners than that!"</p>
<p>Ron turned a brilliant shade of red.</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>Harry put a hand on Molly's shoulder. "I'll take Ron from here."</p>
<p>Hermione watched as Harry dragged Ron up the stairs, before Mrs. Weasley turned towards her.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Hermione dear. I explicitly told them," she paused to glare at the twins, "there would be no charmed mistletoe allowed in the house."</p>
<p>"It wasn't us," the twins chimed in together.</p>
<p>She sighed. "Well, we're just about to start dessert."</p>
<p>"It's alright, Molly. I think it's about time that I headed back anyways."</p>
<p>"I must insist-"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "It's alright. I really must be getting back."</p>
<p>"Alright, but you're taking dessert with you! You can even bring Ron's helpings!"</p>
<p>Hermione gave a small smile, as Mrs. Weasley turned to pack her a box of treats.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Harry arrived at the castle an hour later, carrying another large package of treats. It was times like these that he wished he still had the Marauder's Map on him, but he knew Hermione was getting a better use out of it at the moment.</p>
<p>He thought for a moment, before turning towards Gryffindor Tower. He took a quick trip past the library and froze – a dark figure was coming towards him from the other end of the corridor. A wide grin spread upon his face.</p>
<p>"People will think you're up to something, if you're just going to stand around in the shadows."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't want them to know they're right, Professor," Harry quipped.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you remember where the library is," Severus replied.</p>
<p>"I've been dragged there enough to have it engraved. You haven't seen Hermione on your rounds, have you?"</p>
<p>Severus raised an eyebrow. "Had too much fun with the Weasleys already?"</p>
<p>"Well, there was plenty of good food, entertainment, Hermione and Ron got into a row—She laid him out pretty good. So you know, normal party these days."</p>
<p>"It's a pity I missed it," Severus said dryly.</p>
<p>"Well, have a nice night, Professor," Harry replied and started walking down the corridor.</p>
<p>Severus inclined his head. "You too, Potter."</p>
<p>The rest of Harry's way was uneventful, until Harry turned the last corner and ran into McGonagall decorating the corridor outside of the staff quarters.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's just you, Potter."</p>
<p>"Having a bit of fun, are we?" Harry watched as she finished hanging garland and lights along the walls.</p>
<p>"Just spreading a bit of cheer. I think we could use some more of it."</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"I'll be off to my last stop. Is Severus out and about?"</p>
<p>"I just passed him by the library."</p>
<p>McGonagall's eyes widened. "Looks like I have some quick work to complete. Goodnight, Potter."</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Minerva," Harry replied and knocked on Hermione's door.</p>
<p>It took her several moments to answer.</p>
<p>"Hi!" Harry held up his treat bag.</p>
<p>Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Merlin, no. I have too much." She stepped aside to let him in. "I was going to bring some to Hagrid."</p>
<p>"No rock cakes for you?" Harry asked as he sat in one of her armchairs.</p>
<p>"Not this time," Hermione said as she sat down.</p>
<p>"Well, nothing says a party like a fight!" Harry started.</p>
<p>Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>"No one is mad at you. Well, except for Ron. I don't know what he was thinking, especially after what happened the last time you saw him. I've been trying to talk him out of the idea that he has in his head. I tried talking to him tonight, but Ginny came in and let him have it.</p>
<p>"Ginny <em>explained</em> to him that things don't always work out the way you imagine it—that you can't always get what you want. He thinks that the war and current assignments have put a hold on things. Molly said she was going to talk to him tonight after he calmed down."</p>
<p>"I think I'm just going to keep my distance from the Burrow."</p>
<p>Harry's face fell. "That's not fair to you, Hermione."</p>
<p>"It's his home, Harry. I'll be fine."</p>
<p>"Ginny did tell him that you'll always be welcomed there. Even if it meant that he had to leave."</p>
<p>Hermione gave a small smile. "So tell me more about you and Ginny."</p>
<p>Harry grinned.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione was awoken early the next morning by a pounding at her door. She stumbled through her quarters and slowly opened the door.</p>
<p>Harry was standing there, with a pine tree behind him. "Happy Christmas!"</p>
<p>"Happy Christmas, Harry." Hermione stood aside for him to enter.</p>
<p>"Isn't it a bit late for a tree?" She asked as she shut the door.</p>
<p>"It's never too late for a Christmas tree."</p>
<p>Hermione watched as Harry set the tree up with a flick of his wand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes.</p>
<p>"I have baubles from McGonagall," he explained and enlarged the boxes. "She left a few of these boxes out. She's taken it upon herself to decorate the rest of the corridors. Dobby's bringing us breakfast in a few minutes."</p>
<p>"Oh! I'll go get dressed then."</p>
<p>Harry watched her disappear around the corner, before he grabbed a copy of an old Charms journal off the table and turned it into paper snowflakes.</p>
<p>"It's only seven-thirty and you're awake?" Hermione asked as she returned.</p>
<p>"Yeah, couldn't sleep."</p>
<p>"What time did you go out this morning?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "I went down by Hagrid's around six and then we picked out a tree."</p>
<p>"Harry…"</p>
<p>He waved her off. "Not today, Hermione. We're going to have a great Christmas. I promised Ginny that I'll go over for lunch, but I'll be back here after."</p>
<p>"Harry, you really don't need to come back for me."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, Hermione. Now, is the tree just going to decorate itself or what?"</p>
<p>Hermione smiled and grabbed a bauble out of the box.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>It was nearing dinner time when Hermione's fireplace erupted in green flames, startling Harry who sent his chess pieces flying.</p>
<p>"Oh—you're all here," McGonagall's head said once it appeared.</p>
<p>"Don't sound so surprised," Severus commented.</p>
<p>"All three of you should come to my office. You may use the floo."</p>
<p>The three blinked as her head disappeared.</p>
<p>Harry was the first to move. "This can't be good," he said and grabbed a pinch full of floo powder. "Headmistress' Office!"</p>
<p>Harry landed in McGonagall's office to see the Headmistress' eyes glued on the fireplace.</p>
<p>"Good. Are they coming too?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>Moments later Hermione arrived, followed by Severus.</p>
<p>"Something happened," Harry stated as he walked up to McGonagall's desk.</p>
<p>"You may want to sit down."</p>
<p>Harry eyes her wearily as she motioned for a seat.</p>
<p>Harry slowly sat as Hermione took the chair next to him; Severus remained standing behind them.</p>
<p>"There was an attack near Ottery St. Catchpole about twenty minutes ago. The wards on the Weasley household held, but the surrounding area was scorched by Fiendfyre. We are checking now about the status of the Lovegood household."</p>
<p>Harry jumped up. "I need to go."</p>
<p>McGonagall shook her head.</p>
<p>"Professor-"</p>
<p>"Sit down, Potter."</p>
<p>Harry looked between the three others in the room, before slowly sitting back down.</p>
<p>"For all we know, this could be a diversion to lure you out."</p>
<p>"Or it could be attack for the sake of trying to kill people," Harry countered.</p>
<p>"Regardless, you are staying here. Bill and Charlie Weasley were on their way and Alastor is with the Weasleys."</p>
<p>"This is bullocks-"</p>
<p>"Potter!"</p>
<p>"I-" Harry was cut off as a small bird patronus flew into the room.</p>
<p>"<em>The land is scorched for miles. Lovegood house burned to ground. No sign of anyone being home, but no sign of survivors</em>."</p>
<p>The room was silent for several long moments.</p>
<p>"Neville," Hermione whispered.</p>
<p>Three heads snapped to look at her.</p>
<p>"He and Luna are seeing each other. They could be there."</p>
<p>"Or Longbottom could have been there," Severus replied.</p>
<p>Harry's hands grabbed at his face.</p>
<p>"I will get in touch with his grandmother," McGonagall said. "Severus, would you be able to get in contact with Draco Malfoy?"</p>
<p>"It may be possible. Although, since he did not warn about the attack, it is unlikely that he had prior knowledge."</p>
<p>"Let me know as soon as you do."</p>
<p>Severus nodded and swept from the room.</p>
<p>McGonagall shifted her attention to Harry, who looked ready to explode.</p>
<p>"I will update you both when we have more information. It is imperative that you do <em>not</em> leave the castle. This may not have been the only attack."</p>
<p>"It's a little odd that they're attacking now, since the battle is supposed to be in a few days," Hermione said.</p>
<p>McGonagall nodded. "Unless he didn't order the attacks."</p>
<p>Hermione glanced at Harry. "Your scar?"</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>"You can go back and try to enjoy the rest of the holiday. Hermione, I trust that you will take good care of Mr. Potter?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "Of course. He won't be leaving." She stood up and turned toward Harry. "Ready?"</p>
<p>Harry slowly got up and followed Hermione out.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Alright, let it out," Hermione said once they were back in her room.</p>
<p>Harry sat in one of the chairs by the fire, before he began. "I can't believe them! This is shit, Hermione! It's <em>my </em>fault! Everything is my fault."</p>
<p>Hermione learned from experience to let Harry rant until he was done.</p>
<p>"I want to be out there fixing what is my problem! And I know what you're going to say. Voldemort is the one who did it, Neville and Luna are both more than capable wizards, everyone is working together to get <em>him</em>. But it doesn't make it any easier!"</p>
<p>Hermione silently handed him a glass of firewhiskey.</p>
<p>"And I'm still here! School is out for the holidays! I should have been at the Weasleys. It could have been them!" Harry took a long drink from the glass and then cleared his throat, speaking with his 'Hermione voice,' "<em>Good thing you weren't there, Harry. And the Weasleys are as much as a target as you. They were involved before you were even born</em>."</p>
<p>Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Well, I'm glad you've been actually listening to me."</p>
<p>Harry sat down across from her and refilled his glass. "<em>Honestly, Harry, you have to see the </em>good<em> you've been doing."</em></p>
<p>Hermione crossed her arms. "Do you give yourself pep talks when I'm not around?"</p>
<p>He shrugged and downed the rest of his drink.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I ask myself, '<em>What would Hermione do</em>?'" Harry refilled his glass again. "And usually it's '<em>Not what you're thinking of doing</em>.' Soon, I'm not going to know what the right way is."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"<em>You can't do that, you dolt-</em>"</p>
<p>"I don't think I've ever used the word <em>dolt</em>," Hermione interrupted.</p>
<p>"And before you know it, I might start asking myself <em>'What would Snape say</em>?'" Harry cleared his throat. "<em>Mr. Potter, it never ceases to amaze me how many ways you can embarrass yourself…or get yourself killed. You could write a book. I'm sure it would be a best seller.</em>"</p>
<p>Hermione blinked.</p>
<p>Harry finished his current glass. "That would be a glowing recommendation from him."</p>
<p>"Are you two spending time together that I don't know about?" Hermione asked and summoned herself a bottle of wine and a glass.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. We have tea all of the time and talk about the latest potions weekly journal," Harry said as he refilled his glass. "Is that look for what I said or the glass?"</p>
<p>"You tell me."</p>
<p>"As if I could get any time with Snape. He sees me and skives off in the other direction. Probably to find you."</p>
<p>"We don't spend all our time together, you know. There are some days I only see him at meals."</p>
<p>"Keeping track of days now, are we?" Harry leaned over and sloppily poured himself and Hermione another glass.</p>
<p>"Harry-"</p>
<p>"You need to just tell him, Hermione."</p>
<p>"It's not that simple-"</p>
<p>"Yes. Yes, it is. It's Christmas. If you can't say it at Christmas, then when can you? You don't even have to say it. Just shove him up against the wall-"</p>
<p>"Alright, I get it."</p>
<p>"You sure? I can beat it into his thick skull for you."</p>
<p>"Please don't."</p>
<p>Harry sighed dramatically. "You're impossible."</p>
<p>"I think it might be a good idea to ease up on the drinks."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"You might end up saying something that you'll regret in the morning."</p>
<p>"Eh, not really. I'm with you. I can be myself and not worry about it."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"<em>Finally</em>," Hermione said as she opened the door and let Severus in.</p>
<p>He looked around. "Where's Potter?"</p>
<p>Hermione pointed towards the sofa.</p>
<p>"He's sleeping?" Severus asked as he walked up next to Harry.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "He drank himself under."</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. "You've been drinking too."</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"The Lovegoods are safe."</p>
<p>"Thank Merlin."</p>
<p>"Ms. Lovegood was at the Longbottom's and Xenophilius is in Bangladesh searching the Sundarbans."</p>
<p>"And the attack?"</p>
<p>"Draco does not think it was sanctioned by the Dark Lord. They have been on strict orders not to die. He thinks it was done by Death Eaters hoping to move up in ranks before the battle. Even if they failed, they knew they would not be punished severely."</p>
<p>"Because of the battle."</p>
<p>Severus nodded.</p>
<p>"Do we need to expect more attacks like this?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so. Those that did this will be punished and made an example of."</p>
<p>Hermione sighed in relief. "I suppose this was the best possible outcome."</p>
<p>"Indeed." He motioned towards Harry. "Are you going to tell him tonight?"</p>
<p>"No, he'll find out when he wakes up. I don't think there's any waking him now. Thanks for stopping by and letting me know. Are you still planning on going over to headquarters after breakfast?"</p>
<p>Severus nodded.</p>
<p>"Breakfast at seven-thirty?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>He nodded again.</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you in a few hours."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Severus watched as Hermione skimmed her fingers across several books on charms after dinner the next day.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I haven't read all of these," she said. "I took them with for my mastery, but never got to them."</p>
<p>"You didn't get to a book? That's hard to believe," Severus replied.</p>
<p>"I know. I was rather busy towards the end. Filius came during the summer and kept me busy for my last project."</p>
<p>"Who was your mastery under?"</p>
<p>"I was in France for a bit with Miranda Goshawk, until we moved to Croatia because of the Death Eaters."</p>
<p>"Miranda Goshawk? How did you manage that one?"</p>
<p>"Filius managed it. He approached me in Grimmauld one night and asked if it was something I would be interested in. Dumbledore said it would be more beneficial for me to work on my skills."</p>
<p>"Filius worships any word that comes out of that woman's mouth," Severus replied.</p>
<p>"He did something right. She's amazing...In addition to the content and practice, we also went over the pedagogy. Filius joined us for the last leg of my mastery to work on my final project. It was day and night charm work."</p>
<p>"And what was your final project?"</p>
<p>"How spells affect the soul," Hermione said.</p>
<p>Severus paused.</p>
<p>"Most of it was theoretical. We did develop a spell to test the condition of the soul-If it's still in one piece or if it was damaged.</p>
<p>"Some spells are pure in nature, others are very dark. Then you have the rest of the gamut, neutral, questionable, good, grey. Intent matters of course when performing greyer areas of magic."</p>
<p>Severus was quiet for several moments. "Can you still perform the spell?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded and held up a finger. "But I'm not going to. Severus, your soul is wholly good. Intent matters, remember? Did you enjoy the things you did?"</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>"And you can cast a patronus. Not only good memories go into creating a fully corporal patronus. If your soul was irrevocably damaged and you still managed to cast a patronus, there would never be a form. The form wouldn't appear, because it couldn't sense your whole self."</p>
<p>"So the spell you created is based off of the patronus?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "It was the groundwork. I wrote this spectacular paper on all the research, spellwork, and findings, but couldn't publish it."</p>
<p>"Because of the Horcruxes."</p>
<p>"Yes. If he got wind of the study, especially published by me, we'd all be in trouble. I never mention Horcruxes, but he would know that we know. I still fully intend to publish it after he's gone."</p>
<p>"Do you have your paper here?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "It's in the library. I haven't thought about it lately. It feels like a lifetime ago. I'll bring it out next time we're there. I think you'll find it fascinating."</p>
<p>"Does anyone else know about your work?"</p>
<p>"The total is six now. I'm sure Dumbledore knows. I tried once explaining to Harry and Ron, but Harry was distracted and Ron asked too many questions. Neither made any connections to Horcruxes."</p>
<p>"Did you ever come across any ways to put pieces of a soul back together again?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"Just a theory that dealt with intent. If Voldemort truly felt remorse over his victims, specifically the ones that he created Horcruxes with, his soul would repair itself. A damaged soul can be mended, because it's so unnatural for it to remain so broken. However, in Voldemort's case, I feel that it would kill him. But we know that he would never show remorse."</p>
<p>Severus felt a prick of anger; Hermione was quite possibly the brightest witch in her generation and in decades at Hogwarts. And Dumbledore mainly used her for pointless searching and tracking trips or to keep the wonderless wits from getting themselves killed. Maybe there was hope for Potter; Weasley, on the other hand...</p>
<p>"I tried looking for a way to forcibly make the Horcruxes join him again, but there would be no clear cut way without getting into dark blood magic. Harry once suggested we make a voodoo doll of Voldemort and prick him with pins every day."</p>
<p>Hermione was quiet for several moments. "I thought for a while that Harry was a Horcrux. His scar and insight into Voldemort's mind was what started it...like they shared parts of their soul. And then there was the parseltongue and he would get a bit odd at times, like he wasn't himself.</p>
<p>"But what took me away from that was that Horcruxes wouldn't intentionally harm each other. A piece of soul would know when it was near its counterparts."</p>
<p>"Are you talking about the diary?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>"As I understood it, that version of Tom Riddle was almost near full body."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I thought you knew that," Severus said slowly.</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "Harry said Ginny almost died, but I thought he was being overly dramatic. Dumbledore told me that that Riddle wasn't any more corporal than the ghosts at Hogwarts." Hermione smacked her forehead as she stood up. "But of course emotions create stronger connections. I can't believe I didn't look at all the options! There are different possibilities now. How to know for sure?" She turned towards the window. "Well, I'd think we'd know by now. Harry's never tried to kill one of us like the other Horcruxes did. <em>He</em> destroyed the diary no problem. And Quirrell. I need my books…and my paper wouldn't hurt. I don't know why I never put them in my bag. I-"</p>
<p>"Hermione," Severus interrupted.</p>
<p>She paused to look at him.</p>
<p>"Sit down."</p>
<p>"Severus, there's so much to do! I-"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "Sit."</p>
<p>Hermione regarded him carefully as she sat back down. "Unless you know something that I don't."</p>
<p>Severus hated what he was about to say. Not only for the bomb he was going to drop, but Hermione would eventually figure out that he had known about Potter.</p>
<p>"The night that the Dark Lord murdered Potter's parents, his soul was very unstable. It shattered when he tried to kill Potter…and a piece latched onto the only living thing in the room."</p>
<p>Hermione's hands flew in front of her mouth.</p>
<p>"Pot—Harry. That's why he has a scar and can speak parseltongue. The Dark Lord unknowingly created a Horcrux in Harry."</p>
<p>Severus was finding it increasingly difficult to look at Hermione as he spoke. Tears were streaming down her face, but she never took her eyes off of him.</p>
<p>"His visions support the direct link between the two."</p>
<p>Hermione wiped her eyes, but the tears only slowed. "What's been done?"</p>
<p>"Dumbledore has been working on ways with Minerva and Filius on removing a Horcrux from its container."</p>
<p>"Harry's soul-"</p>
<p>"That's the threat," Severus said. "They believe they have the spell that will do it."</p>
<p>Hermione got up and started to pace. Severus could tell the wheels were churning quickly in her mind.</p>
<p>"How do you know?"</p>
<p>"Minerva gave me a list of broken phrases from Filius-"</p>
<p>"Filius," Hermione murmured, her pacing stopping. "My research."</p>
<p>"That's the conclusion I drew as well."</p>
<p>"Dumbledore knew all of the way back then, then. And Harry doesn't."</p>
<p>Severus nodded.</p>
<p>Hermione spun around to look at him. "You never thought to mention any of this to me? How long have you known?"</p>
<p>Severus regarded her carefully. "I wasn't sure how to tell you."</p>
<p>Hermione crossed her arms. "When?"</p>
<p>"Around the time you were sick."</p>
<p>"And I'm assuming that's what the Order meeting tomorrow is about."</p>
<p>He inclined his head.</p>
<p>Hermione stared at him, before turning on her heel and walking towards the door.</p>
<p>"I need to process a few things," she said as she walked through the door and left.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Several hours later, Harry wandered into the library.</p>
<p>"Hello Professor," he greeted.</p>
<p>"Potter," Severus replied and took a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>"Is Hermione back yet?"</p>
<p>The Potions Master raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Ginny said she left a few hours ago. I wasn't sure if she was back yet, but it looks like the answer is no."</p>
<p>Severus' only response was to take another drink.</p>
<p>"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked as he walked over the cabinet and filled a glass with brandy.</p>
<p>"I'm sure there are other people you'd much rather spend your time with," Severus responded.</p>
<p>Harry sat down in the chair across from him. "I've really misjudged you," he said. "I don't think I've ever told you that. And for that, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Potter-"</p>
<p>"No, really. You're always there…a bit menacing, but you always help. You were great with the Defense Club, the Horcrux, and for saving my arse more times that I can count in school. I just wanted you to know that I know and I'm sorry for being such a prat."</p>
<p>"Potter, if you're here to wax poetic on me, I may as well go to bed."</p>
<p>"I was hoping that I'd get it out before you silenced me." Harry grinned.</p>
<p>Severus sighed and mentally cursed Dumbledore for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.</p>
<p>"The misjudgment not only happened on your part," Severus replied and refilled his drink with the decanter of whiskey next to him.</p>
<p>Harry continued to grin. "I know I didn't make it easy on you. I'm rather glad now that I ended back up at Hogwarts this fall. I felt like I was helping again."</p>
<p>"I can't imagine hiding across the country was much fun."</p>
<p>"It was horrible…especially after Hermione left. She and Ron got into fights all of the time. We came back for a meeting and Moody told us that Hermione was going to France, and Remus and George were joining us for a bit. It was all pretty useless, we only tracked down the locket and a couple of Death Eaters."</p>
<p>"Disappointing, not useless then," Severus corrected.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "I know they wanted me out of the spotlight. Every so often we had to be seen or used as a distance distraction. Anything as long as I didn't run off and confront them myself."</p>
<p>"Ah yes. You did have a penchant for that…Something I feel Dumbledore exploited."</p>
<p>"I'm starting to think he exploited a lot of people, especially you, Professor."</p>
<p>They fell into an awkward silence.</p>
<p>"I know Dumbledore's portrait was upset at first and Moody…but McGonagall was so happy when you couldn't be a spy anymore. I was in the Hospital Wing and heard McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. They were very relieved."</p>
<p>"Why are you telling me this?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged and stood up. "I thought you needed to know. People do care about you. I guess that's all you really need to know."</p>
<p>Harry made his way to the door. "Goodnight, Professor."</p>
<p>Severus watched him leave and mentally cursed. It wasn't as if he really planned to sleep tonight anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shortly before three o'clock the next day, Hermione reappeared back at Grimmauld Place and quietly slipped into the kitchen to find out she was almost the last one to arrive. She sighed in relief when she saw that Harry had saved her a seat away from Severus, who was currently sandwiched between Filius and Remus. Harry gave her a small smile as she sat down, while Ron finally entered the room and sat on the other side of him.</p>
<p>During the first half of the meeting, Moody recapped Voldemort's message and ran through the plan to acquire help from the other Wizarding schools.</p>
<p>"Most are very supportive…We have been able to gain many supporters from across the world. About half will arrive at Hogwarts on the evening of the thirtieth – the rest will arrive the afternoon after. Voldemort will be their problem soon enough if this does not go well."</p>
<p>"Do we know what time He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is planning on attacking?" Arthur Weasley asked.</p>
<p>"No. Severus assumes it will be around dusk," McGonagall answered.</p>
<p>"We have also reached out to several…renowned wizards in different countries and a few have agreed to come," Moody continued.</p>
<p>Severus made a noise. "That's a way of putting it."</p>
<p>Moody ignored the comment and spoke for a little bit longer, before Remus took the floor.</p>
<p>"Bill Weasley has successfully made it into hiding with the assistance of Draco Malfoy. They expect several openings for Nagini within the next few days. If not, the snake will be with him on New Year's Eve."</p>
<p>Moody looked around the room at crestfallen faces. "Does anybody have anything else to add?"</p>
<p>Severus raised a finger into the air. "If I may…"</p>
<p>Moody nodded.</p>
<p>"The snake is key in turning the odds in our favor on New Year's. It is not something that we can hope to happen. Our planning will be for naught if the snake isn't dealt with."</p>
<p>"I think we have already-"</p>
<p>"If I go undercover for the snake, it will be dealt with."</p>
<p>"And what makes you think that Bill cannot do the job?" McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>"I am not doubting Mr. Weasley's abilities, but I know the location and I can get into the building."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't he have locked you out by now?" Arthur asked.</p>
<p>"It is open to those who have the Dark Mark. I highly doubt he would set up a special ward against me."</p>
<p>"There was a reason that Bill was chosen for this, instead of you," McGonagall said. "It is too dangerous for you to go back there."</p>
<p>"Then I'll Polyjuice myself."</p>
<p>"And where will you find the time to brew that?" McGonagall countered.</p>
<p>"I already have."</p>
<p>McGonagall pursed her lips.</p>
<p>"Then the problem arises of who you'll transform into," Remus spoke. "Severus, this is too risky. Bill's plan has been thought out extensively with Alastor and Draco."</p>
<p>McGonagall eyed Severus, he was getting angry. Her gaze traveled to Hermione, whose arms were crossed and she was staring him down.</p>
<p>"I can get to the snake-"</p>
<p>"At what cost?" Moody interrupted. "You're going to kill the snake and get yourself killed too? You are too valuable right now to risk doing something stupid like that. I don't even want you out of this building until we leave for Hogwarts. If it's some desire to redeem yourself after being discovered, get over it, Snape. You've done it already. Whatever you're trying to fix, it's done. Can we all agree on that?"</p>
<p>"Yes," the table chorused.</p>
<p>"There, we have it," Moody said. "Severus is staying here and Bill is with Draco. Now, I believe Albus has something he needs to discuss."</p>
<p>Most of the Order's eyes were on the silently fuming Severus. If looks could kill, Moody would have been buried already, brought back to life, and murdered again.</p>
<p>Dumbledore's soft voice broke the silence. "We've run into a little problem that I have feared would become a reality. There is another Horcrux."</p>
<p>Immediately, everyone's face changed.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "We destroyed them. I was there!"</p>
<p>Dumbledore gently shook his head. "There is one more."</p>
<p>"But where? We don't have the time! We don't have-"</p>
<p>"Settle down, Mr. Weasley. We do, in fact, have possession of the Horcrux. We've always had it. And it's in this very room right now…"</p>
<p>"Then what are you waiting for? Let's destroy it so we can finally get on with our lives! Where is it?" He asked, looking around and ignoring where Dumbledore's gaze was directed.</p>
<p>At that moment, Harry looked at the painting and saw that Dumbledore's eyes were gazing right at him. A sinking feeling enveloped him and he wanted nothing more than to run, but he remained staring at the painted blue eyes.</p>
<p>"Where is it then?" Ron asked, looking around the room. Several members were staring right at Harry.</p>
<p>"No…" Ron said. "You're wrong, Professor! No…Harry can't be…"</p>
<p>Harry hesitantly reached up and touched his scar. "I'm…I'm the last Horcrux," he said softly.</p>
<p>"No! He can't be!" Ron yelled, as he shoved a myriad of papers off the table.</p>
<p>"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said calmly.</p>
<p>"Harry can't be – you've got to look again! You have to look <em>harder</em>!"</p>
<p>"I am the last Horcrux, Ron," Harry stated.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ron turned towards Dumbledore. "How could you let this happen? How could you not have known?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Weasley-" Dumbledore started.</p>
<p>"Professor-"</p>
<p>"Mr. Weasley, there was no way that this was done purposely," Severus said softly.</p>
<p>Ron turned towards his former Professor and scowled. "And you were a bloody spy! Maybe if you did your<em> job</em> right, we would have known sooner to come up with a plan!"</p>
<p>"<em>Mr. Weasley!</em>" McGonagall gasped.</p>
<p>"<em>Ron</em>!" Hermione exclaimed, now standing up to face Ron. "We didn't know! Voldemort didn't tell anybody about the Horcruxes!"</p>
<p>"Then how did Regulus know?" Ron countered. "He knew, Hermione!"</p>
<p>"I don't know! Why don't you just bring him back from the dead to ask him then, Ron!"</p>
<p>"You don't seem to know anything lately and <em>you're</em> supposed to be the smart-"</p>
<p>"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "That…is…<em>enough.</em>"</p>
<p>He paused. "Harry is going to die. Doesn't anybody care?"</p>
<p>"We have taken-"</p>
<p>"No. How long have you known?"</p>
<p>"Ron-"</p>
<p>"<em>How long have you known</em>?"</p>
<p>"Ron," Mr. Weasley began calmly. "You either sit down and act your age, or you go calm down elsewhere."</p>
<p>"This is ridiculous!" Ron shouted, somehow flipping his chair backwards.</p>
<p>"Leave," Mr. Weasley stated.</p>
<p>Ron's face was bright red as he stomped out of the room and slammed the door. As he pounded up the stairs, they heard the portrait of Mrs. Black screaming and a loud boom.</p>
<p>Once Ron's commotion had died down, Dumbledore spoke again. "We have come up with a possible solution. Minerva and Filius have done extensive research and have been invaluable in the testing. Together, I believe the three of us have come up with a spell that will safely extract Voldemort's soul from Harry, without killing him."</p>
<p>Dumbledore continued with an outline of their thinking and the plan. The spell worked by extracting the piece of soul that didn't belong, while preserving the carrier. If the soul was not controlled, it would go to the first containable object. Dumbledore's plan was to kill the living Voldemort, ensuring the last bit of his soul went to his body. Then before he had the chance, finish him off once and for all.</p>
<p>"Severus?" Dumbledore called.</p>
<p>He looked up.</p>
<p>"Would you be alright performing the spell?"</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"The spell incantation is quite difficult and we need a trained marksman-"</p>
<p>"I am hardly a <em>marksman</em>, as you call it."</p>
<p>"You have the highest training in combat and quite a few tricks up your sleeve."</p>
<p>"Fine. There should also be somebody else, in case something happens."</p>
<p>Harry glared at him. "You're only saying that, so you can't run off and confront the Death Eaters. Now you can't afford to do anything stupid."</p>
<p>"I agree that an extra person is a good idea," Dumbledore said, ignoring the two. "Remus, will you do the honors?"</p>
<p>Remus nodded.</p>
<p>"Good! Now let me remind each of you that this is the future of the Wizarding World, not time to settle petty squabbles."</p>
<p>Many nodded around the room.</p>
<p>"Alright," Dumbledore said. "I think that wraps up this meeting. Severus and Remus, will you stay for a bit?"</p>
<p>The room slowly filed out as McGonagall procured a stack of notes.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Later that night, Harry and Hermione were sitting alone in the library on the couch.</p>
<p>"Hermione, what if I'm not ready?" Harry asked, finally pulling his head up. He had been crying. "I've tried so hard to be brave. Why can't I just have a normal life? Where people don't know my name and nobody has to die? I've worked so hard, only to find out this."</p>
<p>Hermione tried hard to fight the tears that she had succeeded in holding off since the meeting.</p>
<p>"Harry, you heard that they think they have the spell to fix that. Severus and Dumbledore are working on that right now."</p>
<p>"But he has to be the one to do it, Hermione. And there's no way to know for sure if the spell actually works. If it does work, it could kill me. If it doesn't kill me, I have to die anyway."</p>
<p>Hermione gave a weak smile. "That's why it will work safely."</p>
<p>"I can't even knock him out for you anymore."</p>
<p>The tears started to fall down Hermione's face as she hugged her friend. "We'll get through this," she assured.</p>
<p>"I can't imagine a life without you, Ron, or Ginny," Harry said. "You're my family."</p>
<p>"You know what they say, 'If it's not alright, it's not the end.'"</p>
<p>"What delusional sap said that?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>A few hours later, Severus was going through the notes again on the spell he needed to perform, when he reached for a book and realized that he left it in the library. He sighed and looked at the clock. He wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon anyways.</p>
<p>When Severus arrived at the library, Harry and Hermione were both sound asleep on the couch, and they didn't look very comfortable. Hermione had fallen asleep on a book and was curled up in a ball. Harry had his head craned at an awkward angle, one leg almost laying on Hermione, while the other was draped haphazardly over the back of the sofa.</p>
<p>"Potter," he whispered.</p>
<p>When all Harry did was snore louder, Severus nudged him with his foot.</p>
<p>"Potter!" He hissed.</p>
<p>Harry startled awake.</p>
<p>"Professor?"</p>
<p>"Go to bed," Severus said.</p>
<p>"What time is it?"</p>
<p>"After one."</p>
<p>Harry rubbed his eyes, then leaned over and poked Hermione.</p>
<p>"Potter, don't <em>poke</em> her."</p>
<p>"Harry, I swear-" She stopped when she saw Severus standing in front of her. "Oh. It's you."</p>
<p>"No, I poked you," Harry said.</p>
<p>Hermione looked between the two of them. "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight."</p>
<p>As soon as she exited the library, Harry turned to Severus. "I just want you to know that I consider Hermione to be like the sister I never had. And now I'm going to bed too. Goodnight, Professor."</p>
<p>Severus watched Harry scurry out of the room, before grabbing his book and leaving too.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione was rudely awakened the next morning by a shout of "Good morning!" as the curtains were torn away from the window.</p>
<p>"Ginny!"</p>
<p>"It's almost nine thirty, Hermione! Time to get up! Harry and Ron escaped to the store, because you weren't up yet!"</p>
<p>Hermione put the pillow over her head, only to have Ginny grab it and throw it across the room.</p>
<p>"Get up! I know what you're doing."</p>
<p>Hermione grabbed her other pillow and put it back over her face.</p>
<p>"Get up! You can't sit in here because you think it's all going down the tubes. Where's the Hermione I know?"</p>
<p>"She can't come up with an answer," Hermione said from underneath the pillow.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I think the pillow is muffling you. I thought I heard you say you can't."</p>
<p>Hermione sat up. "I did. There's not enough time for me to figure it out."</p>
<p>Ginny sat on the edge of the bed. "You don't need to, Hermione."</p>
<p>"I can come up with something else! A fail safe. A-"</p>
<p>Ginny whacked her with the pillow. "If I'm not terribly upset, you should not be either. Harry and I talked about it a lot this morning with Remus. I know this is going to work."</p>
<p>Hermione stared at her. "Ginny-"</p>
<p>"I'll hit you again if you don't get up and quit the nonsense. Hermione, you're one person. You can't do everything, against popular opinion. You have to let others help sometimes too."</p>
<p>Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>"Good, now get dressed. We need to go make Ron feel awkward."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione and Ginny walked in to find Harry and Ron watching as Mrs. Weasley sifted through a table full of bags.</p>
<p>"That is the last time that I let you two do the shopping!" She exclaimed, pointing at Harry.</p>
<p>Ginny laughed. "You trusted them to go in the first place?"</p>
<p>"Four pounds of bacon!" She answered, and threw four packages on the table. "Harry's already cooking two!"</p>
<p>"He found them at a great price," Ron said.</p>
<p>"There is a bag full of biscuits and another filled with steak. Where are the vegetables? The fruit? How about milk and bread?"</p>
<p>Ron opened a box of biscuits and ate one. "There's another bag of bread, Mum. And the milk is-"</p>
<p>"What is this? You couldn't get the same kind for everything?" She questioned, pulling out several different types of bread. "At least you got buns-"</p>
<p>"For the sausage," Ron said, pulling out a giant package and throwing it on the table.</p>
<p>"Where's the turkey I asked for?"</p>
<p>Ron picked up a bag on the floor. "Harry got the biggest one!"</p>
<p>"Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley called.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, they heard a shout and Tonks appeared.</p>
<p>"Tonks dear, can you go to the store? Harry and Ron neglected to buy anything we needed." She waved her wand and writing appeared on the piece of parchment in front of her. "Here's the list of what I need for dinner, and the Polyjuice Potion is in the hallway. Bring Remus with you."</p>
<p>"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, when he finally turned around. "I hope you're hungry, I'm cooking breakfast."</p>
<p>Ron narrowed his eyes. "What about me?"</p>
<p>"Ron, you're always hungry. I have bacon and eggs…Kreacher made pancakes. I believe there's blueberry, chocol-"</p>
<p>"Where'd you get blueberries?" Molly asked. "I thought we didn't have any."</p>
<p>Harry looked at her. "I got them for Kreacher."</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley threw her arms up in the air. "You two better marry someone who knows how to cook <em>and</em> shop!"</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Breakfast was rather tense. Harry had somehow made Ron stay and he glared at his plate the entire time.</p>
<p>"This is really good, Harry," Ginny complimented. "Especially the bacon."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Well, I have had years of practice."</p>
<p>"Was Molly shocked to see you cooking?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"She was more surprised when Ron and I volunteered to go shopping." Harry laughed. "So Hermione, you haven't exactly told me how your research on Felix went."</p>
<p>"It wasn't exactly research on <em>Felix Felicis. </em>Can we talk in the library?"</p>
<p>Harry looked worried. "Of course."</p>
<p>He followed as Hermione led him up to the library. Once they were inside, she cast a silencing charm.</p>
<p>"I made the potion, but we weren't researching it."</p>
<p>Harry looked confused. "But why not tell me?"</p>
<p>"We didn't want your hopes up if the potion didn't go anywhere…We've managed to come up with a potion that will hopefully fix your knee."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Hermione, but I think I just heard you can fix me."</p>
<p>She smiled. "Instead of re-growing your knee or a prosthetic, we've developed a potion that will fill in any cracks or imperfections in the knee. It restores around it and inside it…builds upon what's already there."</p>
<p>"Hermione…I can't believe this."</p>
<p>"It was a thought I had and Severus helped turn it into a real potion," she supplied.</p>
<p>He hugged her. "I really don't know what to say."</p>
<p>She hugged him back. "You'll just have to be here to test it. It's in its final stage now. It has to sit for a little while longer. If it shows promising results on a few bones, we'll do a trial with you."</p>
<p>Harry smiled brightly. "I know you'll get it to work. But Hermione, why tell me now?"</p>
<p>Hermione smiled back. "I figured a little bit of hope right now, wouldn't go amiss."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Severus was leaving the library, when he heard a loud boom from down the hall.</p>
<p>"Snape, come quick! We have the snake," Moody exclaimed from down the corridor.</p>
<p>Harry ran to the front door, where Bill had the snake in a bubble. The thing looked furious.</p>
<p>"How?" Harry asked, as Severus ran into the library after them and warded the door.</p>
<p>"Draco-"</p>
<p>"<em>What</em>?"</p>
<p>Snape eyed the snake.</p>
<p>"Voldemort left with Bellatrix. We think as a last-minute recruitment effort and left Malfoy with the explicit advice to watch the snake. We have a very limited window," Bill replied.</p>
<p>"Do we stun it?" Harry asked. "The thing won't stay still. That way Voldemort won't know what we're about to do."</p>
<p>Moody looked at Bill. "Can snakes be obliviated?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "No one has ever tried. Severus?"</p>
<p>"It hasn't ever been tried, but it has its possibilities. But it is an animal-"</p>
<p>"Humans are animals-"</p>
<p>"There are some animals that are not infused with magic like you are, Potter," Severus said.</p>
<p>Moody rolled his eyes. "Shall we bicker later? Yes? Great. <em>Stupefy</em>."</p>
<p>"What are you going to put the Horcrux in?" Snape asked. "Or do you just want to transfer it from person to person?"</p>
<p>"For Merlin's sake," Moody growled and grabbed the first book in his reach.</p>
<p>"That's Hermione's," Harry pointed out.</p>
<p>Moody stared at him. "Potter, this is-"</p>
<p>"I'm just saying that you'll be the brunt of her wrath."</p>
<p>"Ms. Granger will live. Snape, can you put it in the book?"</p>
<p>"I doubt that it's lost on you that this is a first time trial."</p>
<p>Moody started to look agitated. "You lot…Bloody hell, just do the spell already."</p>
<p>Bill lowered the snake on the floor as Severus approached it.</p>
<p>With a look of extreme concentration, Severus pointed his wand directly at the snake and spoke an incantation that nobody could understand.</p>
<p>A blinding green light shot from his wand and struck the snake. A spasm rippled through its body and the group watched something akin to horror, as the snake's mouth opened and a dark cloud flew from it. Moody quickly opened the book and held it in front of the Horcrux. A terrible noise filled the room as Snape fought to control the tattered part of Voldemort's soul and led it into the book. As soon as the blackness hit the book, it was sucked into the pages. As the last of the mist disappeared, it sent vibrations through Snape's wand and he ended the spell. Moody dropped the book and a loud bang echoed throughout the room.</p>
<p>Harry glanced at Severus and saw his eyes flash.</p>
<p>"I have the sword," Bill said, holding it up.</p>
<p>"You do it, Bill," Harry said, as his eyes narrowed at Severus. "Don't think about it. It will try and control you, just don't stop."</p>
<p>"Harry, I'm a curse breaker. I'm trained not to stop for anything."</p>
<p>Bill walked over to the book and raised the sword high, before driving the top of the blade through the book.</p>
<p>An ear piercing shrill filled the room, prompting someone to bang on the door.</p>
<p>The room was silent for a moment and a huge grin crossed Harry's face.</p>
<p>"This is it!" He exclaimed. "It's so surreal."</p>
<p>Bill's grin matched Harry's.</p>
<p>"Remember there's no guarantee that the spell will-"</p>
<p>Harry cut Moody off. "I know, I know."</p>
<p>"Bill, you need to get the snake back."</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"Snape, can you erase the memory?"</p>
<p>"I can try," he replied, as Moody woke up the snake.</p>
<p>"<em>Petrificus Totalis</em>," Severus said and the snake fell limp, its eyes unblinking.</p>
<p>The three watched as Severus raised his wand and with a few complex patterns, the snake closed its eyes.</p>
<p>"Done. That should hold up. Get Nagini back to Mr. Malfoy. You-"</p>
<p>Someone banged on the door again. "Don't make me blast this down!"</p>
<p>Moody rolled his eyes and unwarded the room.</p>
<p>"What?" He exclaimed as he opened the door.</p>
<p>Molly Weasley was standing on the outside, looking furious. <em>"What</em> was that screaming?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Alastor," Bill said, moving passed the doorway.</p>
<p>"That screaming had everybody worried sick. I had to lock Ron, Hermione, and Remus in the kitchen, because apparently, they knew what it was!"</p>
<p>Moody moved Bill out of the way. "It was a Horcrux, Molly-"</p>
<p>"<em>What</em>? You brought a Horcrux <em>here</em>, Alastor?"</p>
<p>"It's gone now, so you needn't have to worry-"</p>
<p>"Gone? As in-"</p>
<p>"The only one left is Potter. We'll discuss this at the meeting tonight. Put word out that the meeting is only for the members in this house, except for Kingsley. It's tonight at eight."</p>
<p>Molly nodded and followed Moody out.</p>
<p>Severus was about to follow when Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back.</p>
<p>"Potter-"</p>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Severus looked at him weirdly. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Did the Horcrux do it to you again? Did you see it again?"</p>
<p>"Potter, there is nothing wrong."</p>
<p>"I saw you, Professor. Don't make me tell Hermione. She thinks it's because of the Dark Mark."</p>
<p>Severus turned towards him. "I'm fine. Whatever it was is gone now."</p>
<p>Harry pulled out his wand. "Can I run a dark magic scan?"</p>
<p>Severus raised an eyebrow. "Do you set it off?"</p>
<p>His face fell.</p>
<p>"Your idea had merit, Potter."</p>
<p>Harry nearly dropped his wand.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Potter."</p>
<p>Harry sighed and followed Snape out.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Weasley!" Severus called, once he saw Ron quickly walk past the study.</p>
<p>He froze.</p>
<p>"Come here."</p>
<p>Ron slowly turned around.</p>
<p>"There's something I want to discuss with you," Severus said, approaching the hallway.</p>
<p>The sour-looking wizard dragged himself towards the doorway.</p>
<p>"You don't have to worry about seeing Hermione, she's with your sister," he said, stopping at the entrance to the study.</p>
<p>"Professor, if she's not here, then I don't know why we have to discuss anything," Ron said coolly. "There's no reason for us to starting talking."</p>
<p>"I have no inclination to be on cordial terms with you. Hermione-"</p>
<p>"I'm sure if she wanted me to know something, she'd tell me herself."</p>
<p>"Do you ever listen to yourself speak, Weasley?"</p>
<p>Ron narrowed his eyes. "I don't have time for this. Harry and I have some things to do, before he, you know, <em>dies</em>."</p>
<p>"And you don't care if Hermione dies? Somehow, I think that it does matter to you. After more than a decade of friendship, you're willing to throw it all away just like that?"</p>
<p>Ron stared at him.</p>
<p>"But then again, if you can't accept that Hermione has plans apart from you, she doesn't deserve your friendship after all."</p>
<p>"Professor, I don't think that what's going on between Hermione and I is any of your business."</p>
<p>"It becomes my business when a petty grudge starts to interfere with other people. If this has a negative outcome on New Years-"</p>
<p>"Not like I ever know what you're talking about, but that's ridiculous-"</p>
<p>"And I don't think the type of relationship Hermione and I have is any of your business, Mr. Weasley."</p>
<p>Ron's face grew red, when he surprisingly turned on his heel and walked away.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Harry turned the corner and scared the living daylights out of Hermione.</p>
<p>"Merlin, Harry!" Then she slapped his shoulder. "Did you destroy the Horcrux here?"</p>
<p>"Well, Bill did."</p>
<p>"And you didn't tell me?"</p>
<p>"Bill sort of just ran in with the snake," Harry said.</p>
<p>"Ran in?"</p>
<p>"Malfoy was-" Harry stopped and a look of horror crossed his face.</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>A searing hot pain ripped through his body and it felt like a knife was tearing open his forehead.</p>
<p>Harry's arms flew out to try and grip the wall or Hermione, but his knees gave out before he could grasp something.</p>
<p>Hermione lunged forwards to try and catch him, but someone grabbed him from the behind.</p>
<p>"Block him out!" Severus hissed.</p>
<p>Severus set Harry on the ground and Hermione grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>"Harry, you're still here. You can do it."</p>
<p>Severus whipped out his wand. "<em>Legilimens</em>."</p>
<p>After what seemed like an eternity, Severus removed himself from Harry's mind and the younger wizard gasped.</p>
<p>"He knows," Harry exclaimed. "He knows we're going after the Horcruxes. He's pissed. Really, really pissed."</p>
<p>"He wanted to see if you knew about them all," Severus said. "I used a false memory concerning the diadem. He's convinced you think the Ravenclaw Horcrux is a necklace with the crest on it. He believes at least two are safe."</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"The diadem and the snake," Hermione stated. "And Peeves is in the locket. We know that his soul cannot handle another split."</p>
<p>"We should be safe with the memory. It bought us some time. He's not going to let Nagini leave his side and is going to check on the other Horcruxes to see which ones are left. He needs to get into Hogwarts or send somebody to do it for him. I need to alert Minerva."</p>
<p>Harry numbly nodded. "I'm sorry, Professor."</p>
<p>Severus looked at him. "He wanted in, Potter. You would have needed years of experience to fend off an attack like that. Perhaps if you didn't flit around it since your fifth year, you could have attempted it."</p>
<p>"Severus-"</p>
<p>Harry waved her off. "No, Hermione, he's right. I took it for granted. I could block off the dreams, but I never practiced enough for something like this. I didn't think I had to." He sighed. "It's going to be a long night."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew, it's been a hot minute! Sorry about the delay! School started in August (I'm a teacher) and things have been interesting, to say the least. Thanks again for reading and reviewing - I really appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Dance with the Devil"</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Luckily, everyone made it to Hogwarts from Grimmauld Place without an incident. The group was immediately divided into different committee meetings throughout the castle and if someone wasn't in a meeting, they were seeing to the guests arriving in the Great Hall. Hermione and Angelina were finally sitting down for a late dinner, when a rolled up parchment popped in front of the pair.</p><p>
  <em>Hermione, please come to McGonagall's office immediately. –HP</em>
</p><p>Hermione sighed. "I'll be back, Angelina."</p><p>Angelina looked concerned. "I'll meet you by your quarters?"</p><p>Hermione nodded.</p><p>"Good luck."</p><p>Hermione quickly made her way to the gargoyle statue and up the stairs. When she stepped inside, she found a small group already gathered. Hermione sat in the seat next to Harry; Ron, who was on his other side, kept his gaze frozen to the floor.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy has made contact and is expected any minute," McGonagall supplied.</p><p>The room remained uncomfortably silent until he arrived.</p><p>"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall finally announced, as he glided into the room, still wearing his Death Eater robes. Severus followed him in.</p><p>Draco nodded. "Professor, I don't have much time, an hour or two at the most. He has the meeting in the manor set at six o'clock tomorrow evening. We are to leave shortly after that. He has different lines established and they are to receive their duties tomorrow. Among the leaders are Greyback, Yaxley, and Dolohov."</p><p>"What about the circle?" Severus asked. "Are they arriving with him?"</p><p>Draco nodded. "Bella and my father are to arrive with him."</p><p>"And you?" Moody asked.</p><p>Draco shrugged. "I'm to get my position tomorrow."</p><p>"Lucius won't allow you to get moved in the crowds," Severus said.</p><p>"So he has his lines moving in after six," Moody clarified.</p><p>"Yes. There are no signs, orders, or murmurs that he will move any sooner. He's sent the lower ranks away. They are not to return until six tomorrow. If he gets excited and it changes, I'll send a patronus as soon as I can."</p><p>"Thank you, Draco," McGonagall said. "That's good to know. Alastor, I think it's time for the lock in. For security purposes, no one is allowed to leave the castle as soon as Mr. Malfoy leaves. I want Aurors patrolling the corridors with special enforcements around the Room of Requirement. I want the seals on the passageways in and out of the castle checked. Remus, can you and Tonks check the passages?"</p><p>Remus nodded.</p><p>"Severus, I assure that you will see Mr. Malfoy out. The rest of you, please get a good night's sleep."</p><p>Harry and Hermione stood up, only to have Ron rudely push pass them and fly out the door.</p><p>"Well," Harry began. "Looks like it's just us."</p><p>Hermione gave him a weak smile as they left the office. "Angelina will be waiting for us."</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Severus watched as Draco performed the Disillusionment charm and disappeared through the main gates, which glowed purple as they shut. He stood for a few moments, the only movement coming from the snow flurries that had begun falling around him. He slowly turned around, pulled his cloak tighter, and set off in the opposite direction from the castle; his dark figure blending in with shadows cast across the grounds.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>An hour after Hermione and Harry had met Angelina at Hermione's quarters, a small gathering had accumulated; Tonks and Ginny also found their way down. A short knock at the door signaled another visitor.</p><p>"Hello, Remus," Hermione greeted.</p><p>"Mind if I join?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>"I heard you were down here from Molly," Remus said. "The passageways are secure. The castle should be locked down now. Fred and George arrived nearly an hour ago and were whisked away by Alastor."</p><p>Angelina sighed, while Remus sat on the floor next to Tonks.</p><p>"What's everybody doing?"</p><p>"Reminiscing," Harry replied. "Reliving the glory days of Hogwarts."</p><p>"Glory days?" Ginny repeated. "Are you sure we went to the same school?"</p><p>"Quidditch, Fred and George harassing Umbridge…All the times we sent McGonagall in a tizzy?" Harry asked.</p><p>Remus laughed. "Minerva was a riot during staff meetings, especially if they fell after a Quidditch match."</p><p>The group laughed. The conversation continued the same for nearly another hour when Severus finally showed up. After he saw who was gathered, he went to turn around, but Angelina grabbed his arm and pulled him in.</p><p>"Look who's finally decided to join us," she announced. "It's been what...One, two days?"</p><p>"Thank you, Ms. Johnson," he growled, low enough for only her to hear.</p><p>"Everything go well?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Draco has gone back and everything is going as planned. The castle is locked down for the night."</p><p>"I'm glad Kingsley took the night shift," Tonks said. "It's too cold and boring for me. He's used to boring jobs."</p><p>"He has Alastor to keep him company," Remus added.</p><p>"Like I said, he's used to boring jobs."</p><p>The conversation split after that to Quidditch and the Ministry, leaving Hermione unusually bored. It wasn't before long that she felt her eyelids hanging. Severus and Harry seemed to be the only ones who noticed. Harry reached out a hand to wake Hermione, but Severus stopped him, with a shake of his head. It took a little while longer for Angelina to notice and she quietly excused herself. Tonks and Remus quickly followed, and Harry practically ran out afterwards, dragging Ginny behind him.</p><p>After the door finally clicked shut, Severus turned around to find Hermione squinting at him.</p><p>"Where's ev'rybody?" She slurred.</p><p>"They're gone," he replied softly.</p><p>"Oh. What time is it?"</p><p>"Shortly after midnight."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Severus narrowed his eyes. "Did you take anything?"</p><p>"Harry drugged me with <em>Stay Sleep </em>and a Dreamless Drought."</p><p>"You <em>let</em> him?"</p><p>"Won't sleep otherwise. He thinks I don't know."</p><p>Severus sighed. "Let's get you to bed," he said and helped Hermione stand up.</p><p>"I'm so exhausted."</p><p>"I'm sure Potter would be proud."</p><p>"Not talking about being tired," Hermione replied, as he helped her into her room. Hermione practically fell onto the bed. "Sev'rus?"</p><p>He paused.</p><p>"Stay?"</p><p>"Hermione-"</p><p>"Don't want to be alone."</p><p>He regarded her as she slipped under the covers.</p><p>"I'll be back."</p><p>Hermione gave a small smile. "Don't kill 'arry."</p><p>Severus retreated back to her living room and grabbed the Dreamless Sleep vial from his jacket pocket. He had brought it for Hermione, but she was already taken care of. Before the rational part of his brain kicked back in, Severus downed the potion and then kicked off his boots.</p><p>He quietly crept back into Hermione's room to see that her back was to the door.</p><p>"Good. Thought you left," she mumbled.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I'm glad…Might be last time together."</p><p>Any reply that Severus was going to say was immediately lost; he silently thanked Merlin for the potion he just took. After Severus settled down under the covers, he extinguished the low light.</p><p>"Goodnight, Hermione."</p><p>"Night."</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Hermione picked at her toast the next morning.</p><p>"You need to eat Hermione. Snape did," Harry said.</p><p>She sighed. "Thanks, by the way. How concentrated was that <em>Stay Sleep</em>?"</p><p>Harry looked sheepish. "I'm not exactly sure—Don't give me that look! Dobby gave it to me."</p><p>"Did you take it?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "After I saw how 'dead to the world' you were last night, I passed."</p><p>"You—Harry, I've never wanted to-"</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Snape already gave me a lecture. He said you were drugged enough for two people."</p><p>"He had to wake me up this morning."</p><p>Harry's eyebrows shot up. "He stayed over?"</p><p>"I don't remember much, thanks to being drugged." Hermione sent him a pointed look. "All I remember is stumbling to bed and that he stayed."</p><p>"But he stayed," Harry said and then grinned. "You're welcome."</p><p>Hermione glared at him.</p><p>"But really, I don't have much of an appetite, but we need to eat something today," Harry urged.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Breakfast is the most important part of the day."</p><p>"You're sounding like me."</p><p>Harry smirked. "If I were to sound like you, I'd…" he cleared his throat and used his best Hermione impersonation, "Hermione Granger, if you don't eat anything, I'm telling Severus." He put his hands on his hips for good measure.</p><p>Hermione stared at him. "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."</p><p>"Oh, I'm absolutely dying on the inside. I think Snape slipped a calming draught into my tea this morning. It's starting to wear off. Did you, uh…tell him yet?"</p><p>She shook her head and it was quiet for a few moments.</p><p>"How long have you been up?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Five-thirty. I walked the castle for a while…getting a look at things again."</p><p>"Harry-"</p><p>"I know, I know. But just in case. It's been my home for so long. Magic, Dumbledore's Army…adventure, dragons, and Quidditch. Do you think you'd come with me to the pitch?"</p><p>She looked at him. "Of course."</p><p>He smiled. "I'm going to go get my broom."</p><p>"You brought it here?"</p><p>He nodded. "If anything…happens…it belongs here."</p><p>Hermione sighed as Harry disappeared into the castle.</p><p>Sometimes, she wished he was a little more optimistic.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>"How long has he been at it?" Ginny asked Hermione, as she walked through the Quidditch stands.</p><p>"The better part of an hour," Hermione replied, setting down her book. "He said it helps him clear his head."</p><p>Ginny sat down next to her. "Reading clears yours?"</p><p>"It distracts me. How's your mum doing?"</p><p>"I was able to slip out when Charlie came in. Charlie and some of his friends rode in on dragons. They're all eating in the Great Hall."</p><p>"When'd you get here?" Harry asked, flying up to them with the Snitch in his hand.</p><p>"Oh yes, 'Hello Ginny, how are things?' doesn't come to mind?"</p><p>"Er...Do you want to catch the Snitch with me?"</p><p>"No thanks, I'm fine."</p><p>"Is everything alright back at the castle?"</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Everything is running as planned."</p><p>"That's good," Harry replied and handed Hermione the Snitch.</p><p>"Close your eyes this time," Hermione said.</p><p>"Fine," he muttered.</p><p>Hermione threw the Snitch onto the pitch and watched it quickly disappear.</p><p>"Am I good?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yes, go find it."</p><p>Hermione and Ginny watched as Harry turned around and zipped away.</p><p>"He seems awfully...<em>calm</em> right now," Ginny observed.</p><p>"Yes, well, I may have hit him in the back with a cheering charm."</p><p>"Ha! You did not!"</p><p>Hermione nodded. "He's lucky that's it. He drugged me last night with two potions and I could barely stand on my own."</p><p>"Is that why he ran out last night? I thought it was because he was purposely trying to leave the two of you alone."</p><p>"I'm sure it was both."</p><p>"Subtlety is not his strong suit," Ginny said. "Did it work?"</p><p>"No, I couldn't even walk in a straight line last night."</p><p>"I thought I taught him that less is more! Have you talked to Snape today?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head.</p><p>"So why haven't you said anything?"</p><p>Hermione was quiet for a moment, as she watched Harry weave around the stands. "I feel like it's a little too late at this point. I made the promise to myself that if we both make it to tomorrow, I'll say something."</p><p>Ginny frowned. "Hermione, you two are some of the most skilled out there. If you're thinking like that, there's no hope for the rest of us."</p><p>Hermione shrugged. "It's not that. He has some protection, because I'm sure Voldemort has marked Severus as his. If he's kept busy, he won't have the opportunity. I know I have a target on my back, being so close to Harry. I'm sure Ron does too."</p><p>"Is Ron still being a git?"</p><p>"A bit."</p><p>"Sometimes I dream about hanging him upside down by his knickers and leaving him there for a few hours," Ginny said.</p><p>Hermione laughed. "Who'd want to see that?"</p><p>"No death defying acts for you today?"</p><p>Hermione spun around to see Severus holding a bag.</p><p>"I already rode a broom once this year. That was enough for me."</p><p>He sat down behind the two.</p><p>"Hungry?" He asked.</p><p>"Possibly."</p><p>"I have lunch. Dobby showed up and announced that I needed to bring lunch."</p><p>"I swear, that elf knows everything," Ginny said, as Harry flew back over with the snitch.</p><p>"Sandwiches? I'm <em>starved</em>."</p><p>"Who said there are any for you?" Ginny asked.</p><p>Harry looked surprised. "What?"</p><p>Ginny tossed a wrapped package to Harry, who almost fumbled and dropped it.</p><p>"Of course there's some for you," Ginny said.</p><p>Harry sat down and smiled.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>"Remember the plan!" Moody advised. "The spotters are out there now. Voldemort wants this through with by midnight and he will do anything to get there. It's nearly freezing out and I don't want anyone falling from the cold! Constant vigilance!" He exclaimed and then turned around to speak with Harry.</p><p>"The sooner you can get to him, the quicker it will be over. Remember that you have to stay within eyeshot of Snape."</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Don't forget to send word if something happens. The others knows to do the same," Moody continued and then walked away.</p><p>The main line was gathered in the Entrance Hall; spotters already sent word of Voldemort's arrival. Two other ground teams were waiting at the exits of two hidden passages. The hall was eerily quiet when Moody finished.</p><p>"Hermione," Harry whispered.</p><p>She looked at him and he hugged her.</p><p>"Good luck. You're my best friend…like the sister I've never had. Be careful, alright?"</p><p>She nodded. "You too, Harry."</p><p>He gave a small smile. "I told Ginny that we could give it a real go after this."</p><p>"Why, that's the most positive thing you've said all week."</p><p>"Shut it, Hermione…Where's Snape?"</p><p>"By Remus, making sure he's prepared."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "That git."</p><p>"Where's Ron?"</p><p>He shrugged. "He disappeared saying something about Bill when I mentioned you."</p><p>"That git," Hermione replied.</p><p>"I still can't believe Ron's not talking to you."</p><p>"I was killing him with kindness yesterday."</p><p>"Mr. Weasley has his flaws," Severus said, walking up behind them.</p><p>"Alright," Moody's voice was heard over the whispering. "Prepare. Arms at the ready, we're opening up in a moment."</p><p>"Don't forget to stay within eyesight," Severus said to the two.</p><p>Hermione furrowed her brow; that wasn't her job or what they discussed. She, of course, made it her personal duty, but her main job was to keep Harry open and take down as many as she could. Although, they were sure that Voldemort already claimed his stake on Harry.</p><p>"Good luck, Professor," Harry said.</p><p>"Remember everything?"</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"It can be painful."</p><p>"I'm ready," he said and then disappeared to stand at the front of the crowd.</p><p>Severus' gaze turned towards Hermione.</p><p>"Be careful, Severus."</p><p>He nodded. "You too."</p><p>"Constant vigilance!" Moody roared.</p><p>Hermione glanced back at Severus and her heart clenched; there was something about his expression that just wasn't right.</p><p>But before she could think about it, they were pushed among the throng of people filing onto the grounds.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>As soon as the doors opened, it revealed the first group standing at the ready with Harry in the front.</p><p>He raised his wand high into the air. "Time to end this!"</p><p>A sea of wands raised behind him.</p><p>"It's now or never," Harry said more quietly.</p><p>Everybody nodded around him and Harry took it as the cue to lead everybody out. Once they made it past the castle's stairs, Harry hit the ground running.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>"Ah, they're finally coming out," a sinister voice announced.</p><p>"My lord, what would you have us do?"</p><p>"Tell the front line to move and remember, no one touches Potter."</p><p>The hooded figure nodded.</p><p>"And remember Lucius, Severus is mine."</p><p>"Would you-"</p><p>"No, none of the others would stand a chance against him. I don't care of your personal vendetta. You are not to touch him."</p><p>Lucius bowed. "Yes, my Lord."</p><p>Voldemort looked out towards the field. "Go now and send them out. Tell Greyback to prepare by the forest. I want this over with before midnight."</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Hermione ducked as Bellatrix's curse flew over her head and crashed right into Hagrid's hut, setting the cabin ablaze the second it hit.</p><p>Bellatrix cackled as Hermione looked up, but suddenly, the witch fell silent, and her eyes widened. Hermione raised her wand, but stilled as hundreds of giant spiders ran past her and onto the field.</p><p>"Bellatrix!" A voice roared from behind her. "Hermione, don't! She's mine!"</p><p>The older witch grinned. "Neville, come to join your parents?"</p><p>Neville was met with a wicked smile.</p><p>"I've come to avenge them!" He shouted, as he sent a fury of hexes at her.</p><p>Hermione swiftly put out the raging fire, as Bellatrix and Neville dueled fiercely on the cold ground.</p><p>Bellatrix laughed as a slashing hex grazed Neville's arm and he gasped.</p><p>"You can't lay a hex on me, boy! Just like your parents!"</p><p>"They fought!" Neville yelled.</p><p>"They withered before me! Mere heaps on the floor!"</p><p>Neville became incensed. "You're lying! <em>Crucio</em>!"</p><p>Bellatrix dodged the curse. "How dare you try that? Learn a lesson, Longbottom! <em>Crucio</em>!"</p><p>Neville hit the ground as soon as the spell hit him. Luckily, it was short-lived, because Hermione blasted Bellatrix off her feet.</p><p>Bellatrix was faster getting to her feet, and walked slowly over to Neville.</p><p>"Oh yes, it won't be long soon."</p><p>Neville's nostrils flared and his face contorted as Bellatrix raised her wand.</p><p>Neville flung his wand forward at the same time as Bellatrix screamed, "<em>Avada Kedavra</em>!"</p><p>The green light flashed as a giant object erupted out of the ground and blocked the spell.</p><p>Bellatrix shrieked as the massive Venomous Tentacula swayed in front of her.</p><p>Hermione and Neville watched in shock as the plant lunged forward and wrapped up the witch in its vines and dragged her back underground with it.</p><p>Hermione turned to Neville, who's eyes were huge.</p><p>"I didn't know it was going to do that. I saw it in a book."</p><p>Hermione patted him on the back. "You can add that to your spell book."</p><p>He nodded solemnly, as they raced back to join the masses further down the field.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Voldemort looked up towards the burning castle, which cast an eerie glow across the lawn and the lake.</p><p>"Lucius, where is Draco?"</p><p>"My Lord?"</p><p>"Why has he not updated back about the whereabouts of Potter?"</p><p>"My Lord, I have not seen him since you dismissed him. Perhaps he's in battle."</p><p>"You should hope so, Lucius. For your own sake," he hissed. "I-" he paused when he heard a hammering of hoofs behind him.</p><p>Suddenly, an arrow flew past Voldemort and pierced Lucius' shoulder; the blade just breaking past his cloak and imbedding itself. Within seconds, the herd of centaurs came charging through the forest and ran right past Voldemort. That was, after all, Harry Potter's fight.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Hermione and Harry had managed to incapacitate Fenrir Greyback, when they finally saw Severus again.</p><p>"Harry?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Harry had a look of determination on his face. "Let's go. This ends now."</p><p>Hermione nodded as they set off towards the lake, dodging and flinging curses, ducking from arrows, and jumping around the occasional house elf.</p><p>As they neared closer to the lake, Hermione caught Voldemort out of the corner of her eye. At first, she thought that he noticed them, but then her eyes landed on Severus.</p><p>"Severus, Harry!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the serpentine figure. "He's going after Severus!"</p><p>Hermione never ran so fast in her life, the cold air burned her lungs and painfully stung her eyes. She felt Harry running next to her…They were almost there—And Severus was still dueling Yaxley.</p><p>Harry and Hermione saw Voldemort raise his wand, and two spells were instantly shot out; Harry's blasting Yaxley backwards, while Hermione's harmlessly knocked Severus out of Voldemort's way.</p><p>When Severus looked up, he saw Voldemort looming over him.</p><p>"Why Severus, it's so good that you remembered my promise-"</p><p>"Riddle!" Harry bellowed.</p><p>Voldemort briefly paused, before flicking his wand at Severus and then at Harry, the spell tripping him.</p><p>He sneered, turned back to Severus, whose wand landed a few feet away and raised his wand.</p><p>"<em>Protego</em>!" Hermione screamed, stopping right behind Severus</p><p>Whatever spell Voldemort shot ricocheted off the shield, and Hermione was knocked off her feet by Yaxley. She looked up just in time to see Severus shoot a rather nasty hex at the Death Eater, and then turned to fight off Lucius, who appeared behind them.</p><p>"Riddle!" Harry bellowed.</p><p>"You dare use my name?" He hissed.</p><p>"This ends now."</p><p>He scoffed. "So pompous. The only thing ending tonight is your life, Harry."</p><p>"It's over, Tom. All of your Horcruxes are gone—destroyed."</p><p>"My dear boy, you are delusional-"</p><p>Harry smirked. "The diary? The diadem? Destroyed. Have you checked Nagini lately?"</p><p>Voldemort's nostrils flared and he raised his wand.</p><p>Harry met his spell and the battle broke out.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>After Severus' hex wore off, Yaxley came charging at Hermione. They were in a heated duel, until Yaxley sent a knockback jinx. Grinning, he sent jinx after jinx, and Hermione kept slipping closer to the lake. There was a brief pause in spells and Hermione quickly raised her wand, but another jinx sent her backwards and her wand flying.</p><p>Her eyes looked around; Angelina was busy helping Katie Bell, Harry and Voldemort were dueling, and Severus was still dueling with Lucius. Yaxley hooted at Hermione's attempts to summon her wand. She felt completely and utterly helpless. It was then when Angelina spotted her, and Snape finally bound Lucius.</p><p>"Accio-" Hermione tried, but Yaxley forced her back harder this time, and she fell onto the rock behind her.</p><p>As soon as she got up, she saw two robed figures heading towards Severus, as he quickly snapped Lucius' wand. Severus was a free-for-all now that Voldemort hadn't dealt with him.</p><p>"SEV-" Hermione screamed, before she slipped backwards.</p><p>In that split second, Severus looked up and blew one of the Death Eaters away, but Angelina wasn't quick enough. The other fired a curse and the blue jet slammed into Severus, propelling him into the tree behind him.</p><p>"<em>Stupefy</em>!" Angelina exclaimed, and the Death Eater fell over. "<em>Petrificus Totalis</em>!"</p><p>"<em>Expelliarmus</em>!" Another yelled, and Angelina's wand went sprawling across the grass.</p><p>With quick thinking, Angelina grabbed the stunned Death Eater's wand and began another duel.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Hermione watched as Severus flew through the air and smashed into a tree—barely twenty feet away from her and laid unmoving.</p><p>"<em>Accio wand</em>!"</p><p>Nothing happened and she nearly fell off the rock.</p><p>Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and didn't get up right away. She <em>had</em> to help him. If only Yaxley would just <em>stop</em>. She felt completely helpless; <em>Severus</em> was completely helpless. She began to shake with anger and only one thing popped into her head: <em>Unos diligo vivo.</em></p><p>Hermione was so focused on the phrase, she never noticed Severus sit up. He tried to stand up, but his knees buckled and he hit the ground; his body wracked with uncontrollable shaking.</p><p>"Yaxley," Hermione grit, as she tried to get up.</p><p>"Had enough, have you?" He menaced and shot a spell at Hermione, but once it hit her, the spell blew right past.</p><p>Yaxley was stunned; all he could do was stare, before shooting another jinx, the same result happening as before.</p><p>Hermione finally stood up, her eyes taking on a peculiar hue.</p><p>Yaxley started to step away, but before he had a chance, Hermione swiped her hand and he was blown backwards, tumbling past Snape.</p><p>Severus quickly glanced at the raging duel between Harry and Voldemort, before turning his attention to Hermione. He hoped the shaking was affecting his vision, because Hermione was starting to glow.</p><p>Severus looked at her, then around him—centaurs were towering over Death Eaters, elves were flying through the air, giants were picking people off by the castle, and duels were scattered everywhere. He hoped that Harry was far enough away from what Hermione was about to do.</p><p>He was freezing; every inch of his body felt like he was submerged in ice water.</p><p>"Stop!" Hermione shouted, as magic built up around her. She felt all of her magic – from her toes to the tips of her fingers gather in her center. Right when she felt like the magic couldn't grow anymore, she released the tremendous wave of magic around her.</p><p>The raw magic moved so fast through the air, an ear-splitting crack was heard and echoed across the grounds. Nothing stood in its way; people and centaurs were thrust backwards, rocks were lifted off the ground and flew into the lake, and Voldemort looked up for a split second.</p><p>The moment Severus saw Harry advancing, he steadied his wand and whispered the spell they had one shot at. An electric green bolt escaped Severus' wand and continued until it hit Harry right in the forehead. With the impact, Harry staggered backwards and clutched his forehead – a blinding light was being emitted from his scar.</p><p>As he yelled in agony, Voldemort turned around and his lips curled up.</p><p>Harry swiftly pulled out his wand and screamed.</p><p>"<em>AVADA KEDAVRA</em>!"</p><p>When the spell hit Voldemort, a ghost like version of him was ripped from Harry's scar and dissolved into the fallen body.</p><p>Harry tried to raise his wand again, but the pain tearing through his body was tremendous and he fell to his knees.</p><p>Snape watched as Harry fell, his agonized yell heard throughout the grounds. He tried lifting his wand, but the shaking had become too intense; he couldn't aim straight.</p><p>By the forest's edge, Ron stood frozen. Voldemort was starting to get up, Harry was still keeled over, and Snape was lying against the tree.</p><p>In a few quick steps, Ron ran forwards and threw his wand out.</p><p>"<em>Avada Kedavra</em>!" He bellowed, and Voldemort fell…Fell for the final time.</p><p>After his body hit the ground, Harry let out an excruciating scream, as his scar was torn from his forehead and floated to Voldemort's still body in a ghostly form.</p><p>Severus watched in disbelief as his arm seared painfully and his dark mark ripped itself away from his arm. As soon as it was gone, he grabbed his arm and it took everything for him not to scream. Severus watched as his mark joined the sea of ghost-like shapes floating towards the serpent's body.</p><p>Once all of the shapes were hovering around Voldemort, they exploded into him in a blinding light that flashed across the entirety of Hogwarts. When the light went out, Voldemort's body had disappeared, never to be seen again.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm, Severus looked over to find Hermione lying on the ground next to the rock that she was on. He steadied himself and stood, making his way as quickly as he could to her. As soon as reached her, he collapsed to his knees.</p><p>"Hermione," Severus said, as he gently shook her shoulders. "Come on," he continued, as he checked for a pulse.</p><p>"Please Hermione," he tried, his shaking getting worse.</p><p>Very slowly, Hermione cracked an eyelid. "The spell," she choked.</p><p>"I know…Hermione—" He stopped as she grabbed his shaking hand.</p><p>"Don't you dare," Severus whispered. "You cannot leave. I didn't fight through this mess for you, just for you to take your leave."</p><p>A faint smile tugged at Hermione's lips, before her eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>"Hermione?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>Severus looked around quickly and a thought struck him—the necklaces. Of all the ridiculous things, Severus pulled open a Christmas cracker and two necklaces popped out that when joined together, made a serpent. Over the last week, he noticed that Hermione was still wearing her half, after she had commandeered it from him. He decided to charm the necklaces that morning, as an extra insurance for the battle.</p><p>With a quivering hand, he yanked his half from under his shirt and joined it with Hermione's half. When the two pieces joined, they glowed blue and Severus could feel himself losing energy. In one swift movement, he picked Hermione up and stood–nearly falling over. He liked to think the extra weight slowed the shaking in his legs a bit.</p><p>With a determined face, Severus took one shaky step after another, heading straight for the castle steps. Several times, he nearly fell, but he couldn't let the unthinkable happen.</p><p>The stairs were the hardest. Each step he took, his knees wanted to buckle. There were shouts and yells echoing from behind them, while the grounds were being searched for survivors. Screams could be heard about Harry, but he ignored them all. Once he got to where the giant oak doors used to stand, he crossed the threshold and the castle was hauntingly quiet.</p><p>It seemed to take forever to reach the Entrance Hall, which was serving as an impromptu Hospital Wing. His shaking had become almost unbearable and he felt as though he was in the Arctic. The closer he got to the entrance, the more frequently his vision would go black, but he kept pushing forwards—he <em>had</em> to make it.</p><p>When he crossed the threshold, Molly was walking towards the door.</p><p>"Severus!" She exclaimed and then saw his blue-ish complexion. "Poppy! And Hermione! Dear God!" She said, as she rushed over to them.</p><p>That was the last thing he saw, before everything went black and he collapsed on the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: "Dance with the Devil" is titled after the same song by Breaking Benjamin. I think I forgot to mention earlier that this story is called "Arise," which was inspired by a few lines of the Flyleaf song, "Arise."</p><p>Thanks for all of your support -- I really appreciate it! Updates may be not be as quick as they were for the first ten or so chapters. The new school year has started (I'm a teacher) and e-Learning is currently winning (Me - 1, e-Learning 3).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Arthur, you should get some sleep."</p>
<p>"I could say the same for you, Poppy. Not much sleep is happening lately."</p>
<p>Arthur, Minerva, and Poppy sat together in the mediwitch's office.</p>
<p>Poppy sighed. "It's hard to believe that two days have already passed. At times, it feels like a lifetime has already gone by."</p>
<p>McGonagall nodded. "How is Molly?"</p>
<p>Arthur sighed. "She's trying to keep herself busy. As long as she's busy, she doesn't have time to think."</p>
<p>"And the boys?"</p>
<p>"Bill has regained consciousness, Charlie has not. How is your arm, Minerva?"</p>
<p>"No pain anymore. I can take the sling off tomorrow. I heard Potter woke up a few hours ago, Poppy."</p>
<p>The mediwitch nodded. "Yes. He'll be fine with a bit of rest. Is Remus going to sit down with him?"</p>
<p>"He's due back in about an hour. I doubt Potter will wait much longer than that. Once Remus speaks to him, we'll move him from the warded section. Has anybody else's condition changed?"</p>
<p>"Sadly, no," Poppy replied. "Everyone is much the same. We got the word that the search on the grounds and castle have finished."</p>
<p>McGonagall nodded. "The wards on the castle have taken a huge hit. We have temporary ones up, but they need to be repaired over the next few weeks. It will be a slow process. Some of them will heal on their own. The statues of Hogwarts have vowed to keep watch until that time."</p>
<p>"When will term restart?" Arthurs asked.</p>
<p>"We are hopeful for the first of February. I think it will be the most beneficial to start some normalcy again. Well, as normal as can be. For the most part, the staff is set. Neville has agreed to take over Pomona's position, Horace has agreed to fill in for Severus, and I'm sure Potter will for Hermione. Remus will act as Head of Gryffindor and Poppy will be liaison to Hufflepuff. We will have weekly common room meetings."</p>
<p>"It won't be the same," Arthur said. "Hopefully we won't need Horace and Harry."</p>
<p>The two witches nodded.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Harry stared at a spot above Remus' head.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to think that you should be in their spot, Harry. You cannot put all of the blame for those that passed on your shoulders. Voldemort was already well on before you came into the picture."</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier."</p>
<p>"No, it doesn't."</p>
<p>"So if those are the ones that didn't make it, everyone else is alright, then?"</p>
<p>"For the most part," Remus replied. "Charlie took a nasty fall and has yet to awake. A handful were transferred to St. Mungo's."</p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath. "What about Hermione, Ron, and Ginny?"</p>
<p>"Ginny is fine, Ron…Well, Ron has been a bit lost the past few days. Hermione hasn't awoken yet."</p>
<p>"<em>What</em>? What happened?"</p>
<p>"She found a way to divert her magical energy out with a spell. She knocked a lot of people out and gave you the opportunity to strike Voldemort. Hermione nearly exhausted her core. Poppy isn't sure how long it will take to recover enough for her to wake up."</p>
<p>"And Snape?" Harry whispered.</p>
<p>"I know this isn't easy for you to hear, Harry. Severus was hit with some kind of freezing curse. They are still working on trying to find a counter-curse. His body is slowly freezing – the only thing that has slowed the curse down is Crookshanks."</p>
<p>Harry furrowed his brow. "Crookshanks?"</p>
<p>Remus nodded. "Hermione's cat has been keeping the cold away from spreading to his heart."</p>
<p>"Why can't they just put more on him?"</p>
<p>"Cats?"</p>
<p>"Or something—someone," Harry said and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>"Harry—"</p>
<p>"Remus, I have to do something." He grabbed his wand. "I'm in a locked ward?"</p>
<p>"Yes—"</p>
<p>"Are Hermione and Snape here?"</p>
<p>"Harry—"</p>
<p>Harry wobbled to the curtain next to him and yanked it open.</p>
<p>"Remus, we've got to put Hermione with Snape. She won't mind at all. It might be a nice wake up call for her."</p>
<p>Harry made his way to the other curtain and flung it open, revealing an extremely pale Severus.</p>
<p>Remus stopped Harry with a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you need to sit back down. I'll do it."</p>
<p>Harry swayed.</p>
<p>"Please. Your idea is very good and I will do it as soon as you sit down."</p>
<p>"Fine," Harry conceded and sat in a chair next to Severus' bed.</p>
<p>Remus quickly drew his wand and moved Severus over to the side of his bed, making Crookshanks hiss. Harry watched as Hermione was levitated slowly through the air before being laid down next to the freezing Potions Master.</p>
<p>"You have to move her arm, Remus."</p>
<p>"Miss Granger!" Poppy ran into the room, closely followed by Minerva. "What in the blazes are you two doing?"</p>
<p>She looked between the four. "Body heat?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded, standing up. "I'm sure Hermione won't mind at all. I didn't do any magic, so you don't need to worry."</p>
<p>The two witches scurried over to the bed. "This could work. We've been trying to replicate body heat through a spell. I don't think it even dawned on us to put them both in a bed together. Severus will just have to accept it when he wakes up."</p>
<p>"I don't think he'd mind," Harry muttered.</p>
<p>McGonagall elbowed him.</p>
<p>"We'll keep a close eye on them tonight," Poppy said. "Off to bed with you, Mr. Potter. You can surprise the masses in the morning."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Well, goodnight then."</p>
<p>"Goodnight," the room chorused.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The light was blinding. The sounds were booming. Every single joint in his body ached terribly.</p>
<p>He groaned.</p>
<p>"Severus! Well, it's about time!" Poppy exclaimed. "We were wondering when you were going to come around."</p>
<p>Severus slowly sat up and looked around the room. Poppy was standing in front of him with a glass of water. He accepted the glass and took a long sip.</p>
<p>"It's been a few days-"</p>
<p>"Where's Hermione?"</p>
<p>Poppy took the glass back from him and set it on the bedside table.</p>
<p>"What's the last thing you remember?"</p>
<p>"Blacking out in the doorway."</p>
<p>"That's it?"</p>
<p>"Yes, why? Did I get up and start cursing people?"</p>
<p>"Nothing of the sort. You had us scared for a while," the mediwitch replied as she ran her wand over his body.</p>
<p>"So you found the counter-curse?"</p>
<p>"Not quite. Your levels have returned back to normal. They were still a bit off last night, but your body was no longer freezing."</p>
<p>"It just wore off?"</p>
<p>"Oh no, we found a way to counteract the curse without a counter-curse."</p>
<p>"Are you planning on being vague all day, Poppy?"</p>
<p>"With a little bit of rest, I don't see why you can't be out of here by the morning. I want to make sure that curse doesn't return."</p>
<p>"Poppy, where is Hermione? You've been avoiding the question."</p>
<p>"Nice to see the cold hasn't rattled your brain, Severus. She's in the bed next partition over."</p>
<p>Severus slipped out of bed and nearly stumbled into his bedside chair.</p>
<p>"Severus Snape, I swear to Merlin!"</p>
<p>When Severus crossed the partition, he stopped. Hermione laid perfectly still underneath the hospital blanket and what looked like a knitted Weasley creation.</p>
<p>"She hasn't woken up yet," Poppy said from next to him.</p>
<p>Severus slowly walked to the side of Hermione's bed.</p>
<p>"She's been steadily improving the last few days. We weren't sure if she was going to make it through the first night. She used most of her magic. Although, I think you might have already known that."</p>
<p>Severus turned to look at the matron.</p>
<p>"I hope you didn't help her create that spell, Severus."</p>
<p>"No," he replied softly. "She already had it."</p>
<p>"If you didn't give her energy, it's doubtful she would have survived the night," Poppy eyeing him carefully.</p>
<p>"We're at Hogwarts?" He finally asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Where is everybody?"</p>
<p>"The Hospital Wing opens in twenty minutes."</p>
<p>"Are we the last ones here?"</p>
<p>"Tonks, Charlie and Bill Weasley are still here. Others will be discharged today. It's January sixth."</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"I think that's enough standing for now Severus. I don't want you to push your luck. Off to bed with you," the mediwitch said, as she put her arms on his shoulders and guided him back to his half of the partition. "I'm going to close this for now, unless you want the Weasleys in here poking around."</p>
<p>"No. Thank you, Poppy."</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey smiled as she watched Severus slip back under the covers.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>A few hours later, Harry slipped into Severus' make-shift room and froze.</p>
<p>"You're awake!" Harry whispered.</p>
<p>"Very astute, Potter."</p>
<p>Harry looked around.</p>
<p>"There are silencing charms."</p>
<p>"That's why nobody knows. Good on you, Professor."</p>
<p>"Do I want to know why you're here?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "I've been coming by every day to check how you are. Usually when I need a break from everybody else. You've been a good listener, Professor. It's great to see you awake."</p>
<p>"It's good to see you alive as well." Severus motioned for Harry to sit.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes widened. "I may die of shock here, Professor."</p>
<p>"Don't get used to it. I'm glad to see that the spell worked."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "I don't know how I can ever repay you-"</p>
<p>Severus held up a hand. "It was a group effort. It was actually Hermione that unknowingly laid all of the ground work."</p>
<p>Realization dawned upon Harry. "Those sneaky bastards."</p>
<p>"Potter-"</p>
<p>"Does she know?'</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I always thought it was a little weird when we found out she was sent away for her mastery."</p>
<p>Severus inclined his head. "As I was saying, most of it is over and done with. You do not need to worry about anything."</p>
<p>"Hermione told me about your potion."</p>
<p>"Why am I not surprised?"</p>
<p>"You know Hermione. I'm shocked she kept it a secret for so long."</p>
<p>"She didn't want to get your hopes up."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Hermione said you're very close. I believe it, but I won't be crushed if it doesn't work out. I'm used to things going wrong at the last moment."</p>
<p>Severus frowned. "It's a pity that you had to grow up that way."</p>
<p>The younger wizard was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, but now we can move on."</p>
<p>"How are you feeling after the spell?"</p>
<p>"Alright now. I feel a bit different. I'm actually myself for once. Nothing too drastic, but I feel a bit lighter. I can't speak parseltongue anymore. I still remember the stuff I've already said, but I can't form anything else. I haven't rooted around too much yet."</p>
<p>"What happened when the spell reached you?"</p>
<p>"I'm glad I don't have to experience that one again. At first, it was odd. I felt like I was cool, almost like floating in water. And then the pain was excruciating. It still felt like I was helplessly floating and then it felt like my head was being burned alive at the same time.</p>
<p>"And then the scar literally ripped itself off my forehead. I think that's when I passed out."</p>
<p>"Your scar left too?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he said, and flipped up his hair.</p>
<p>A very faint white outline of his scar was still visible.</p>
<p>"Did your mark disappear too? I heard Madam Pomfrey talking about it."</p>
<p>Severus lifted up his sleeve to reveal a very faint dark mark. "Has anyone else asked you about the spell or recorded it?"</p>
<p>"Not really. Remus asked about it, but he didn't write anything down."</p>
<p>"Filius hasn't been by yet?"</p>
<p>Harry was quiet for several moments. "Professor…Has anyone come and talked to you?"</p>
<p>"I've only been up for a few hours."</p>
<p>"Oh…Erh…Professor Flitwick didn't make it. I thought McGonagall would have spoken to you."</p>
<p>"She hasn't been able to make it down yet."</p>
<p>"Oh…" Harry found an interesting spot on the floor. "I can fill you in, if you'd like."</p>
<p>"I would…appreciate it."</p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath in. "I'm shocked you've been in the dark."</p>
<p>"It's still morning. Poppy has agreed to keep it quiet that I'm awake, so Molly doesn't come in here."</p>
<p>"Ah. Alright. I guess I'll start at the beginning. I was out for two days. Remus sat down with me after I came to. The castle grounds were secured while I was out. A few death eaters were able to escape. I'm not exactly sure which ones. Neville killed Bellatrix, if you can believe it. Although, he did it accidentally. He and Luna are fine. Luna has a broken leg, the spell made it impossible to heal with magic.</p>
<p>"So Hogwarts…Flitwick and Sprout didn't make it. A lot of past students came back and fought. Seamus Finnegan, Cormac McLaggen, Alicia Spinnet, Lavender Brown…They're probably not the people you want to hear about."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean they don't deserve to be recognized."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "They had a memorial service on the lawn yesterday. It was a big deal. They read all of the times of those that passed away. They also included you and Hermione on a questionable list. They laid flowers and had wreaths. McGonagall made a memorial monument right on the inside of the Forbidden Forrest. It's…It's really well done."</p>
<p>"What of the Order?"</p>
<p>"Percy didn't make it. He…he jumped in front of Molly and took a curse for her. Bill is still in the hospital wing. Charlie hasn't awoken yet. Moody is in St. Mungo's, but he's expected to make it. I know more people died, but I don't know them. House Elves, centaurs…McGonagall included them all on the monument."</p>
<p>"What about the castle?"</p>
<p>"The Quidditch pitch was scorched. We're going to rebuild it this summer. I heard the wards took a hit. The statues are standing watch over the castle, until they're fixed."</p>
<p>"When are they fixing them?"</p>
<p>Harry looked hesitant to talk. "McGonagall is checking the root wards tomorrow night to see if the damage went that far. She doesn't think so, but she doesn't want anyone sneaking in."</p>
<p>Severus narrowed his eyes. "No one can be in the castle if she checks those. It will reveal if anyone is hiding."</p>
<p>"Yeah…Anybody not discharged by Madam Pomfrey tomorrow morning is being transferred to St. Mungo's."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Severus!" McGonagall said, as she threw open the curtains to his room.</p>
<p>He put his book down. "I see your arm is doing better."</p>
<p>"It's so good to hear your voice again, no matter what it's saying. I apologize for not making it down sooner. I've been in meetings all day. How are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm alive."</p>
<p>McGonagall gave him a hard stare.</p>
<p>Severus sighed. "I feel fine. A little stiff."</p>
<p>"We had to put you in a full body bind at first, because you were shaking so violently."</p>
<p>"How did you overcome the spell?"</p>
<p>McGonagall smiled. "It was all Potter."</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"He came up with the solution."</p>
<p>"He didn't say anything."</p>
<p>"You didn't ask."</p>
<p>"Minerva."</p>
<p>"It's so good to see you get riled up again. He put it together rather quickly. Hermione's cat laid on you and kept the spell from killing you. Poppy and I were trying to recreate body heat through a spell, but magic wouldn't work on it. Potter knew instantly what to do."</p>
<p>Severus looked towards the closed curtain and the Headmistress nodded.</p>
<p>"He had the idea for you two to share the same bed. It took about three days for the spell to wear off enough to move you both back."</p>
<p>Severus had an undiscernible look on his face. "Minerva, was anyone allowed to visit?"</p>
<p>"Only four people."</p>
<p>"You, Poppy, Potter, who else?"</p>
<p>"Remus."</p>
<p>Severus cursed.</p>
<p>"Remus was with him when he figured it out. Besides, what are you going to do when you're released? Ward her room off from everybody else? She's had a steady stream of visitors today, especially since I suspect you'll be a constant fixture…Oh, don't give me that look, Severus. I've known you practically your entire life. Since when do you come out for drinks at The Three Broomsticks?"</p>
<p>He remained stoic.</p>
<p>"I've noticed that you've given almost every detention to Filch in December."</p>
<p>"What do you want me to say, Minerva?"</p>
<p>She smiled again. "That's enough for me." She patted his leg, turned towards the curtain dividing the two and opened it. "Poppy has stopped her visitors for the rest of the evening. I'm sure you've heard by now that everyone not discharged is being transferred to St. Mungo's tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I waited as long as I could. St. Mungo's will have visitor restrictions. They have secured a ward for battle injuries. Poppy will be in momentarily to give you your potions before lights out. I'll stop by in the morning."</p>
<p>"Minerva?"</p>
<p>The older woman stopped at the curtain.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Good morning, Poppy," McGonagall greeted the next morning. "How was it last night?"</p>
<p>"It looks like Severus and Tonks will be discharged today. Bill will need to go to St. Mungo's with Charlie and Hermione."</p>
<p>"How are her levels?"</p>
<p>"They have restored themselves to a little above half. She's starting to react to her brain activity."</p>
<p>"She's dreaming?" The headmistress asked.</p>
<p>"Periodically, which is a good sign. She's coming back to herself. I think they're nightmares, from the way she's been reacting."</p>
<p>"Does Severus know?"</p>
<p>"He does now. I told him about an hour ago. Against his protests, he got a good dose of <em>Dreamless Sleep</em> last night."</p>
<p>"Did you discharge him yet?"</p>
<p>"I told him after breakfast, on the condition that he goes to his quarters and takes care of himself first. He's not allowed back in here until after lunch. She only set the alarm off once," Pomfrey replied.</p>
<p>"What time is the move to St. Mungo's happening?"</p>
<p>"After dinner. We're hoping to have the three moved by seven."</p>
<p>"Keep me posted, Poppy. I'll check in on Severus in a bit."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>It had been a long two days since the small group was transferred to St. Mungo's. Severus and Molly had become permanent fixtures in the closed off section of the hospital. Molly frequently hopped rooms between everyone that was still left, while Severus had taken to reading in Hermione's room.</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley was talking to Harry, when the sound of the bed sheets rustling made her look up. She furrowed her brow as she saw Hermione's hands start to slide across the bed sheets. Quickly, she made her way to the side of her bed and gently grabbed Hermione's hand.</p>
<p>"Hermione," she whispered. "It's alright, dear. You're safe. Everyone is safe," she paused as Hermione's hand was almost yanked out of her grasp.</p>
<p>"Harry, go and get Severus," Mrs. Weasley said, turning around. "It's a bad one this time."</p>
<p>Harry looked back at her with wide eyes, before dashing out of the room.</p>
<p>Moments later, Severus came rushing into the room.</p>
<p>"Calming didn't help this time," Mrs. Weasley said. "Just when we thought that the poor dear was getting better."</p>
<p>In one fluid moment, he was sitting at Hermione's side, muttering a spell. The two watched him for a moment, before Mrs. Weasley ushered Harry from the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>Severus carefully crept through the dark corridors where Hermione's nightmares had led him. He looked around and saw that he was in a dungeon of a castle, but it wasn't Hogwarts. Rather, it felt like he was walking through a dungeon that was depicted in movies. After he walked down another corridor, he could hear Hermione's voice, and started to run; she was yelling his name out. Once he reached a corner, he crept behind the room's half-dividing wall and took in the scene before him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His pale form was laying on a raised cement table, with Hermione crying on him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Severus gritted his teeth and looked down; there was nothing he could do. He was already dead in her dream.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Severus," Hermione cried. "No...this can't be the end. I should have made you promise not to confront </em>anybody<em>. Please..." Hermione trailed off when she heard footsteps, and then suddenly looked alarmed.</em></p>
<p><em>With one last agonizing look at the body on the slab, she took off running down a corner. Severus listened to the sound and realized that the footsteps were getting louder. If he couldn't get Hermione to stop, he at least would get her...</em>his<em> attacker to stop.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Setting his face to a complete angry mask, Severus stepped out into the open corridor and stopped, blocking the way with his arms crossed. Immediately, the hooded figure saw him and paused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're supposed to be dead!" A familiar voice said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Apparently not," Severus drawled, trying to place the voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes," the man said, as Severus started to walk towards him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You have no business here."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I think so," the voice said, and then suddenly, the figure took out his wand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before Severus really knew what he was doing, before he knew if it would even work, he grabbed the figure's robes and slammed him against the wall, making his hood fall down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was Ron Weasley.</em>
</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Severus?" Mrs. Weasley asked tentatively, once she saw him move.</p>
<p>Severus turned around to see the older woman poking her head into the room.</p>
<p>"There really wasn't anything I could do," he replied. "I was already dead in her dream."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Severus," she said sincerely.</p>
<p>Severus looked at her; Molly Weasley had the most peculiar look on her face.</p>
<p>"Harry," Mrs. Weasley began, as she turned around. "Why don't you get Ron and grab a bite to eat downstairs?"</p>
<p>"Is Hermione alright?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"She's fine. Severus is here," she replied, as Harry slowly walked out.</p>
<p>Molly watched silently as Severus continued to stare at Hermione.</p>
<p>"You love her." It was not a question.</p>
<p>"Yes," he replied softly.</p>
<p>It was quiet for several long moments, when Mrs. Weasley literally put her foot down.</p>
<p>"Severus Snape!" She exclaimed, rising to her feet.</p>
<p>Severus snapped his head towards her.</p>
<p>"Go home."</p>
<p>He looked as though a train was headed for him.</p>
<p>"You haven't left here in two days. Have you even slept? Go home. Take a shower, put more comfortable clothes on, and eat something, or I will drag you to my house."</p>
<p>He looked alarmed. "Molly-"</p>
<p>"Don't 'Molly' me, Severus. I'll stay here for you. If anything changes, I'll contact you straight away."</p>
<p>Severus stood up.</p>
<p>"Go," Molly said, and pulled on his arm. "And I don't want to see you back in an hour," she finished and pushed him out the door.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>It wasn't a surprise when Severus made it back in record time. Molly was speechless when he came back showered, wearing new clothes (sans his usual attire), and claimed to have eaten in a little over an hour. It was now passed dinner and the Weasley matriarch left to sit by Charlie's bed. Severus turned around when he heard a rustling of the curtains and caught a glimpse of red hair. He was getting quite sick of Ron Weasley peeking into the room and then running away. When he turned back around, he found that Hermione was suffering from another nightmare.</p>
<p>"Hermione," Severus said softly, sitting down next to her. "It's a dream, Hermione. Mr. Wea-Ron, isn't going to hurt you," he said, as she started to get worse. "Hermione, listen to my voice. Stop running...I'll come back in, if it's absolutely necessary. It's not real," he insisted, gently grabbing her hand. "<em>I'm</em> real."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Hermione flew upwards, as if someone stuck a pin in her back, and Severus almost fell off of the bed.</p>
<p>"<em>Severus</em>!" She rasped, looking around the room. "Oh my God!" She said, her voice scratchy, and threw her arms around him.</p>
<p>"Hermione-"</p>
<p>"I heard things, Severus. About Harry, about <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"You're awake!" Madam Pomfrey said and nearly dropped the vase she was carrying.</p>
<p>Immediately, she bustled into the room and put the object down on the first free surface she saw.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"I brought flowers for everyone. It is such a relief! Severus, you'll have to go now," she said, and waved her wand.</p>
<p>"You're not her doctor-" He was cut off when two Healers came into the room.</p>
<p>"Poppy-"</p>
<p>"Severus, you can't be in here, we have to make sure she's alright," Madam Pomfrey said, gently pushing him to the door.</p>
<p>"Severus-"</p>
<p>"You can see her when we're done," the mediwitch continued, pushed him out the door, and then shut it behind him.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>After they finished running numerous spells on Hermione, it was deemed that after a lot more rest, she would be fine. She was restricted to low activity and given a plethora of potions to take. When the two healers left, Madam Pomfrey stayed and gave Hermione her potions. When she was getting ready to leave, something struck her.</p>
<p>"I almost forgot!" She exclaimed and put the vials down on Hermione's bedside table.</p>
<p>Hermione watched as the mediwitch pulled two objects out of her pocket.</p>
<p>"I meant to give these to Severus, but I kept forgetting," she said, and handed Hermione their serpent necklace.</p>
<p>Hermione picked her piece off the top and put it back on, revealing Severus' half still in her hand.</p>
<p>"Where did you get this?" Hermione asked, holding up the other part of the necklace.</p>
<p>"Severus was wearing it," Poppy replied.</p>
<p>Hermione let it dangle in front of her face. "I didn't know…"</p>
<p>The older witch sat at the end of Hermione's bed. "He was using it to give you energy…Without it, we think there was a very good chance you wouldn't have made it to the castle."</p>
<p>Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "How did I get back?" She whispered.</p>
<p>"Hermione, I don't think I should be the one to tell you."</p>
<p>"Please," Hermione said. "He won't tell me and then someone else will."</p>
<p>"He carried you all of the way back. We found the necklaces when he collapsed at the entrance to the Hospital Wing. He was using it to transfer his energy to you."</p>
<p>Hermione let the pendant fall into her open hand and clenched it tightly.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Poppy."</p>
<p>Poppy smiled as she stood up. "I'll let your visitors back in now."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled back as the mediwitch left the room.</p>
<p>Severus appeared moments later and sat in the chair next to her bed.</p>
<p>"Severus, I…Can you tell me what happened?"</p>
<p>"I think you should rest."</p>
<p>"I've been sleeping for ages, I think I can handle a few hours. I need to know."</p>
<p>He sighed. "What do you want to know?"</p>
<p>Hermione let his part of the snake pendant dangle from her hand.</p>
<p>Severus watched it sway for a few moments, before reaching for it.</p>
<p>"You've been wearing it this whole time," she whispered, as he took it.</p>
<p>He was quiet for several seconds.</p>
<p>"I brought you back," he said quietly. "After you went down, I didn't think…And after everything that happened…It couldn't end like that." He paused. "I charmed the necklaces."</p>
<p>Hermione watched as Severus clenched the pendant; she couldn't believe that she was able to get that much out of him.</p>
<p>"Severus, Harry and Ron?"</p>
<p>"Potter is doing much better, although he's supposed to be resting. He's up here all of the time and they're threatening to readmit him."</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"When the Horcrux was…detached, it affected him in a way that was unforeseen," Severus said and crossed his arms. "And Mr. Weasley is fine. If he doesn't stop poking his head in every hour on the hour, I'm going to give him something to look at."</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "What about the Weasleys? Is Ginny alright?"</p>
<p>"Percy was the only one who didn't make it…He jumped in front of Molly."</p>
<p>Hermione covered her mouth.</p>
<p>"She took it pretty hard. She was in pieces for the first week. After the memorial service, she busied herself with worrying over everyone else. She spends the day rotating from her two eldest sons' beds and yours."</p>
<p>"What's wrong with Charlie and Bill?"</p>
<p>"Charlie fell off his dragon and was in a coma and Bill was hit with a spell. They're in the same room, so when she's had enough, she comes here. Potter spends most of his time in here too."</p>
<p>"You don't sound too happy."</p>
<p>He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Spending the day with Potter is not my ideal day."</p>
<p>"Memorial service?"</p>
<p>"Hogwarts had a service a few days after the battle. Potter said our names were mentioned…I guess they weren't sure if we were going to make it or not. He said it was a big deal. Minerva has created a memorial on the edge of the grounds."</p>
<p>Hermione looked thoughtful. "What day is it?"</p>
<p>"You have technically been unconscious for nine days."</p>
<p>"It's the ninth?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"It's your birthday!"</p>
<p>"Hermione-"</p>
<p>"Happy Birthday! Oh, this is a rotten place to have a birthday. Please tell me that you didn't spend the whole day here."</p>
<p>He gave her a look.</p>
<p>"Well, we'll just need to pick a day and celebrate it then," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"My birthday is just another day."</p>
<p>Hermione scoffed. "Fine. We'll talk about it later. So tell me what happened to you."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Potter will be here at any minute," Severus stated the next morning. "Visiting hours start at nine."</p>
<p>Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "I'm surprised that he hasn't pulled strings to get here sooner."</p>
<p>"He did, but since they're threatening to put him back in a bed again, he leaves. Anybody who they consider a <em>war hero</em> can stay as long as they like."</p>
<p>Hermione put down her fork and a smile pulled at her lips. "Is that why the healers aren't hounding you to leave?"</p>
<p>He crossed his arms. "They consider you one too."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"It was all over the papers," he said as she buttered her toast.</p>
<p>"Why don't you go home while Harry's here? I know you don't want to sit with him any longer than you have to. You can go, freshen up, and bring back a paper."</p>
<p>He looked at her.</p>
<p>"I'm sure Ron will find his way over…and Molly. I know you don't like being around them any longer than necessary."</p>
<p>Severus looked like he was about to argue, but then thought better of it. "Alright."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "You have to be back for lunch."</p>
<p>"I'll try," he replied dryly.</p>
<p>"I mean it, Severus!"</p>
<p>He smirked. "I'll be back before then. I can't miss the chance to terrorize Weasley."</p>
<p>Hermione tried not to smile. "I'm glad that you're back to normal."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all of your support and reviews - I really appreciate it! I hope that last cliffhanger wasn't too evil - I needed to throw one good one in there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," the receptionist greeted, when they stepped out of the elevator.</p>
<p>"Good morning," they chorused.</p>
<p>"Any change?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>The witch smiled. "Oh yes, she's waiting for you. I believe she's eating breakfast now."</p>
<p>Harry nearly knocked Ron over as he turned the corner.</p>
<p>"Hermione!" Harry greeted, before he even entered the doorway to her room.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Harry!"</p>
<p>He entered the room and gave her a hug. "I've missed you! We were so worried about you."</p>
<p>"You know me. I couldn't stay away for too long."</p>
<p>"I'm so glad you're back. How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Tired already," Hermione replied. "But otherwise, alright. I'm not allowed to do any magic yet. The healers said now that I'm conscious, my magic should return quickly."</p>
<p>"How long do they think you'll be here for?"</p>
<p>"One of the healers mentioned that I need to get out of the 'danger zone.' It's based on a theory that magic can safely recover on its own above eighty percent. Once it's reached eighty, then it's not in danger of falling."</p>
<p>"So what are you at?"</p>
<p>"Healer Thurts said I'm somewhere between sixty and sixty-five this morning."</p>
<p>"That's good news," Harry replied.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "How are you? How was the spell? I'm so glad it worked."</p>
<p>"I'm alright. The spell had some…unforeseen effects, but look," Harry said, and pulled the hair away from his forehead, where only a faint outline of his scar remained.</p>
<p>"It's nearly gone!" Hermione exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Madam Pomfrey said that with a bit of scar salve, it should completely disappear. All of the scars that were made by Voldemort have faded away," he told Hermione, when there was a knock at the door and Ron's head appeared around the corner.</p>
<p>"Hi…Can I come in?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>"I'll let you two talk over things then," Harry said and slipped from the room.</p>
<p>"Hey, Hermione," Ron greeted hesitantly.</p>
<p>"Hello, Ron."</p>
<p>He took a few steps forwards. "I uh…" Ron rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I was such a huge git to you. We've been through so much together, and after all our years of friendship, I go and do something really stupid.</p>
<p>"I was so worried that our last memories together would be of us fighting. I'm really glad that you're alright…I just can't imagine if you weren't," Ron paused. "I'm really, <em>reall</em>y sorry."</p>
<p>"I was wondering when you'd come around," Hermione said. "You can sit down, I don't bite."</p>
<p>Ron sat in the chair that Harry was occupying earlier.</p>
<p>"I always figured it would be the two of us together, but then I realized it would have—I would have said something already."</p>
<p>"You know Ron, just because you see two people together, doesn't mean that they're actually together."</p>
<p>Ron stared at her. "Hermione, even I'm not that blind."</p>
<p>"Then it's really going to surprise you to know that we're not together."</p>
<p>Ron continued to stare. "What? He's a bloody moron."</p>
<p>"Ron-"</p>
<p>"Alright. I'm shutting up now. Harry!" Ron called. "You can come back in! We've made up."</p>
<p>Harry poked his head back in the room. "It's about time."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Harry joined Severus waiting in the waiting room a few doors down from Hermione's room. Angelina and Ginny stopped in to see their friend, and neither wizard wanted to stick around for long. Only a few minutes passed in silence, when Harry turned to the Potions Master.</p>
<p>"So Professor-"</p>
<p>"Severus," the Potions Master interrupted, his brow furrowed. "I am no longer your professor and seeing as how you like to ask invasive questions when we're alone, it feels weird."</p>
<p>Harry blinked a few times. "Thanks, Pr- Severus." Then Harry grinned. "Hermione will be so happy. Speaking of Hermione, have you talked to her yet?"</p>
<p>"Obviously."</p>
<p>"No, I mean <em>talked</em> to her."</p>
<p>Severus turned back towards him. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"Have you talked to her about, you know," Harry paused and then whispered the rest, "the thing you have together?"</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"I thought you would have at least done it before the battle! I figured that's why you were avoiding her."</p>
<p>"Potter-"</p>
<p>"Not that I'm a hopeless r-"</p>
<p>"Oh Harry, there you are!" Mrs. Weasley came bustling in. "Charlie's just woken up!"</p>
<p>Harry bounced up. "That's great!"</p>
<p>Severus couldn't believe his luck and quickly excused himself to get tea.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione blinked a few times. Severus was still next to her bed reading.</p>
<p>"Oh…I dozed off again."</p>
<p>He closed the book.</p>
<p>"What time is it?" She asked.</p>
<p>"It's just eight-thirty now."</p>
<p>Hermione's hand wiped down her face. "I'm such a bore."</p>
<p>"Your levels aren't going to rise with you sitting up and chatting all day."</p>
<p>She sighed. "I know. I'm just so tired of being tired."</p>
<p>It was quiet for a few moments.</p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>Severus nodded slowly.</p>
<p>"While I was…not awake. I don't want to say unconscious, because I remember some things. But I'm not sure if they're real. I haven't really had the chance to sort through them yet.</p>
<p>"I remember nightmares, but at times, they felt incredibly real."</p>
<p>"That was probably my fault."</p>
<p>"So I did have them?"</p>
<p>"Yes. You started showing physical signs of the nightmares shortly after I woke up. They started becoming more intense, so I went in to see if I could stop them."</p>
<p>"You used legilimency."</p>
<p>"Legilimency extends beyond the spell and eye contact, if you have a natural proclivity. It was not my intention to intrude on your privacy."</p>
<p>"Did it help?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I tried to do it as sparingly as I could. No one wanted to see you suffer anymore."</p>
<p>Hermione looked hesitant.</p>
<p>"I don't use legilimency, unless I need to."</p>
<p>"It's not that, I trust you." Hermione looked like she was trying to work something out. "Sorry, I'm trying to sort out what was a dream, what I heard, and what I remember."</p>
<p>"At the battle," she began. "Yaxley wouldn't stop knocking me back. I lost my wand, Voldemort was coming towards you…And I remembered that I had the spell."</p>
<p>"And you used it."</p>
<p>"Yes," Hermione said, ignoring the tone in his voice.</p>
<p>"You gave Potter the chance he needed to cast the curse."</p>
<p>"It was like an extreme adrenaline rush and it was hard not letting it all go. It felt like I was screaming. I kept blacking out afterwards. I thought I messed up. I thought I was going to die. And then you were there."</p>
<p>"Distracting the Dark Lord was not something we planned on happening, but it was what we needed…I just had hoped it wouldn't have been you." Severus took a deep breath and looked right at Hermione. "I meant what I said when the battle was over."</p>
<p>"I remember," Hermione replied softly. "I fought to come back for you."</p>
<p>"I didn't want to say anything at the hospital."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm glad you did." She smiled. "And here I thought you were hanging around only to fight off the nightmares."</p>
<p>"They did give me the excuse I needed to stay."</p>
<p>"You could have just glared at them. That would have worked too."</p>
<p>"Someone once told me that if I wasn't careful, my face would get stuck that way," Severus replied smoothly.</p>
<p>"They must be really smart, for you to remember their advice. I'm sure that smart person would advise you to let me take you out for your birthday."</p>
<p>"That's not how this works-"</p>
<p>"Sure it is. Once I've been given the all clear, of course."</p>
<p>Severus stared at her; Hermione did not look like she was going to back down.</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>"You can even pick the place."</p>
<p>"Thank Merlin. The last time you chose, we nearly had to slip out the back door."</p>
<p>"That wine was worth it."</p>
<p>"I'll let you have that, but don't get used to it.</p>
<p>Hermione yawned. "Not again. I'm sorry, Severus."</p>
<p>"Don't apologize. You've had a revolving door the last few days."</p>
<p>"Since I'm going to be no fun in a little bit, you should go back to the castle and get some sleep."</p>
<p>Severus gave her a look.</p>
<p>"You can't possibly get sleep in a hospital chair. Go get some sleep and then bring me back one of your favorite books."</p>
<p>He nodded. "Fine. I'll bring back a few options for you."</p>
<p>"Good. And get a few older papers."</p>
<p>"Would you like <em>Hogwarts: A History,</em> so you can write the next sections of it too?"</p>
<p>"Ha. Off with you. I'll see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Good morning, Hermione!" Harry greeted the next day. "McGonagall has Snape for the morning to do some ward work. She was very glad she didn't have to drag him back from here. I brought you some things!"</p>
<p>Harry set a bag on the bed. "I had Dobby collect some stuff for you."</p>
<p>Hermione opened the bag. "Clothes, a brush, chocolate, and papers!"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, Sn-Severus handed them to me as I was walking out of the hall."</p>
<p>Hermione nearly dropped the papers. "What did you just say?"</p>
<p>"Hall."</p>
<p>"Harry-"</p>
<p>"Severus."</p>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. We're best mates now…I'm only joking! But he did ask me to call him Severus."</p>
<p>"You know what, I'm not even going to ask." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Molly said that they had a bag of my stuff here already."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "I know you said that you wanted a brush, but we didn't see a bag anywhere. Maybe it was lost in the shuffle."</p>
<p>"I'll ask Molly again when I see her."</p>
<p>"I'm sure she's going to find the room overwhelming soon. Fred and George closed the shop today and are stopping in to see Bill and Charlie."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Severus returned to St. Mungo's shortly after lunch. He was about to turn down the corridor outside of Hermione's room, when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. A peculiar flash of curly brown hair something. Severus sighed and turned on his heel; Merlin forbid she could wait to do her daily walk.</p>
<p>He swiftly walked down the corridor and turned the corner when he saw her.</p>
<p>"Hermione."</p>
<p>She stopped.</p>
<p>"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be up yet."</p>
<p>As he got closer, he furrowed his brow. There was no way that she could be standing for so long this quickly, but it was definitely her back.</p>
<p>He reached out to grab her arm, when she turned around and punched him right in the face.</p>
<p>All of the years as a Death Eater became apparent when Severus barely stumbled backwards and had her in a vice grip in a flash.</p>
<p>"Molly!"</p>
<p>Severus turned 'Hermione' around to face him and looked at her; her eyes were different. They were the same color, but the warmth was gone.</p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p>Faux Hermione grinned at him.</p>
<p>Molly came running from around the corner and gasped. Harry turned the corner and nearly ran over Molly.</p>
<p>"What are you doing to Hermione?" He exclaimed. "Snape!"</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley tried to grab Harry, but he was already bounding down the corridor.</p>
<p>"Harry, Harry!" 'Hermione' shouted. "Help me!"</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Severus said forcefully.</p>
<p>"Snape, what are you doing?" Harry yelled when he ran up to the pair.</p>
<p>"He's crazy!"</p>
<p>"Harry, that's not Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am! What are you doing, Severus?"</p>
<p>Snape made eye contact with her and the pair paused for a moment.</p>
<p>He growled and pushed 'Hermione' against the wall. Harry made to move forward, but Mrs. Weasley's hand shot out and blocked him.</p>
<p>"Alecto, I knew it would take a certain type of crazy to pull this stunt."</p>
<p>'Hermione' hissed at him.</p>
<p>"Impersonating a war hero in a hospital crawling with Ministry officials, Aurors, and Order members—you truly are mad," Severus said carefully.</p>
<p>Harry flicked his wand and the false Hermione was bound.</p>
<p>"Potter, send a patronus to Kingsley. He's patrolling the lobby."</p>
<p>Harry nodded and quickly sent the message.</p>
<p>"You're the one who's been nicking her stuff," Harry accused. "The missing clothes…her <em>hairbrush</em>."</p>
<p>Severus glared at her.</p>
<p>"Good to see you Severus," she hissed. "Alive after all."</p>
<p>"Too bad I can't say the same."</p>
<p>"Does the mudblood <em>mean</em> something to you, Severus? I don't think I've felt so dirty-"</p>
<p>Snape whipped out his wand so fast, Harry barely had time to disarm him, as Kingsley came running down the corridor. Severus looked at Harry with blazing eyes and Alecto laughed. In a flash, Severus grabbed Alecto and brought her face to face with him.</p>
<p>"Harry…Severus…What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Alecto is disguised as Hermione," Harry replied.</p>
<p>"Severus, I have it from here," Kingsley said. "You can let her go."</p>
<p>Alecto, still looking like Hermione, smiled as Snape dropped her to the floor.</p>
<p>"Here's your wand back, Professor," Harry said and handed him the wand. "I'm sorry I did that, but the last thing you would want to do is something you'd regret."</p>
<p>Severus took the wand without a comment, turned on his heel and walked straight back to Hermione's room.</p>
<p>When he turned the corner, he saw a frantic looking Hermione with Ron standing over her bed.</p>
<p>"<em>What is going on</em>?" Hermione nearly shouted. "Harry ran passed my room and I heard shouting about me and people yelling at you!"</p>
<p>"She tried running out of the room," Ron said. "I uh…I had to put her back in bed."</p>
<p>Hermione crossed her arms. "And you!"</p>
<p>Harry stopped when he entered the room.</p>
<p>"Someone tell me what is going on!"</p>
<p>Severus thanked the gods after he relayed what happened to Hermione and she didn't interrupt him once.</p>
<p>"I thought Snape was going to blast her through the wall," Harry added once he was done.</p>
<p>Hermione stared at the three for a few moments. "I want to go home."</p>
<p>"Everything is taken care of," Mrs. Weasley said, as she walked back into the room. "Alecto is now in the hands of the Aurors. There will be a mediwizard here soon to-"</p>
<p>"This wouldn't happen at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "I want to leave. <em>Today</em>."</p>
<p>"Hermione-"</p>
<p>"She's right," Severus said. "There were rumors that Alecto had gone a bit mad before the battle and she's been sneaking into the hospital for several days now. I'm going to talk to them."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>He nodded and left.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"We would like you to stay," the head healer said an hour later. "Your levels have not come out of the danger zone."</p>
<p>"What are they?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"They're hovering around seventy-five percent."</p>
<p>"I don't see how it's any different if I sit in a bed here or at Hogwarts. Poppy Pomfrey is at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Here, you're confined to a bed with monitoring. Can you honestly tell me that once there, you're not going to venture out?"</p>
<p>"If it would get me out of here, then yes."</p>
<p>Healer Thurts stared at Hermione for a moment and then motioned towards Severus. "He has ensured me that your activity will remain minimal, until your levels have improved. If we can agree on some terms, it would make me feel better releasing you."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>"First condition, your activity remains minimal until your levels have improved to eighty-five percent. I know eighty is the bar, but I want to make sure. Your levels will still need to be checked three times a day and Poppy Pomfrey will see you daily."</p>
<p>"That's fine," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"Good. Condition two...You can resume doing simple magic once you're at ninety percent. Also at ninety percent, I want you to start walking around the castle. Absolutely no doing apparition until you're fully healed. If you need to go somewhere, side-along or flooing is fine."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>"I want you to remember that you've been confined to a bed since January first. It's going to take a bit of time before you get back to where you were. We have been giving you muscle strengthening potions, but you will feel winded climbing a flight of stairs."</p>
<p>"Good thing for fireplaces, then," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"If there are no objections, I'm going to get a list of your potions and a few vials to send home with you. Would it be acceptable to you that I show him how to cast your level check spell?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>"Great. Sir, if you could please follow me? I'll have the papers drawn up while we're gone."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Honestly," Hermione said at dinner the next day. "I can't believe he sent a babysitter for me."</p>
<p>"Can't I come see my friend?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"I thought Ginny was coming for dinner."</p>
<p>"She still is. She'll be joining us any minute," Harry replied.</p>
<p>"Oh Harry, I don't want to ruin your night with Ginny."</p>
<p>Harry waved her off. "A bit of normalcy would be nice. Ginny was very excited and she's bringing dinner with her."</p>
<p>As if on cue, there was a knock at Hermione's door. Harry jumped up and opened the door to reveal Ginny holding several bags.</p>
<p>"Hermione! I'm so glad you're back here. I hope you don't mind that I brought dinner."</p>
<p>"I hope you don't mind that I interrupted your dinner," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"Nonsense. We were going to have dinner in the Great Hall and catch up with Remus and Tonks."</p>
<p>"How is Tonks doing?"</p>
<p>Ginny looked towards Harry for an answer.</p>
<p>"Oh! She's doing much better. I ran into Remus this afternoon. So what do you have for dinner?"</p>
<p>Ginny held up one of the bags.</p>
<p>"Is that from that muggle pub we went to months ago?" Hermione asked, as Ginny took out a container and handed it to her.</p>
<p>"Yes-"</p>
<p>"She's obsessed, Hermione. You've created a monster."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to apologize for that one," Hermione replied. "Not when I get these fish and chips."</p>
<p>"I think we should celebrate once Hermione's better," Ginny said. "You know, in our own way. I'm sure the Ministry is going to plan some outrageous function we're all going to be forced to attend."</p>
<p>"And you want to celebrate at that pub?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>Ginny shrugged. "It's perfect. No one will know us. No cameras-"</p>
<p>"That's right!" Hermione interrupted. "Sorry, Ginny! How is the press?"</p>
<p>"Awful," Ginny said. "Until McGonagall fixed that ward, they were constantly hanging around the castle's gates. The wards still held on Hogsmeade, and wouldn't you know, the residents don't want them down yet. The atrium at the ministry is crawling with them."</p>
<p>"Ginny's got the inside on the tabloids," Harry said.</p>
<p>"So what rubbish are they spilling now?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, the usual. Someone got a glimpse of Ron going into St. Mungo's last week. So Charlie and Bill are tragically on their death beds. They're a bit split on you. Depending on which one you read, you're either hanging onto life by a thread or you've left all responsibilities to go gallivanting around the country on a whirlwind romance with Harry."</p>
<p>"Wonderful."</p>
<p>"I don't think anyone's given a full statement about what happened," Harry said. "I know McGonagall and Kingsley have given bits and pieces, but-"</p>
<p>"They don't want to hear from them," Ginny cut him off. "They want to hear from <em>you</em>. I keep telling him to sit down with Luna."</p>
<p>"I scheduled it already."</p>
<p>Ginny blinked at him. "You what?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I wanted to wait until Hermione was alright. She wants to talk to all of us. She's coming by next week. McGonagall said that I can say whatever I want, as long as it gets the press off her. Luna wants to feature different people in each issue."</p>
<p>"How's Luna doing?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"She's doing better. I actually thinks she <em>likes</em> wearing the cast on her leg. The spell damage is slowly healing. Neville has been waiting on her hand and foot. She actually sent him away the other day."</p>
<p>"So how are you doing, Hermione?" Ginny questioned.</p>
<p>"Also better. I'm glad to be back here and out of St. Mungo's. I don't constantly need to be on the watch for someone to walk through the door. I don't particularly like people watching me sleep."</p>
<p>"Was that Snape I saw at St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked innocently.</p>
<p>"How could you not see him?" Harry blurted.</p>
<p>Ginny elbowed him. "I was going to give Hermione a chance, Harry."</p>
<p>Hermione looked between the two.</p>
<p>"Well?" Ginny questioned.</p>
<p>"Well what?"</p>
<p>Ginny gave an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>"Yes, he was with me in the hospital."</p>
<p>"More like he never left," Harry muttered.</p>
<p>Ginny pinched Harry's leg.</p>
<p>"You're killing me, Hermione! Spill it!"</p>
<p>"We talked a bit before I left St. Mungo's-"</p>
<p>"<em>Just</em> talked?"</p>
<p>"Yes-"</p>
<p>"Bummer."</p>
<p>Hermione continued on like she hadn't heard Ginny. "We talked and have both expressed...interest in each other."</p>
<p>"Merlin, Hermione. Can you say that any more formally? Is that how the conversation went?"</p>
<p>"What? Did you want me to say that I pulled him down and snogged him senseless? In front of Harry?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Did you?"</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>"Well, why not?"</p>
<p>"Uh…" Harry interjected. "I-"</p>
<p>"Zip it," Ginny replied. "You're the one who pulled him off to the side and asked him in the hospital."</p>
<p>"You what?" Hermione exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Er...We just had a friendly chat in the waiting room."</p>
<p>Hermione groaned. "Harry..."</p>
<p>"So has he been here the whole time?"</p>
<p>"I don't grill you about Harry," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Anymore," Ginny retorted.</p>
<p>"Can't I just eat my dinner in peace?"</p>
<p>"I'll stop as soon as you answer the last question."</p>
<p>"I made him leave last night, because he would have slept on the sofa."</p>
<p>"That's no fun-"</p>
<p>"He's taking this magical level thing seriously."</p>
<p>Ginny nodded. "There's been stories about people that exhausted their magic and had to live as squibs. None of the endings were happy. It's something that some parents use to scare their children growing up. A dip in magic levels is taken very seriously by a lot of people."</p>
<p>"Ginny, I think we need to work on your bedside manner," Harry said. "Let's talk about something more cheerful! Did you hear about how the twins tried waking up Charlie with a bunch of small explosions?"</p>
<p>"You're kidding me," Ginny replied.</p>
<p>"Your mum walked in right in the middle of it and absolutely <em>lost</em> it. You could hear the screaming down wing."</p>
<p>"No wonder Charlie didn't wake up. I wouldn't get up if I heard my mum screaming either."</p>
<p>Hermione and Harry laughed.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"I'll be back in an hour," Severus said a few days later. "We're retesting the anti-apparition wards."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>"I can trust to leave you in the library?" They were at Hermione's place.</p>
<p>"Yes, Severus. I will not go to my lab. I promise. For the tenth time."</p>
<p>"I didn't mean-"</p>
<p>"You can make it up to me later by taking me to the memorial."</p>
<p>He frowned.</p>
<p>"I'm a little short of one hundred percent. A walk outside will not kill me and will save your sanity," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"<em>My</em> sanity?"</p>
<p>"Yes, because you will not want to deal with me if you say <em>no</em> again."</p>
<p>"Fine. That is agreeable," Severus replied and walked towards the door.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "Have fun with the wards. Don't splinch yourself," she called as he left.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>A little over an hour later, Hermione and Severus walked across the cold ground to where the memorial was situated. McGonagall thought that it would be best to place the area a little inside the Forbidden Forest. Of course, that part was no longer forbidden and there were charms put up preventing anything unwanted to wander in and any students from wandering out. She believed that it would be a peaceful place and would be a nice place to visit in the summer, once all of the plants bloomed.</p>
<p>They walked down a small, winding path through the trees and made a left into the area. Through the bare trees, the lake and the castle were visible. Hermione clutched the flowers closer to her chest when she saw the first few names engraved on the stone.</p>
<p>"I can't believe it," she murmured. "So many…" she trailed off, as she looked at the several large memorials.</p>
<p>"I didn't bring enough flowers." Hermione slowly walked into the memorial. "Seamus…Percy…Pomona…Filius…" She read out loud, as she slowly walked down the path and put a flower in front of each block that bared their names. "Harry's parents…Sirius…Dumbledore…"</p>
<p>Severus followed her as she placed flowers in front of everyone's name that she knew. "Cedric…Cormac…Alicia…" Hermione continued, trying to fight away the stinging sensation of unshed tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>When she ran out of flowers, she stood still, staring at the marble stone in front of her.</p>
<p>"Hermione?" Severus asked softly.</p>
<p>She looked up at him, silently crying. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she finally said after a few minutes. "I didn't expect to react so strongly."</p>
<p>"There's no need to apologize."</p>
<p>She took a deep breath. "Alright. I think I'm ready to head back now."</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, they were back inside Severus' quarters. Severus handed Hermione a cup of tea and sat on the other side of his sofa. He watched her curled up body hold her tea cup and stare blankly into the fire.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he reached over and took the cup from her hands and set it on the table.</p>
<p>"Hermione?"</p>
<p>He silently hoped that she wouldn't start crying again.</p>
<p>"Do you want a book?"</p>
<p>"No," she replied quietly.</p>
<p>"Papers?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Wine?"</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>"I can't give any answers or explanations. They might be gone, but they'll never really die. Those who meant something to us are always with us."</p>
<p>Hermione was silent for several moments. "Do you really believe that?"</p>
<p>"In some ways, yes. There have been more than enough accounts to have plausibility."</p>
<p>"I'm talking about <em>you</em>, Severus," she said and the fire crackled in the silence afterwards.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"What about Lily?"</p>
<p>He sighed. "Lily would never have stayed with me like I wanted her to. After everything that happened, I should have never expected it for the first few years. It took me a while to…comprehend that. Potter would always be the one. Besides, Lily ended up being a selfish love. After I left the Dark Lord, I had a lot of self-reflection. Lily is nothing more than a painful memory."</p>
<p>"What about your parents?"</p>
<p>Normally, the topic of Severus' parents were unspokenly off-limits, but Hermione was sure that if she asked anything right now, he would answer.</p>
<p>"They're both gone. My father passed during my fifth year and my mother right before my seventh."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Severus."</p>
<p>"Don't be, it was a long time ago. My mother was the only one that mattered anyways."</p>
<p>Hermione frowned, he was alone. His parents, Lily, Dumbledore, losing his spy position - she was surprised that he made it to the Final Battle. She was glad that he started to talk to Remus again and Minerva always had a watchful eye on him. And if Hermione had anything to do with it, Severus and Harry would be on cordial terms soon enough.</p>
<p>Hermione realized in that moment how strong he really was, and that she was the only reason why he was sitting next to her. That in itself spoke more than words.</p>
<p>She finally looked at him. "Let's watch a movie."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"A movie."</p>
<p>"A movie," he repeated.</p>
<p>Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "We'll go to my place. I have a room isolated for entertainment. We could order dinner then too."<br/>Severus didn't say anything as he allowed Hermione to drag him to the fireplace and then disappear in the roaring green flames.</p>
<p>They were now sitting through their second movie of the night. Hermione had dragged Severus to the local pizza place to pick up dinner and tried to put on a movie while they ate that he would enjoy. He would never admit that he actually enjoyed the movie, but he couldn't say the same for the second one. Hermione claimed it was one of her favorites, but she had fallen asleep shortly after the movie begun.</p>
<p>Severus glanced over at Hermione, who was curled up on the sofa next to him. If someone told him that he'd be alive after the war and in his current position, he would have promptly turned on his heel and walked away. He wasn't quite sure how everything happened up to this point, but he certainly wasn't going to question it anymore. If Severus learned anything from the last few months, it was to just let things happen.</p>
<p>As Severus closed his eyes and let his head rest against the back of the sofa, he hoped that one day, he could finally stop waiting for the other shoe to drop.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Thanks again for all of your continued support! All of the main scenes until the end are written, but I'm just filling in the gaps now. Let me know if there's something you'd like to see! There's still a good bit left to go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you testing the potion?"</p>
<p>Hermione looked up from her workbench to find that Severus had entered the lab.</p>
<p>"Yes. I've only done it on a few old bones. The first batch has the potion on existing damage. The second has replicated damage. Madam Pomfrey narrowed down the possible spells to a handful, so I tried to recreate the damage. The third is specifically cartilage."</p>
<p>Severus walked over to observe the tests. "The progress looks promising this far."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I think we can test it on mice soon."</p>
<p>Hermione made a face.</p>
<p>"It's better than poisoning Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived survived the Dark Lord, only to be poisoned to death by his best friend."</p>
<p>She frowned. "Can we transfigure mice?"</p>
<p>Severus gave her a pointed look.</p>
<p>"Fine. Do you have mice?"</p>
<p>"No, but I'm sure I can acquire some."</p>
<p>"Good. I'm going to leave that up to you."</p>
<p>He looked amused. "You don't want to go hunting around empty classrooms?"</p>
<p>"Is that how you find them?"</p>
<p>"No. I just ask the house elves."</p>
<p>"You what?"</p>
<p>"I ask the house elves," he repeated. "Or I order some from the apothecary, depending on where I'm at."</p>
<p>"The house elves get you mice," Hermione replied lamely.</p>
<p>"Yes. They usually send the mice in the kitchen to an empty classroom or the forest. Instead, they'll send them to a cage for me."</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "Nope. I'm definitely not taking any part in that."</p>
<p>Severus crossed his arms. "You're telling me that after everything you went through, you're refusing to test the potion on mice."</p>
<p>"Well, when you say it like that…"</p>
<p>"What do you normally test potions on?"</p>
<p>"Myself."</p>
<p>He blinked. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>Hermione waved him off. "This is the first totally new potion that I've done. I'm more in the business of creating spells. I couldn't come up with a spell to fix Harry, so I went with a potion, instead."</p>
<p>"Potter said that you experiment alone."</p>
<p>"I have <em>occasionally </em>experimented on using different ingredients in potions."</p>
<p>Severus did not look happy.</p>
<p>"But now I've learned my lesson," Hermione continued. "I won't experiment with any potions, unless you're around. I-"</p>
<p>A soft chime interrupted Hermione.</p>
<p>"Oh, will you look at the time, I need to go."</p>
<p>Severus furrowed his brow. "Go where?"</p>
<p>"To see Madam Pomfrey," she replied. "My appointment with her is at two today. Now would be a great time to talk to Dobby about the mice!"</p>
<p>Severus watched as she quickly disappeared.</p>
<p>"I'll see you later!" She called down the hall, and then he heard the door click shut behind her.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione was elated. If it was an option, she would float down the corridors. After her daily checkup with Poppy, it was determined that her magic had completely returned. She was given a clean bill of health, with the advisory to slowly return back to normal activity. She was currently cutting through the fifth floor to the staircase. Poppy made Hermione go through the floo to avoid walking up to the seventh floor, but she wanted to walk. The fifth floor was the lowest floor that Poppy was willing to compromise on.</p>
<p>As soon as Hermione made it to the staircase, she heard her name. She turned around to see Harry waving at her. She waited for him to reach her.</p>
<p>"Hey! You're on the stairs! How'd you manage that one?"</p>
<p>"I'm officially cleared!"</p>
<p>"Congratulations! That's great!"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "Poppy said that I can start resuming normal activity."</p>
<p>"Are you going to make a sign and dance around Snape with it?"</p>
<p>"Merlin, no. I'd think he'd send me straight back to the Hospital Wing."</p>
<p>They started walking back up the stairs. "Are you doing anything fun tonight?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Ginny and I are going out for dinner," Harry replied. "Are you doing anything with your return to freedom?"</p>
<p>"Severus doesn't know it yet, but we also have dinner plans."</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "Good luck with that."</p>
<p>They made it up the rest of the stairs without incident and parted ways at Hermione's door.</p>
<p>She entered her lab to see Severus standing over a few mice.</p>
<p>"That was fast."</p>
<p>He looked up from the table. "I walked into the corridor and cast an <em>Accio</em>. Two mice appeared shortly after."</p>
<p>"You're kidding me."</p>
<p>He shook his head. "How did it go?"</p>
<p>Hermione smiled brightly. "One hundred percent today!"</p>
<p>"Your levels have returned back to normal?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "I got the all clear from Poppy. She said that I can slowly start resuming my normal life, which means that you now have plans."</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"</p>
<p>"We," she motioned between them, "have plans for dinner tonight."</p>
<p>He looked at her wearily.</p>
<p>"Yes. We're going out for your birthday!"</p>
<p>"You're not going to let me say no, are you?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "But you do get to pick the place!"</p>
<p>"Wonderful. What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Nearly three."</p>
<p>"I need to go and finish a few things. Is five a good time?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"I'll be back here then."</p>
<p>"Do you have a place in mind?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"What should I wear?"</p>
<p>Severus stared at her. "Nothing fancy," he finally said.</p>
<p>Hermione had to bite her lip, to keep herself from smiling; Severus started to look flustered. "Magical or muggle?"</p>
<p>"Muggle."</p>
<p>"I think I have enough information. Are you going to tell me where?"</p>
<p>"I don't think I will."</p>
<p>Hermione grinned. "I'll see you at five then."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione was glad to get out of the castle. For once, she didn't have to be worried about being followed. She still caught herself looking over her shoulder every so often, but she figured that it would fade away with time. She supposed that Severus felt the same way, because he made sure to situate himself, so that he could see the entrance at all times.</p>
<p>"Why didn't anyone tell me about magic levels?" Hermione asked, after they had finished eating. "I didn't know how serious it was."</p>
<p>Severus was quiet for a moment. "It's a very rare occurrence, which is why I think it carries the weight that it does. At first, I thought you knew, but then it became clear that you didn't. No one wanted to alarm you. I didn't want your focus to be on what would happen if you didn't get better."</p>
<p>"Is it common knowledge in the Wizarding World?"</p>
<p>Severus shook his head. "It's mostly a taboo subject. Some parents use it to scare their children."</p>
<p>"Ginny said as much. She said when someone loses their magic, the outcome isn't good."</p>
<p>"Yes, the loss of magic results in becoming a squib. But magic is such a part of who we are, that it has often been the case that the person fades away. No one knows why."</p>
<p>"Is that why they were hesitant about me leaving St. Mungo's?"</p>
<p>"Yes. There's said to be some complex magic to help bring back magic from the depths, if you will. Only a few witches and wizards are privy to the spells. It's like the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. St. Mungo's has one on their staff."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I caused such a fuss," Hermione said quietly. "I had no idea it was such a serious matter."</p>
<p>"Luckily, your magic returned on its own. Yours is the first case in at least a hundred years. The healers were all fascinated with you."</p>
<p>"Wonderful," Hermione commented. "Does St. Mungo's need permission from next of kin to do certain things?"</p>
<p>"It depends," he replied. "With most cases, they act first, ask questions later. Due to your case, they wanted a next of kin. Because you don't have a next of kin in the magical world, they needed three people that are close to you to vouch for a person to make decisions for you. Potter and Weasley were the first two, and they took Poppy, because she's the mediwitch at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"They took Ron over you?"</p>
<p>"They vouched for me. I still had to lean on them and use my status as a contract holder."</p>
<p>"I didn't know," Hermione replied softly.</p>
<p>"I hope you don't mind."</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "No, I would rather it was you. You're a contract holder...Does that mean that you brew potions for them?"</p>
<p>Severus nodded. "I'm on a retainer with them to brew a handful of advanced medical potions. I only need to brew a few times a year."</p>
<p>"Thank you," she said sincerely.</p>
<p>"I-" Severus stopped when the waiter came over and dropped the bill at the table. Severus went to reach for it, when Hermione snatched it off the table.</p>
<p>"Oh!" Hermione squeaked. "It's your birthday dinner! You agreed that I could take you out for your birthday!"</p>
<p>Severus crossed his arms. "Are you sure you were completely lucid?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes. I remember everything." She smiled as she slipped her card into the folder.</p>
<p>"You still use a muggle card?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "I always try to have muggle money on me too. It just makes everything easier."</p>
<p>"Did you frequent the muggle world the past few years?"</p>
<p>"Not really. I wanted to have options, in case we needed to go into hiding. The muggle world seemed like the best option. I-thank you," Hermione said, as the waiter swung by to pick up their bill.</p>
<p>"I'm giving you fair warning now that I'm getting the next dinner."</p>
<p>Hermione grinned. "We'll see who's faster."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Severus walked Hermione to the fireplace off of the Entrance Hall.</p>
<p>"No stairs today?"</p>
<p>"It was a long day. Can you walk up all of them like before yet?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>He grabbed the container of floo powder off of the mantle. "It will be back to normal soon."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "I hope so. I had a lovely night."</p>
<p>He nodded. "Yes. It was nice not having to nearly slip out the door, because you didn't want to talk to someone."</p>
<p>"You're never going to let me live that down, will you?"</p>
<p>"Definitely not."</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>Severus offered her the floo powder.</p>
<p>Hermione grabbed a pinch. "I really did have a nice night. Goodnight, Severus," she said and kissed him on the cheek.</p>
<p>He watched as she took a step back and disappeared into the green flames.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"The snow falling makes the castle look happy again," Hermione observed from the castle's library windows. "It's weird without having students around, when you know they're supposed to be here."</p>
<p>"They'll be back soon enough."</p>
<p>Hermione was quiet for a moment. "I think I'm going to go for a walk around the grounds."</p>
<p>Severus set his quill down. "You're going to overdo it."</p>
<p>"I've got to build up some sort of endurance before classes start again. I think a walk around the castle would be fine."</p>
<p>"You visited Hagrid yesterday. And then spent the afternoon preparing your classroom."</p>
<p>"It wasn't snowing yesterday. There's probably a few inches. Besides, I'll have you with me this time. And if I can't function tomorrow, you can tell me <em>I told you so. </em>If not, I'll just ask Harry to come with me." Hermione smiled brightly.</p>
<p>"One day, Potter won't be available for you to cry wolf."</p>
<p>"Harry's fun and everything, but I would much rather walk about the castle with you."</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>"Great!" Hermione jumped up and grabbed her book. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in fifteen minutes. I'll take the floo!"</p>
<p>Severus watched as she disappeared around the corner, before gathering his belongings and leaving the library as well.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"I think the grounds are the nicest when it snows," Hermione said as they walked by the lake.</p>
<p>"I never found the snow particularly appealing," Severus replied.</p>
<p>"Harry and I came out here once as first years and taught others how to make snow angels."</p>
<p>Severus blinked.</p>
<p>"No, don't tell me."</p>
<p>He continued to stare at her.</p>
<p>"You've never done a snow angel before? Do you know what one is?"</p>
<p>Severus remained silent.</p>
<p>"Oh, now we have to."</p>
<p>"I don't think so," he replied.</p>
<p>"Too late," Hermione said and plopped herself down right where she was standing. She motioned for him to sit in the snow.</p>
<p>"I'm not getting down there."</p>
<p>"I'll just sit here, until you do."</p>
<p>"You're really not going to give up on this?" Severus asked, after several moments of silence.</p>
<p>"Nope." Hermione smiled. "No one is out here and no one can see us from the castle."</p>
<p>Severus sighed and sat next to her.</p>
<p>"Alright, so you lay back in the snow and spread your arms and legs out," Hermione demonstrated. "And then you move them like this."</p>
<p>She sat up and smiled. "See! The tricky part is to get up and not ruin the shape."</p>
<p>He watched as Hermione slowly got up and hopped out of the angel.</p>
<p>"See!" She exclaimed, motioning towards her snow angel. "It's perfect! Before I knew what magic was, this was magic to me."</p>
<p>Hermione looked at Severus and found him staring at her.</p>
<p>"You're not going to do one, are you?"</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>"I suppose that getting you in the snow was victory enough. Here, let me help you."</p>
<p>Hermione reached a hand out to help him up. Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him.</p>
<p>"Severus-"</p>
<p>He kissed her.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The last week of January arrived quickly and with it, more snow.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad you decided to come," Angelina said. "I think we both really needed some time away from the castle."</p>
<p>Hermione shoved her hands inside her coat pockets; it was starting to snow again. "I thought about it, and you were right."</p>
<p>"Snape and Harry didn't want to come?" Angelina asked.</p>
<p>"I thought it might be nice with just the two of us." Hermione smiled. "We haven't really done anything together since before Christmas."</p>
<p>Angelina paused on their way to Hogsmeade. "I really appreciate that, Hermione. Girls night out?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Although, I know you're dying to see the celebrations-"</p>
<p>"I know," Angelina interrupted. "We won't stay long, if you don't want to. None of us really got the chance to celebrate. It's weird, you know? We were there – everyone, well, most, that are celebrating have kept it all at arm's length."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "It was the same the first time around too, I heard. The ministry has been awfully busy."</p>
<p>"I can only imagine," Angelina replied, as they turned the corner to the newer section of Hogsmeade.</p>
<p>The village was mostly quiet this far, which Hermione attributed to it still being light outside. The pair paused when an older man ran up to them, grabbed Hermione's hand, and started profusely shaking it.</p>
<p>"Ms. Hermione Granger!" He squeaked. "It's an absolute pleasure seeing you around. Thank you so much for ridding our world of that dark wizard!"</p>
<p>Hermione was speechless, as the man grinned and then walked brusquely away. She turned to see Angelina wearing an amused look on her face.</p>
<p>"Well, hello there, Ms. Celebrity."</p>
<p>"Shut it," she replied. "I hope that doesn't happen again."</p>
<p>Angelina grinned. "You think you can get us a free dinner?"</p>
<p>"Very funny, Angelina." Hermione shook her head, as she walked around her and into the restaurant.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>A few hours later, Hermione and Angelina left the restaurant to find a very different Hogsmeade. The street was bustling with joyous people, who were laughing and drinking; bonfires lined the streets and lights twinkled everywhere.</p>
<p>"Woah," Angelina said, breathlessly. "They weren't kidding."</p>
<p>Hermione looked around. "This is delightful!"</p>
<p>The two turned when someone bumped into them and hugged Hermione.</p>
<p>"It's Hermione Granger! Thank you!" He turned toward Angelina. "Did you help too?"</p>
<p>"Yea-" She was muffled as the wizard hugged her too.</p>
<p>The pair watched as he stumbled away, laughing.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, that's not fun," Angelina commented. "This changed fast."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, as someone else came up and patted her on the shoulder, while yelling something to his friend.</p>
<p>The two witches started to make their way down the street, periodically receiving handshakes from random people. As they approached the main road, someone handed them bottles of butterbeer. Angelina stopped to pop one open, while someone else shoved a box of licorice mice into Hermione's hands.</p>
<p>"I think this might be my new favorite place!" Angelina exclaimed, opening another bottle, and handed it to Hermione.</p>
<p>"I can only imagine what this place looks like on the weekend – it's only Thursday."</p>
<p>"I heard a lot of places closed for a few weeks in celebration. A lot of people are on holiday," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Well, that explains a lot."</p>
<p>"Yeah-"</p>
<p>"Oi! Hermione, Angelina!"</p>
<p>The two turned around to see Dean Thomas walking up to them.</p>
<p>"Fancy seeing you two here! A few of us were just meeting at The Three Broomsticks. You should join us!"</p>
<p>"Hi Dean, it's been ages."</p>
<p>"Well, I saw you a few weeks ago, but it's not the same thing, of course. C'mon, you've got to stop by."</p>
<p>Hermione looked hesitant.</p>
<p>Dean took the opportunity to grab Angelina's arm and pulled her towards the pub. Angelina, in turn, grabbed Hermione's hand, and off the three of them went.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The Three Broomsticks was crowded. Dean weaved through to the back of the place, where a small gathering of familiar faces had accumulated.</p>
<p>"No way!" Paravati exclaimed, as she jumped up and hugged Hermione. "I'm so glad that you're alright! I heard what happened."</p>
<p>"Found them on the street," Dean said. "A bit lucky, really. The festivities have started early tonight."</p>
<p>"Do you come here often?" Angelina asked.</p>
<p>"No, first time tonight. I live nearby and can hear when the party gets rowdy. I bumped into Paravati at Honeydukes last week and we decided to get some people together."</p>
<p>They looked at the small group gathered; Padma, Ernie, Terry, and Hannah were also there.</p>
<p>"Did you know?" Hermione asked Angelina.</p>
<p>"No!" She replied. "I think we really lucked out here!"</p>
<p>The group spent some time catching up and filling each other in on what jobs they had taken after graduating from Hogwarts. Terry and Padma were working at different departments in the Ministry, Hannah was a healer at St. Mungo's, while Ernie was still in his training as a curse breaker. It wasn't long before funny stories were being shared and the trips to the bar counter became more frequent.</p>
<p>"And these are for our year mates," Dean came back over with a try of firewhiskey, and started passing out glasses. "Seamus was my best mate," he said, once everyone had a glass. "And Lavender…Well, she was Lavender. I think about them every day. To them."</p>
<p>"To them," everyone chorused.</p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence fell over the table, when Hermione heard a shout. She looked up and couldn't believe who she saw walking towards them.</p>
<p>"Harry!"</p>
<p>"Harry's here!" Angelina exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Hermione greeted, throwing her hands in the air.</p>
<p>Harry was met with handshakes and hugs from the group gathered.</p>
<p>"What'll you have, Harry?" Dean asked.</p>
<p>Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. "Whatever everyone else is."</p>
<p>"Another round!" Dean shouted and disappeared towards the bar.</p>
<p>Harry sat down across from Hermione and Angelina.</p>
<p>"What're you doing here?" Angelina asked.</p>
<p>"I was a bit worried when I couldn't find the two of you. You left ages ago. Having a bit of fun, are we?"</p>
<p>"This wasn't the plan," Angelina replied. "Dean found us and brought us here. And before we knew it-"</p>
<p>Dean set a pint in front of Harry. "Now the party can really start!"</p>
<p>An hour later, the back of The Three Broomsticks resembled the common rooms after the Quidditch cup. The group sent a few obnoxious patronus messages, and their celebration now included Neville and Ron.</p>
<p>"This is why we need cell phones in the Wizarding World," Hermione said. "Why we still use owls to send letters and not e-mails is beyond me."</p>
<p>"So you want to free the owls now too?" Ron ribbed.</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not. But they should stop delivering ridiculously heavy packages. It's unfair!"</p>
<p>"Sfoooo!" Harry shouted.</p>
<p>Hermione turned to face him. "Nice sneeze." She deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Society for the freedom of Owls," Harry said. "I like sfoo better that spew."</p>
<p>"Say what now?" Angelina asked.</p>
<p>"Spew!" Ron replied. "Back in fourth year, Hermione wanted to free the house elves. So she would knit hats and hide them around our common room."</p>
<p>Angelina gasped. "You did not!"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah," Harry said. "They refused to clean the common room." He looked like he was concentrating very hard. "The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, that's what it was."</p>
<p>Hermione set her drink down a little too hard, making the liquid splash all over the table. "You remember!"</p>
<p>"Of course I remember. You used to shake the box at us all of the time! You don't remember any of this?"</p>
<p>Angelina shook her head. "I don't think so. I must've blocked it from my memory."</p>
<p>"Nah, I think you were too busy giving my brother googly eyes," Ron said.</p>
<p>Angelina's mouth opened, aghast.</p>
<p>Hermione laughed. "You're in for it now!"</p>
<p>"I'm telling on you!" Angelina finally decided on.</p>
<p>Ron shrugged. "He'll only prank me."</p>
<p>Angelina smiled wickedly. "I'll just make sure it's a good one, then!"</p>
<p>"While you two are bickering, I'm going to run to the loo," Hermione said and excused herself.</p>
<p>Ron slapped Harry across the stomach.</p>
<p>"Oi! What was that for?"</p>
<p>"You've gone and upset her with your <em>sfooo</em>."</p>
<p>"I have not," Harry defended. "She was just laughing!"</p>
<p>"If you're so concerned, why don't you just <em>ask</em> her," Angelina pointed out. "You boys and communication. Uh-uh, I am not going through that again with you two."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Ron said, standing up. "I think I will go check!"</p>
<p>Angelina and Harry watched Ron turn around and walk away.</p>
<p>"I wonder when he's going to realize the loo is the other way," Angelina commented.</p>
<p>Harry choked on his drink, as Ron walked past again and gave an awkward wave.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione walked out of the loo and nearly ran right into Ron.</p>
<p>"Oh! What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I just wanted to make sure that Harry didn't upset you."</p>
<p>Hermione stared at him. "What?"</p>
<p>"Or you know, I had to use the loo and figured I'd wait for you."</p>
<p>A thought dawned on Hermione. "Oh! Ron, before we go back, I wanted to thank you."</p>
<p>"I did something right?"</p>
<p>"Severus told me how you vouched for him at St. Mungo's. I know we were still at odds and I really appreciate what you did."</p>
<p>Ron shoved his hands in his pockets. "It was nothing."</p>
<p>Hermione threw her arms around Ron and hugged him, making him nearly fall over.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>He nodded. "Shall we go back?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I've got my name on one of those mulled ciders."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>McGonagall left her office later that night, followed by Severus. Their meeting with the Board of Governors went longer than expected, and then Kingsley popped in for a last minute visit. The pair were just about to part ways, when they heard a scream. McGonagall stopped.</p>
<p>"Potter lives down that corridor-"</p>
<p>"Yes, but who would he be shouting at?"</p>
<p>"Minerva, no one can get into the castle anymore."</p>
<p>"Could they have duped the detection?"</p>
<p>"I highly doubt it."</p>
<p>Severus sighed as he followed McGonagall down the staff corridor. They stopped outside of Harry's room, when they heard a chorus of voices.<br/>McGonagall rapped quickly at the door.</p>
<p>No one answered.</p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
<p>"Can it, Severus," she said, as she flung the door open, in all of her Headmistress glory.</p>
<p>She was met with the sight of Harry holding a pillow and jumping over the sofa, Ron hot in pursuit. Angelina was standing at one end of the room, guarding what looked like a goal basket. Hermione and Neville sat on a table pushed up against the wall, each holding a bottle and laughing.</p>
<p>"What in blazes is going on here?"</p>
<p>Harry threw the pillow and stopped, making Ron crash into him and the two fell on the floor. Neville nearly dropped his bottle and started choking.</p>
<p>"Hi Minerva!" Angelina greeted. "Would you like to join? We need another keeper! Who's that behind you-Snape! You can be the referee! Hermione and Neville are <em>dreadful</em> at it."</p>
<p>Harry stood up. "We're playing pillowditch."</p>
<p>McGonagall just stared at him.</p>
<p>"We <em>almost</em> came back and played at the pitch-"</p>
<p>"There <em>is</em> no pitch," Angelina interjected.</p>
<p>"That's why we're playing pillowditch," Ron said, like it was obvious.</p>
<p>"When did you get here?" McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>"Oh! Harry sent me a patronus to meet him in Hogsmeade. Rosmerta made us leave because we got her smashed too. But she gave us parting gifts!" Ron motioned to the side where a case of butterbeer was sitting.</p>
<p>"Unbelievable," McGonagall muttered. She pointed her finger at all of them. "I'm retiring as soon as one of your children turn eleven."</p>
<p>"Would you feel better after a butterbeer, Professor?" Neville asked.</p>
<p>The whole room went silent.</p>
<p>Ron broke the silence first with a loud laugh and everyone else followed suit.</p>
<p>"I'm going to bed," Minerva said to Severus. She patted him on the shoulder. "They're your problem now."</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"Hermione is your <em>whatever</em>, so I'm handing the problem off to you. Have a good night!"</p>
<p>Severus watched her disappear down the corridor, before he turned back to the room.</p>
<p>"Snape!" Angelina exclaimed. "There's a bottle of Ogden's with your name on it!"</p>
<p>Severus did the only thing he could think of - he turned on his heel and with a wave of his hand, the door shut as he walked away.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Wait…What did McGonagall say?" Neville asked.</p>
<p>"You've already forgotten?" Angelina questioned incredulously.</p>
<p>"I think you should give me the rest of your beer, mate," Ron said, holding out his hand.</p>
<p>Neville knocked the hand away. "Get your own, there's a case over there." He turned to Hermione. "I may be in the bucket, but did McGonagall say that you're with Snape?"</p>
<p>Hermione went to respond, when Harry cut her off. "C'mon, Neville. Get with the program. Isn't it obvious?"</p>
<p>Neville looked confused for a moment. "It kinda makes sense. No offense to any of you, but Snape's the only bloke that's smart enough for Hermione."</p>
<p>"Don't put yourself down like that-"</p>
<p>"Oh come off it, Hermione. He's right! I don't know a bunch of the things you talk about. I never have," Ron said. "If you think about it, you're like each other's missing puzzle piece. You know, I thought about it a lot, and I couldn't even be mad at it. It just <em>fits</em>."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that and the fact that Snape would obliterate you if you pulled your wand on him," Harry added.</p>
<p>"Harry-"</p>
<p>"You do have a lot of things in common," Neville said, absentmindedly.</p>
<p>"They bonded over potions," Angelina added. "Oh! You should totally give out little potion vials at your wedding!"</p>
<p>Ron nearly spit on his drink. "What?"</p>
<p>"She's only joking," Harry replied. "Right?"</p>
<p>"You guys are being ridiculous. We weren't anything more than friends, until <em>after</em> the battle," Hermione said exasperated.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Angelina began. "I can speak to that. They move at a <em>glacial</em> pace. Hermione, did you even snog him yet?"</p>
<p>"See! I told her to shove him up against the wall-"</p>
<p>"I can't believe you remember that!"</p>
<p>"Woah!" Ron exclaimed. "No. We are <em>not</em> going there. I don't need that...<em>no one </em>needs that! I-" Ron was cut off as a pillow flew and smacked the drink right out of his hand and into Neville.</p>
<p>"Oi!"</p>
<p>"Angelina!"</p>
<p>"It looks like you pissed your pants, mate," Ron said.</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand to cast a drying spell at the same time that Neville went to throw the pillow back at Ron. Instead, he smacked Hermione's wand out of her hand, which went off and struck Angelina. Hermione burst out in laughter when Angelina turned around and her hair was sticking straight up.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell!" The older girl exclaimed. "Fix it! Put it back!"</p>
<p>"I'll get it," Neville said.</p>
<p>A chorus of "No!" was heard.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The next afternoon, Hermione was in her entertainment room when she felt her wards ripple. She turned the volume down on her television and popped a chip into her mouth. She briefly wondered how long it would take Severus to find her in there.</p>
<p>On one of the days when Severus was helping to recast the wards on Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry ventured out into the muggle world. On a whim, they wandered into an electronic store and since Hermione was on restricted magic use, she decided to upgrade her entertainment room. Harry was very excited and bought a plethora of movies and even tried to get Hermione to buy a programming package.</p>
<p>She smiled as she ate another few chips and the footsteps grew louder.</p>
<p>"Hi Severus," Hermione greeted, right before he made it in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Hermione...You've upgraded. When did you have time to upgrade?"</p>
<p>"Harry and I went."</p>
<p>"When?"</p>
<p>"When you had me on lockdown."</p>
<p>He stepped into the room and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"What? I have a car here." Hermione shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "I still remember how to drive. Harry and I went gallivanting around a bunch of shops. Are you hungry?"</p>
<p>"Not at the moment. What are you eating?"</p>
<p>"A burger and chips," she replied. "It's been so long since I had a good burger. After last night, I woke up craving one."</p>
<p>Severus looked amused. "Exactly how much did you drink last night?"</p>
<p>"I lost count. People were buying drinks all night and then Dean started ordering shots. Then Rosmerta sent us back with her new brew. Things got a little wonky after Neville knocked my wand away. The boys started a pillow fight. Neville walloped Ron, who may have broken his nose. A pillow exploded. I woke up covered in feathers."</p>
<p>"Did you all have one giant slumber party?"</p>
<p>"Unintentionally," Hermione said. "McGonagall was right. Hogsmeade <em>is</em> one giant party. How long is it going to go on for?"</p>
<p>"I'd have thought that it would have ended by now," Severus replied. "I think coupled with the holidays, people are extra joyous." He paused for a moment. "Seeing as this is the last Friday we have off for a while, would you be interested in going out for the rest of the day?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she replied, and turned the television off.</p>
<p>"You can finish what you're watching."</p>
<p>"Nope, I'd rather go out," Hermione said, as she stuffed the wrappers from lunch in a bag. "Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"That would ruin the surprise."</p>
<p>"Can I at least have a hint?"</p>
<p>Severus smirked. "Nope."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beginning of February came in with a blast of chilly air and an eerily silent castle. Most of the snow outside had frozen over with ice and the temperature in the dungeons never reached passed cool.</p>
<p>"The students will be arriving in a few hours," McGonagall announced at the staff meeting that afternoon. "We want to get the students back to a routine, but also want to remember those that have fallen. After discussing with the House Heads, we have decided to make the feast an in-memoriam. The transition back may be rough for some students, so I ask that you think twice whether a point deduction or a reminder would be best. I am also asking that you think twice about handing out detentions for the first few weeks back. I want you to <em>talk</em> with the student instead."</p>
<p>McGonagall looked around the room; for once, no one had anything to say.</p>
<p>"I also want you to be mindful of late assignments," she continued. "Some students may struggle. I want you to use your best judgement on why an assignment is late and proceed accordingly. We will try this the first few weeks and re-evaluate at the next staff meeting. If students start to take advantage of the new procedures, we'll take a new approach. Any questions?"</p>
<p>The room was eerily silent. McGonagall sighed; if this was a prediction for the year to come, it was going to be a long few months.</p>
<p>"Before you go, I wanted to let everyone know that we will honor Pomona and Filius tonight at the feast. I will understand if you wanted to forgo your entrance, until after the announcements are finished. I think that wraps everything up. I will see everyone at the feast tonight."</p>
<p>After McGonagall dismissed them, Hermione grabbed Neville as he was leaving the room, and pulled him off to the side.</p>
<p>"Hey, Hermione," he greeted.</p>
<p>"Hi Neville. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need any help."</p>
<p>He smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate that. It's a weird time to be starting. I wish it was on better terms. Pomona wanted me to take over her job after she retired, but this?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "I know you two were friends."</p>
<p>"Yes. She was like family."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Neville."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Hermione. Do you think the students will hold it against me?"</p>
<p>"No, I don't think so." Hermione tried to look reassuring. "Be honest with them, tell them what you told me. The students will surprise you."</p>
<p>"I appreciate that."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "Would you like to have tea tomorrow after your classes?"</p>
<p>Neville looked hesitant. "Yeah, you know, I think I would like that."</p>
<p>"Great! My classes end early tomorrow, so I'll meet you by the greenhouses. Does that sound alright?"</p>
<p>Neville nodded. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Great, I'll see you tonight at the feast, then!"</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Welcome back to Hogwarts," McGonagall greeted. "I want to thank you for extending your winter stay at home for a few weeks. I would like to address what happened on New Year's with you, as I am sure you have probably heard already." McGonagall took a deep breath and looked out towards the somber hall.</p>
<p>"Voldemort and his followers attacked Hogwarts on December thirty-first, hoping to overthrow and take over everything that we have built for centuries. Many came together and made sure that it did not happen. However, it cost a great deal – the damage done to the castle and grounds was severe, but that can be fixed. What cannot be fixed or replaced are the loved ones we lost."</p>
<p>McGonagall took a moment to wave her wand; glittering gold names appeared on the wall of the Great Hall.</p>
<p>"Around you are the names we lost that night, and throughout the many years that Voldemort terrorized the Wizarding World. It is with deepest regret that I tell you that Professor Sprout is amongst those names, and Professor Flitwick, who only retired last year."</p>
<p>McGonagall waved her arms and two black banners with the late professors' names appeared behind the head table.</p>
<p>"Please join us for a moment of silence, to remember those that we lost."</p>
<p>It was the quietest the castle had ever been.</p>
<p>"Shortly after the battle, a memorial garden was installed on the edge of the grounds. Please feel free to visit as you see fit. Tomorrow after dinner, there will be a meeting in your common rooms, promptly at seven. I also must unfortunately tell you that the Quidditch season is indefinitely suspended, due to the damage done to the Quidditch pitch. The damage done to the castle has been repaired, but we are still working on the grounds.</p>
<p>"Now, on to other news. I would like to introduce you to your new Herbology Professor, Mr. Neville Longbottom. Professor Longbottom was also a student of Hogwarts and I am sure we are all proud that he is back. I also would like to inform you that Hogsmeade, unless on a <em>chaperoned</em> weekend, is strictly off-limits. I am well aware of the month-long frivolity and if any of you are there, you will not enjoy the consequences.</p>
<p>"Without further ado, let's enjoy each other's company and let the feast begin!"</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The first week of classes were interesting, to say the least. Nothing really changed with the younger students, but most of the older students seem to carry the same gusto as the celebrations in Hogsmeade. More than once that week, Hermione was summoned to the Gryffindor common room to quiet them down or occasionally break up a fight. A few students did not enjoy all of the frivolity and let the others know about it, which had caused minor squabbles to break out throughout the castle.</p>
<p>When her last class was over Friday, Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted a large glass of wine or to stare at the wall in her office. It didn't take her long to decide on the former and she slipped from her classroom and headed straight to her quarters. As she passed through her door, she felt a ripple that alerted her that she was not alone.</p>
<p>Hermione looked around her empty quarters and continued on through the door that led to her house.</p>
<p>"Hi, Severus," she greeted.</p>
<p>Severus looked up from the table in the lab. He was leaning over one of the cages with mice in it.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I had an idea during my last class," he explained.</p>
<p>"Would you be interested in a glass of wine?"</p>
<p>"You might want to see this, before you indulge in anything."</p>
<p>Hermione walked over to the table. "What was your idea?"</p>
<p>"I changed the temperature. I thought that making it colder would emphasize the aquatic ingredients we have. Conversely, I also heated a sample. I'm about to give it to a mouse now."</p>
<p>"The heated one?"</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>Hermione watched as he put a few drops of the potion on a small piece of cheese and gave it to the mouse. It didn't take long for the mouse to start snacking on the food.</p>
<p>"Does it change the reaction time?"</p>
<p>"It shouldn't."</p>
<p>The room was silent as they watched the mouse. A few minutes after it ate the cheese, the mouse stopped and shuddered. Then suddenly, all of its hair fell off.</p>
<p>Hermione's mouth remained open, when she looked back towards Severus.</p>
<p>"I didn't expect that to happen," he said.</p>
<p>"Is the time frame still the same?"</p>
<p>"I believe so. We should know in a few hours."</p>
<p>They watched as the mouse scurried to the back of the cage and hid in its bedding. Hermione watched as Severus did the same with the chilled potion. This time, the hair didn't fall off. Hermione labeled both cages with the potion information and time.</p>
<p>"Shall we head up to dinner?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>Severus nodded. "Are you on rounds tonight?"</p>
<p>"Not until Sunday. You?"</p>
<p>"Monday."</p>
<p>"Great! If it doesn't work, we'll have some time to figure something else out."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>A few hours later, they returned to find both mice still alive.</p>
<p>"That's hopeful," Hermione commented.</p>
<p>Severus pulled the cages out and examined the mice. He took some notes on a piece of parchment.</p>
<p>"All their vitals are normal."</p>
<p>"So the same as before. That's good."</p>
<p>Severus nodded and started running a few diagnostic spells on the mouse with no hair.</p>
<p>"The damage is repaired."</p>
<p>"Come again?"</p>
<p>"There is nothing wrong with this mouse."</p>
<p>"Except for the lack of hair," Hermione supplied.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Hermione was excited and started talking fast. "Do you think the hair will grow back? Is there any way you can see if it's permanent?"</p>
<p>Severus slid the other cage in front of Hermione.</p>
<p>"Oh! That's right!"</p>
<p>Hermione held her breath as Severus ran the scans on the mouse that took the cold potion.</p>
<p>He turned to face her.</p>
<p>"Oh, Severus. It's okay, we'll keep at it-"</p>
<p>"It worked."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"It worked. The results are the same."</p>
<p>"Yes! We did it!" Hermione threw her arms around Severus and kissed him.</p>
<p>"We finally did it! We-" She was cut off as Severus pulled her back and kissed her again.</p>
<p>He backed her up against the table and Hermione nearly knocked the cages off the top.</p>
<p>"Oh!"</p>
<p>He swiped the cages to the side.</p>
<p>"Severus, we need to tell Harry!"</p>
<p>"Right <em>now</em>?"</p>
<p>"No-"</p>
<p>Severus kissed her back passionately and pushed her back onto the table.</p>
<p>"We can tell him whenever," she breathed and then the two disappeared with a pop.</p>
<p>They reappeared further in Hermione's house.</p>
<p>Severus stumbled backwards.</p>
<p>"Can you warn me next time?"</p>
<p>"Where's the fun in that?" Hermione grinned and pulled him back towards her.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione was waiting for Harry at lunch the next day. "Harry!"</p>
<p>Harry stopped short of his chair. "Hi, Hermione. Everything alright?"</p>
<p>"Yes, why?"</p>
<p>"You're awfully cheery today."</p>
<p>"It worked! The potion is ready for you to take."</p>
<p>He blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>"Severus and I got it to work last night. We ran a few more tests on it before lunch. We want to go over it with you after lunch today. Is that alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course!"</p>
<p>After lunch, the three met in Hermione's quarters.</p>
<p>Harry sat down with a wide grin on his face. "Hermione tells me that the potion worked."</p>
<p>Severus nodded. "Yes, the trials have been successful thus far."</p>
<p>"When can I take it?"</p>
<p>"We wanted to go over a few things with you first, Harry," Hermione started. "You would be the first human trial. We did test the potion on human bones and mice, but you will be the first living human test."</p>
<p>"Were those tests successful?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Hermione replied. "Severus has done extensive back tracing and calculations and we are confident that it will work."</p>
<p>"I trust you both," Harry said.</p>
<p>"What we are unsure of," Severus began. "Is how it will affect you, after you take it. I don't think there will be any symptoms, but we don't know what the healing process will be like."</p>
<p>"How long does the process take?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"It took the mice around two hours. Since you are bigger than a mouse, but are taking a higher dosage, we believe it will be at least three to four hours. It's something that we will have to monitor. Most of the repair happened in the first hour."</p>
<p>"Did you two just test it on bones and watch it?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Hermione replied simply. "It was like watching paint dry."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Well, hopefully I'll provide more entertainment than a pile of old bones. Does Madam Pomfrey know?"</p>
<p>Severus nodded. "She is aware and will be ready for the trial. After you take the potion, we will be running diagnostic spells, observing, and recording what happens. You will have someone with you the entire time."</p>
<p>"We want you to take a few days and think about it," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"I trust you. I'll do it."</p>
<p>"At least talk about it with Ginny first."</p>
<p>"Oh…She would probably be mad, if I didn't. Will it taste terrible?"</p>
<p>"That's what you're worried about?" Severus questioned.</p>
<p>Harry looked sheepish. "Well, I did spit the Skele-Gro everywhere when I first tried it."</p>
<p>"We think it might have the taste of earthy seafood," Hermione responded.</p>
<p>"You're taking your love of fish and chips to a new level, Hermione," Harry quipped. "Alright, so what if it doesn't work?"</p>
<p>"You grow fins," Severus deadpanned.</p>
<p>Harry looked toward Hermione. "What?"</p>
<p>Hermione elbowed Severus. "He's joking, Harry."</p>
<p>"He knows how to joke?"</p>
<p>"Very funny."</p>
<p>"Occasionally," Hermione said. "We don't think any negative side effects will happen if it doesn't fix the problem. Based on the components of the potion, we think that it might end up acting like a supplement."</p>
<p>"So, it's almost a win-win? It will either work or be like a giant vitamin."</p>
<p>"Based on theory, yes," Severus replied. "However, I like dealing with facts."</p>
<p>Harry glanced at Hermione, who was giving him a look. "I'll talk to Ginny about it and let Hermione know. I'm going to the Burrow tomorrow for dinner. "</p>
<p>Severus nodded.</p>
<p>"You're both more than welcome to join! Molly keeps asking when you're coming over."</p>
<p>"I'll pass," Severus replied almost instantly.</p>
<p>"Next time. I don't want to intrude-"</p>
<p>"That's nonsense, Hermione," Harry said. "You know she considers you family."</p>
<p>"Definitely next time," she assured. "I'm on duty tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Fine. I'm holding you to it."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "I'm sure you will."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Harry talked it through with Ginny and he's decided to take the potion. He wants to take it on Saturday," Hermione said, after classes on Tuesday.</p>
<p>"Saturday?" Severus repeated.</p>
<p>"Yes, is that a problem?"</p>
<p>"That's Valentine's Day. Wouldn't he have plans?"</p>
<p>"I don't think he's thought about it – or he hopes that it'll be over before dinner." Hermione stared at Severus, who had a strange look on his face. "Do you not want to do it on Saturday? Do you have plans?"</p>
<p>He seemed hesitant. "Yes. We have plans."</p>
<p>Hermione blinked. "For Valentine's Day?"</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"What? We have plans for Valentine's Day."</p>
<p>"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time processing this," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"McGonagall owed me one, so now we're both off rounds this weekend. I try to avoid the castle on that day, especially since it's now a Hogsmeade weekend. Did you not want to go out?"</p>
<p>"Of course I want to go! I'm just shocked, that's all. What are we doing?"</p>
<p>"I have tickets for the exhibit that opened this week."</p>
<p>"The one that I wanted to go to?"</p>
<p>"Yes. And dinner. Could you see if Potter would be interested in doing Friday after classes?"</p>
<p>"Sure. I don't think it will be a problem. I'll ask him now."</p>
<p>Hermione found Harry in the Defenses Against the Darks Arts classroom talking to Remus.</p>
<p>"Hermione!" Remus greeted.</p>
<p>"Hello, Remus, Harry," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Harry was just telling me the wonderful news."</p>
<p>"That's actually what I wanted to talk about," Hermione started.</p>
<p>Harry looked panicked. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"</p>
<p>"Oh! No, it's still providing positive results."</p>
<p>Harry was relieved. "Is it alright if Remus stops in?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "I just wanted to check with you and see if we could change the day."</p>
<p>Harry looked confused. "You can't do it on Saturday?"</p>
<p>"Did you realise that it's Valentine's Day?"</p>
<p>"I didn't at first, Ginny reminded me. She told me that if it worked, it would be the greatest Valentine's gift I could give her."</p>
<p>Hermione looked hesitant.</p>
<p>"Wait…Did <em>you</em> realise that it was Valentine's Day?"</p>
<p>"No-"</p>
<p>"You have plans!" Harry exclaimed, pointing a finger towards her.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> have Valentine's Day plans!"</p>
<p>"I don't particularly care for Valentine's Da-"</p>
<p>"You have plans," Harry teased. "Who made them?"</p>
<p>Hermione could feel her cheeks turning red.</p>
<p>"Not that it's any of your business, Severus and I are going to London—"</p>
<p>"Oooo-"</p>
<p>"Wipe that ridiculous smile off your face," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>Harry wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Remus was silently trying to hold in laughter next to the younger wizard.</p>
<p>"Jest all you want."</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm sure Friday will work fine," Harry finally said. "Ginny will have no problem, once I tell her why we need to change the day."</p>
<p>"Great. I'll just go now, before you continue to take the mickey out of me. Remus, give Tonks my best!"</p>
<p>"Will do, Hermione. Tell Severus hello for me."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "See you both later!"</p>
<p>Hermione turned on her heel and promptly left the classroom.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"You're talking to Harry next time there's something," Hermione said, walking back into the Potions office.</p>
<p>He looked up from the stack of essays he was grading.</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"If we need to talk to Harry about Friday, you'll be the one doing the talking."</p>
<p>"He agreed to change the date?"</p>
<p>"Sure did."</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes. "What did he do?"</p>
<p>"He's just obnoxious. He'll be less obnoxious around you."</p>
<p>"I don't think so. His impertinence around me has only increased since January."</p>
<p>"Perhaps he considers you a friend."</p>
<p>"Wonderful," Severus remarked dryly. "Are you sure we can't just poison him on Friday?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "And waste all of that time spent on the potion? I need to see if this works."</p>
<p>"We can always just find some poor and unexpecting person-"</p>
<p>"I'd rather we use Harry as the guinea pig. Besides, Remus will be there."</p>
<p>"Why don't we just invite the whole castle, while we're at it," Severus sniped.</p>
<p>"I think it's nice that Harry has people going to support him. We're going to be busy doing our part—It will be good for him to have a few more people there. It's just Ginny and Remus."</p>
<p>"Minerva is also going to stop by. How long is Potter planning on staying here?"</p>
<p>"He said he would finish the year with assisting Remus and doing the Defense Club, if the potion works. As long as Remus is able to teach class, he's going to the Ministry twice a week to work on battle specific work."</p>
<p>"Pity. I was hoping he would run off at the first opportunity."</p>
<p>Hermione frowned. "I'm going to ignore that. Harry likes it here. I think he would make a great teacher."</p>
<p>"Too bad that Lupin has the job."</p>
<p>"I didn't say <em>which</em> subject."</p>
<p>"We both know that that class is the only one that Potter has an aptitude for, besides Quidditch."</p>
<p>"Severus-"</p>
<p>"He would need to do a refresher on dark creatures. I remember his werewolf essay—it left much to be desired."</p>
<p>Hermione blinked. "You know, on second thought, I think I'm going to find Angelina."</p>
<p>Severus looked confused. "What?"</p>
<p>"Keep grading your essays and I'll see you at dinner," Hermione said.</p>
<p>Severus watched as she walked to the door.</p>
<p>"See you later!" Hermione gave a little wave and left a baffled Severus behind.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>The next evening, Harry invited Hermione to tea with Hagrid.</p>
<p>"We missed you at dinner last night," Harry commented, as they walked across the grounds to Hagrid's. "I got Snape all to myself."</p>
<p>"I'm sure he loved that. Did you get to talk to him about the potion?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, a bit. He said you should've been at dinner last night."</p>
<p>"Oh…Angelina and I lost track of time last night."</p>
<p>"What'd you two do?"</p>
<p>"We started talking and then Angelina suggested that we go to Hogsmeade-"</p>
<p>"Again? Partying on a school night," Harry teased.</p>
<p>"Hogsmeade is not as outrageous as it was before," Hermione countered. "Besides, we did not partake in any partying last night. We went to a few shops and then just decided to get dinner while we were out. Nothing exciting."</p>
<p>"Mmhm."</p>
<p>"Honestly. I only had one glass of wine with dinner."</p>
<p>"Does Snape know why you skived off?"</p>
<p>"Not yet. I'll apologize when I see him."</p>
<p>"You mean, you'll make it-"</p>
<p>"Hermione, Harry!" Hagrid greeted them.</p>
<p>"Hey, Hagrid," Hermione replied, as he ushered them into his hut and shut the door.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Tea with Hagrid was pleasant, and it was nice to be able to talk to him. She had a sneaking suspicion that Harry met Hagrid weekly, but it was nice that he invited her this time.</p>
<p>They were leaving Hagrid's, when Hermione stuck her arm out, stopping Harry.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Hermione pointed towards the edge of the forest.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"A student just went in there."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "Yes."</p>
<p>Harry narrowed his eyes. "That's nowhere near the garden."</p>
<p>They changed course and quickly made it to the edge of the trees. The student was nowhere to be seen, but there was a path that winded in front of them.</p>
<p>Hermione looked at Harry, who looked like he was concentrating.</p>
<p>"Oh! I think I know where they're going."</p>
<p>"They're not going to see Grawp, are they?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "No. Hagrid moved him to the other side, behind his place. Let's see if I'm right."</p>
<p>Hermione followed as Harry set off down the path. "You're not going to tell me?"</p>
<p>"Then you won't know if I'm wrong," Harry quipped.</p>
<p>"Very funny."</p>
<p>"If I'm right, we can't take points off of them. You'll know when we see it."</p>
<p>"Harry-"</p>
<p>"Sshh, we're getting closer."</p>
<p>"Getting closer to <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>Harry suddenly stopped and Hermione nearly ran right into him. He grabbed her arm and led her off the path and deeper into the forest.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"If I am right, we'll be able to see them from over here."</p>
<p>"You come out here?"</p>
<p>"I did."</p>
<p>Hermione was starting to have a suspicion about where they were headed. They walked for a few moments longer, before Harry stopped behind a ring of trees. He poked his head around the tree.</p>
<p>"I knew it," he whispered. "They're there."</p>
<p>"<em>They</em>? There's more than one?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>Hermione slowly glanced around the tree and the air was nearly knocked out of her. Two seventh year students had found the herd of thestrals and were interacting with them.</p>
<p>"Oh, Harry."</p>
<p>"Were they the ones that came back for the battle?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "Dawn Swearly and Gabe Fletcher."</p>
<p>"Should we talk to them?"</p>
<p>"We need to say something. Coming out here isn't safe, especially since it will be dark soon."</p>
<p>"I'll say something first, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>Hermione seemed surprised.</p>
<p>"Sure. I'll hang back."</p>
<p>Hermione watched as Harry walked out from behind the trees and startled the two students. She couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but the two students were intently listening. She watched as Harry nodded to her and the students turned around to look; he motioned her over.</p>
<p>"Professor Granger didn't even believe me at first. Thestrals pull the carriages from the train."</p>
<p>"When did you first see them?" Gabe asked.</p>
<p>"When I came to Hogwarts for my fifth year. One of my friends could already see them, so I knew I wasn't going crazy."</p>
<p>"Who'd, you know…"</p>
<p>"Who did I see die?"</p>
<p>The two students nodded.</p>
<p>"My friend, Cedric."</p>
<p>"His name is on the memorial stone," Dawn said. "Did <em>he</em> kill him?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Harry replied.</p>
<p>"Were you afraid?" She continued.</p>
<p>"Yes. Were you?"</p>
<p>Gabe glanced at Dawn, who was staring at her feet.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Professor Longbottom, well, he wasn't our professor at the time, he was there right after it happened. He said it was Colin Creevey. Colin knocked Dawn out of the way and took the curse. Dawn took me down and then Professor Longbottom was there. He made us go back to the castle," Gabe said.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault that Colin died," Harry replied. "I know it feels like it and it will take lots of time to know it, but he didn't die because of you. Colin's choice was his to make."</p>
<p>"But if we weren't there, Colin would still be alive," Dawn interjected.</p>
<p>"Perhaps," Harry spoke. "We'll never know for sure. He also could have died in a different way."</p>
<p>The two students were quiet.</p>
<p>"I think it's time we started heading back to the castle," Harry started. "It's going to get dark out here fast, and the forest is the one place you don't want to be when that happens. If either of you need to talk, you can always find me…or Professor Granger."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Dawn whispered.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Gabe nodded. "Thanks for understanding, and you know, not…" he trailed off.</p>
<p>"Taking off points?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that."</p>
<p>"Just don't get caught out here again. You can always ask Professor Hagrid to bring out some thestrals for you to see. It's much safer for him to come into the forest. Sound good?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Yes, have a good evening, Professors."</p>
<p>Harry watched them leave, while Hermione walked up behind him.</p>
<p>"You did a great job, Harry," Hermione said, once he turned around to face her.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Harry replied. "I'm glad that you saw them. I think they really needed to talk to somebody."</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm glad they were open about it. I know that can be hard."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Shall we return back? I'm starved."</p>
<p>"Hagrid's cooking not up to your liking?"</p>
<p>"I've really tried," he said. "I still can't get past those rock cakes."</p>
<p>Harry started to walk around the outskirts of the opening, when he noticed that Hermione hadn't moved from her spot.</p>
<p>He walked back to her. "Everything alright?"</p>
<p>"I've never seen a thestral before," she said softly.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head.</p>
<p>"Never?"</p>
<p>"No. I've had close calls, but I never knew if someone died from a spell, before."</p>
<p>Harry was quiet for a moment. "Do you want to go see one?"</p>
<p>"I'm alright to watch from afar right now," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"You sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes, thanks."</p>
<p>"I can see why you used to come out here," Hermione broke the silence after a few minutes.</p>
<p>"I used to feed them too."</p>
<p>"You ready to go back in?" She asked.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry surprised Hermione by hugging her. "Any time, Hermione."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year! Thanks again for all of your support - I really appreciate it!</p>
<p>The next chapter will include Harry and the potion, Valentine's Day, and a trip to the Burrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday couldn't come fast enough for Harry, who had taken to driving Ginny up the wall the days leading up to it. He stayed on his best behavior around Severus and Hermione, but that was mostly because he was afraid that Snape would snap and change the date on him.</p>
<p>As soon as Friday afternoon came around, Harry went into Hermione's office and waited for her there.</p>
<p>"Oh! Hi, Harry," Hermione greeted, as she entered her office after her last class. "Everything alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I needed something to keep my mind busy."</p>
<p>"Keep your mind busy?"</p>
<p>Harry grabbed the stack of parchment on her desk. "These first-year essays! I thought <em>I</em> was a master at making stuff up, but this one student," he flipped through the pack, "Paige O'Flaherty, she puts first-year me to shame!"</p>
<p>"Yes, her essays are always a trip. I usually save that one for last."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I didn't grade any of them. They were purely a source of entertainment."</p>
<p>"I'm glad they provided a distraction. When is Ginny arriving?"</p>
<p>Harry glanced at the clock on Hermione's desk. "In another thirty minutes or so."</p>
<p>"Are you ready?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Yes. I'm excited to do this."</p>
<p>"Do you have any other questions?"</p>
<p>"Nope! I'm just ready. Where are we meeting Severus?"</p>
<p>"He said he'll meet us in the Hospital Wing. I brought down the potion during my plan and gave it to Madam Pomfrey. She said she wanted to screen a sample of it. Would you mind if I changed, before we went down there? I don't fancy staying in these teaching robes any longer than necessary."</p>
<p>"Not at all. Do you need me to do anything?"</p>
<p>"Everything I need is back in my quarters. I would suggest that you wear pajama bottoms or shorts, something that can give us easy access to your leg. We'll need to watch for any discolorations or hair loss."</p>
<p>"Hair loss?" Harry echoed.</p>
<p>"We're just covering all bases."</p>
<p>"Alright. I'll meet you at your quarters?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I'll see you shortly!"</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"Ginny!"</p>
<p>Ginny paused at the opening in the curtains. "Is he on anything yet?"</p>
<p>"Just excitement," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>She took a few steps into the room and then stopped again. "What are you wearing?"</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Hermione told me to dress comfortably and in layers. You don't like it?"</p>
<p>"It's ghastly."</p>
<p>Harry was wearing a Weasley jumper, pajama pants that had one leg rolled up, and one sock on. Nothing matched.</p>
<p>"It could be worse," Harry said. "I first grabbed my Chudley Cannons shirt."</p>
<p>Ginny made a sound that sounded suspiciously like "burning it." "I hope nobody saw you in that."</p>
<p>"Hermione was embarrassed and disillusioned me," Harry replied.</p>
<p>"You should have let him walk down here like that," Severus said, from behind the group.</p>
<p>The three turned around in time to see Poppy smack Severus with the papers she was holding.</p>
<p>"Are you ready, Mr. Potter?"</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"Once we have you take the potion, you need to tell us everything," Madam Pomfrey began. "What it tastes like—you <em>cannot</em> spit any of it out. What the viscosity is like, how it is taking it. Anything that you can think of. We need you to talk through everything."</p>
<p>"I can do that."</p>
<p>"We'll also be asking you questions, and I will have diagnostic spells running. The results will appear on my parchment. I will be monitoring your vitals the entire time. Severus will be watching for any symptoms, physical changes, or abnormalities. Hermione will be recording everything down."</p>
<p>"Sounds great," Harry said. "And Ginny is here to keep me sane."</p>
<p>"I can torture you, if you'd like," Ginny responded. "I'm sure there are some great stories about you that no one has heard before."</p>
<p>"If that's everything, we'll have you take the potion," the mediwitch said. "Severus will hand you the potion, but don't take it until Hermione has instructed you."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "I have a stopwatch spell charmed to the notes. It records a time stamp any time that something is recorded."</p>
<p>Harry looked over to see a quill floating besides her. "Is that a Quick-Quotes Quill?"</p>
<p>"No. I charmed this one myself. I trust it more."</p>
<p>"Have I told you lately that you're brilliant?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"After this, you should be reminding her of that every day," Ginny replied.</p>
<p>Severus handed Harry the potion bottle. Harry investigated the small bottle, the dark turquoise potion swirled and shimmered inside.</p>
<p>"Well, at least it looks nice."</p>
<p>"I would suggest that you <em>don't</em> smell it, before taking it," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Just trust me."</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>"You can remove the cork," Severus instructed. "Slowly."</p>
<p>Harry carefully pulled the cork out and handed it to Madam Pomfrey.</p>
<p>"On the count of three, Mr. Potter," Poppy said. "Ready, Hermione?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"One…two…three!"</p>
<p>Harry tossed the potion back and immediately clamped his mouth shut.</p>
<p>"I think he's going to be sick," Ginny commented.</p>
<p>"What does it taste like?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"Eugh," Harry blurted. "Not as bad as Skele-Gro, but still not entirely pleasant. It tastes a bit bitter, fishy, and a little like the grass Bertie Botts bean." He smacked his lips. "It's <em>slimy</em>. Can something taste slimy? Drinking it felt like touching seaweed."</p>
<p>"That's oddly specific," Ginny muttered.</p>
<p>"It's cold," he continued. "I think it was the texture that was so off-putting. I could feel it slide down my throat. What's in it? Fish?"</p>
<p>"Merpeople scales," Hermione replied simply.</p>
<p>Harry's mouth was agape.</p>
<p>"Don't even tell him how you figured that one out," Ginny said.</p>
<p>"How did you get them?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Severus had them."</p>
<p>"Of course he did."</p>
<p>"Are you feeling any different?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"Not yet," Harry replied.</p>
<p>"His vitals are still good," Poppy added.</p>
<p>Nothing changed for another half hour when Harry's leg suddenly jerked.</p>
<p>"Oh! It's cold. Really cold."</p>
<p>"What is cold?" Severus asked. "Point to it."</p>
<p>Harry traced an area on his knee. "It feels like I put ice on it."</p>
<p>"Can you move it?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey bustled over to try and move his leg up and down. "It's like it's frozen."</p>
<p>"Don't move it," Hermione said and waved her wand. A splint appeared on his leg.</p>
<p>"Breathe," Ginny chimed in, from Harry's side.</p>
<p>"His vitals are still fine," Poppy announced. "Stop holding your breath, Potter."</p>
<p>Harry took a few deep breaths. "It's so cold."</p>
<p>"Do you feel any pain?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"The cold has probably dulled the pain," Hermione replied. "That's a positive. I suspect it's working on the damage right now."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "It's getting a little more tolerable now."</p>
<p>"Maybe this is their way of payback for all of the times you didn't listen to them growing up," Ginny voiced. "It did happen quite often."</p>
<p>"I am older and wiser, and can confidently say that my younger self was an idiot."</p>
<p>"This is the best case scenario," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm just making him squirm," Ginny replied.</p>
<p>Harry crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"The first mouse we tested it on lost all of its hair," Severus stated, without looking up from the parchment he was writing on.</p>
<p>"He's joking," Harry deadpanned. He looked between Hermione and Severus, who remained stoic. "You've got to be—Wait. <em>That's </em>why you said you needed to monitor for hair loss."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>Ginny laughed.</p>
<p>"I'm sure if Hermione and Severus came up with a potion to fix your spell damage, they can easily come up with something to fix your hair," Remus said from the doorway.</p>
<p>"Remus!" Harry greeted.</p>
<p>Hermione heard Severus curse under his breath.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Two hours later, the group was alone again. Severus felt like the two hours dragged on forever with the revolving door they seemed to have. McGonagall was finally called away by Filch, who reported that Peeves was wreaking havoc in the kitchens and terrorizing the house elves.</p>
<p>"It feels different again," Harry said. "The cold is going away."</p>
<p>"Is there any pain?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"No. It feels a little weird, maybe it's a little stiff."</p>
<p>"Don't move it yet," Poppy said.</p>
<p>"It feels like a warming spell," Harry clarified, as Poppy vanished the brace that was on his leg.</p>
<p>The group watched in silence as the mediwitch ran a fast series of spells. Severus grabbed her parchment off the table and started reading the results.</p>
<p>"Try moving the leg, Poppy," Severus announced.</p>
<p>"Any pain?" Poppy asked.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>"All the scans came up clear."</p>
<p>Severus nodded. "You can stand up now."</p>
<p>Harry slowly slipped off the bed.</p>
<p>"Do a lap around the Hospital Wing," Severus said.</p>
<p>They watched as Harry made his way throughout the room, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"It feels fine, but I usually feel fine walking." He started jumping up and down in place.</p>
<p>"His vitals are still good," Poppy murmured.</p>
<p>"Anything?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>Harry stopped. "It feels great."</p>
<p>"Sprint to the other end and then back," Severus said.</p>
<p>The group watched as Harry effortlessly made it to the other end and back.</p>
<p>"Do it again." It was Ginny this time.</p>
<p>When Harry came back, Madam Pomfrey had him sit back on the bed.</p>
<p>"I'm going to run a few more scans."</p>
<p>"Everything came back clean," she finally said.</p>
<p>"So it worked?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>Poppy smiled. "Yes, it seems so."</p>
<p>"I need to run a few more tests for-" Severus was cut off as Harry leapt off the bed and enveloped Hermione in a bone-crushing hug.</p>
<p>"Hermione, you're absolutely brilliant! I don't know how I could ever repay you!"</p>
<p>"I'll count it even if you let me go," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"Oh! Right. Sorry!" Without thinking, he let her go and kissed her right on the mouth.</p>
<p>Harry turned towards Ginny and hugged her. "Thank you!"</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"For letting me do this!"</p>
<p>"You didn't need my opinion-" Ginny was cut off as he kissed her too.</p>
<p>Harry turned towards Severus.</p>
<p>"Don't even think about it," he said evenly and then pointed towards the bed. "I need to run a few more diagnostic spells of my own for the potion."</p>
<p>Harry nodded and sat back down.</p>
<p>Hermione turned towards Ginny. "I swear, I did not appreciate that."</p>
<p>Ginny looked amused. "It's good to know now that he goes around kissing people."</p>
<p>"Harry's like my brother, I don't love him like Se—that."</p>
<p>A huge smile crept up on Ginny's face. "Love him like who, Hermione?"</p>
<p>Hermione stared at Ginny. When what she said finally registered in her brain, she glanced back towards Severus, who was engrossed in examining Harry's knee.</p>
<p>"Not here," Hermione whispered.</p>
<p>If it was possible, Ginny's smile grew. "Does he know?"</p>
<p>"Drop it," Hermione hissed.</p>
<p>"He doesn't!" Ginny whispered back. "I-"</p>
<p>"I need a moment to collect my thoughts," Hermione said.</p>
<p>"You didn't either!"</p>
<p>"<em>Ginny</em>."</p>
<p>Ginny looked like the cat that ate the canary.</p>
<p>"I think you two need to go out more," Harry's voice said.</p>
<p>Hermione spun around to see Harry staring at them with an amused look on his face, while Severus and Poppy went over something on a roll of parchment.</p>
<p>"You two alright?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yes," Ginny said. "You know how we get when we haven't seen each other."</p>
<p>"How were the scans?" Hermione questioned.</p>
<p>"Great!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Mr. Potter's scans have all come back as normal," Severus added.</p>
<p>"I would still like to scan twice a week for two weeks, and then every week after that for the next month," Madam Pomfrey said. "Then I think we just need to scan once a month, until the summer. Is that agreeable, Potter?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Harry replied.</p>
<p>"Great. I'll send an owl to schedule your first scan when it's time."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "So we're all set?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Severus answered.</p>
<p>"Thank Merlin," Ginny started. "Now you can go put normal clothes back on."</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"You can use the floo," Poppy said. "All rooms are connected to the Hospital Wing."</p>
<p>Harry turned towards Hermione. "We could have done that earlier?"</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged. "I thought a walk would be nice."</p>
<p>"You cast a disillusion me."</p>
<p>"Well, I think I did everyone a favor."</p>
<p>"You're spending too much time with Ginny," Harry replied.</p>
<p>"Funny, I don't think we spend enough," Ginny retorted.</p>
<p>Harry looked towards Severus.</p>
<p>"Don't look at me. I will be of no help."</p>
<p>"Rib all you want," Harry finally said. "I'm in too good of a mood to pay attention to any of it."</p>
<p>Ginny shook her head. "Are you ready then?"</p>
<p>Harry hopped off the bed. "Yes! Do you think we can fly around outside too?"</p>
<p>Ginny sighed and shook her head again. "We'll see you later!"</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione had a very lovely Saturday museum hopping with Severus for Valentine's Day. She enjoyed the new exhibit that Severus got tickets for and spent most of the morning there. It was at the first museum that Hermione noticed a similarity to another exhibit at a different museum, which led Severus to suggest visiting multiple locations in one day. Between museums, they grabbed a quick lunch at a local café and planned out their day.</p>
<p>Several hours later found them having dinner at a nice muggle restaurant. Hermione couldn't believe how fast the day went by. Before she knew it, she was enjoying her treacle tart and talking about the school year with Severus.</p>
<p>"Are you doing to stay at Hogwarts next year?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"I think so," Hermione replied slowly. "I thought about it a little bit. I'd like to see how a year, without all of the chaos will go. There's a few things that I thought about doing, and teaching is on that list."</p>
<p>He smirked. "Of course you have a list. What else is on there?"</p>
<p>"Let's see…I wanted to create a few more spells, there was a book or two that I wanted to update, and then look into werewolf legislation."</p>
<p>"Is that all?"</p>
<p>"Shut it. Well, what about you? Are you planning on teaching?"</p>
<p>He inclined his head. "Yes, for the time being. As Deputy Headmaster, I would also need to give Minerva a year-long notice."</p>
<p>"Are you interested in becoming Headmaster?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Definitely not. It would take up too much of my time. Hogwarts enables me to continue my research and I can use the school's name to secure ingredients."</p>
<p>"For your research?"</p>
<p>"Yes and for brewing contracts and obligations. I brew the potions for the Hospital Wing and have several contracts through St. Mungo's and the Weasleys."</p>
<p>Hermione blinked. "<em>You</em> have a contract with Fred and George?"</p>
<p>"It's more of a retainer. They write to me about potential potions and I either give them feedback or brew a trial for them."</p>
<p>"How many people know about this?"</p>
<p>"Outside of the twins?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>"Just you."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "I'm touched. Your secret is safe with me."</p>
<p>He was quiet a moment. "What are your plans for the summer?"</p>
<p>"I hadn't really thought about it," Hermione replied. "For so long, I wasn't able to plan for anything that I wanted to do…or really get free time. It's almost a foreign feeling now."</p>
<p>"What did you think about doing after it was all over?"</p>
<p>"At first, I wanted to travel a bit and see other wizarding cities and locations. But then after a while, I just stopped thinking about it. I always had a plan, but I felt like I couldn't plan for that anymore."</p>
<p>"You didn't think you would survive."</p>
<p>"I went back and forth," Hermione said. "We know that Voldemort was the only one that could touch Harry, but Ron and I were fair game."</p>
<p>"Weasley wasn't considered a threat, like you were," Severus replied softly.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "I know they had a bounty on me. I'm not going to ask about it, I don't really want to know."</p>
<p>Severus took a sip of his drink. "Now that you are free, what do you want to do?"</p>
<p>"I think I'd like to take a well-deserved vacation. I want to go somewhere and do what I want to do on my own time."</p>
<p>"Have you been to the wizarding museums?"</p>
<p>"The what?"</p>
<p>He smirked. "The wizarding museums. There's one in Paris, Rome, Cairo. Of course if you <em>really</em> wanted to travel, Salem has the most extensive one in the Americas."</p>
<p>"Are they around wizarding communities?"</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>Hermione looked like she was about to burst. "Can we go?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I'm serious, Severus. Can we go?"</p>
<p>"You want me to go?"</p>
<p>"Well, of course. Have you traveled to any?"</p>
<p>"Not for pleasure."</p>
<p>"Oh, now we need to. Unless you don't want to…"</p>
<p>"I'll go," Severus replied. "I don't remember the last time I was able to travel anywhere that I particularly wanted to go."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled brightly. "This is exciting. Are there planning guides?"</p>
<p>"Are you talking about a brochure?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>"No, but there are books."</p>
<p>"Even better! I'll take any excuse I can get to go back to Flourish and Blotts."</p>
<p>"Would you be interested in going tomorrow after breakfast?"</p>
<p>"You know you don't even have to ask," Hermione replied. "We just need to be back before dinner."</p>
<p>"Ah, yes. You have dinner plans at the Weasleys."</p>
<p>"You know, there's still an invitation to you."</p>
<p>"I'll pass," he said smoothly. "There are some projects that I need to finish in my lab, potions to brew for the Hospital Wing."</p>
<p>"Mmhm," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"You'll just have to fill me in on all the dramatic details later."</p>
<p>"Dramatic details?"</p>
<p>"The last time you were over there, I heard you accosted Weasley."</p>
<p>"Yes, that may have happened."</p>
<p>Severus gave her a pointed look.</p>
<p>"Well, what would you have me do? He trapped me under the mistletoe and kissed me."</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>Hermione's eyebrows raised. "You didn't know? I thought Harry or Angelina would have told you."</p>
<p>"No, of all the things those two share, that particular piece of information was not included."</p>
<p>"I already handled it."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>Hermione took a sip of her drink. "Let's just say that he wasn't able to stand up straight to walk into the kitchen. I heard Ginny got him with a good bat bogey before she left too. He's apologized for being a troll, so I don't expect anything to happen, besides the normal chaos from Fred and George."</p>
<p>"Nevertheless, something always happens with you lot. I'll stay safely tucked away in the dungeons," Severus replied.</p>
<p>"I'll have you over there one day."</p>
<p>"You can try."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "I'll accept that challenge."</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione tried to arrive for dinner at the Weasleys as fashionably late as she could. She did not fancy getting cornered in a room with Angelina and Ginny again.</p>
<p>Hermione was surprised when Ron opened the door. "Hey Hermione!"</p>
<p>"Hi Ron. Thanks," she replied, as he held the door open for her.</p>
<p>"How's things?"</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "Everything is going well. You?"</p>
<p>"Same. George has me helping with product development at the shop now."</p>
<p>"That's great, Ron."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I just think of the stuff that we could have used at Hogwarts, while we were sneaking around. Like a little wind-up figure that opens doors for you. It's the novelty of it."</p>
<p>"You're impossible," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>He smiled. "I know."</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"Oh good! You're finally here!" Ginny interrupted. "Don't go in there, or mum will make you set the table. She's just captured Harry and is on the hunt. Good luck, Ron!"</p>
<p>Hermione was pulled down the hall by Ginny.</p>
<p>"How's Harry's knee? Is everything still good?" Hermione asked, once they stopped in a small sitting room.</p>
<p>"I'm very happy that it's worked, but if he doesn't stop jumping from foot to foot all of the time, I'm going to jinx him." She sighed and plopped down in an armchair. "I feel horrid saying this, but I need a moment. He hasn't stopped talking about it since Friday."</p>
<p>"Spending a lot of time together, are we?"</p>
<p>"Like you haven't spent the last two days with <em>Severus</em>."</p>
<p>"I spent Friday with you," Hermione replied.</p>
<p>"Oh, you know what I mean."</p>
<p>"We had a very nice time in London."</p>
<p>"So what did he plan?"</p>
<p>"We went museum hopping."</p>
<p>Ginny blinked. "You two were <em>made</em> for each other. How many museums?"</p>
<p>"Well, of course there wasn't time to see everything. We went to three."</p>
<p>"So what else did you?"</p>
<p>"We spent the most time in the first museum, they just opened a new exhibit. Then we grabbed a quick lunch and went to the other two museums. After, he made reservations for dinner. What did you two do?"</p>
<p>"We also went out for dinner. What did you do after dinner?"</p>
<p>"Dinner!" Came Molly Weasley's voice.</p>
<p>"Went back to Hogwarts, of course," Hermione replied, as she walked to the doorway of the room.</p>
<p>"Do you enjoy always being vague?" Ginny asked, as she pushed herself off the chair.</p>
<p>"It's a change for me," Hermione answered. "I think I can get used to it."</p>
<p>Ginny frowned. "Please don't. You're not going to share <em>any</em> details?"</p>
<p>Hermione paused at the doorway. "Now Ginny, you know I don't kiss and tell."</p>
<p>Ginny's mouth fell open, before she threw one of the decorative pillows down the hall at Hermione. "Oi!"</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>"You say you invited everyone, Harry?" Arthur asked.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Yes. Even Professor Snape."</p>
<p>"Severus didn't want to come?"</p>
<p>"I don't blame him," Fred replied. "Sometimes I ask myself if <em>I</em> want to come."</p>
<p>"I'd have thought he would have come this time," Ginny said, from next to Harry. "What did he say?"</p>
<p>"He just gave me one of his looks and walked away," Harry answered.</p>
<p>"What makes this time any different?" Fred asked.</p>
<p>"Oi, Hermione," Angelina said, smacking Hermione in the side.</p>
<p>Hermione, who was chatting with Ron on her other side, turned to face them. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"We were just talking about Snape."</p>
<p>"Alright…"</p>
<p>"What Angelina is trying to say," Fred started. "Is that Harry said he invited Snape, but of course he didn't come. No surprise there. But Ginny thinks otherwise, and Angelina seems to agree. They think that—Oh. <em>Oh</em>!"</p>
<p>"Oh what?" Hermione feigned ignorance.</p>
<p>"Hermione," Fred said, a wide grin appearing on his face.</p>
<p>"Finally link it together, did you?" Angelina asked him.</p>
<p>"Oh hoho!"</p>
<p>Arthur looked amused. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"I think he's just had an epiphany," Ginny commented.</p>
<p>Fred looked around. "Does everyone know?"</p>
<p>"Almost everyone on this side of the table," Ginny replied.</p>
<p>Fred looked towards Hermione, his eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>Hermione's cheeks had turned as red as his hair.</p>
<p>"Am I the only one out of the loop?" Arthur asked. "What's this about?"</p>
<p>Hermione remained silent.</p>
<p>"Hermione and Snape," Fred said simply.</p>
<p>Arthur looked confused. "What about them?"</p>
<p>Fred turned towards his dad. "Hermione and Snape."</p>
<p>"Yes, I know, Fred. They work together at Hogwarts. Harry said they came up with the potion together. It's about time Severus has friends."</p>
<p>"No, dad. Hermione's <em>with</em> Snape," Fred clarified.</p>
<p>"What—<em>Oh</em>." Arthur was quiet for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. He turned towards Hermione. "Are you getting along well?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Hermione squeaked out. What she really wanted was to hide underneath the table, away from all of the attention.</p>
<p>Arthur was quiet for a few more moments. "Splendid!"</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Hermione, you need to bring him around more often!"</p>
<p>"Splendid?" Ginny asked. "You're not going to question her? Weren't you <em>just</em> saying the other day that Hermione was like a daughter to you?"</p>
<p>"I trust Hermione."</p>
<p>"Well, what about me?"</p>
<p>"George has told me all about your poor dating choices, before Harry."</p>
<p>"Oi!"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry began. "You did date Michael Corner. He couldn't even handle a school Quidditch game."</p>
<p>There was a small explosion at the table, as Ginny shouted across to George and the bickering started between the two and Harry.</p>
<p>"What's all this?" Molly asked, walking up to their end of the table.</p>
<p>"We're talking about Ginny's poor choices before Harry," Fred said. "Ginny's just upset because dad's not grilling Hermione about her boyfriend, like he did her."</p>
<p>"Hermione! You didn't tell me you were seeing somebody!"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Mum," Fred responded. "Dad just found out today too."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you bring him?" Molly asked.</p>
<p>"He was busy," Hermione said simply.</p>
<p>"Pish posh. It will do Severus some good to get out of the castle."</p>
<p>Fred dropped his fork.</p>
<p>"I'll let him know," Hermione replied slowly.</p>
<p>"How do <em>you</em> know?" Fred blurted.</p>
<p>"A mother just knows these things."</p>
<p>There were a few shouts.</p>
<p>"I've known since St. Mungo's. It would pay you to be a little more observant, Fred. Just keep that in mind, Angelina. Sometimes, you have to be painfully obvious to him."</p>
<p>The group watched as Molly walked back to the other end of the table and sat back down next to Fleur.</p>
<p>"Painfully obvious?" Hermione repeated.</p>
<p>"I don't think she meant you," Ginny said. "Fred is just a dolt."</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"Nah, she's right," Angelina said.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Hermione sat down next to Severus at breakfast the next morning.</p>
<p>"I see you survived another trip to the Weasleys. How was dinner?"</p>
<p>"Molly outdid herself, like always. No fights or surprises this time. You've been invited again for the next dinner."</p>
<p>"There's another one already?"</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. "No, for Easter."</p>
<p>"Oh. I'm afraid I'm rather busy."</p>
<p>"Doing what exactly?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Avoiding the Burrow."</p>
<p>"Of course. I forgot you pencil out all of the holidays."</p>
<p>"Birthdays too."</p>
<p>"Ah. Well, it's your lucky day. There's a special invitation for <em>my boyfriend</em>, as you're now referred to, waiting for you."</p>
<p>He was quiet for a moment. "Pardon?"</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "Oh yes. My boyfriend is requested at the next dinner. You can thank Ginny for that one."</p>
<p>"Boyfriend?" He echoed.</p>
<p>"That is one way to say it, yes."</p>
<p>He frowned.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Boyfriend makes me sound like a student."</p>
<p>"Well, do you have a better word?"</p>
<p>He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not particularly," he said slowly.</p>
<p>"How would you refer to me?"</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes. "As Hermione."</p>
<p>"Did you get-"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>She looked amused. "If I'm following this correctly, then you're my Severus."</p>
<p>"Theoretically, yes."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "Works for me."</p>
<p>"Am I missing something?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Nope. You're just my Severus."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again for your continued support! I really appreciate it!</p>
<p>Next up: Some characters make appearances again, The "Daily Prophet" returns, and Ron's birthday rolls around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Harry Potter’s Exclusive Interview following the Final Battle</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Luna Lovegood: Good morning, Harry, it’s lovely to see you this morning.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry Potter:  The pleasure is mine, Luna.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: December 31<sup>st</sup> was a day to remember. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was finally vanquished for good this time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HP: Yes. There is no way for Voldemort to return this time. He really is gone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: That was also the day of the Final Battle. Do you want to talk about it?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HP: Yes. I want to start first by stating that the Final Battle was a group effort. No one person did anything by themselves. Many people came and fought together to end Voldemort and the Death Eaters.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Speaking of the Death Eaters, are they all accounted for?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HP: The Death Eaters that participated in the battle at Hogwarts are all accounted for. Those that were captured are awaiting trial.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Tell me more about the battle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HP: Voldemort and the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts on New Year’s Eve. We knew this would be the battle and we planned for something like this to happen. It wasn’t just witches and wizards that came to fight, either. The Hogwarts house elves, centaurs, creatures of the Forbidden Forest, some goblins and giants came to our aide. I wish it were under better circumstances that we all came together. Without them, I think we would have been outnumbered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Were all Hogwarts students sent home for the holiday?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HP: Yes. No students stayed over the Christmas holiday. Some families heard what was going on and came to help. There were a lot of past students and staff that came.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Is it true that the battle wasn’t always in your favor?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HP: Yeah. There was a point when there was so much happening at once, I wasn’t sure that it would ever be over. You can plan and strategize, but there’s always going to be something that you don’t think of. I remember looking around and seeing multiple Death Eaters attacking one person – I felt helpless. It wasn’t until Hermione was able to distract the Death Eaters, did things change.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: That must have been one large distraction. There’s a rumor going around that it nearly killed her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HP: Yes. It gave us the advantage that we needed. It distracted Voldemort and we were able to move in and finish him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Do you want to elaborate?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HP: I would rather not go into the details. There was a small group tasked with tracking and ending Voldemort that night, and we were successful. We were only successful that night, because of the hard work and sacrifices others have made. A lot of people gave their lives to stop Voldemort.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: I’m glad that you brought that up, Harry. To honor those that lost their lives in the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, our next issue will feature those that paid the ultimate sacrifice. Now that it’s finally over, would you like to speak about the aftermath of the battle?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HP: I think I’ll save that one for Hermione. “The Quibbler” is going to be running a series on the fight over the next few issues. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>LL: Yes. Hermione Granger’s interview is after our ‘in-memoriam’ feature. That issue will also feature an interview with Ronald Weasley.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HP: Yeah. I trust “The Quibbler” to publish our stories. Thank you for sitting down with me, Luna.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Severus set <em>The Quibbler </em>down and looked at Hermione. “I thought you talked to Miss Lovegood last month.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. “We did. That ended up being a brainstorming session. She pitched us her idea and we elaborated on it. Unfortunately for him, Harry has become the symbol of the fight against Voldemort. People want to hear the story from him. I figured that we could use him to break the story – <em>that</em> would get everyone’s attention. Then on the subsequent issues, do the features that Luna wants to do. The next one is an in-memoriam issue to honor those that died.</p>
<p>"I worked with Harry on what to say. He didn't exactly stick to everything, but I thought that he did a good job."</p>
<p>"I take it that he wasn't supposed to talk about you."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>“Is Miss Lovegood turning <em>The Quibbler </em>into a respectful news source?”</p>
<p>“Merlin, no. Luna is using the Final Battle stories to bring attention to other stuff she’s running in the paper. Apparently, there has been an outbreak of wrackspurts since the battle. Turn to the last page.” Hermione slid the magazine closer to him.</p>
<p>He looked at it wearily.</p>
<p>“It won’t bite.”</p>
<p>Severus flipped open <em>The Quibbler</em> and opened the last page. “You’re joking, right?”</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.</p>
<p>“Please tell me that you had nothing to do with this.”</p>
<p>“It was all Luna, I promise.”</p>
<p>Severus picked up the Spectrespecs and held them up; a bunch of little faces of Harry stared back at him.</p>
<p>“Shake it,” Hermione said.</p>
<p>“I’d rather not.”</p>
<p>“Humor me.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Severus replied, and gave the glasses a shake. Harry’s face was replaced with little lightning bolts. “This is ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Just wait until the students are wearing them.”</p>
<p>He dropped the specs onto the table.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>The Quibbler’s</em> article came out on Monday morning, and by Thursday, Hermione had a drawer of confiscated Spectrespecs. She tried to give the students enough warning and opportunities to put them away, but by Tuesday, she had had enough. The glasses were so popular, that <em>The Quibbler</em> started selling the Spectrespecs by owl mail.</p>
<p>Angelina bounced into Hermione’s office before dinner that day with a pair of the glasses perched obnoxiously on her nose.</p>
<p>“Did you hear Luna’s making a killing on these?”</p>
<p>Hermione groaned into her hands.</p>
<p>“I ran into Neville downstairs. He doesn’t like it much either, but it’s making Luna happy. I heard she’s designing new ones for the issue with your interview in it. Neville’s just going along with it for now, but said he did put his foot down when Luna wanted to put <em>your</em> face on the glasses.”</p>
<p>“Severus said he dumped a class worth’s into a ruined potion yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Did he do it in front of them?”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. “He took the ones he confiscated from the previous group and made a demonstration of it at the start of the next class. He hasn’t seen one out since.”</p>
<p>“I-” Angelina was cut off when Hermione’s office door banged off the wall, and Harry ran in.</p>
<p>“Good, you’re both here!”</p>
<p>“What’s got you in a hurry?” Angelina asked.</p>
<p>“I did something-”</p>
<p>“Something good or something you wish you didn’t?” Angelina questioned.</p>
<p>“You’ll see,” he replied.</p>
<p>The two just stared at him.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s go!”</p>
<p>“Go where?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>Harry sighed. “Must you need to know everything?”</p>
<p>“I’ll hex him for you, Hermione.”</p>
<p>“Filch hasn’t come in shouting yet, so I don’t think it’s anything bad,” Hermione said, standing up from her chair.</p>
<p>“Did you string Luna up from the Astronomy Tower?” Angelina asked.</p>
<p>“Of course not. You too!” Harry ran over and pulled Angelina out of her seat.</p>
<p>The two followed Harry up to the Room of Requirement, where he paced quickly.</p>
<p>“Ah ha,” he exclaimed once the door appeared. “I’ve spent all afternoon on this.”</p>
<p>He pulled the doors open and nearly pushed his two friends inside.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell,” Angelina swore. “This is <em>brilliant</em>!”</p>
<p>“It’s amazing, isn’t it? I don’t think we were using the room to its full potential.”</p>
<p>Before them stood what looked like an indoor Quidditch pitch. In place of grass was soft ground and the area was void of any spectator stands.</p>
<p>“This is incredible, Harry,” Hermione said.</p>
<p>Harry grinned. “I felt bad for the students, so I thought this could bring back some normalcy. I thought the teams could practice here and we could have a few pickup games. We don’t need to tell them this is the Room of Requirement. I was able to set the room up for the students to enter too.”</p>
<p>“It let you set the entrance?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>He nodded. “I tried it with Dobby. You just need to tell the room <em>exactly</em> what you want. I started by asking it to create a safe place to play Quidditch with students, then I started working on not revealing the identity of the room to students. I think I’ve got it.”</p>
<p>Angelina smiled. “This is great. I know they will really appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“I thought maybe you could talk to the teams and see if any of them wanted to try it out this weekend.”</p>
<p>“I can tell them at dinner tonight and have them meet Saturday morning. We can talk with them and see what they would be interested in. Do you think we should tell McGonagall?”</p>
<p>“Not until we know it works. I’m sure she won’t have a problem with it,” Harry replied.</p>
<p>Angelina nodded. “She’ll probably be thrilled that Gryffindor will get to practice. Besides, if she has a problem with it, it was your idea!”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Harry mumbled.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friday morning during the third year Charms class, Harry hesitantly crept into the classroom and waited until Hermione noticed him. She walked over, after she instructed the class to work on their Cheering Charm in pairs.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“McGonagall asked to see you.”</p>
<p>“Now?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes widened. “Why? What’s happened?”</p>
<p>“I dunno. I ran into her as she was coming out of her office. She said to fetch you immediately and told me to <em>make it happen</em>. It looks like I’ll be working on some Cheering Charms!”</p>
<p>“You’re sure that you don’t know what it’s about? Is it about the <em>Prophet’s</em> article?”</p>
<p>Earlier in the week, <em>The Daily Prophet</em>, unleashed an article full of pictures in retaliation to <em>The Quibbler’s </em>article. <em>The Prophet</em> nabbed pictures of Order members out in public, making false accusations underneath each picture. The spread included a picture of Hermione and Severus in Hogsmeade, Harry and Ron at the Ministry, Fred and George in Diagon Alley, and Luna with Neville at dinner. The article was spearheaded by Rita Skeeter, with a promise for more details in upcoming publications.</p>
<p>“No idea. McGonagall didn’t seem upset, so I’m sure you’re fine. We all know you’re McGonagall’s favorite.”</p>
<p>“I am not,” Hermione hissed.</p>
<p>“You <em>so</em> are. I wouldn’t keep her waiting though. You won’t be her favorite for long.”</p>
<p>Hermione turned away from him and walked back to the front of the classroom. She held up her wand and purple sparks flew out.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your attention. I need to step out for a moment, but Mr. Potter will be here to provide any help that you need. In case I’m not back in time, your only homework is to practice the Cheering Charm. You’ll need it to get into the next class!”</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Harry said, as Hermione walked past to leave the classroom. He grinned to himself as he flicked his wand and a light Cheering Charm hit Hermione in the back.</p>
<p>She immediately stopped and turned around, an incredulous look on her face.</p>
<p>“What? You said to practice them.”</p>
<p>“You’re impossible.”</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione quickly made her way up the staircases; the castle was eerily silent this morning. The only sounds coming from a few murmured portrait conversations and a shifting staircase from above her head.</p>
<p>As soon as she appeared in front of the stone gargoyle on the seventh floor, it spoke, nearly startling her.</p>
<p>“The headmistress is expecting you.”</p>
<p>It turned away and Hermione made her way up to McGonagall’s door. As she raised her hand to knock, the door slowly opened. Hermione stared at the door, not quite sure if she wanted to go in.</p>
<p>“Hermione! Potter found you quickly. Were you in class?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Hermione said hesitantly. McGonagall was far cheerier than she expected.</p>
<p>“This won’t be too long, then. I just had a meeting with Emerson Flenby.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s face fell. “Is he one of the columnists for <em>The Daily Prophet</em>?”</p>
<p>“No, that’s his brother, Quinton. Emerson is the owner of the company that publishes <em>Hogwarts: A History.</em> They are interested in a revised edition. Their idea is to build upon the research done by Bathilda and include information that may have been left out of the first text, and of course, all the events dealing with Voldemort. The publisher wants the information to come directly from Hogwarts, and not from an irrelevant author. Mr. Flenby asked if I would be interested in revising the book.</p>
<p>“Being headmistress keeps me surprisingly busy at times and I told him that I would help revise the book, but it would be in the book’s best interest if I was not the main contributor. That’s where you come in.”</p>
<p>“Pardon?”</p>
<p>“I told Mr. Flenby to consider you for the main contributor of the revisal of <em>Hogwarts: A History.</em>”</p>
<p>Hermione fell into the armchair behind her.</p>
<p>“There is no one else around who knows more about the book. Am I correct in saying that you could recite it from memory?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure there are bits-”</p>
<p>McGonagall waved her off. “Your research is meticulous, and I know you would give every part of Hogwarts a voice in the new edition. Mr. Flenby already knew who you were and is excited to meet you. If you are available, he would like to sit down Wednesday afternoon for a meeting.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s head was spinning. “I don’t know what to say.”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes </em>would be a good place to start. I know you have classes on Wednesday, but we can have someone cover them.”</p>
<p>“I would be honored to revise <em>Hogwarts: A History.</em>”</p>
<p>McGonagall smiled. “I thought so. I have the utmost confidence that you are the perfect person for the job. Even Albus agrees.” She motioned towards the portrait behind her.</p>
<p>The painted head of Albus Dumbledore nodded. “I wish I could take credit for the idea. Alas, it was all Minerva.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Flenby will be here after lunch on Wednesday to discuss the publisher’s vision for the book and lay out the deadlines. He has a list of topics and would like us to come up with one as well. You will have the ultimate say in what is included in the book, except for the inclusion of the Final Battle.</p>
<p>“You will also have access to the original manuscript, Bathilda’s notes, and time to interview the portraits to help guide your research.”</p>
<p>“This is incredible,” Hermione replied. “I never thought—<em>dreamed </em>that something like this would happen.”</p>
<p>McGonagall smiled. “I couldn’t wait to tell you. I was coming down myself, but ran into Potter and knew he would reach you faster.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to say. I’m so unbelievably honored.”</p>
<p>“Before you go back to class, I just wanted to remind you that there is life outside of revising.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Severus would be too pleased with me, if I didn’t remind you. You know, I was quite impressed that he pulled in his favor to have Valentine’s Day off. I’ve been assigning it to him to see how he tries to get out of it. He wasn’t successful the last two years.</p>
<p>“I digress, would you be interested in meeting for tea on Monday? We can sit down and discuss points of interest for Mr. Flenby and talk over the list of topics to include.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Monday would be great,” Hermione replied.</p>
<p>“Splendid! I’ll let you go now. I believe the next class is starting soon.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Minerva. You have no idea how much this means to me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I have some inkling.” The headmistress smiled and watched as Hermione exited her office.</p>
<p>She turned towards Dumbledore’s portrait. “I’m not sure if she’s going to explode or if she’s still in shock.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll hear from Severus soon,” Dumbledore replied. “You could not have picked a better person, Minerva. Is there a page limit in the paperwork Emerson Flenby gave you?”</p>
<p>“I did not see one,” McGonagall replied. “I’m sure he’d be thrilled. The bigger the book, the more they can charge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione walked back to her classroom slowly, in shock over McGonagall’s announcement. She made it to her classroom right as the next class was walking in.</p>
<p>“Everything alright?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t get in trouble, did you?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think so. The last class ended well. I think they’re getting the hang of the charm. No accidents, just a few fits of giggles.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for watching the class for me,” Hermione replied.</p>
<p>Harry smiled. “Any time, Hermione.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! There you are!” Harry stopped when he walked into Hermione’s office.</p>
<p>Hermione was buried behind a large pile of books and papers behind her desk. She made no inclination that she heard him. Harry walked up to see her furiously writing on a piece of parchment. He waved to her.</p>
<p>Hermione’s only response was to flip open a book.</p>
<p>Harry had to hold back a laugh, while he walked back to the corridor. He had only seen Hermione like this once before – the entire week before N.E.W.T.s.</p>
<p>“Dobby,” he called.</p>
<p>Dobby appeared several seconds later.</p>
<p>“Harry Potter, sir! Dobby came as soon as he heard!”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Dobby. Professor Snape and I were looking for Hermione. Can you let him know that she’s in her office?”</p>
<p>“Of course! Dobby will find him now.”</p>
<p>Harry walked back towards the office and leaned against the doorframe. McGonagall asked after Hermione at dinner. When she didn’t appear, the headmistress advised them that they should find her. When he thought about it, he hadn’t seen her since he covered her class.</p>
<p>“Next time, can you send a patronus, instead of that bloody elf?” Severus asked, walking up a few minutes later. “Why are you out here?”</p>
<p>Harry pointed to the desk. “I don’t recall seeing her at lunch. Do you?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I tried talking to her. She didn’t hear me. See, watch. Hermione.”</p>
<p>The only sound was her quill scratching.</p>
<p>“Do you know what McGonagall wanted to talk to her about today?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>Severus raised an eyebrow. “When was that?”</p>
<p>“This morning,” Harry replied. “She ran into me and I covered Hermione’s class.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t ask her?”</p>
<p>“Her next class was just about to start. McGonagall didn’t seem upset, but Hermione did seem in a bit of a daze.”</p>
<p>“And you just left her?”</p>
<p>“I thought that it was because class was ready to start, and she didn’t have time to set anything up.”</p>
<p>Severus sighed and strode into the room. “Hermione,” he said calmly.</p>
<p>Still nothing.</p>
<p>He continued to her desk and placed his hand over her quill.</p>
<p>Hermione snapped her head up.</p>
<p>“Oh! Severus, you startled me.”</p>
<p>She looked around confused for a moment, before her eyes landed on Harry.</p>
<p>“Did I miss something? Is lunch over?”</p>
<p>Harry snorted.</p>
<p>“Dinner is over,” Severus said.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It’s nearly six thirty.”</p>
<p>Hermione squinted towards the windows.</p>
<p>“McGonagall told us to come and find you,” Harry said. “I tried talking to you.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t,” Hermione said half-heartedly.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “What was your meeting about with McGonagall?”</p>
<p>A bright smile lit Hermione’s face. “You’ll never guess what happened today.”</p>
<p>“Did Ellery get sacked?” Harry replied instantly.</p>
<p>“No. Why? What’s she done now?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Of course, you don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Don’t know what?” Hermione looked back and forth between the two.</p>
<p>Severus sighed.</p>
<p>Harry pointed towards Severus. “He let her have it last night in the staff room.”</p>
<p>“What?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“It was great,” Harry replied. “She walked right up to him and asked if he would be interested in escorting her to The Three Broomsticks tonight. What was that again that you said to her?”</p>
<p>Severus crossed his arms. “I believe I told her that I was not and will never be interested in her.”</p>
<p>“And then he called her a harpy. She had a fit down the corridor, which attracted Peeves. He went up and down the corridor knocking over anything that he could.”</p>
<p>“You should take pointers, Potter,” Severus said. “You or Longbottom will be next.”</p>
<p>“It was definitely not about that,” Hermione replied.</p>
<p>“Well?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve been asked to revise <em>Hogwarts: A History</em>!”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Harry blurted.</p>
<p>“The publisher had a meeting with McGonagall this morning. She agreed to help revise it but told them that I should be the main contributor. I get access to everything! I need to come up with a list by Wednesday for another meeting.”</p>
<p>“Hermione, that list is at <em>least</em> two rolls of parchment.”</p>
<p>“I think I finished the preliminary list. I would like to categorize it and then make some cuts, before McGonagall and I meet on Monday.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed and shook his head. “On that note, I’m meeting Ginny tonight at The Three Broomsticks. I’ll report back if Ellery is sulking in a corner.” He patted Severus on the shoulder. “Have fun with that, Professor.”</p>
<p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. “Hey!”</p>
<p>“Bye!”</p>
<p>The two watched as Harry left, before Severus turned back towards her.</p>
<p>“What?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I think it’s time for a break.”</p>
<p>Hermione looked between him and the parchments. “I am rather famished. You’re probably not hungry though.”</p>
<p>“Tea would not be remiss.”</p>
<p>“Would you mind going through the list and going over what you would cut?”</p>
<p>He held out his hand.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled and handed him the parchment.</p>
<p>He unrolled one of the parchments and briefly looked at it. “Dear Merlin.”</p>
<p>“It’s not bad.”</p>
<p>“I think I’m going to need something stronger than tea.”</p>
<p>“Shut it, Severus.”</p>
<p>He rolled the parchment back up and smirked. “We should probably go, before you quickly add another roll.” He turned on his heel and walked to the corridor.</p>
<p>Hermione closed her mouth and quickly followed him out.</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus glanced over his shoulder, when a packet of parchment caught his eye several hours later.</p>
<p>“What is that?” He asked, pointing to the object.</p>
<p>Hermione looked up from the list that Severus just edited. “That parchment?”</p>
<p>Severus narrowed his eyes. “Yes.”</p>
<p>He grabbed it. “This is Potter’s.”</p>
<p>“Yes-”</p>
<p>“Why do you have it?”</p>
<p>“I’m assuming you don’t know what it is,” Hermione said carefully. Severus’ temper was rising fast. “You’ve seen it before?”</p>
<p>“He had it when he was a student,” Severus said. “He was roaming the corridors at night when Black was running around.”</p>
<p>Hermione pointed to the packet. “And you recognized it?”</p>
<p>“I’m trained to. Besides, who folds parchment like that? Lupin saved him, claiming it was a joke.”</p>
<p>“It’s a map,” Hermione stated, putting down her quill.</p>
<p>“Of Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded and held out her hand for the map. Severus slowly handed it over and watched as she put it on the table and took out her wand.</p>
<p>“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Hermione said and tapped her wand to the parchment. “It shows everybody in the castle’s whereabouts.”</p>
<p>Severus stared at the map that had come to life.</p>
<p>“I did a bit of charm work on it. This is a tough piece of work,” Hermione said. “I added the Room of Requirement as well. I’m not sure if they knew it existed. It was a workout trying to get the room to show up on the map.”</p>
<p>Hermione watched as Severus skimmed the map.</p>
<p>“How did you get this from him?” He finally asked.</p>
<p>“He lent it to me when he heard I was coming back to teach. I offered to give it back to him, but he said I could use it. Harry got it from the Weasley twins, who knicked it from Filch’s office.”</p>
<p>“Who got it from his father. I’m not surprised those dunderheads had it confiscated. They never could keep anything a secret for long.”</p>
<p>Hermione neglected to comment. She wasn’t broaching that subject.</p>
<p>“I’ve added a warning message that comes up if somebody leaves Hogwarts or arrives,” Hermione said.</p>
<p>“Staff quarters aren’t on here.”</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. “I didn’t add them. That’s why I charmed the message in. And I had to get rid of a charm that was on it…”</p>
<p>“That’s right. This thing insults you-”</p>
<p>“<em>You</em>. Just you.”</p>
<p>Severus blinked. “Come again?”</p>
<p>“The map was charmed to prevent you from ever reading it.”</p>
<p>Hermione thought Severus was going to light the map on fire.</p>
<p>She was shocked when he replied, “They must be rolling in their graves right now.”</p>
<p>Severus flipped through the map for several moments. He looked up. “There are students out of bed.”</p>
<p>“I imagined there would be,” Hermione said. “It’s only half passed curfew.”</p>
<p>“Am I mistaken, or are you patrolling tonight?”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. “Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas?”</p>
<p>Hermione sighed. “Fine. Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>